


教科书式Lover

by Arsene007



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 153
Words: 148,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene007/pseuds/Arsene007





	1. 教科书式Lover-01

点文  
（注意：ABO ，师生文）

文星伊为社团忙得焦头烂额。

新制度逼退不少教职员兼任社团老师的意愿。

「呜~我们社团也找不到指导老师，这样下去肯定会被废社……暑假都快结束了还是没有老师愿意……啊~怎么办？」

文星伊看向身旁同样苦恼的丁辉人，「目前排到哪里？」

「第9。」

废社名单越来越长，小社团宛如待宰羔羊，日期底线逼近，正当众人以为无望之际，文星伊写e-mail 给即将调来高中的新老师们。

在她的努力之下，当年没有任何社团被废。

从此文星伊成为学校的风云人物，受到众人爱戴。她使高三生保住回忆，高二生得以继续待在喜欢的社团，高一新生多了选择。

富有英雄色彩的她隔年被选为会长，而当年协助处理事物的丁辉人理所当然当上副会长。

——————

「妳就是新任会长？」金容仙翻开文星伊的基本介绍。

纸本显示文星伊是从国中部直升高中部的Alpha 菁英，国三那年提前进高中学习，高一就因废社事件出名，如今高二以高票当选学生会长。

而文星伊使用了学生会长的特权可以任意指定学生会的顾问教师。她指定金容仙，金容仙无法拒绝，因隶属於学校，专任教师在学生会有需要时不得拒绝担任的规定白纸黑字写在新章程里。

「比我适合的人多着，为何找我麻烦？」

金容仙看着眼前的未成年Alpha ，放下手里的资料夹。

「金老师，没有比妳更适合的人选。」

文星伊不会无缘无故选金容仙，关于这名Omega 的传闻很多，早想深入认识，可惜没有机会，要知道Omega教师是不教Alpha 班级的，在这所贵族学校A. B. O 绝对分开上课。

而Omega教师中只有金容仙配戴项圈。

金老师颈项上的皮制项圈象征纯洁，没被标记过的O 才会配戴。加上无瑕疵的身材、脸蛋、气质，金容仙被众Alpha 学生当成女神，谁都想一亲芳泽，可惜Omega教师休息室、Omega教学大楼均远在天边，非重要场合都见不到神秘的金老师。

「学生会成员都是A或B ，我自认才疏学浅教不了你们，妳还是找其他老师吧~」

会长：文星伊（A）

副会长：丁辉人（B）

书记：宋箱惟(A)

会计：朴升眉(B)

金容仙看不出哪里适合。

「您先试教一学期，想拒绝，下学期不会勉强您的。」在门外等待的副会长等不及跑进来插一脚，提出折衷方案。

「呵，妳们也知道这是在勉强我……」

后来文星伊提出新观点，学生会没有O 故聘请O身份教师替O 学生们谋福利。

听起来很合理，金容仙思及可爱的Omega 学生们终于答应。

「学生会聚集时间是每周三中午与社团时间地点在Alpha 教学大楼，时程如有变动会再行通知。」

接过Beta 学生递来的钥匙，金容仙有种被陷害的感觉，为了去学生会，她势必要来往各个教学栋，忍受A教师们不怀好意的打量即A学生的饥渴眼神。


	2. 教科书式Lover-02

翠绿草地上插着木牌

（请勿践踏）

金容仙看着已踩出路径的草皮，警告标示毫无存在意义。为快速抵达A. B教学楼，懒得绕远路的Omega 们自行开辟捷径。

穿越数个灌木叢后，金容仙戴上口罩踏入Alpha 势力范围。

「咳、咳」走廊、阶梯间飘散浓郁的A信息素呛得她直咳嗽。

「金老师需要帮忙吗？」  
还无法控制信息素的未成年Alpha 围过来。

逐渐加重的气味令金容仙作呕。

「哈啊~不用。」

服用过药物的身体居然兴奋颤抖，背脊出汗、腿间逐渐湿润。

绕过学生们金容仙加紧脚步往电梯迈进，按下按钮，电梯卡在三楼不动。

因信息素焦急的她改走楼梯，屏气凝神往6楼冲，高跟鞋踏过阶梯发出清脆响声。

「呃…老师好……」  
「金老师……」

無視學生們的問候，集中於目標，很快就抵達學生會室。

手往包里翻。

悲催，钥匙落在办公桌上……

额头靠着门板，抬手敲门，期望有人在里面，但毫无反应。

「有谁在里面……」

闻着浓郁信息素，糟糕至极。

「哈啊~好晕。」属于Alpha 的各种香气混在一块，侵入未曾被标记的身体。

叩门、叩门

仿佛等了一世纪之久，门从里面打开。

「呃…金老师好，您怎么这么早来？」

和外头复杂、多样的气味不同，室内只有淡淡花梨木香。

身穿白色制服衬衫的会长文星伊揉着眼睛，似乎刚睡醒。

「我第一次来Alpha 教学大楼，没估好时间。」早知环境如此就该吃效果更强的药。免得欲望上来，压不下去……

像现在走在临界线边缘……

要打针吗？

特效药很贵，必须等真忍不住再施打。

「这样啊~」文星伊转身关上门，没留意到金容仙眼神迷茫。

「呼……」痛苦……

Omega 坐下后大口喘息，抬眼望向Alpha，眼底渴望表露无疑。

「其他成员30分会到，空闲时间我先为您讲解。」

「学生会……」

「本次会议主题……」

「嗯……」话听不进脑袋，只记得文星伊开口时美好的唇型。

「老师，您身体还好吗？」

「噢，没事。能帮我打开包拿里头铁盒出来吗？」

文星伊拿出特效药盒，挑出针剂交给金容仙，见她手指颤抖对不准血管，戳出两三个红色伤口。

看不过去，文星伊接过针筒。

「老师，我帮您吧~要不这真皮沙发也得给您刺破了。」

「……妳会吗？」金容仙怕糟蹋特效药。

「有老师教我就没问题啦~我领悟力挺高。」

文星伊双眼澄澈，毫无杂念，和其他A不同，拥有令金容仙放松的魔力。

「那好吧~」

无可奈何，继续拖下去只会更虚弱。

金容仙伸出手臂，手指按压血管处。

「看到静脉了吗？」

「很清楚。」

Alpha 抚上纤细手臂，那触感令Omega躯体激动不已，Omega喘息咬牙。

  
「就是那里，对准，插下去。」


	3. 教科书式Lover-03

透明液体从针孔注入静脉。

被扎的Omega直视着逐渐减少的药剂，不觉疼痛反倒有种快感。

「哈啊~压住，拔出来。」

握住Alpha 冰凉的手指，冷静移除针头。

文星伊从木柜拿出医药箱替金容仙简单消毒包扎后讨好的看着金容仙，一副求褒奖的模样，「老师，我做得好吗？」

「喔……嗯，好、好。」迎来学生会长天然、单纯的眼神，金容仙讲话变得支支吾吾、灵动的双目闪躲着。

——————

走廊上，某人一脸懵逼，手握住门把，不敢开门怕撞见尴尬场面。

「就是那里，对准，插下去。」

……

「……拔出来」

这对话太糟糕了吧~金老师和会长在？

「辉人xi 站在门口发呆吗？」

「喂！不能开门！」

「为什么？」

「给她们点时间。」

「妳在说什么啊？」

为了拦住朴升眉，丁辉人张开双臂挡在前头。

——————

外头对话全传进文星伊、金容仙耳里。

「我去看看。」

会长打开门便看到娇小副会长阻挡高大书记这幅景象。

「走廊禁止喧哗……同是Beta妳们不能好好相处吗？」

「嗯？」

「喔……会长。」

文星伊突然正经，吓到门外两人。

他们震惊的瞳孔金容仙记得清清楚楚，慌张表情让精神紧绷的她反倒没那么紧张了。

"现在的孩子发展都这么快吗？文星伊还未成年就被同学丁辉人误会做些不可告人之事……难不成她常这样干？亏我对A难得改观，果然Alpha都不是好东西。单身真是正确选择。 "

开会时金容仙心思都绕着文星伊打转，连回到家也是。

「为什么会想起那个乳臭未干的小鬼。她算什么人，我要这么在意她？」

越刻意不去想，就越多浮现。

白日花梨木香令人醉心，还青涩的五官少了Alpha 那种压迫感，更多的是柔和气息。

服药压下火热欲望，躺上床，把恼人的工作、日常丢到天边，准备入睡。

药性具有安眠成分，以往金容仙都睡得挺好的。

但今晚有些不同。

她仍旧睡得好，只是梦境不甚安稳。

……

学生会长单手扯下领带，用领带绕过Omega后颈若有似无的摩擦。

「哈啊~」

「老师，妳好敏感。」

项圈已被摘下，布料直接摩擦着后颈腺体，勾起想被标记的欲望。

「呼……文星伊，妳知道自己在做什么吗？」

「解题。」

「嗯？」

「解开妳这道难题。」

「未成年屁孩懂什么？」

「所以需要老师教我啊~」

「呃…嗯哼……」

梦境羞耻、不堪，Omega坐在Alpha身上动作、喘息着。

【接连水声、撞击声】

腰波浪般的摆动带给金容仙极大震撼，她没有与人发生过关系，照理而言不该梦这种荒唐的梦。

沉眠中与Alpha 享尽鱼水之欢，醒来睡衣湿透，Omega 抱住棉被，把头埋进其中试图忘记。

「啊……」

然而被绵软包裹的第一反应是：「文星伊的怀抱比这还要温暖。」


	4. 教科书式Lover-04

认生的金容仙进学校不满两年，只认识邻桌同僚，社交圈小而单纯。

但接下学生会顾问之职后，同办公室的人全来关心，关心她在A. B 教学大楼有没有被欺负、学生会待她好不好……

金容仙进而认识各科老师。

「听说学生会长性格叛逆，常找老师麻烦，妳要多注意啊~」

「喔~好……」

认识的人越多，得到的资讯也越多，关于文星伊的她总是记得特别清楚。

有人说会长叛逆。

有人说会长狡诈。

有人说会长是校董私生女。

有人说……

流言盘杂，金容仙选择以实际相处来评判文星伊是怎样一个人。

从日常小事发现——

她是会帮忙搬考卷，温柔的人

她是奔波各个社团，勤奋的人

她是学生崇拜的英雄，居高而孤独的人

她是……

妳越了解越会喜欢的人

——————

社团时间结束。

金容仙抱着考卷踏出学生会室，外头飘起绵绵细雨，走廊、阶梯被雨滴打湿。

等金容仙走到一楼，雨势转大。

「金老师。」

等待雨停期间后方传来熟悉的声音。

「文同学怎么会在这里？」

学生会长被社团找去支援，所以今日会议由副会长丁辉人主持。

原本庆幸不用遇到文星伊，能省去面对她时的窘迫、尴尬，毕竟文星伊的脸与梦中火热缠绵的那张脸重叠。但突如其来的大雨害得金容仙不得不与文星伊相处。

「素描社的活动刚结束。」

文星伊手上握着伞，然半边肩膀湿透，白色衬衫贴着肌肤，底下肉色若隐若现。

「素描社？」

「嗯，当她们的模特。」

文星伊打开伞走到金容仙身旁，左手自然地接过那叠沉重考卷。

两人肩并肩同撑一把伞。

漫步着倾听雨声，花梨木香味揉进雨中，温和淡雅。

「妳进来点。」

「没关系，本来就是湿的。」

文星伊的肩头更湿，水顺着纤维扩散至衣摆。

金容仙突然意识到，在帮自己撑伞前，文星伊也帮另一人打过伞，要不然肩膀不会湿成这样。

「就算Alpha 身强体壮还是会感冒的。」原来她对每个人都温柔，自己没什么特别的。思及于此，Omega 心情复杂。

「呵呵，谢谢老师关心。」

走到分界处，文星伊把伞留给金容仙。

「前面是Alpha 禁止进入区，我就送您到这里，路上小心。」

「走个路有什么好小心的。」

「哈哈，老师少穿高跟鞋吧~之前差点跌倒不是吗？」

「只是差点跌倒，又不是真的跌……」

随意聊几句后金容仙想把伞还给文星伊，而文星伊笑着转身就跑。

「唉……」

看着淋雨离去的学生，金老师叹口气。

明天要把伞还给她啊~我又要从O 教学大楼走到学生会……想想就累。

——————

隔日，天气依旧阴沉。

「什么？文星伊发烧了？」

「报告老师，那个傻瓜昨天淋雨回家。」朴升眉只敢在文星伊背后说她傻瓜，文会长在时就恢复乖宝宝模式。

查到地址后，金容仙买些水果到文星伊家，还伞顺便探病。

按下门铃，来开门的不是文星伊，是另一个女孩。


	5. 教科书式Lover-05

「妳是谁？」来开门的女孩口中叼着牛肠……

「我是文星伊的老师。」

「……哦~老师好。」

女孩挑眉对金容仙的身份有些意外，怎么看都不觉得她像老师……

童颜、项圈让她看起来才刚成年不久。

「既然有人来照顾妳，那我就先走啦~」

女孩回到房内摇醒沉睡的Alpha ，告知有老师来探望的消息后闪电般消失。

「生病怎么吃炸鸡、薯条、可乐，还有辛辣食物……是希望病情加重吗？」等空间只剩两人，身为老师的金容仙职业病发作，先是教训学生，忘记自己是来关心的。

「咳、咳，那些都不是我吃的，是安惠真吃的……」文星伊含糊带过，她的确没吃炸鸡、薯条等，但有喝可乐。

金容仙看着桌上被扫荡一空的纸盒、塑胶盒。难以置信，有人探病只带自己吃的东西？让病患闻而不能吃……这是损友吧……

「安惠真是妳的朋友？」

「算是，她国中时和丁辉人同班，但高中没考上日间部，现在就读夜间部。」

……看来不是亲近的朋友，难怪。

收拾桌面凌乱、打包好垃圾后，金容仙切好水果装盘递给文星伊。

「咳，老师……」

「嗯？」

「……没事。」

「妳想说什么就说啊~干嘛欲言又止。」

「喔，老师是第一次帮人切苹果吗？嗯……切得挺艺术的。」

「妳这是什么意思？不满意，不要吃！」

「满意、满意，老师~见到您让我高兴得病都好一半了。」

「油腻。」

金容仙发现发烧的文星伊和学生会长不同，话比较多，比较活跃。

「躺好，我帮妳量体温。」

「我家没体温计。」

「……」

「老师，别这样看我，我上国中后就没生过病了。」

金容仙翻开抽屉这才发现文星伊家连退烧药也没有。

「妳有看医生吗？」

「An apple a day keeps the doctor away.」俏皮的咬下一口苹果。

「起来，我们去医院。」

「哈哈，这种小病很快就会好的。」

「也许会恶化啊~」

「老师，我的身体我自己清楚，跟昨晚相比今天好很多了。」

「……真的？」

拿学生没办法，教师伸手抚摸学生额头，但摸不出个所以然来……

「老师……」

「嗯？」

「今天不用上课吗？」

「要啊~但妳烧成这样……快睡吧~」Omega 在Alpha 发热的额放上湿毛巾。

「老师，您可以不管我的。」

「赶紧睡。」

金容仙照顾文星伊直到她安稳入睡。

昏睡到晚上，文星伊醒来以为金容仙回学校了，没想到她还在。

「还以为老师不喜欢我呢~」吃着粥，热呼呼的粥滑进喉咙舒缓不适。

「嗯？」

「您不是故意躲着我吗？」

「哪有。」

「开会时我发言，您都会避开眼神对视，但对其他人就不会……走廊碰面也是，您会刻意绕道……」

金容仙不晓得暗暗的小动作全被文星伊发现，这位学生会长机灵的可怕。

「您是在想我怎么会发现吗？」

「嗯……」居然连我想什么都知道。

「因为我总是关注着老师啊~」

「喔，嗯？」

……什么意思？


	6. 教科书式Lover-06

「因为我总是关注着老师啊~」

「您身为Omega 不宜独自前往Alpha 家里喔~就算是未成年Alpha 也不行喔~我例外。」

仔细想想，探望时Alpha 说了很多依桑嘿的话。配合释出的信息素像是在调情，暧昧不清 。

我是被未成年Alpha 盯上了吗？

唉~在学校还是与她保持距离吧~

——————

然而文星伊恢复健康回到学校后，改变相处模式，开始缠上金容仙，让她想躲也躲不开。

「金老师，这里有个需要讨论的……请您留下来……」

会议后与会长留在学生会室已是家常便饭。

「这里应该写得更详细，这样过于草率。」金容仙手上圈着需要改进的部分，背后渗出薄汗。邻近发情期，让她在充满A信息素的地方很难集中注意力。

「想要吗？」耳边酥麻的声音与梦中的诱惑叠合。

「什么？」

「想要手帕吗？」

「喔…好……」

文星伊从口袋拿出折好的手帕，替金容仙擦去脸颊汗水。

柔软的棉质触感混合花梨木香气，信息素渗入动摇着Omega。

「老师？」

「嗯……剩下的明天处理，我下午有课先回去了……」腿间逐渐湿滑，生理反应吓得金容仙快速从讨论抽身。而被弄到提前发情的她根本没办法教下午的课。

赶回家里，拿出仿Alpha 信息素喷雾喷满整张床，裹着棉被用信息素安抚身体。

「只是未成年的信息素为什么会……」为什么会这么想要。

仿Alpha 信息素虽然没有文星伊的味道好闻，但过去靠它就足以消解金容仙的欲望了。

「好痛苦……」

这次却不行，喷再多喷雾也没用，欲望无法从体内抒发，积累着越叠越高。

腿间夹住枕头轻轻磨蹭，想像学生会长准备侵犯自己的模样。

文星伊将领带、皮带抽掉，衬衫扣子一颗颗解开，「哈……啊……」穿着保守的学生会长，剥去衣服……

「可恶……」

金容仙呐~金容仙~在怎么饥渴也不该对未成年下手，省省心吧！

在重要时刻克制住，打断画面。

包着棉被走进厨房找抑制药物，与白水一同大口吞下。

「呼……呼……」本能与药效冲撞，Omega 趴在沙发上剧烈喘息。

想被拥抱

想被填满

想被占有

出于本能的各种念头让Omega 辗转反侧，晚上热得睡不着，爬起来泡凉水。

躺在冷水中。

「嗯……哈……」

文星伊还未成年，等她成年之后……

她进入会是什么表情，会感到舒服吗？

「哇啊！清醒！」

思绪怎么又转到她身上！

整夜，Omega 与本能较劲。

「呜……」

靠着服用抑制药、施打抑制剂度过难耐的夜晚。

——————

隔日早晨有教师会议，金容仙强撑着到学校。

「所以，校外教学A.B.O.全部一起，请各班导师协助，务必确保学生安全。 」

「住宿部分当然是分开的……」

撑着头聆听。

只记得开会讲到学生们校外教学合并的事，后面发生什么都不晓得……’


	7. 教科书式Lover-07

金容仙醒来发现自己躺在保健室内。

文星伊坐在床边铁椅。

「校医外出，因为操场有学生受伤。」

「妳……」

「校医不在时我会待在保健室帮忙。」文星伊将水杯凑到金容仙嘴边。

「哦~喔…」头仍晕眩，弯起上半身喝完水便又倒回去。

「姜校医说您服用太多抑制药物，身体负荷不了，长久下去会失去嗅觉，再也无法感应信息素……您知道吗？」学生会长难得严肃，语气强硬，握着玻璃杯的手微微颤抖。

「我知道，但我必须靠服药度过。」

「您不懂得减少药量吗？」质问者声音带着怒意。

金容仙讨厌她明明不晓得Omega的痛苦还这么说话，被激得说出：「我单身，没有人能帮忙。而且要不是妳……我也不需要吃那么多药。」

「因为学生会？因为我是个Alpha？」

文星伊沉着脸，没在多说一句。

姜校医回来时，发现学生会长臭着脸离去。

「那孩子听到妳昏倒就直接赶来了，原本是不能让Alpha 进诊疗室，是她求我，我才放她进来……如果她让妳不开心……」

听姜医师说完，金容仙后悔不该一时冲动，口无遮拦，刺伤文星伊。

但老师与学生间的位阶关系让她拉不下脸和文星伊道歉，冷战持续。

——————

10、11月都是靠书记宋箱惟、会计朴升眉在两人之间传话。

「金老师，文星伊请我告知您开会时间提前1小时在B教学大楼的4楼会议厅。」

「嗯？怎么改地点？」

「会长说B教学大楼Alpha比较少，对Omega 比较舒适。」

「好。帮我转告你们会长，上次的金额审核过了。」

实际接触宋箱惟后，金容仙发觉他的办事能力、统整力很好，甚至不亚于文星伊。

从他身上散出的石榴味盖过花梨木香成为金容仙最习惯的味道。

「今天会长不在，她去支援棒球社。」

「这样啊~你们叫饮料来喝吧~老师请客。」

面对学生会成员就像接待文星伊，想对文星伊的好都散在宋箱惟、补升眉等人身上。

金容仙不是不想善待文星伊，而是怕对方不领情。

——————

抵达B教学大楼的4楼会议厅，金容仙打开门发现里头只有宋箱惟。

「老师~」

「其他人还没来吗？」没开空调显得室内有些闷热，金容仙脱下外套喝着桌上准备的果汁。

「他们有东西没拿，回A 教学大楼需要点时间。」宋箱惟笑着，姿态轻松。

喝完饮料。

嗯……

怎么觉得越来越热……

金容仙将冷气调强，烦躁的起身靠近冷气口，直到身体发软才惊觉被害。

「我很好奇……文星伊……看到妳这副模样会是什么反应。」

宋箱惟走到金容仙身旁解开皮带。

「哈……滾……」

石榴味包裹上来，Omega 兴奋的浑身颤抖。

「老师的身体可不是这么说。Omega 都是嘴硬的骚货，我上过好几个都是这样……妳没有体验过吧~我会让妳舒服的。」


	8. 教科书式Lover-08

小心谨慎？

远离狼群？

就够了？

金容仙能守身如玉至今不是没有道理。

转过改考卷用的原子笔由红色切换成蓝色。

「这可要花我不少钱啊~」按下戒指细针刺进手臂。

燎原之火遇到冰山般被逼退到深处，欲望退潮，理智灌入头脑、四肢。

不知Omega 已冷静下来的Alpha 仍说着污秽言语，躁动的低头解裤子。

药效不持久，只能应急，必须在有限时间内废掉眼前的威胁。金容仙揉了揉肩膀，轻叹：「唉~你还年轻，我就不下重手。」

说完，趁那人没反应过来，迅速抬腿膝击宋箱惟俊俏的脸，一、二、三、四……

飞快、连续的重击让Alpha满脸鼻血，安静的室内能听到鼻梁断裂的声音。

接着Alpha抬头，收到Omega两记右勾拳，整个人被打趴在地。

「呜……老师，饶命。」

「还记得我是老师？我很高兴。」

她虽然讨厌Alpha 屈服性欲的丑恶面，但知道他们同自己一样，是被生理欲望操控，所以攻击时会尽量温和。

而故意为之的情况就不同了，她不用有所顾忌，能放手一搏。

「你说你上过好几个Omega ，我也打残过好几个Alpha」

害怕？无助？恐惧？

遇到太多威胁的后果就是Omega 变得越来越强，知道如何应付那些恶魔。

「……跟他们相比，你还太嫩了~」

Omega让衣衫不整的Alpha 体会踢到铁板的滋味。

最终以揍断鼻梁、两颗门牙、一根肋骨作结。

——————

文星伊得知宋箱惟被退学是两天后的事，问周围同学也没有人知道他为何被退学。

奇怪的是，金老师跟着缺席学生会的会议。

「听说，金老师、宋箱惟来过B教学大楼，且老师离开时身体虚弱、裤子沾有血迹……」Beta丁辉人的教室位于B教学大楼，有同学目击金容仙离去时的身影。

「会不会是发生……」

补升眉看着文星伊逐渐发白的脸色，就没敢继续说下去。

强暴二个字对未成年的他们太过沉重。

「我想静静，妳们出去吧~」

送走人后，锁上房门，文星伊翻出通讯录给宋箱惟打电话。

「喂？」

电话很快接通。

「宋箱惟，你为什么被退学，金老师她怎么了？」

「会长，妳什么都不知道吗？」

「嗯。」

「哦~」

「别卖关子，讲重点。」

……

「文星伊妳不是很喜欢金容仙？」

「嗯……然后呢？」

「在B教学大楼……那个婊子发情时在我身下的样子，妳没看到真是太可惜了！扭动屁股乞求我上她，哪像纯洁女神，根本是欠X的……」

「闭嘴！」

文星伊失控的摔手机。

萤幕被摔得碎裂，但通话持续中。

「妳还没有上过发情的Omega 吧，做起来很舒服喔~看着他们在身下淫荡的颤抖，嘴上说不要，私处倒是湿成一片……金老师是蛮特别的，我插她时很紧啊~紧到流出血来……阿嘶~话说老师被我标记过了，妳也不会想要吧~哈哈哈~」

心被揪紧，文星伊踩烂手机，不想听到更多有关金老师的事情。

捡起扁掉、损坏的手机，关上灯独自坐于黑暗中，想像事发时金容仙有多绝望。

翻动办公桌上的名牌。

看着烫金色字样。

学生会长……

我连个属下都管不好算什么会长。

徒手折断名牌，文星伊看着空荡的学生会室痛哭失声。


	9. 教科书式Lover-09

流言是很可怕的。

表面上学校封锁了消息，

然而有关金容仙、宋箱惟的臆测私下传得满天飞。

\

对Omega抱有爱慕情怀的Alpha学生们首当其冲。

「我的校园生活从此变成灰色。」

「不敢相信，我的金女神啊~」

「也不能这么快下定论，毕竟都是传言。」

「有没有人知道宋箱惟的联络方式啊？」

「会长……」

文星伊看着围绕在桌边的同班同学，脸色死沉。

为了压下哭肿的双眼她请了一天假，没想到回来就得面对这些烦心事。

正欲发火之际，耳边传来广播。

「请学生会成员到保健室集合，谢谢。重复一次，请学生会成员到保健室集合，谢谢。」

多亏广播，文星伊能抽离这群问个没完的Alpha。

——————

到达保健室后，学生会三人收到顾问教师金容仙住院的消息。

姜校医刚好要去医院，问他们有没有意愿去，能顺便载他们一程。

「金容仙的Omega学生下午会来看她，劝你们在他们抵达前离开。」姜校医在下车时额外嘱咐。

「好的，谢谢您。」文星伊清楚校医指的是自己，身为Beta的另外两人对Omega没半点威胁。

三人搭电梯前往隔离病房。

「妳不进去吗？」丁辉人看着踌躇不前的文星伊。

「我进去要穿隔离衣，很麻烦的……我……在外面等就好。」

隔离病房意味着隔离信息素的专业病房，除Beta外，进入者都要穿着隔离衣，避免信息素释放影响病人健康。

「会长，都到门口了，妳就一起进去吧~」刻意跑来却因穿隔离衣程序繁复选择不见面，之后还要大费周章搭车回校……感觉就不划算。会计朴升眉径自走到服务台要了件隔离衣，塞进文星伊手里。

「快点啦~」

「就说我在外面等。妳们是会长，还我是会长？」

文星伊抵死不从，最终只好放Alpha在外面，两位Beta进去。

30分钟后……

「金老师怎么样？」

「状况不太好。」朴升眉看着文星伊，脸上表情写满遗憾。

「伤得很重？」

「妳自己进去看就知道了，我们说不出口。」丁辉人表面沉痛，心里则是忍笑到快内伤。

「老师有问我们关于妳的事，但我们不能代表妳回答，就这样。」

「啊~我想上厕所。」丁辉人看着演技精湛的朴升眉，笑意飘至嘴角，怕漏馅只能暂时逃跑。

听两人这么说，文会长决定让她们先回学校处理社团事务，自己独留病房外头挣扎。

「她们到底说些什么……」

琢磨、琢磨着就到下午时段，一群Omega穿着制服走来，文星伊快速闪进角落还是被抓个正着。

「这不是学生会长吗？」

「站在外头干嘛？挡路耶~」

「这里不欢迎妳。」

「啊~啊~空气中都是Alpha的信息素，很讨人厌啊~」

原来Omega群聚这么恐怖……

内心叨念着的Alpha闪避到最外侧，眼神对到站在后方的几位Omega。

与放话的前排不同，走在后方的几位安静、面带笑容，但信息素充满压抑与杀气。

「這……」

……混杂的信息素中飘过和金老师相似的花香。

文星伊从最后几人身上看到金容仙的影子。


	10. 教科书式Lover-10

宋箱惟之所以说谎，只是为了报复文星伊。  
他国中时担任学生会长，怎知上高中后学生会长的宝座被文星伊抢走，自尊受创引出丑恶的忌妒心，属于文星伊的他都想要践踏脚下。

但多番尝试后学业成绩输、体育能力输、人脉输，没一项赢过文星伊。

待在学生会想着给文星伊捅娄子让她退位，却被心思缜密的副会长与精明会计阻碍。

百般设计，学生会这座城堡仍旧完好无缺。

这也行不通、那也行不通，最终轮到顾问老师。

至于脑袋为何动到金容仙身上，是因某个下雨天……  
宋箱惟见文星伊扛着滴水的雨伞奔下楼，不懂她刚从B栋素描社回学生会室干嘛又冲下楼，是有东西忘在素描社？

让他跌破眼镜的是，文星伊绕到另一侧假装刚从B栋回来，走到金老师身旁接过考卷，脸上是显而易见的喜悦之情。  
文星伊居然有喜欢的人？还是老师？  
宋箱惟在内心暗叹发现得晚。  
他早把文星伊身边的几个学姊都对付过了，搞到觊觎文星伊的Omega、Beta学姊们退学。

原来是目标错误啊~他在乎的是老师……

趁文星伊和金容仙心存芥蒂，宋箱惟趁虚而入。

最终被Omega教师打得满地找牙，落得退学的下场。

文星伊打电话来时，宋箱惟门牙还缺着，得知她不晓得来龙去脉，遂出狂言故意激怒她。  
就算退学也要伤害文星伊，行为已属偏执狂程度。

——————

‘她真的想见我吗？发生这种事肯定会对Alpha有心理阴影吧~我……’  
宋箱惟说的话，文星伊守着没告诉任何人，怕伤害扩大。

结果就是：她的烦恼只有她自己知道。

文星伊坐在椅子上等待，等到Omega学生们从病房出来。

几十人在病房外走道脱隔离衣，室内瞬间香气四溢。

「都来探望好歹带些慰问品吧？」  
「老师说她想吃炒年糕。」  
「还有草莓牛奶！」  
「学姊，老师知道妳在外面。」  
「看在妳等这么久的份上，勉强允许妳会面。」

Omega们出来后态度好很多，甚至开起玩笑。

文星伊从对话才知道他们是高一生，先前被打压的气势慢慢回升。  
「金老师，没事吧~」

「导师身、心、灵严重受创，急需炒年糕、草莓牛奶。」Omega学弟以轻松幽默的方式回应。

文星伊听完，满头雾水。  
‘辉人他们说的不是这样啊……’

惴惴不安的到便利店买了炒年糕、草莓牛奶，在护理师协助下穿上隔离衣踏入病房一探究竟。

——————

学生会长走得很慢，从几公尺外观察老师是否正在硬撑、表情有无排斥，脑内边思索放下食物，立刻跑出去的可行性。

「哦~炒年糕。」炒年糕让躺着的人兴奋得坐起身。

「老师，我是星伊。」

总觉得哪里不一样，看着Omega，Alpha认真打量。

「呵呵，我知道啊~」  
坐在床上的金容仙灿笑着，颈部少了熟悉的项圈。

原来是项圈摘掉了！ ！ ！  
文星伊死盯着那块裸露后颈，发现上面有个清晰咬痕。


	11. 教科书式Lover-11

「这咬痕是？」

金容仙掰开筷子看着脸色凝重的文星伊，给了解释。

「是Beta同僚开玩笑咬的。」

所有进来的A、O都要穿隔离衣，唯有Beta能自由出入，听起来合理。

「哦~您和宋箱惟……」

金容仙把炒年糕塞进嘴里，狼吞虎咽，「他大概也在住院吧~」被汁液染成红色的馅料未经咀嚼直接吞入腹中。

巴着金容仙厘清所有情况后文星伊悬着的心才稳稳落下。

金容仙没被强占，反倒把宋箱惟教训一顿的事实，令学生会长惊讶，录音笔的内容则让文会长对宋某人的印象更差。

「妳站在外面这么久不进来，就是因为宋箱惟编的胡话？」

「啊……这……」庆幸自己有进来会面，才能解除误会，文星伊在心中咒骂宋箱惟数千遍。

「那家伙断了两颗门牙还没学乖啊~我应该打到他无法开口说话才对。」金容仙吸着草莓牛奶，透明吸管流淌着粉色液体。

「老师不害怕吗？遇到这种事……」

「害怕不能解决问题，做好准备比较重要。反正遇过好几次，我也习惯了。」想到戒指里的超浓缩抑制剂Omega就心痛，那得花多少钱啊~用一次得少吃好几顿炒年糕。

旁边的Alpha则纠结在话语中，‘好几次……代表不只一次。 ’

「星伊，帮我拿桌边的水。」

眼前人越是不在乎，文星伊就越心疼，老师过去付出多大的努力她不知道，知道了也无济于事。

靠近病床才想起两人还在冷战。

「老师，我们和好吧~不要再透过他人传话。」

「呵呵，我们有吵过架吗？」金容仙左手接过水频，右手手指贴上隔离衣勾起文星伊下巴，眉眼弯成弧形，充满笑意。

「……没吵过、没吵过。所以您还会继续担任学生会的顾问教师？」

突然的肢体接触让Alpha有些意外，金老师在学校从没主动做过这类动作，教师总是与学生保持适当距离，再怎么亲昵，两方之间终究有条无法跨越的鸿沟。

而此时此刻，虽然隔着布料，但手指的触感鲜明，文星伊有种鸿沟消失的感觉。

金容仙就只是金容仙、文星伊只是文星伊，在医院她们能放下老师、学生会长的身分。

「你们有解聘我吗？」

机灵的学生赶紧摇头。

「哈哈，那就是了，别担心，我还是妳的老师，还要相处好几个月呢~文会长。」

‘拜托，别仅止于这几个月，我希望能永远相处下去。 ’

看着暖笑的金容仙，文星伊突然有股冲动想拥抱，想把许久未见的Omega抱进怀里，告诉她自己有多喜欢她，她消失时自己有多无助。

「金老师，我们有没有师生关系外的其他可能？」

忘却身分间的差距，用行动表达思念。

文星伊倾身，双臂环住金容仙纤腰。

「星……」

怀里的人起先略微僵硬，过十几秒钟才放软身体、回抱住自己。

过去闻过的小苍兰香气似乎清晰起来。


	12. 教科书式Lover-12

文星伊走后，裴医生才出现。

「会客时间早就过了，妳从早到晚接见他们是嫌命太长？」

金容仙进厕所把炒年糕吐出来。

失去嗅觉，她没了食欲，因为所有食物不再美味。

尝得出炒过的年糕有多软嫩，但论滋味？

只有钝钝的甜味、辣味，

像被消音的糖与辣椒水混在一起。

「哈哈哈，我精神很好啊~一点也不累~让学生专心读书是老师的工作之一，呼……事件明天就会平息，他们的校园生活将重新步上正轨。」

「有必要做到这程度吗？」裴医生拆开矿泉水递给正趴在洗手台边的人。

「学生会长疑心重，不这样怕会被她识破。当初妳让我与外界断绝联系，就得有这般心理准备。」大口灌下凉水，金容仙走回床边，躺上软垫。

「没有嗅觉，对Omega是致命的，周遭庞大的信息素仍会影响妳，妳却失去察觉的能力。当务之急是停止服用抑制剂，找个Alpha伴侣。不愿意找伴，那我只好采取这种措施……追求妳的人中，真没有妳看得顺眼的？」

「妳何时变这么话多？」Omega累得闭上眼。

原本是没顺眼的，但算上刚来探望的文星伊……情况不同。

「妳听话，我就能少讲话。前几天隔离处置是想让妳静养，结果呢？才刚恢复就被打回原形。」Alpha拿出蓝笔欲勾选表格。

「裴医生妳现在是要治疗我，不是教训我。」

「真把我当医生的话，请遵守医嘱。」

身为成年Alpha的裴医师和未成年Alpha不同，能控制信息素扩散的速率。

「闻不到。」

「还是闻不到。」

Alpha逐步增加释出的信息素量，直至最大Omega仍旧摇头表示没有味道。

「很不妙……妳再乱吃抑制剂啊！要是有戒抑制剂所，我肯定把妳送进去。」医师脱下白大褂，听诊器放到桌上，用发圈绑起头发。

金容仙看着脱去白袍的好友，觉得还是这装扮适合裴柱现，粉色衬衫让她显得没那么冰山。

「金容仙，从高中时起我就想不透，妳这么不喜欢Alpha，却同意我靠近的理由。」嘴上强硬，动作轻柔，Alpha翻过Omega，让Omega趴着。

手指拨开棕色发丝，后颈线体裸露出来。

「哈……啊……我有洁癖……」明明嗅不出信息素，身体却激动的回应着，Omega

靠着枕头剧烈喘息，竭力压下内部火热。

「嗯，哪方面的。」

裴柱现不喜欢Omega，他们身上总是散发香味令人失控，且软弱、需要被标记才能存活，金容仙是例外中的例外，她很收敛信息素，收敛过头让高中时的裴柱现误以为她是Beta。

「呜……不想被咬过别人的Alpha咬，感觉很脏……而妳從不標記人……肯定干净。」金容仙手指掐紧被单，汗水沿着两颊流下，双眼开始因信息素迷茫。

「在我眼里妳也很干净。」终于知道金容仙找上这间医院的理由，裴柱现释出信息速包围而上，冰凉手指抚摸着那留有咬痕的后颈，嗅着三天前标记过，而如今稀释淡薄的气息。

「呜……」手腕、脚腕被绑上约束带，室温上升，Omega全身变得湿滑、黏腻，她希望丑恶的欲望被压下，脱离这种受信息素控制的情况。

「裴……快点……」祈求暂时标记赶快临到。

「哈…呃……」

Omega忍到浑身颤抖，眼泪从眼角滑落。

.

.

.

牙齿抵在后颈时，耳边响起清冷嗓音。

「容仙xi。」

「嗯……」

「如果妳是Beta，也许我会喜欢妳。」

语毕Alpha张口咬破腺体，信息素侵入。


	13. 教科书式Lover-13

文星伊每天晚上都到医院探望金容仙，给她带她爱吃的：内脏汤、炸酱面、辣炒年糕、泡菜面片汤、气球面包……

到后来，柜台护理师们都知道有个未成年Alpha 会在18:30左右出现，进907号病房。

「护理师姐姐~我要借隔离衣。」软软的未成年Alpha 吸引不少Omega 注目。

「真好啊~当初应该选老师当职业。」

「每天都来，好纯情，让我想起……」

「年轻的肉体。」

「喂！妳们工作完成了？有空想些有的没的不如赶快把资料交出来。」护理长不悦的把一叠病历甩到闲聊的Omega们 面前。

「是~」

/

/

/

几分钟后，裴柱现经过。

「裴医师要吃零食吗？我们今天准备了……还有……那要一起订手摇杯吗？」

看着对Alpha 谄媚微笑的护理长，菜鸟护理师们忍不住翻了个白眼。

「我还有事，手摇杯妳们订就好。对了，要是这位以后还来借隔离服，给她省了填单手续。隔离衣若是坏了，我会负责。」裴柱现眼尾飘到文星伊的借用单，交代完护理师便快速抽身，远离散发信息素诱惑自己的Omega 护理长。

搭电梯到一楼，站在自动贩卖机前裴柱现想着要喝运动饮料还是提神饮料。

她以往是不喝这些的，但担任住院医师后实在过于操劳，常觉得体力不支。

恍神的裴柱现看着亮起的钮没意识到自己还没投币，直接按下。

【哐、哐】

「啊……我的咖啡……」

寻声望去，身旁何时多了个人？

那人穿着一身褐色像是烤过的面包，手里也抓着面包。

看起来……

有点呆。

「抱歉，妳是要咖啡吧~」翻口袋发现根本没零钱，裴柱现挑出百元纸钞塞进女人手中。

「我身上没零钱，麻烦妳用这去便利店买，这些钱应该够。」想着就当花钱赔礼，毕竟是自己失神干出傻事。

「喔…好……」

等女子离去的身影消逝，裴柱现才弯身捡起落下的提神饮料回八楼休息室。

「裴医师，一楼服务台有人找您。」

「嗯？不记得有人预约啊~」

「听说是来还钱的……找您的名叫姜涩琪。」

裴柱现披上白袍，脑袋想着那个名叫姜涩琪的女人。

“该不会是咖啡女吧？”

回到一楼，果然穿搭像面包的女人等在那儿。

「钱不用还我，原本就是要给妳的。」

裴柱现看到姜涩琪的当下差点笑出声来。

褐色衣裳、褐色面包、褐色咖啡罐，都要怀疑她是为了配色才选的咖啡。

「哦~所以我可以再去买个面包啰？」

「嗯。」看着那个快空掉的塑胶袋，裴柱现心想：同样的面包她吃不腻吗？

「在这里等我，很快回来。」

回来时，姜涩琪把面包塞进裴柱现手里。

「医生，多吃点~妳看起来太瘦了。」

“脸这么漂亮，在营养点会更美吧~”

Beta 吃货的思想很单纯。

——————

「哈哈哈，真是个有趣的人。」

金容仙坐着听好友叙述刚才发生的事件，嘴上咀嚼着炒年糕。

「是啊~」

裴柱现想起Omega趴在洗手台的画面，欲阻止Omega 继续吃，拎起还剩一半的餐盒准备丢进垃圾筒。

「切拜，别丢。」

「妳对清淡饮食是不是有误解？别告诉我这东西好吃，上次才吐掉不是？文星伊现在不在，妳不用勉强……」

「这是她特地买来的，我想吃完。」

就算缺少美味，但有温度。

「……」

Alpha 沉默着把餐盒放回原味，从口袋拿出面包拆开。

「柱现xi，我还是第一次看妳吃便利店的面包，妳不是只吃烘培坊的面包吗？」

「因为有个路人吃这个吃得很香，看她吃……感觉很好吃。」


	14. 教科书式Lover-14

姜涩琪走到停车场，打开车门。

「姜校医，您买咖啡也买太久了吧~」学生会三人坐在后座发牢骚。

「出了点意外……」

发动许久的车内因暖气而显得温暖，驱走冬季的寒凉。

姜涩琪握住方向盘准备载学生们回校。

「星伊，下次也带上我们吧~别一个人偷偷来探望金老师，不清楚的人还以为妳和校医姐姐约会呢~」朴升眉揽住身旁人的肩。

「不行。」文星伊想到她们进出能不穿隔离服就气。

丁辉人、朴升眉今天仗着没穿隔离服的优势与金容仙肢体接触，惹得Alpha醋意满满。

老师居然喂她们吃东西……

这最不能忍。

文星伊记得很清楚，金容仙拿水果喂她们时，她们故意含到老师手指。

不小心的就算了，

但那两人的表情分明是挑衅。

——————

隔天。

「我们需要找人填补空缺。」

丁辉人抱着纸箱喘气，后方跟着同样喘着气的补升眉。

「我天，重死了。」

装箱的宣传单张沉得要压垮两人。

宋箱惟虽然糟糕，但过去有粗活都靠他帮补，只靠文星伊一人人手不足。

「既然妳们这么累，今天就先回去吧~后续我处理。」

学生会长让她们帮忙别有目的，想着送走两人后要去医院看金容仙。

「妳们待着，是想继续搬吗？」

有她们在金容仙多少会摆出教师架子、无法随性聊天，故今天不管如何绝对要把两人赶走。

「……多谢会长，我们先走啦~」补升眉拉住丁辉人衣颈往外拖，Beta虽然感受不到信息素，但知道刚才的Alpha是认真的想整垮自己。

「补同学，妳干嘛抓我，不是要一起和会长去看老师？」

「妳没看到文星伊的脸色吗？留下是打算被她操死啊~」

走廊上大声吼叫的声音全传进文星伊耳里。

文会长心想：

她们昨天也有这种眼力就好了。

——————

校医定期会送检体到医院，方便的话都会让文星伊搭便车。

「我觉得很奇怪。」

「嗯？」姜涩琪看向位于副驾驶座的人儿。

「金老师已经住院一周，还是没有出院迹象，身体看起来没问题，为什么要一直住院？」

「妳直接问金老师吧~我虽然是医生，但有些事情必须问本人才行。」得知隔离病房、隔离衣等资讯，金老师的情况如何校医心里有数。

大概和抑制剂拖不了关系。

「谢谢您。」文星伊解开安全带，下车。

前往病房途中拼凑着问句。

18：35踏进病房。

「今天是什么呢~」

金容仙兴奋的拆开餐盒，没注意到文星伊不同以往的安静。

「……您什么时候出院。」

「哦~很快的，就等医生放行。」

Alpha 抓住Omega游移不定的眼神，心下了然...眼前的人正在说谎。

「您还是把我当成学生吗？我以为之前您的回答不是如此。」

对于文星伊拥抱时「有没有师生关系外可能？」的提问，金容仙点头，但没有明确点出两人目前是何种关系。

……

「脱离师生身份，妳也是个未成年，有些事情小朋友不用理解。」

Omega 这回答把Alpha关怀的心丢入冰窖。


	15. 教科书式Lover-15

金容仙望着文星伊落寞离去的背影，想开口叫住她，但怎么都发不出声。

再一次……

践踏了未成年Alpha 的心。

放下餐盒，思索。

自己是哪根筋不对，干嘛老惹学生的气？

若是没有师生关系，一切是否会不同？

脱离学校就能坦然说自己也有心动？

……

金容仙拿出笔记本逐条列出、回答。

33.还是问题出在7岁年龄差？

Ans. 不会的，有时她甚至比自己成熟。

所有问题都编得出答案，

唯独面对文星伊时无解。

——————

隔日，护理师们没见到那名每天来借隔离衣的年轻Alpha。取而代之的是一名Beta。

晚上11：00，907号隔离病房。

「怎么还不休息？」裴柱现进门替金容仙关上白灯，只留一盏微弱的黄灯。

「柱现xi ，我很累……但是睡不着。」

「别寄望我给妳开安眠药。」昏暗中看不清穿着病号服的人是什么表情。

「……」

空气中剩吸气声取代言语回应。

「妳……」

骤然闻到小苍兰香气，裴柱现迅速拿出针剂往手上扎以保持冷静。

失去嗅觉的Omega不晓得自身正在散发信息素，周围的信息素浓到足以使Alpha 失控。

小苍兰香气深沉，隐隐传递忧伤。

医生靠近才发现躺着的病人正在啜泣。

「为什么哭？」

这么重的信息素不会凭空冒出，有什么动摇着Omega 的情感。

「呜……文…星伊……」

各种情绪纵横交错。

首先，Omega教师担心Alpha学生再次和自己冷战，对于昨日发言懊悔不已。

细想病情迟迟没有好转，她每天在医院等着、期盼见到的人不就是文星伊吗？

如今文星伊消失，才发觉失去她有多难过。

炒年糕、内脏汤换由其他人带来，竟然一口也吞不下。

其次，嗅觉没好，带给她如山大的压力，只是她很坚强一直没表现出来。找上好友裴柱现帮忙，看似普通，其实在金容仙眼中请她标记自己是万不得以、屈辱至极的行径。

外加持续病假恐怕失业等因素……

多重夹击下，Omega 情绪溃堤，在他人面前努力保持的乐观开朗形象瓦解。

「呼……抱歉……我没打算麻烦妳的。」

「医生治疗病人，理所当然，妳没必要愧疚。」

裴柱现用纸巾抹去金容仙脸上的泪痕，将她的双手、双脚用约束带绑住。

「哈……裴……」身体逐渐发热、发软。

裴柱现爬上床前把被金容仙撕得碎烂的笔记纸屑拨到地面。

「我不介意妳把我当成她。」

Alpha 柔声安慰，舔拭着散发香气的后颈。两只手抚上Omega 紧抓被单的手，贴于手背、扣住手指。

「呃……」

欲望势如洪水，淹没Omega 理智。

「嗯……星……」

金容仙想像文星伊温柔的标记。

「老师~」

想像学生会长的修长手指握住颤抖双手。

「哈……啊…星伊……」

在利牙刺入时舒服的倒抽口气，

信息素灌进腺体。

「老师，我做得好吗？」熟悉的疑问句。

阖上眼，Omega 预设的是熟稔花梨木香。

/

/

/

怎知窜入鼻腔、填满肺腑的是牡丹花香。

……

相异的味道打散文星伊的幻影，

让金容仙看清事实。

标记自己的，

只是在从事医疗行为的医生罢了。


	16. 教科书式Lover-16

文星伊躺在学生会室的沙发上。

「老师，我帮您吧~要不这真皮沙发也得给您刺破了。」

想起金容仙第一次踏进这里的反应。

……

Omega 充满警戒心。

「总是拒人于千里之外……」

多番了解，文星伊算是清楚了金容仙的个性，本质上她就是个不喜欢麻烦别人的人。

所有事情都独自承受，从平日的搬考卷，后来爆打宋箱惟、住院，她几乎不开口求助。

故探视期间文星伊除了带食物，没办法多做什么。

「炒年糕换其他人送，也没差吧~」

事务缠身的学生会长给副会长钱，和会计留在学校处理文件。

——————

过几天，金容仙出院了，重新现身在师生们面前。

但她的活动范围仅限于O教学大楼，好免除Alpha 信息素的干扰。

此外，要定时前往保健室报到，因校医必须随时监控她的身体状况，确保不能服用抑制剂的她没有偷偷施打。

/

「我像被圈养的羊……」金容仙脱下羽绒外套，搓揉冻得发红的双手。

「这都是暂时的，裴医师给妳定的观察期只有2个月。」

听姜涩琪说完2个月，

金容仙觉得她不该用“只有”这词。

2个月就够她受了。

花15分钟做完检察，金容仙穿好外套踏出保健室。

外头飘起细雪，地面都是融雪的水摊。

抬头公布栏上挂着写满名字的海报。

「二年级……」不由自主的找寻熟悉的人。

从最尾端走到前头，文星伊的名字赫然出现。

「居然是年级第三……她的成绩这么好吗？」

金容仙相信校内没有人跟她同名同姓，这就是考试前、考试期间都来探望自己的学生会长没错。

「考试期间来医院，还能考出这种成绩。」

Omega抚着海报上的文星伊三字出神。

直到听见脚步声，才继续向前走。

沿着螺旋楼梯往上抵达O教学大楼图书室。

刚考完期中考，留在学校图书室的人明显变少，考试前一位难求的自习区只有两三只小猫。

金老师有阅览英文杂志、报纸的习惯，看到好的文章便会出给学生当回家作业。

复印几篇难度中等的文章后，金容仙被柜台旁的推荐书籍吸引……

《O与A的相处之道》

《你不知道的标记优点》

《你不知道的Alpha 》

《如何建立稳定关系？建立的基础是性？ 》

金容仙打开《你不知道的Alpha 》，还没看完前言就想睡。

“唉~我看这干嘛？”把书放回架上，甩开脑中一闪而过的文星伊。

/

吃午餐，看到炒年糕会想她。

改考卷、

走楼梯、

搭电梯、

……

躺上床，闭上眼也会想到她。

到哪儿都在想，金容仙觉得自己疯了。

/

/

/

「啊，柱现……」

「嗯？」

「妳有没有一直想着某个人过？」

「有，那时想到就生气，是个我中学时期排斥的O。」

「嗯，不是怨恨那种，而是……」

长篇叙述后，

裴柱现抚着Omega 的后颈回答：

「容仙xi ，妳只是恋爱了。」

听裴柱现说完恋爱，

金容仙觉得她不该用“只是”这词。


	17. 教科书式Lover-17

金容仙注视穿隔离衣走进保健室的Alpha 。

「老师，恭喜您出院。」

「这是什么？」吃货校医盯着纸袋猛瞧。

「我们一点小心意。」

金老师收到学生会三人组公式般的祝贺与一袋补品。

姜校医则获得一叠食品折价卷。

临走前，补升眉趁着丁辉人把文星伊推出门的空档说：「金老师，会长其实很关心您，她本想自己来，但怕您不高兴。我们只是被拖来陪衬，东西都是她买的喔~」

「……妳给学生们通风报信？」

金容仙看向姜涩琪。

「没有啊~她们问了妳何时会来？我就照实回答。」校医眯着眼数折价卷，笑容满面。

「……」

面对单纯的Beta，Omega竟无话可说。

——————

医院大厅。

裴柱现没想过会在同一天重复遇到姜涩琪。

「想要的隔离衣拿到手了？」

为了租借隔离衣，两人搭上线。

「是啊~谢谢，嗯…这给妳。」姜校医知恩图报，人家免费租借衣服，收到的折价卷当然要分享。

「太多了。」

数十张，即便是Alpha也消耗不了啊！

「可以找朋友一起去。」

「我朋友很少，而且他们都很忙。」

「那妳可以跟我一起去。」

……

在韩国一个人吃饭的确会遭到异样的眼光看待...但也不一定要跟妳吧！

Alpha 忍不住在内心吐槽。

裴柱现有想过Beta 是看上自己的容貌而开口邀请，毕竟被对方称赞过脸蛋。

\

到了用饭时间，她才确信对方真的只是约自己吃饭。

「火锅、火锅。」

捞起火锅料、肉片，Beta嘴巴、筷子没停过，低头狂吃。

Alpha 看着Beta 扫空盘子，甚至跨过分界打算侵略邻桌。

「不要吃别人剩下的，妳想要肉，我给妳点就是。」裴柱现叫来服务员加点。

「嗯……」

多年后，Beta 老实告知Alpha 就是这帅气的一幕掳获她的心。

——————

与吃火锅倍感温暖的A. B不同。

金容仙缩起身体试图留住温度。

「呼~」吐出的热气形成丝丝白雾。

「老师。」出校门口相隔3公尺处，有个背着学生包的身影。

「星伊，怎么还不回家？」

「金老师，那个让我提吧。」文星伊手指着装满补品的纸袋。

她忘记里头装满玻璃罐，想到那沉重的负担又跑回来等金容仙。

「我一个人可以的，谢谢妳。」

说完，Omega 踏上回宿舍的路。

Alpha 不放心的跟在后方。

一前一后，两人仍相隔3公尺。

「唉~妳是要跟到我家吗？」

「老师，让我拿吧~」

拗不过未成年Alpha ，Omega 转身靠近。

Alpha 跟着往后退。

「妳不是要拿？」

「我没穿隔离衣……您放在地板就好。」

拿捏刚好的3公尺。

\

抵达教师宿舍。

「那……再见……」脸颊冻得通红的学生将纸袋放在门前，脚底抹油快速从面前消失。

金容仙捡起还残留Alpha 体温的纸袋。

放上餐桌，戴着手套的手指打开纸袋拿出玻璃罐装补品。

「嗯？还有啊？」

纸袋底部贴着黄色memo 纸。

纸条上是文星伊干净、流畅的字迹。

（To:金老师……）

读过，大致意思就是希望她早日康复，期待她回到学生会。

「小鬼头。」

回想几分钟前靠在围墙等待的Alpha ，Omega感到困窘 。

从文星伊出现那刻，身体就逐渐温暖，甚至发烫。

「唉~我好像真的喜欢上她了。」


	18. 教科书式Lover-18

帮提纸袋事件后文会长、金老师间的气氛有所缓和。

金容仙套上隔离衣。

「哦~我怎么没想到这方法呢？」姜涩琪舔着棒棒糖，悠哉说到。

「原来我是可以外出的……啊！裴柱现那家伙，还跟我说隔离衣只有Alpha 能穿。」Omega 如今才发现这事实。

「也许她是怕妳乱跑会有生命危险。」

「妳什么时候站到她那边的。」

「嗯……」从她请我吃肉时起。

想当然Beta 没有说出口，单纯不等于她蠢。

.

.

.

「这样我就能去任何地方啦~」

金容仙穿上后的第一个想法就是去学生会室逛逛。

/

推开学生会的门。

丁辉人、补升眉一个坐在沙发转笔，一个躺在地上踢腿，两人看似颓废，眼睛却都没离开过纸本。

「欸？会长？」

丁辉人记得文星伊去某个社团帮忙，活动没那么快结束。

「妳居然又瞒着我们偷偷去找老师。」

补升眉不满的阖上文件夹。

金容仙难得看到两人工作的真实面貌，有种得知秘密的快感。

「我不是星伊。」

「金老师！？」

金容仙告知她们自己能够穿着隔离衣活动后，被文会长折腾的两人决定趁机报复。

「老师，明天是会长生日，她肯定会邀请您，到时麻烦您狠狠拒绝她。」

「没错，没错。」

「然后……」

金容仙听完她们的计画，点头同意。

她虽是老师，但还是有与学生同乐的能力。

实行整人计画当天，文星伊果然找来。

「老师，您今天晚上有安排吗？」

「晚上有导师聚餐，怎么了？」

「啊……没事。」

「想说什么就说啊~」

「朋友帮我办庆生会，想邀您一起。」

「哦~生日快乐。星伊，我今天和别人先约了，抱歉呐。」

金容仙发挥演技，成功逼退学生会长。

等到晚上，在丁辉人指引下换上隔离衣后躲进楼梯间。

Happy Birthday to you~

Happy Birthday to you~

Happy Birthday to you~

文星伊的房门打开时，拿着蛋糕走进去。

Happy Birthday to you~

「……老师？」

「Surprise ~」补升眉从后方压下文星伊的头，害得Alpha 满脸奶油。

「砸啰~」丁辉人在一旁助阵。

只有安惠真拿刀切下蛋糕还算完好的部分，开吃。

/

/

/

多亏隔离衣，金容仙没有遭受波及。

「掰掰~」

送走丁辉人、安惠真等人后，师生二人单独相处。

「我以为您要参加导师聚餐。」文星伊洗完脸，脖子围着小毛巾。

「我的演技高超吧~连校排第三都能骗倒。」

「是、是，您说的是。」

「现在只有我们，不要用您称呼我……像在医院时就好。」Omega拿起毛巾替Alpha 擦干脸颊，眼睛盯着她被水滋润过的唇。

「呵呵~现在不是幻觉，妳真的在我眼前。」

对方难得主动，Alpha 兴奋的用双臂圈住Omega腰身，Omega 整个人落进她怀里。

「星伊……」

就这几分钟的时间，

放纵一下没关系吧。


	19. 教科书式Lover-19

炙热包裹，金容仙被闷出一层薄汗，隔离衣贴着衣服难受。

「星伊~抱太久了。」

文星伊松手，看着怀里满脸通红的人。

此刻一点也没有老师那种疏离感，近得随时能触碰。

「身体……还好吗？」

「只是有点热。」Omega 撇过头往茶几走，倒完水才发现穿着隔离衣根本喝不了。

热从后颈蔓延开来，由脊髓窜到尾椎，身体温度持续升高，尝试压下但越发反弹，体力被快速吸走，Omega有种不妙的预感。

「啊~聚会结束，我也该回去了。」还要打电话给裴柱现……找她……

「别这么快走，让我帮妳把隔离衣上的奶油弄掉。」

Alpha 松开的手改从后方环住肩膀。

转身看出文星伊眼神中的执拗，

金容仙挣扎几秒……妥协。

「唉~随便妳，擦完我就要走。」

在怎么说人家是寿星，这点小事就满足她吧~

信息素忍忍就过了，不会太久。

「嘿嘿~那我必须慢慢来才行。」

我赶时间，妳给我来这套！

金容仙听完内心急得跳脚。

「妳……」

Alpha 露出恶作剧的神情，伸出舌头轻柔舔拭奶油，舌尖触感透过隔离衣传到Omega 发烫的肌肤。

「弄完之前，妳不能走。」Alpha声音有些嘶哑、魅惑。

「哈……隔离衣很脏，住手。」

太奇怪了，文星伊再怎么失控也不该做这种事情。

被禁锢着，金容仙靠在文星伊身上，双手捶打阻止她。

「那答应我，待到十二点，陪我过完生日。」未成年迷醉的眼神引诱着。强大的信息素仿佛透过隔离服，渗入体保。

「不要得寸进尺。」

Omega 好不容易挤出些许教师威严。

「妳生气了？」

看到那水汪汪的可怜眼神，气势重新缩回去……

「没有。」

「我想要妳陪我，一个人好孤单。」夜晚的文星伊变得不像学生会长，「妳知道我多希望自己是Beta 吗？每次看到Beta们触碰妳，我就羡慕得要死。我也想像她们那样被妳喂水果……」

金容仙抗拒着，欲脱离Alpha 的甜言蜜语，不想陷入学生会长的陷阱。

「妳生病都不说妳生什么病，是我自己查出来的。不要再吃抑制剂了，要是永远失去嗅觉，我该拿妳怎么办？」

「还有，妳出院时……居然不告诉我，我只能从别人口中听见。呜……我没去医院探望时，有没有人跟妳表白，之前病房走廊上好几个Alpha在谈论妳。老师妳长得太漂亮，让学生我很没安全感。」

被东倒西歪的压上沙发。

金容仙听着她碎念醒悟过来：「文星伊，我来之前，妳们在做什么？」

「玩游戏。」

「玩什么游戏？」Omega即便头脑发胀、浑身发软，仍留有判断力。

「嘿嘿~秘密。」嘴上说是秘密，Alpha的手却伸进沙发底下拿出酒瓶。

Omega教师本质爆发。

「呀！妳今年过的是17岁生日啊！」

「高二生哪能喝酒！」

「是谁卖给你们未成年酒，我要去检举他！」

「……老师」

文星伊握住酒瓶将躺在桌面的7、1蜡烛扫到地面。

「有些事不一定要等成年才做。」


	20. 教科书式Lover-20

（O）

「……老师，有些事不一定要等成年才做。」

被Alpha 脱去隔离衣。

湿透的衬衫与隔离衣难分难舍，解开花费我们不少时间。

「好香~」

Alpha 靠过来，手指摩挲皮制项圈。力道轻柔，像羽毛划过，骚动人心。

「呼……我对妳有好感，不代表妳能为所欲为。」从她身上传来的厚重酒气让我意识到大事不妙，她真的醉了。

醉得彻底。

「老师，喝水。」无视警告，Alpha 拿起桌上水杯，凑到我嘴边。

口干舌燥让我顾不得太多，顺着她的意吞下凉水。

「呜……」她倒得太急，多余的水从嘴角溢出，沿着下巴流到早已湿透的衬衫。

「还要吗？」

「要。」

普通的喝水被她搞得像是前戏，唇落在锁骨处吸允，往上舔拭扫过水渍，直到吻印上嘴角。

「呜……」

粉嫩持续按压，加重力道。

「老师~」学生会长的白衬衫因狂乱发皱，她伸手抓住我的项圈往她的方向拖。

「嗯、嗯。」

在窒息感中与她接吻，舌头互相推挤，缺氧让我喘不过气，体内膨胀的欲望拉扯神经，双腿缠上她的腰渴望她更粗暴。

「可以吗？」掩盖在长裤底下的硕大挺立，顶到我的腿间。

「哈……啊……」

顶到脆弱、敏感。

「妳感觉很想要。」她解下皮带，抽出，动作少了稚气。

17岁的身体……应该很美味……

我是老师……她是学生……

在边缘挣扎的我闭上眼。

「呜……不行，敢进来我就阉了妳。妳……还未成年……不许做。」

Omega 的本能渴望她如梦境那般强硬，渴望她不顾哀求用力贯穿我、填满我，侵犯我、占有我直到精疲力竭。

但是理智上知道这不是正确的事。

老师必须引导学生走向正途。

「老师~」Alpha 软声讨好，再度露出水汪汪的眼神。

「嗯……就算我想要，妳也……不能做。」

——————

（A）

老师，真的很过分。

散发信息素、夹着我的腰挑逗，却拒绝我。

是想培育我克制欲望的能力？

摸出口袋的药丸丢进嘴里嚼碎，如薄荷般冰凉的气息，让我稍微清醒。

「这种情况，要怎么处理。」

我们都身陷火海，随时会碰撞出激烈火花。

「嗯……哼……」

老师的手摸上我的衣领欲撕裂我的衬衫，我怕事态一发不可收拾，制止了她。

「Alpha 抑制剂在哪？」

原来是在找抑制剂。

「我刚吞，至少要撑过5分钟才有效……」

「哈……5分钟吗？」

能感受到她言语间的挫败、无助。

「妳有Omega的抑制剂吗？ 」

「呼……就算有，我也不能服用。」

躺在沙发上的她轻喘着，敞开的领口能看到诱人乳沟与若隐若现的酥胸。

“好想埋进那对柔软。”

湿透的上衣显得服贴，完全显出底下的身材曲线与bra 的弧度。

“想揉、想看她动情，呻吟出声。”

「老师不能服药时都怎么做？」

必须找话题转移注意力，不然我真的会忍不住干下去。

「呼...找人做暂时标记。」

「唔…找谁？」瞳孔因震惊而收缩，酒意少了几分。

「医生。」

我看得出老师说的是实话，掰过她的脸试图解开项圈：「让我看，咬痕深吗？」

「哈……不要……」

老师的手抓住我的手臂，泪水填满她的双眼，模样楚楚可怜。


	21. 教科书式Lover-21

（O）

腿勾着她，腰摆动着似乎在渴求。

噢！不是似乎，就是在渴求。

蹂躏我，践踏我。

快点……

「哈……啊……」光是隔着长裤摩擦就足以引发阴蒂高潮，文星伊没察觉我因兴奋而卷曲的脚趾，算是万幸。

「拜托，让我看。」

「呜……不要……过几分钟了？」

「老师，妳在害怕什么，能让外人标记，我却连看都不行吗？」

不是的，不只看，让妳暂时标记也可以。但不该是这种情况，不该在我空虚难耐快沉沦时提这种请求。

「那答应我，不管我等下开口跟妳要什么……除了暂时标记，妳都只能看着。」

无法保证不做出失控行为，先买个保险。

Alpha 眨眼，指尖抚过项圈上的锁，「好，密码是？」

「呼……最多只能暂时标记，清楚吗？」她肯定没搞清处状况，才会这么急躁。

「清楚，暂时标记不就是咬一下吗？」

「哈……妳没标记过O才会说这种话。」

「嗯？很困难吗？」

单纯标记对Alpha 而言的确不困难，重点在于标记的手法、技术。

/

「柱现xi ，未成年能做暂时标记吗？」

我住院时就问过裴医师。

「能，但是会比成年Alpha 标记还痛，因他们控制信息素、力道的能力很差。」

/

「咬的时候轻一点，不然……会痛……」

「痛就跟我说，我会松口，好吗？」

「嗯……0000。」

选简单的数字是为了裴柱现，免得在需要标记的重要关头等太久。

「老师，换个复杂点的密码吧~」她边说边解开锁。

「呼……妳……管那么多。」

感受项圈束缚解除，腺体直接接触空气中的信息素。

浓厚的花梨木香气包围过来。

「我是担心妳的安全。」

「嗯~星……」

「哈……呃……」

「标记，快……」

文星伊，

对我而言妳最危险。

——————

（A）

摘掉项圈，老师像变了个人，霸道至极，力气甚至压过我的。

「标记，快……」

反转，居然是我被压在底下……

「老师，先放开。」

臂力大到我怀疑她才是Alpha 。

「呼……呃…」

头被压到她脖颈间，

近在眼前的腺体散发着小苍兰香气。

「标记妳的医生是男人还是女人？」我躺在沙发上，看她伏在上方喘息，腺体上果然有细小的咬痕。

看起来不像男人留下的痕迹。

「呼…女的…快点……」湿热泪水落到我脸颊，能感受到她有多急迫。

「嗯，那个医生长得怎样？」

“能被金容仙选上，应该是个很优秀的人。她这么信任的医生……会是谁呢~”

脑中无法停止搜寻人名。

「我见过她吗？」

想了解是谁有荣幸先我一步拆下这项圈，标记软香的Omega。

但此时似乎不是取得答案的好时机。

「呜……星……不要问这么多……」老师用来压制我的双手正在颤抖。

「好、好，放松~」

似乎要先安抚她，等她稳定再继续。

「呼……呃…」

「老师，不要哭。」

「呜…呜……文……」

「嗯？」

「快……上我。」她脱去湿透的衬衫，上半身只留一件bra，咬着嘴唇趴在我身上。

「……什？」

唇被她的唇封住，老师的手指隔着长裤摩擦我的分身顶端。

「呃…」

她拉下拉链，手贴在内裤边缘游走，不时碰到炙热，害我触电般的弓起身体。

交换唾液的水声、衣服摩擦声，点燃神经。

松口，牵出一条银丝。

「进来……想要……妳。」

她说。


	22. 教科书式Lover-22

（O）

发情时的Omega是没有羞耻心的。

「啊……」这我从18岁时便知道。

高三，生日隔天我关在宿舍内一个人磨着枕头。欲望让我做出前所未有的行为。

「啊……不够……」

沾着爱液的枕头被丢到一旁。

张开腿，把手放到难受的私处爱抚花核，「啊~啊~啊……」快感穿透脑袋，无法停下摆动的手指。

……还是不够，到不了。

本能的想要Alpha 。

「如果是Alpha，嗯……嗯……」

左手揉着胸部，右手在肉瓣间滑动，想像有硬挺刺入花心。

一次又一次，我拥抱异样举动，腿间分泌更多湿润……

「啊~啊~啊~」

「啊嗯~」

「哈……哈……」平息欲望后，颤抖抽搐的双腿让我无地自容。

自慰到高潮，使我充满罪恶感。

我从那时开始服用抑制剂，害怕失控的情况再次出现。

但失控还是发生了，在我大学时期，室友恶作剧把我的抑制剂藏起来。

「我们这些被标记过的O 就不配做妳的朋友吗？竟敢拒绝邀请……」

我不知道他们怎么把Alpha 弄进宿舍的，总之房内多了位访客。

还好项圈上的锁头及我随身携带的电击棒、防狼喷雾救了我自己。

「妳怎么没说她有武器。」

「我们不知道她抽屉有那种东西啊！」

把他们全赶出宿舍后，我坠入情欲的泥沼，直到找着藏在天花板内的抑制剂。

心怀不轨、骚扰、烂桃花。

「呼——呼——呼——」喘着粗气的发情Alpha 挡在我面前。

「妳没被标记，不会欲求不满吗？」实习单位负责人说出这种话，令我忧心。不懂得尊重他人如何为人师表？

「容仙xi，我喜欢妳。」可以不要摸着我的项圈告白吗？

知道觊觎我的A不止一、两个。

就算他们保持距离，信息素透出的意欲仍叫我胆战心惊。

在锻炼身体、携带浓缩抑制剂后梦魇才真正消逝……

「从18岁开始到23岁妳都只靠抑制剂，从来没被标记过？」心理师难以置信的瞪大眼睛，她告诫我不要过度倚靠药物。

我选择透过抑制剂度过发情期的缘由在于我没有恋人，且我唯一的Alpha好友讨厌发情时的Omega。

每到发情期就吃药导致我的身体产生药物上瘾，对抑制剂的依赖越来越大。

「发情不是可耻的事。」

在我因为过度用药，而发情周期混乱时，一名Omega医生告诉我。

「唉~」

我走不出阴霾，我无法敞开心在人面前显露我的软弱。

我渴望被理解，想要一个看到我羞耻面却仍爱我的人。

矛盾的是，不敞开心，别人怎么理解？

「妳必须停止服用抑制剂才有可能恢复嗅觉，此外发情期能帮助Omega释放压力，妳压力太大了……」

「我不觉得，我觉得Omega发情很恶心，妳不也这么认为？」

裴柱现难得生气，她要求我发情给她看，要证明我们之间的友情没有这么脆弱。

/

「哈……啊……标记我，在我失控之前……」

我跪着抓住她白大褂的那刻，她的眼神充满怜悯。


	23. 教科书式Lover-23

（A）

下面被手挑逗，嘴里被她的软舌肆虐。

「呼……把这个插进来。」

Omega隔着一层布料摩擦硬了的性器，握着耸立小幅度套弄。

指节圈住、上下滑动的鲜明触感，让我想狠狠刺穿她。

「容仙……老师……」

她的每一下触碰都让我差点绷断理智线。

「哈啊……」

柔软的双峰顶在胸口，低头便是美好春光。

「嗯…星伊~」

画面过于香艳，害我差点流鼻血。

「呜……您先从我身上起来。」告诉自己不能进入她，必须赶快标记才行。

「星伊~要我。」

结果老师坐起来，坐在我胯部扭腰摆臀，臀瓣蹭着硬到不行的分身。

「哈……」软肉包容坚挺。

该死，舒服得差点爆发。

「进来，想要……嗯~」

脑充血的我只剩一个想法：“算了，不管了”

上她，满足她。

扯下她的裙摆，手搭上内裤边缘，只差几步。

「哈……呼……」

.

.

.

恰巧时间到，冰凉窜入。

「哈……啊……」

“冷静，现在要标记……”

多亏药效发作，信息素的影响降了9成，我控制住情势，摆脱被压制的窘境。

换我将她按在沙发上。

「呼……乖，别动。」与她对抗十分吃力，虽然纤细但她的肌肉精实。

要是她没发情，我绝不轻易与她拼搏。

几轮拐子打到我的下巴，火气上来：「我是妳的Alpha ，听话！」张口用力咬住她的后颈。

「啊……嗯……」

她皱起眉头推拒我的撕咬。

应该浪漫柔和的拥抱生出正在摔角的错觉。

「好了。」

我流汗的程度和她不相上下，她的汗水几乎是因为发情，我的汗是因为……

看来需要加强体能了。

「星伊，标记我。」

已经咬开，她还是哭着求我标记。

「快……啊……」

我确定我咬破了腺体。

但她只轻微颤抖几下便继续索要。

「呜……为什么不标记……是不是嫌弃我被别人标过了……」

Omega眼泪哗啦哗啦直掉。

「这样，不够吗？」

天啊~我从没这么慌张过，慌张到下身软掉，只能抱着她、牙齿咬住腺体不敢松口。

「啊……星伊……」

「嗯？」

「哈啊~进来……」

「老师……教我……妳想要的标记方法。」

我听不懂她话语中的暗示，开始怀疑是不是自己记错标记方式。

是咬开没错啊……

「信息素……填进来……」她的手指抚上我的脸，转头亲吻我，眼泪跟着蹭到我面颊上。

「……」悲慛……

我忘记标记要从咬开的伤口注入信息素。

初次标记，紧张外加酒精带来的晕眩感混淆了步骤。

「妳……快点……」

「呃…好……」我靠近伤处释出信息素。

「哈……痛，慢……」

她痛、我也痛，

因为Omega 握紧的拳头直接砸向肩膀。

抓住、紧咬不放，直到标记终结。

「哈……呼……」她成功染上我的气息。

酒气与花梨木香、小苍兰香混合，勾勒出新色调。

……属于夜晚的色调。

「好疼……」Omega 泪腺真发达。

从刚才就哭……

现在又因疼痛流泪。

不会被榨干吗？

「别哭了。」不晓得为何，看她哭我却想笑。大概是标记她的事实让我舒畅，觉得她属于我了。

「妳笑什么？」解决了生理问题，她变回金老师。

「就……挺高兴的，妳愿意让我标记。」

「医生也能标记我，没什么特别的。」她背对着我边穿衣边说，衬衫从最上方扣歪一颗导致后来整排又要解开重扣。

「没关系，这样我也高兴。」

反正妳最终会全然属于我，我有预感。

傻傻的解开，结果还是扣错……看来Omega心情还没平复。

「让我来。」我握住她的指头，引领她由上而下顺利扣好衬衫。

「谢谢。」

看着哭累的她，头脑突然冒出不好的想法。

她曾在医生面前发情过……

这种事已发生过很多次……

「老师，千万不要让我见到他。」

「他是谁？」

「标记妳的人……我怕我会忌妒死。」

额靠着她的肩膀，我放弃想像她与医生火热纠缠的情况。

「星伊……」

我能感受到轻抚后脑勺的手。

她安抚般的在我耳边说：

「跟他们是迫不得已，跟妳是心甘情愿。」


	24. 教科书式Lover-24

姜涩琪约裴柱现吃宵夜。

「吃饱了？」Beta 看着Alpha 面前近乎完好的面，又瞄过自己即将见底的碗。

同是医生，消耗、所需的热量天差地别。

「我看妳这食量，是运动员，不是校医吧~妳该不会兼职教体育……」裴柱现折好纸巾递给吃得忘我的姜涩琪。

「呜…谢谢。」

像运动员……

应该是种称赞？

称赞我身体健康。

Beta 想到被美女赞美嘴角上扬。

「我不是在夸妳！」

傻笑的太明显，一眼就被望穿。

「喔，妳给我纸巾擦嘴，理应道谢。」

能当医生代表还是有一定智力，姜涩琪话转得很快。

「我說妳……每天约我，妳的伴不会生气吗？」

「饭？为什么要生气？」

「……当我没问过。」

搞不懂这人是真呆，还是装出来的。

谈论工作上的事、医学知识时，姜校医充满专业魅力。

私下则随性过头，眼中只有食物、睡觉，各种破坏形象。

「欧腻，明天也一起吃宵夜吧~妳觉得吃烤肉好，还是海鲜铁板面……」姜校医觉得奇怪，和裴医生吃饭比平常有饱足感，害得自己总想约她一起。

「……」裴柱现无语扶额。

明天还要吃吗？

内心想着：谁跟这Beta 交往，谁倒楣。吃这么多，光养就得洒不少钱。

/

不幸的是，Alpha 没发现……

几次下来自己剩的全被扫进Beta 胃带。

美其名是不浪费食物，实际情况就是裴柱现花了钱，好料却没吃多少，大多补到姜涩琪身上。

——————

另一边，满地狼藉的客厅内。

文星伊拧着毛巾。

握紧、扭转，挤出水滴。

溢出的水湿了她的袖口。

金容仙看着她动作，沉迷花梨木香气，接受年下细心的擦拭。

软布抚过额角、眉心……

最终贴着后颈。

「老师，以后还会找医生标记吗？」文星伊的手停顿，留恋的用手指按压腺体上的咬痕。

好不容易将属于自己的印记烙上渴求已久的Omega，希望不会被其他人轻易盖过去。

「必要时候，会。」

「我帮您标记，不行吗？」未成年Alpha 显得卑微，动作小心翼翼。

看来她很在意……

「嗯……可以。」Omega 想到Alpha 今晚的表现，标记过程没有露出厌恶、嫌弃表情，只有怜惜的感觉，虽然标记技巧不好但整体令人安心、放松。

「我的意思是，您就只给我标记，别找医生。同个学校，要见面很容易啊~」

「唉~在学校不行。」金容仙有意让她标记，不愿继续麻烦裴柱现，只是学校人多，不管被谁撞见，对彼此都是伤害。

「那……来我家？」

「也只能这样。」

「耶~」

「别得色，我要回去了。」

「老师，还没过12点~」

「剩20分钟，收拾收拾也差不多，奶油都还没清乾净。」

想到之前文星伊用舌头舔隔离衣，金容仙的脸再度发红、发烫。

文星伊抚着她染上红晕的脸颊，靠近，抱住金容仙颈项，替她戴上项圈，拨乱密码锁。

「和妳相处的任何1秒，我都不想放过。」

「……」

「陪着我，今晚就好。」

缩进Alpha 的怀抱，Omega 没有点头。


	25. 教科书式Lover-25

钥匙插进锁孔的声音惊动沙发上翘着腿的人。

「还以为等不到。」

「呼……妳来啦？这时点，能先休息的。」

进门者脱下鞋，无力的躺上沙发。

「我不困，给妳带夜宵。」

裴柱现打开灯，被浅浅的黑眼圈出卖了。

「食物放着就好……」身心疲倦的金容仙懒得戳破好友，她几乎是抬着两条腿回来的，没想过被标记的身体会这么不愿离开标记者，且要在不吵醒文星伊的情况离开更是耗费心神。

「身体还好吗？」

医生习惯性查看病人状况，手指贴着项圈，准备解开。

密码锁数字显示1222，与之前拨乱的数字不同。

了解金容仙个性，裴柱现知道她出事也不会说，只好把小心思动到项圈上，透过上头的数字变化判断有无他人解开过。

「这……」解开，底下是乱七八糟的狰狞咬痕，怪恐怖的。

裴医生皱起眉头。

金容仙按住她摸索的手，「嗯，我……给未成年人标记了，呵~也没你说的那般痛。」嘴角微微勾起、轻叹。

「哪来的未成年？」

咬成这样，果然是动作粗鲁、不知轻重的小屁孩做的。

光看伤口都觉得疼。

「先别发火，是之前常来医院探视我的学生会长。」

「文星伊。」

「嗯。」

「她没有强迫妳吧？」

“迫”应该改成“暴”字会更明确。

看不见后方，从语调金容仙也能想见裴柱现是什么表情。

「妳觉得未成年强迫得了我？」

「不觉得。」

「哈哈哈，的确。不用担心，我不会着任何人的道。至于星伊……她没可能害我的。」

「但还是谨慎为妙，她是妳的学生，某方面仍需保持距离。」

提到师生关系就像根刺刺进心里。

「呼……柱现。」

「？」

「让我意识到自己喜欢她的人是妳，劝阻我的也是妳。」

「我没有劝阻，而是希望妳想清楚，年龄、社会经验的差距，没那么容易跨过。话说，妳对妳的学生了解多少呢？」

回想，金容仙还真不了解文星伊，除了住处只知道生日、手机号码，且都是从别人口中得知。

文星伊喜欢吃什么？兴趣？娱乐？家人？朋友？

她的朋友圈和自己的朋友圈截然不同，年纪、话题大概也对不上。

未成年Alpha 成熟的处事态度，让教师忘记她和自己带领的高一Omega学生其实只有一岁之差。

「……如果她大学去外地读书，妳怎么办？她还年轻，处于一头热血的状态，变远距离，激情过了喜欢别人，又该如何是好？」

除了裴柱现，周遭的同龄人不是结婚就是有对象……把心思花在未成年身上风险太大，金容仙自己知道，但她就是抵挡不了诱惑，终究接受了文星伊的亲近，未来如何尚未考虑过。

「A和O不同，A可标记多人，O只能被一位A永久标记，妳……」

「别说了，切拜。」知道Alpha好友是出于关心才这么说，但Omega接受不了。

「容仙xi ，对未成年用情不要太深。」

听到这话，金容仙只想到：

来不及，已经陷下去……

享受过文星伊的温柔，就不想放开了。


	26. 教科书式Lover-26

金容仙想起电影里常出现的醉酒失忆情节。

要是文星伊醒来什么都不记得，那……

真是再好不过了。

清晨，裴柱现带来的宵夜还搁在茶几上，金容仙热了当早餐吃。

「哦~是适合解酒的食物呢~」

昨晚，她该不会以为我跟同事去喝酒……

就算没喝醉，Omega的恍神状态也和醉了差不多，这点能从忘东忘西看出来。

「金老师，今天妳和我调课喔~」

抬脚踏入教室前，好心的男Omega教师出声提醒。

「啊~好的。」

忘记下午才有课，

金容仙待在办公室闲得发慌。

要去学生会看看吗？

但这时段，谁也不在吧？

唉，还是……去图书馆？

坐在办公椅上转圈圈思考，转到旁边的数学老师出声制止。

「金老师，妳能歇歇吗？」

「呃……好……」

金容仙突然停下，晕眩感直击脑袋。

.

.

.

姜涩琪还没见过转椅子转到头痛而来保健室的老师。

「姜校医，保健室无须禁止饮食吗？」听着咬碎饼干的【喀滋、喀滋】声，躺床休息的金容仙睁开眼。

姜校医不笑时属于冷酷型，故不少学生会送校医饼干、糖果，然实际了解……姜校医就只是个善良的吃货，冷、酷与其沾不上边。

「这里也有学生负责打扫，不吃些太复杂的食物就没关系，而且有些学生贫血、低血糖常在这里吃东西。」

「哦~复杂的食物，例如？」

「火锅、烧烤、铁板烧、、、」

「……」听Beta细数，Omega为之汗颜。

她的脑袋怎么能突然冒出这么多吃的，平常都在想美食吗？

「血压正常、信息素正常、体温……」念完一串食物，聚焦到表格的姜校医转为认真工作模式。

依指示坐起身，

Omega在Beta近身要量心跳时，闻到似曾相似的味道——牡丹香。

从白大挂上传来淡淡的信息素气味，仅缺乏感受器的Beta本人闻不出来。

「这件白袍不是妳的吧？」

「嗯，金老师怎么知道的，这件是裴医师的。」

「上面有Alpha信息素的味道。」金容仙对裴柱现把衣服借给他人这点感到惊讶，裴柱现不喜欢衣服沾上别人的气息，但也有可能因姜涩琪的Beta身分打破规则。

「唔~闻起来是什么味道，是像奶油爆米花还是……」

「不是，是牡丹花香。怎么可能是奶油爆米花！」这样被标记的O很可怜，要一直散发爆米花味，会被不知情者当成刚从电影院出来吧。

「牡丹花香，呵呵~~感觉就像高级香水。」

「哈哈哈，是挺像的。」不晓得好友知道信息素被称作高级香水会作何感想。

「对了，金老师。」

「嗯？」

「文星伊在门外等妳。」

「……？」金容仙怀疑自己听错，满脸问号。

【唰—】门打开。

身穿白衬衫的学生会长走进保健室。

强硬、外放的A信息素瞬间充满整个房间。

「我有事想跟金老师单独谈谈。」文会长把几张折价券塞进姜校医手里。

「嗯，我刚好想起要把器材拿去还。」姜校医接过折价券塞进抽屉，抱着仪器，离去时顺手关上房门。

「妳们……」金老师见证了赤裸裸的贿赂。

知道Omega会定时来保健室，Alpha送了姜校医各种零食、折价券，换取金老师出没的情报。

文星伊坐上床缘，熟悉的信息素禁锢住被暂时标记的金容仙。

「文会长，现在是上课时间，妳不该旷课。」

花梨木香让Omega忍不住倾身靠近，想亲近标记自己的Alpha，身体微颤必须抓紧被单才能制止伸手拥抱的冲动。

Alpha抚上Omega颤抖、紧握被单的手指，

薄唇扫过Omega脸颊，贴到耳边：

「金老师，请别忘记，是您逃跑在先。」


	27. 教科书式Lover-27

出了保健室的姜校医抱着器材走进仓库。

Beta校工是名兼职园丁，热心地替她打开铁门。

「大叔，谢谢。」姜涩琪点头道谢。

「不客气，我才要感谢妳，谢谢妳阻止学生破坏花圃，年初刚整治好就被那群小孩弄坏，会很困扰的，哈哈哈。」校工摘下草帽当扇子扇风。

「举手之劳，不足挂齿，我只是刚好经过。想来花朵……感觉很容易受创呢~伸手就可以折断。」姜涩琪将随手可折摘的花与弱不禁风画上等号。

「哈，是啊~美丽需要付出代价，长太好看的话容易被采摘。」校工若有所思的说。

说到美丽，姜涩琪自然联想到裴柱现，裴医生长得好看，但感觉很难摘，像开在悬崖缝隙间的花朵。

不晓得与她信息素相仿的花长什么模样……

「请问我们学校有牡丹花吗？」

「哦，有啊~但现在不是牡丹开花的季节，它一年只开一次花，大概在春季……妳想看的话，我记得花圃位置就在O教学大楼附近，接近大楼正后方。」

「好的。」

姜涩琪放好器材，估算时间，约有15分钟空闲。依照校工大叔所说的晃到O教学大楼附近。

塑胶牌上贴着护贝过的说明卡。

「原来牡丹还分这么多品种……2、3月份逐渐绽放，4月是盛花期。」

姜涩琪蹲下盯着翠绿枝叶，期待春天赶快到来。

——————

在姜校医欣赏植物时，

保健室的情况……

「金老师，请别忘记，是您逃跑在先。」

「我走的时候，已过12点，不能算是逃跑。」

「哦~那为什么要瞒着我离开？」文星伊说话的唇接近耳垂，几乎快触到那块软肉，花梨木香气包围挑动Omega神经。

「哪有，是妳自己睡死！」

还不是怕妳拦着，不让我走。金容仙心想。

「呵呵，您挣开我怀抱时是那么谨慎小心……离去时连穿鞋也不敢，手提着高跟鞋怕发出声音。」

「妳醒着？」这下尴尬了。

「老师，我习惯浅眠。唔~必须说，昨天的您很可爱，不知为何……溜走时偷偷摸摸的样子让我也跟着紧张，看您这么努力，似乎该放您走。」Alpha学生左手掰开Omega老师抓皱床单的指头，十指紧扣，右手扣住项圈查看。

「……怎么不拦住我？」

「嘿嘿，拦住的话，今天就缺少与您见面的理由嘛~」

不愧是年级第三，头脑转很快……

金容仙想到昨天晚上耗尽心神、大气不敢喘一口的收拾就无奈。

「妳快回去上课，见面……反正我们三天就会见一次，学生会开会也会碰面，不差这次。」

「呼~我来是要确认，确认我的标记还在，确认完就走。」项圈上仍是1222数字的密码锁，文星伊松口气，看来没有人再解开过。

「不用确认！妳咬那么多次，哪需要确认。」

忽略抗议，文星伊解开项圈。

「昨天，妳喊痛，是真的很痛吧~」

转过Omega身体，Alpha指腹扫过数道齿痕。

「呼~不要用手摸。」

「好。」Alpha收回游移的手，弯下身，吻落到伤处。

「呃……」细碎的亲吻，让Omega身体僵硬，肩膀耸起宛如受到惊吓的小动物。

「呵~没事，不会在这里标记妳的。」

圈住肩膀的双手、后方温热的吐息让腿间逐渐湿润，金容仙有股想揍人的冲动。

把欲望挑起，才说「我什么都不做」

……根本讨打。

/

然而此时的Omega不了解，这只是个开头。

欲求无法被满足的情况将一再发生。


	28. 教科书式Lover-28

两个月的观察期，金容仙每三天就得见上一次文星伊。

后半段与高中的寒假重叠，两人相聚的时间也就更长了，见面不仅止于暂时标记还会逛街、看电影。

「医生说下周就能确定我的发情周期是否恢复正常。」

金容仙喜欢文星伊在人潮拥挤时搂着自己的感觉，Alpha的气息形成一层保护障壁，良好的阻绝其他人的信息素。

「嗯，但能不吃抑制剂还是别吃吧~」

两人闪进服饰店，躲避街道拥挤的人群。

「嘿~还好吗？」

「嗯，只是有点闷。」金容仙摘下口罩，靠着文星伊大口吸进花梨木香气。

等晕眩感消失，两人逛起服饰店。

「星伊~」金容仙左、右手各拿一件毛衣，在身上比来比去，问文星伊哪一件好。

「去试穿吧~时间充裕，现在才7点。」

文星伊本质上不是有耐性的人，但等金容仙试穿时变得比平常有耐性。

「这件好看吗？」

「太露了，毛衣为什么……」看着露出的肩膀，Alpha直摇头，但手上却拿着手机拍照。

「我是问妳好不好看！这种造型是时尚。」

「好看，但我不想让妳穿给别人看。」

「呃……不要说奇怪的话，我、我、妳别待在这里，妳也去挑妳的衣服啦！」店员与试穿顾客经过，Omega紧张的赶走等再换衣间外的Alpha。

「好。」

文星伊是个好学生，她遵照老师的话站在柜前挑选衣服。

「请问您……您适合……」比例这么好的人应该穿什么都亮眼， Beta店员看她拿不定主意，好心的提出建议。

然而店员的建议对文星伊没有太大帮助，对方帮她挑的都太过正式，今天要买的可是毕业旅行用的私服，应以休闲类为主。

「谢谢，我想自己选。」

最终Alpha抱了2件顺眼的进更衣间。

【唰—】

A.O换好衣服同时打开门帘。

「哈哈哈，老师，这材质蛮保暖的，您要不要一起买，记得两件有折扣。」文星伊穿着印有HPNTZ英文字母的帽T，笑容灿烂。

「有折扣就买啊……」金容仙身穿的帽T同样印着HPNTZ仅花色不同。

「呵呵~」情侣衣get。

文星伊只试一件，打算把另一件还给柜台人员，顺便寄放帽T。

「这两件。」把帽T递上时，收到柜台人员打量的眼光。

「学生会长？」

「嗯？」

「我果然没看错，没想到会在这里碰到妳跟金老师……追妳的人不是很多吗？里面不乏比老师好看的吧~」Alpha收银员语调轻松的调侃。

「嗯……这两件寄放，等等分开结。」文星伊能感受到那位同级生的恶意，她说不出『我跟金老师不是那种关系、我对她没意思。 』这种话，但下意识的让收银员分开结帐，似乎在否定两人的关系。

「好的。」Alpha收银员低头窃笑的表情，全被文星伊收进眼底。

心情受影响的文星伊回到试衣间前，刚好看到金容仙换新衣准备出来。

「喔某！妳干什么？」

金容仙拉开布帘之际，文星伊把她推回去，跟着钻了进来。

「没看到外面排队的人很多吗？我们两个用一间也行吧~」其实是不想她再试穿衣服出去，换完只接在里面给自己看就好，免得被外面觊觎的人们看去。

还有那个讨人厌的收银员……

说金容仙不好看，明明就是仙女！委屈的是不能反驳，免得暴露师生恋爱关系。

文会长知道金老师十分介意他人眼光。

\

此外，文星伊暗自后悔说出「分开结。」三个字，她没料到会无意识的冒出这种话，原本对这段恋情很有信心的，觉得自己对金容仙的喜欢会超乎他人的看法，能成为这段关系的坚石。然而现实不是如此，区区一个收银员就能打垮，让她對自己感到失望与无止境的自责。

「这件上衣太短了，不准穿出去。」郁闷的Alpha说到。

「文星伊！」扫过Alpha空空如也的手，Omega知道试穿衣服都是借口。

「嘘~这样所有人都会知道里面有两个人，妳想引来更多人吗？」

「呼……转过去，我换完才能转过来。」Omega从宏亮的吼声转为气音。

「好的、好的。」

两人安静背对着背，

寂静中听到隔壁发出诡异的声响。

【碰！ 】

「星~你有没有……」

话说到中途嘴就被一只手封住。

「有，我闻到了。」

隔壁传来Omega发情的味道。


	29. 教科书式Lover-29

金容仙张嘴咬住文星伊的手，

唾液流入她手心。

「星~你有没有……」

后面要接的其实是……

你有没有闻到爆米花的味道！

咸咸、甜甜的奶油味晕开，钻入鼻腔。

「居然还有可乐味……」在Omega 信息素之后是Alpha甜腻的可乐气息。

这次的信息素味道太古怪、不真实，导致两人没来得及在第一时间反应，离开更衣室。

「星……」

A和O有个共同的通病就是……信息素吸引力太强时只剩标记想法，味道担当陪衬。

A信息素就算是可乐味，仍对金容仙充满诱惑力。

「不可以对其他Alpha 来感觉喔~妳是我的。」文星伊捏住金容仙的下巴，抽出手。

文星伊难得讨厌可乐一回，毕竟被可乐勾走恋人还是头一遭。

“嗯……嗯……”

“噗滋—噗滋—”

喘息、水声、布料摩擦的声音穿透隔板。

「哈……标记……」金容仙抱住文星伊，腿软的挂在她身上。眼睛逐渐弥漫水雾。

「昨天才咬过，今天就不行了？」文星伊吞下抑制剂后慢条斯理的拨动密码所。

从1222转到0000。

为什么是1222？

因为项圈上面要刻主人的名字啊！

文星伊是这么想的，无法开口跟老师说，只能用些小手段，如今已成习惯，每次标记完必会拨成自己的生日。

金容仙听着锁转动的金属声，想到昨天那蚊子叮咬般的暂时标记。

「呜……不够深……注入的不够多。」

说是标记，更像是恶作剧。

「我是怕妳疼啊~」

文星伊晓得她要表达的是咬得不够深，信息素注入的不够多，所以暂时标记维持不久。

但忍不住想歪，

想到床上的激烈运动。

还好有吃药不然初次就要在更衣室……

“呼……呼……”

“嗯……嗯啊……嗯……”

“噗滋—噗滋—噗滋—”

隔壁的水声、喘息加大。

文星伊解开项圈后舔拭着Omega后颈腺体。

「星伊……」

「用力……咬痛我也没关系。」等不及的Omega主动把腺体凑到Alpha嘴边 。

「妳没关系，我有关系。」

听到呼唤，Alpha轻柔咬下。

标记者手扶着被标记者的腰，犬齿缓慢刺入腺体，信息素一点一点的填入。

「呃…哈……」

Omega颤抖着享受标记带来的快感。

在公共场合格外兴奋、刺激，与隔壁传来的响声调和，催化金容仙的身体，对文星伊加倍渴求。

「还不够……」

仿佛回到初次暂时标记的夜晚，金容仙要求了好几次，直到腺体被标记得发麻。

——————

文星伊离去时，单手圈住金容仙的肩让她靠在自己身上，走到收银台前。

负责结帐的仍是那名同校的Alpha学生。

「刷卡，她的算我的。」金容仙虚脱的挑出信用卡塞进文星伊手里让她转交。

「欧腻，这次让我出。」

文星伊把卡片塞回金容仙皮包。

「分开结吗？」

「不，一起。」

离去前，文星伊把小纸条遗落在结帐柜台。

You smell like cola,

but I don’t like you.

文同学觉得选Popcorn当女友的人对金老师欣赏不来也是没办法的事。

毕竟

可乐和爆米花才是绝配啊~


	30. 教科书式Lover-30

寒假宛若天堂，金容仙总在文星伊伸手可及的范围，暂时标记习以为常。

开学后……又是另一种景况。

「金老师。」以师生身份相见时，Alpha能察觉到，Omega刻意疏远。

「文同学，妳擅自跑到教学大楼找我，会带给大家困扰。」

开学前的亲近与开学后的疏离，形成对比。

Omega发情周期恢复正常，再无须倚靠Alpha的暂时标记。那美好相处的时光如同泡沫破灭，瞬间消逝。

\

文星伊看着清冷的房间。

「我是不是被老师抛弃了。」

金容仙从身体恢复后就没来过……也没主动联系过……

打开行李袋，想着毕业旅行该带什么，却缺乏兴致。 「唉~」塞进和金老师同款的帽T，回想过去，文星伊垂头叹气。

这种低迷心情延续到毕业旅行当日。

文星伊搭上巴士，避开吵闹的中心，选择安静角落。

「妳没睡饱喔…」坐在隔壁的人递上饼干袋，想让她打起精神。

这几日，明眼人都看得出来她心情走下坡。

到了观光景点，文星伊所在的区域与Omega 所在的区域中间隔着Beta班级，想见金容仙一面都难。

等到享用晚餐的时段，文星伊才看见念想许久的人。

「金老师、林老师和我们坐吧~」

几个看上去就不是好东西的Alpha 教师跑到Omega教师那桌想要调整座位，表面上借此增进感情，实际上别有意图。

文星伊看着金容仙左、右被Alpha环绕且相谈甚欢，顿时胃口大减。

老师在想什么？

她明明有办法拒绝的……

第一日，文会长心情荡到谷底。

第二日，住的是饭店，在大厅遇到丁辉人的文会长表情稍微好转。

「嘿嘿~晚上有两小时的自由时间~」丁副会长从包里拿出扑克牌。

「真不知道，这两个小时是拿来做啥的，只能玩牌啰~」朴升眉边说边熟练的洗牌、发牌。

没了老师，还有朋友 ，学生会三人坐在床上听音乐打扑克牌。

「妳们的室友不会回来吧？」

「她今晚住别房。」

「查房怎么办？」

「就把人叫回来呗~9点前回来就行。」

「哦~厉害！」

「妳呢？」

文星伊灌下一口冰红茶，「必须回去，听小道消息说Alpha班负责查房的老师，会查两次房。」

「我们去年毕旅就是高老师查房，今年情况大同小异，他个性懒惰只会查一次。」朴升眉手上的越来越少，眼看就要成为赢家。

「Beta的情报网真是……」文星伊感叹Beta间的消息流通力，Alpha学生可没他们那么团结，能取得概括情况就不错了，哪像她们连哪个老师、几点都清清楚楚。

丁辉人看看手上的牌，喊了pass。

打了11局，接近9点时。

「输了、输了，散。」丁辉人把扑克牌收进背包，免得被查房老师收走，现在的老师什么都爱没收，上次她用来画画的本子就被收走。

不就是上课画了老师的肖像画吗？

因为过于传神，引起众人瞩目就被强制交出真是太没道理了。

「哈哈哈，辉人要在练练啊~」文星伊穿鞋时说到。

【叩、叩】

刚准备离去，门口竟响起敲门声。

“妳们室友？”

文星伊用口型表示。

朴升眉看着室友刚发来的对话，脸色发白。

丁辉人尴尬摇头。

文星伊从猫眼看出去，

是老师……


	31. 教科书式Lover-31

文星伊没想过自己会有给人背锅的一天。

\

Beta班的高老师来查房时，她躲进厕所，伪装成丁辉人、补升眉的同房。

「里面的人敲门~」

高老师虽懒惰但不好唬弄，确认里头的确有人后才离去。

以为事情就此结束的文会长回到自己房间才惊觉大事不妙。

「都过来站好！」

酒气蔓延整间房间，打开的阳台门灌进冷空气吹动窗帘连带飘来一股烟味。

「他们说烟、酒都是妳带的，文同学。」

几位Alpha站在外头，老师们围在门边要他们自我检讨。

「嗯？不是我。」

「但香烟、酒瓶是从妳的行李袋搜出来的啊！」

文星伊开始冒冷汗，老师一致不信任的眼光压得她喘不过气。

「妳刚才去哪里？」

她也不能爆出丁辉人、补升眉，免得Alpha进入Beta房间、顶替查房的事迹败露。

「我……」说话变得支支吾吾显得更加可疑。

「妳知道带这些东西会被记过吗？文星伊，当学生会长却带头违规，我会建议学校给予更重的惩处。」班导师说的话像针刺进文星伊，狠戾直接。

但让她伤得更深的是迟来的金容仙。

金容仙听闻Alpha班级有学生带违禁品，没放在心上，反正肯定不会是文星伊，文星伊可是品学兼优的学生会长啊！

「金老师，罗主任找妳商量事情。」

「嗯？」晚上11点，会有什么事？

会面罗主任时，文星伊、犯错学生与少数老师也在场。

「金老师，这位学生违规携带香烟和酒，听說妳是学生会的顾问教师……」

Omega睁大眼，后半段的话根本没听清楚。

「她否认东西是她的，但从她的袋子搜出这些。」罗主任指着桌上的两包烟、三罐啤酒。

「……大概是有什么误会。」金容仙知道文星伊有未成年喝酒的前例，不过现下选择相信她。

「他们房间都是烟味、酒臭味，金老师妳跟我说这是误会？」罗主任不高兴的手插腰。

「星……文同学，事发时妳不再现场吧~听说查房的老师没看到妳，能说說妳去哪吗？」

「……」

换得的却是沉默。

「文星伊说话！」Omega产生动摇。

「香烟、酒罐真的不是我的。」学生会长面如死灰。

「那就证明。」

「我证明不了……」

「同房间的另外三人都说是妳的。」

文星伊有预感，这个时机找丁辉人、补升眉也没用，他们都是学生会的人，他们说的话老师们不会采信。

「文星伊，我对妳很失望。」看着摆在桌上的证据与文星伊踌躇、模糊的回答，金老师没了把握，怕事实如其他老师所说。

「……」听到这话，学生会长闭上眼。

谁都可以不信任自己，唯独金容仙。

长久相处下来文星伊认为她应该知道自己不是会做这种事情的人。

「不管我怎么解释，你们都不会相信，老师、主任心中已有定论，为什么又要听我解释呢？」

文星伊当众从行李袋抽出帽T，冷淡的塞进金容仙手里。


	32. 教科书式Lover-32

从帽T传来的花梨木信息素熨烫着金容仙的心。

「罗主任，我想出去一下。」

站在Alpha教师之间，压迫感逐渐增强。

金容仙发现待在少了文星伊的空间容易不安。

搭电梯到饭店一楼的服务柜台，「请问你们有装设监视器吗？」

虽然有些损坏，但电梯、主要回廊的都还能正常显示。

「帮我拨放7点到10点之间的画面。」

金容仙顶着沉重睡意看着一个又一个监视影片。

按下倒退、暂停键，拍下文星伊出现在的几个时间、地点。

「哈啊~谢谢。」打着呵欠，金容仙道谢后打电话给主责毕业旅行的罗主任，传了几个影像给他，为文星伊证明清白。

——————

熟睡中，文星伊不晓得是金容仙帮的忙。

只知道隔天醒来，罗主任就说她不用负责，透过监视录影已经抓到偷带香烟、啤酒的人。就是与文星伊不同班的另外两位Alpha，凑人数而成的同房里与文星伊同班的那位也是无辜受害者。

\

「呼~还好电梯有监视器。」补升眉吞下吐司。

「但我觉得很奇怪，文星伊来我们房间的事情应该会跟着爆出来才对，却没有老师找上我们。」机灵的丁副会长把脚翘到椅子上，放荡不羁的吃早餐。

「也许有死角……」总之会长不用换人就好，补升眉是这么想的。

「大概吧~」

丁辉人说完，眼睛飘向坐在邻桌的老师群。

金老师的穿着和平常不同，少了正式、成熟韵味而是走运动休闲风，那帽T款式配上她的娃娃脸让她看起来不像老师，反倒像学生。

「今天就要回去，妳有想好买什么吗？」

补升眉开口才将丁辉人的注意力拉回。

「嗯，给安惠真买名产、纪念品。」

\

逛名产店时，补升眉想起早上丁辉人说的话。

看着几乎塞满行李包的吃食、纪念小物，提出疑问，「全都给安惠真？」

「我能送的也就她了。」

「为什么不只A、O，连Beta都这么闪呢~」

补升眉默默放下手上的零食叹气。

「别说得好像妳不是Beta。」

丁辉人往购物篮继续塞食物。

——————

三天的毕旅，Alpha、Beta、Omega轮流担任优先顺位，第一日是Alpha在前，第二日换Beta、第三日Omega。

因有些景点受人数、信息素限制，无法同时让所有班级一起。

遇到无法容纳所有人的情况时，就必须分批依次进入。

垫底回程的Alpha学生们：

「真可惜，毕业旅行这么快就过完了。」

「好累，明天我要睡到自然醒。」

「啊！我把外套落在饭店，回去肯定会被我妈念……」

车内闹哄哄的，都是交谈声，文星伊戴上耳机压低帽子，打开手机看讯息。

除了安惠真发的『我要名产。 』什么也没有。

金容仙那儿悄无声息。

文小朋友反思。

在众人面前做出塞衣服那种动作……说不定惹怒金老师了。

她会不会觉得自己不够沉稳、过于血气。

但我真的委屈啊~

懊恼的Alpha无心欣赏车外景色，思绪绕着Omega转，直到司机让他们下车。

路上塞车。

Omega学生、教师下午4点30分就抵达学校，Alpha搭的巴士足足晚了35分钟，5点5分才到。

文星伊提着行李，刚接近学校，就看到离校门口3公尺处有个人穿着HPNTZ字样的帽T、背着后背包。

金老师靠着围墙，

像去年12月自己等着她那般等待。


	33. 教科书式Lover-33

金容仙不是高调放闪的类型。

除开单独相处、戴口罩外出约会，其余时间几乎不会接近文星伊。

在学校时尤其明显。

「老师……」

「唔~先进学校再说。」Omega左看右看，确定未引人关注才往校内走。

两人肩并肩走到A教学大楼。

「星伊，毕业旅行的事不要埋怨我，身为老师我有该做的事。」

「所以您才穿这件衣服为要安抚我？」

「别说奇怪的话，我穿只是因为它温暖……」

放学后的教室显得宁静，金老师挑出钥匙打开学生会室的门。

【喀—】

整条走廊顿时只剩转动门把的响声。

进入，反锁，文星伊向前抱住金容仙，凑到她颈边闻着小苍兰香气。

「容~这里没有人，妳可以诚实回答了，穿这件衣服的理由……」

在安全的空间内Omega没有抵抗，温顺的靠入怀里。

知道她会一直问，直到问出理想答案，干脆坦白：「因为有香味。」

「呵呵呵~老师也很香啊~」

「呜……」

被她抱着似乎……快要……

「十天。」

「什么十天？」

「距离最近一次标记已过十天。」

「喔某~原来过这么久了~」

「想要吗？」手指拂过项圈，文星伊产生解开的念头。

游走的手指与花梨木香气让Omega 渐渐招架不住，十天都保持平静的腺体激动起来。

「哈哈~有感觉了？」握住颤抖的指尖，文星伊目的达成，轻笑着将人压到沙发上。

「不要在学校做……」

「妳有办法撑到我家？」

答案从金容仙发热发软的身体透出。

「哈~有锁门吗？」

「进门时就锁了~」

「呃……那…快点……」

「但怕这里有人经过，唔~还是去我家吧~」

「别闹！」

「老师我是认真的……有件事要和您说，去我家吧。」

「标完再说！」Omega受不了Alpha总爱在紧急时刻来这套。

「不行，先让我说完。」

「……那妳赶快说！」

「容，交往后妳都不主动联系……虽然我习惯了，但还是希望有几次是妳约我。」

「……哈……妳就是想说这个？」被花梨木香包围的Omega想想事实的确如此，无法反驳。

不是她不喜欢文星伊，而是在她想到联络前文星伊就主动联系了。开学周忙于备课、改开学考考卷，后续又有毕业旅行活动，繁忙的工作中疏忽了小年下。

「谁先约有差别吗？且我们在学校常见面，应该不用再……哈……」

Omega试图压下欲望陪Alpha 对话。

「要是我不找妳，妳是不是就打算这样渐渐疏远。」文星伊抬头看着金容仙。

「呜……为什么这么想？」虽在发情状态还是在乎恋人的想法。

「老师在学校明显躲着我，我去找妳还会被赶走。」文星伊拨动锁头、取下项圈，按压后颈腺体。

「呼~就算我们交往，妳仍是学生，我仍是老师，这两种关系有不同的互动方式。」熟悉的触感让金容仙喘息加重。

.

.

.

「那……现在……您可以放下老师的矜持吗？」

「呼……呼……什么？」

金容仙咬紧下唇，竭力忍耐体内燥热。

「我咬的时候，希望您能像在家里那样……叫出声。」


	34. 教科书式Lover-33.5

高二学生外出毕旅期间，有个人站在含苞待放的牡丹前怡然自得。

「什么时候要开花呢~是这周~还是下周~」

三月初仍有些寒冷，但压不住春意。

姜校医拿出手机纪录花苞的模样。

「传给裴医生吧~」按下发送键。

因为睡眠不足低血压的裴医生看到照片随即储存。

这个Beta是有多闲？

每天约吃饭就算了，上班时间还有时间发这种照片。

「裴医师，开刀房……」

「喔，好。」将手机塞进口袋，Alpha准备继续工作。

原以为工作完，Beta会来接自己下班，站在医院出口吹风却迟迟不见人影。

「她以往都比我早的……」

裴柱现看了看手表，离约定好的时间已经过了10分钟。

等姜涩琪的车出现，打开车门脾气正欲发作，就看到她戴着口罩脸色比以往没精神。

「咳，欧腻，今天没办法陪妳吃晚餐，我似乎生病了……」频频咳嗽的Beta替刚上车的Alpha系安全带。

「妳有看医生吗？」

「我自己就是医生。」

「……病得这么重……就不该来接我。」一时忘记姜涩琪的职业是校医。

「但我答应妳了。」

答应了也要衡量身体状况吧~

裴柱现将手放到江涩琪额头，「妳发烧，应该待在家里好好休息，给我发个短信就好，又不是没其他交通工具。」

「妳手凉凉的，真舒服。」

……

「发烧开车会给别人带来困扰，换我驾驶。」以换位置为理由，裴柱现挣开那只钻进衣袖的手。

「噢、好。」

神智迷蒙的Beta上了副驾驶座随即松懈，开车的紧绷感一消失便变得很想睡，头歪歪的打盹。

「有办法自己走上去吗？」

「嗯……」感受到车外的沁凉空气，头脑稍微清醒。

踏上阶梯，「欧腻，这不是我家。」

「我怎么能让生病的妳开车回家，这是我家。」

「呜……妳家的床多大？」

这是什么问题……

无言的Alpha打开门，进入玄关。

「好困~」姜涩琪闭着眼脱鞋，动作熟练，似乎不是第一次这么做。

拖完鞋站起身，摇摇晃晃倒进沙发，「裴医师家的沙发比我家的床还舒服~」说话伴着鼻音，显得有些可爱。

「妳不打算洗澡吗？」

裴柱现觉得这名Beta性格太软，相处久了会有她是Omega的错觉。

「呼……洗过了。」被扶进卧室的人儿说完再度陷入睡眠状态。

\

「真是……」虽说生病的人就是需要足够的睡眠，但睡成这样……

无力吐槽睡姿，洗完澡的裴柱现选择空旷的左侧躺上床。

「……」

刚闭上眼就有一只温热的手摸上来。

推开、摸、推开、摸。

越来越放肆，Beta的双脚缠上尴尬的位置，点燃火焰。

「姜涩琪！」

「哈……抱歉…我睡姿不好。」

「再有一次，妳就去客厅睡。」

「好。」

Beta转过身，朝另一侧，背影看着有些可怜。

‘这下应该能好好睡了。 ’ Alpha阖上眼。

【啪~】随即，一掌拍下。

隔天清晨，整夜没睡的Alpha终于知道Beta为什么要问：「妳家的床多大？」


	35. 教科书式Lover-34

「我咬的时候，希望您能像在家里那样……叫出声。」

金容仙听到这句，满脸通红：「在学校，不可能……再不标记，我就吃抑制剂。」

「好啊~」

「……？」Omega没预期会收到这种回应。

「妳真傻，我怎么可能让妳服用。」说完，调皮的学生会长低头亲吻瞪大双眼的金老师，舌头溜进口腔与内软嫩交缠。

吻到心满意足才松口，靠近后颈咬破腺体。

「呃……」Omega伸手揪住Alpha衣领。

「叫我的名字就注入信息素。」

「呼……」

「快点，不然我要走了。」

\

再听到甜美的两声’飘里~’之后，文星伊轻抚着金容仙后背，褒奖似注入Alpha信息素。

——————

金容仙有种看错人的感觉，当初以为文星伊是性格温和、有礼成熟……

如今怎么会冒出多这么多隐藏属性，调皮、油腻、没耐心、爱玩、爱耍赖、少了其他人时会撒娇、会害羞、缺乏自信、、、

还有……容易吃醋，是个需要关注的孩子。

「真希望暑假赶快到来，这样我就不用看着妳和学校其他老师……」

刚开学不久，就听到学生会长醋意满满的发言。

「我是因为学生会才来A教学大楼的，始作俑者是妳啊~文同学，妳最没资格抱怨，赶快把要转交给下一届的资料整理出来。」

「是、是。」

五月份是学生会选举月，需要更多人力协助，班联会拨了部分人手来帮忙，其中不乏几位Alpha学生。

「金老师，我看妳很受欢迎嘛~」认为Omega体弱需要帮忙的Alpha学生们围着顾问教师转，看着碍事。

「文同学也是，不惶多让。」金容仙忍不住翻白眼，她都让文星伊标记了，这位学生会长还想怎样。

「金老师，我们把纸箱搬来了。」Alpha学生们不嫌事多，火上浇油。

对于这些散发信息素的未成年，Omega教师有种空间多了很多路障的烦躁感：「放角落就好……文星伊跟我出去办事，你们继续，今天至少要完成200份。」

交代清楚，两人离去。

虽然少了人手但进度还是快速，在班联会帮助下高效率的完成当日的200份，把小帮手们送走，趁会长、金老师不在，副会长、会计闲聊起来。

「呼~选举之战都还没开始，我们这儿就要先烧起来啰~」丁辉人说到。

「为什么他们越吵我越不爽。」补升眉边封箱边思索。

「因为他们表面互相吃醋，实质就是放闪。」

「唉~他们要照顾我们这些单身者啊~」

「哈哈哈哈哈……单身的只有妳喔~」

丁辉人坐在封好的箱子上方偷笑。

「……」

随后，学生会室传来摔胶带切割器的金属声。

——————

另一边，

金容仙拉着文星伊上顶楼透气。

「离发情期还有几天？」Alpha吃醋归吃醋，关心还是要的。

「两天，妳假日有安排吗？」手撑着栏杆，Omega大口呼吸新鲜空气，减少刚才受到的信息素影响。

「没有，老师可以来我家……」

春风吹拂，两人肢体越靠越近，没发现跑到顶楼水塔边准备偷偷抽烟的Alpha学生。

亲昵的谈话、动作，全被录了下来。


	36. 教科书式Lover-35

师生恋的标签一贴上就很难撕下，故必须在贴上前去除。

「妳们在谈恋爱吗？」

质问来得猝不及防。

金老师面对校长、主任们，给出他们希望的答案，「没有，我和文同学是在讨论学生会交接的问题，顶楼风大才贴着对方讲话。」

「这影片角度有问题，我没有亲她，只是靠近说话。」

回答果断直接，否定两人间的多余关系。

「两位私下有联络吗？」

「当然，但交换联络方式仅为进行学生事务指导，我的手机也有丁辉人、补升眉的电话，不是只有她。」

文星伊全程在一旁静默听着，办公室内没有她发言的空间。

「若担心我和学生私下接触，大可辞去我的顾问职务。」

「哎唷~怎么会，只剩两个月，金老师就继续担任，我们知道这纯粹是学生的恶作剧。」

「没错，我们都相信妳，跟未成年学生谈恋爱什么的是空穴来风。」

「金老师，下次要注意跟学生间的肢体接触，就算妳是老师，Omega和Alpha还是需要保持距离的。」

「文同学，听到校长说的话吗？就算你们师生关系好，该有的尊重还是要有，不能随便对Omega 老师动手动脚。」

「是。」

连篇谎话，显得回忆虚空飘渺，学生会长管控表情，尽量不露出失落的神色。

——————

回到家，文星伊打开手机发现有两通未接来电（都来自金容仙）与一封匿名简讯。

她选择先联络前者。

【嘟——嘟——】

打给金容仙，但金容仙没接。

换看简讯，不看还好，看了心情大受影响。

匿名者自称是拥有影片档的人，影片的录音他还留着，散布的档案是消音版本，告诉文星伊不希望完整版流出就带钱到堤防边。

文星伊转发简讯给丁辉人后，只身前往。

——————

走到河堤边，高架桥底下有三个人正在打篮球。

「学生会长来了！」

「看来那件事情是真的。」

见文星伊走来，他们聚集成团。

学生会长冷言：「简讯是谁发的？」

「钱呢？」

「先回答简讯是谁发的？」文星伊吼出声，於空旷处产生回音。

「呃…这……嗯……」

受惊吓的Beta嗫嚅难言。

回答的是一名Alpha：「我们也不知道，高年级学长叫我们来河堤……」

「喂！学长不是说要保密吗？」

「管他的，整天拿身份压我们跑腿。」

……

文星伊听完，烦躁的要求他们联系那位学长。

以为来的会是少数人，结果来了8位。

「让你们办事，搞成这样。」

「没用的废物！」

几个高年级生一出现就对打球的低年级生拳打脚踢，甩出篮球重重的砸向他们脑门。

「住手。」

从画面，文星伊察觉刚才三人是校园霸凌的受害者，完全是被利用的。

「呿！滚边去。」高年级Beta 又往低年级Alpha 腹部踹了几下。

「呜……」腹部疼痛的低年级生爬到一旁。

「给钱就可以走。」

高年级Alpha 轉身对文星伊说到。

「我一毛钱也没带。」

文星伊苦笑着摇头。

「随便妳打给谁，让他们给妳送来。哦~叫金容仙来也行~」

「美女Omega~」

「妳应该跟她上过床了，爽吗？」

「呼~金老师不会来，也不会有人送钱到此。」学生会长叹气，逐步向后退。

「那么别想离开。」

高年级生接近、包围。

紧张的气氛下，文星伊只剩一个想法：

该怎么警告这几人，避免他们进加护病房。


	37. 教科书式Lover-36

道高一尺，魔高一丈。

文星伊抬眼望向远处，看着手拿棒球棍的安惠真与她身后的跟班们。

为什么安惠真会出现，要从40分钟前说起。

/

「找到散布影片的人了。」

「是谁？」

「三年级的翘课大王。」丁辉人透过Beta情报网很快锁定对象。

「啊~日间部的啊~上次他们才欺负到夜间部的学生……我出去一会儿。」安惠真听过那位翘课大王的事迹，早想处理该歪曲份子。

「又要打棒球？」辉人放下手机看着摆弄棒球棍的人说。

「我很久没运动了，尤其是跟妳##。」

「……」

丁辉人红着脸把安惠真推出家门。

/

回到现在。

「日间部的喜欢打篮球啊~」

「比起篮球，我们更喜欢棒球。」

夜间部的学生还穿着制服，侧背书包斜斜挂在肩上。

「……」

文星伊见识过夜间部学生把人当棒球打的情况，那画面惨不忍赌。

但这次平和解决，没有爆发冲突。

因为夜间部学生卷起袖子露出刺青的同时，日间部混混宛如泄了气的皮球立即交出手机，乖乖删除影片。

「三年X班XXX 、三年X班XXX、二年X班XXX、、、，名字都记下了，老大。」高壮的夜间部Beta 看着安惠真说到。

「终于能吃晚餐了~」

酷酷的安惠真走向文星伊。

学生会长从口袋挑出一叠纸。

「明明就有带钱……」

听到勒索者的小声抱怨，文星伊将纸面朝向日间部学生。

上头写着：牛肠折价卷。

——————

在文星伊解决影片事件的同时，有位许久没登门拜访的访客出现在教师宿舍门口。

「柱现xi……」金容仙打开门抱住数个月没踏进家门的医生。

「文星伊人呢？」

一贯的冷静表明Alpha事前吃过药才来。

「带我去找她。」金容仙因为A信息素开始冒汗，身体渴求……

但提出的要求与之前不同，是找文星伊，而不是请求标记。

「容仙xi，我需要文星伊家的地址。」

「不能去她家……师生恋风波还没过，会给她带来困扰。」

「……」

弄清好友意思后裴柱现打电话给姜涩琪请她开车到楼下，然后扶着金容仙上车。

「欧腻，我们要去医院吗？」姜校医透过后照镜看向坐在后座的Omega，面色担忧。

「没，去医院没用，去我家。」

裴柱现将写着地址的便条纸贴在冷气口下方，催促驾驶赶快发动。

「我记得路。」Beta撕掉便条纸，小声地说。

「嗯？」不是一直都记不住的吗？

Alpha内心感到意外。

10分钟车程。

「到了。」

「妳待在这，我很快就会回来。」

……

【嘎——】

裴柱现推开门， 两人坐到沙发上。

「还好吗？」裴医师拿出手帕擦拭好友脖颈流下的汗水，观察她的身体情况。

「给我抑制剂。」

「这身体还不能吃浓缩抑制剂。」

「标记我……」

「妳不想等文星伊吗？」

「想……」金容仙双眼泛泪似乎忍到极限、随时会崩溃。

「给我手机，我联系她。」

「呼……忘在家里。」Omega翻找口袋，只有装有浓缩抑制剂的铁盒。

「用我手机，电话号码？」

「呼……呃……」

「容仙xi，保持清醒。」

Omega拥抱Alpha，温热的双手攀上Alpha的后背，想起第一次在医院乞求的景况，那时痛苦挣扎后仍屈服于欲望。

「哈……裴……」

历史总是一再重演。

「哈……切拜……标记，在我失控之前……」

「……」

被Omega抓住衣领，Alpha的眼神充满怜悯。


	38. 教科书式Lover-37

匿名简讯后是匿名电话吗？

文星伊失去耐性，未等铃声响满三声便挂断，打给先前没接的金容仙。

【嘟——嘟——】

依旧没人接听。

文星伊有过直接到教师宿舍找金老师的念头，但怕她生气，打消念头，回家等待回电。

从河堤返家。

步入公寓，爬楼梯过程中，手机响起。

「喂？」终于不是匿名者。

「是星伊吗？」

「是。」

姜校医莫名其妙的抛下一句话就挂断，只说要来接自己，叫自己到楼下等着。

夜晚降临，路灯亮起，微弱的黄光照映在文星伊脸上。

「上车。」姜涩琪打开车窗对她喊到。

等待红绿灯的时间未成年Alpha好奇的问了Beta匆匆来接自己的原因。

「呃……请问我们要去哪？」

超速行驶的方向与医院不符。

「我以为妳知道……要带妳去见金容仙，他们說妳没接电话，让我打给妳。」

「他们？」

「金容仙和裴医生。」

听到关键字『医生』，文星伊感到不安，金容仙是生病了吗？怎么又找医生。

「谢谢。」

车开到一个豪华小区，文星伊下车后依姜校医给的地址找到裴柱现家。

推开门，沙发上两个人交叠在一块。

面貌姣好的女人压在金容仙身上，竭力制止欲望发作的人。

「妳为什么不接电话。」

成年Alpha双手按住Omega膀臂，转头看着文星伊，面有愠色。

「哈……裴……」

Omega衣衫滑落、大片肌肤裸露着痛苦喘息，颈上的项圈消失露出底下鲜少照到阳光的白皙皮肤。

「妳是？」

「医生。」

体力大幅消耗的裴柱现不想多说话，也懒得让文星伊知道有关自己的资讯。

「嗯，姜校医说过的裴医生。」就算内心告诉自己别介意，还是很在意啊~不想让老师被别人标记，即便眼前的Alpha长得很美，「金老师的发情期应该是明天，我不知道会提前……」被丢弃于地的项圈让学生会长难受的向后退。

「周期不稳定，有一两天误差也是正常的，她没告诉妳？」

「没有。」文星伊闻着空气中的牡丹花香，无奈的扯动嘴角。

老师需要被标记，让医生标记是正常的，干嘛总是纠结，不就是个暂时标记。

脑袋还在为眼前的事实感到冲击时，冰山医生开口：「妳要站在那边看多久，我快制止不了她了，过来接手。」

「嗯？」

「她需要暂时标记，还用我教吗？」受不了未成年迟疑、慢吞吞的动作，裴柱现索性不阻止Omega了。

——————

姜涩琪停好车后，也上楼确认情况。

打开门看到精彩的一幕。

「医生，不能借故偷吃老师豆腐。」

「文同学，妳能把说话的力气用在解开她吗？那样会快得多。」

金容仙衬衫下滑、裸着肩头抱住裴柱现，而文星伊正在分开两人。

那画面意外的搞笑。

「涩……」

裴医师话还没说完，平常傻愣的姜涩琪随即上前帮忙，对付力大如山的金容仙。

Beta、Alpha协助下，终于成功解开Omega紧扣的手指。

「卧室借用。」文星伊抱着金容仙往卧房奔。

「喂！」

不喜欢别人进入私领域的Alpha虚脱的坐在沙发上抗议。

【碰、喀~】

关门、锁门声，将两位医生隔在外头。

「唉~这下床垫都会是信息素味。」

想到小苍兰、花梨木香沾满床垫，裴医师就感到不适。

「欧逆，要不考虑换张床。」姜校医露出灿烂笑容。

「嗯，这次换双人大床好了。」

忆起夜空中飞来的Beta手掌，Alpha觉得普通双人床可能还不够，要换特大版双人床才行。


	39. 教科书式Lover-38

标记后，文星伊轻抚着金容仙被指甲刮出血痕的脖颈。

「这就是摘掉项圈的原因……」

发情期渴望被标记的Omega拉扯项圈导致瘀青、抓伤，裴医师逼不得已才解了项圈。

「妳怎么没吃抑制剂呢？不怕我来不了啊~」

伴随轻浅的呼吸声，手指滑过睡着的老师鼻尖。

老师微微蹙眉，「唔……」

「醒了？」调皮的学生赶紧收回手。

「嗯，好困~」眯着眼，Omega重新钻进充满花梨木香的怀抱，大口汲取Alpha信息素。

「那…再睡一会儿。」

被绵软的身体贴着，Alpha燥热的咽了咽口水。

‘老师的胸……还有腿……’吞下抑制剂还是压不住遐想。

……虽然是我标记她，但感觉我也被老师标记了。

小苍兰信息素早已沉淀血液成为体内不可割舍的部分。

「再等我半年就好。」

Alpha拨开Omega细碎的浏海，于额角浅浅一吻。

——————

半年时间，说快不快，说慢不慢。

五月选举结束后，文星伊将许多交接事项提前教给下任学生会长。

任期于六月底结束，她将重心转到课业。

「妳想念什么科系。」

「医学。」

「哦？为什么~」

「这样妳生病时，就不会去找别人，而是来找我。」

文星伊边背单字边回答金容仙。

「当医生很累的，看柱现xi就知道。要是妳忙起来，我也只能去找别人看病。」

‘想来裴柱现很忙，却……’

金老师突然意识到一件事，那就是不管裴柱现多忙碌，都会在自己需要的时候出现。

「姜校医看起来挺悠闲。」

「那是工作性质的问题，校医比住院医师轻松得多。」

「当校医，然后和老师谈近距离恋爱。」

「想得美。」金容仙将文星伊手中的英文单本抽走，准备抽考。

「还没，再让我背15分钟。」

争夺单字本大战开打。

……

快乐时光总是过特别快，有金容仙相伴的暑假恍若飞逝。

\

9月、10月、11月疯狂的模拟考、段考席卷而来。

黑板作业登记到第8项，只增不减，耽搁了Alpha学生与Omega教师的恋情。

与之相反，有两个人的关系正快速加温。

「妳想喝热的，还是冰的？」

「热。」裴医师已经习惯有关饮食的提问。

「嗯，甜点自选……」

姜校医拿着菜单，长方形Menu遮住她的脸，只剩声音。

「请给我……」

对于长而复杂的点餐方式，裴柱现也习惯了。

「欧腻，这间店啊……」姜涩琪滔滔不绝的说这间店有多好，以及上次来吃时发生哪些趣事。

「涩琪，吃鱼。」挑除刺，将盘子递给顾着说话的人。

「谢谢。」

用完晚餐，漫步到停车场。

在别人眼里看似一对的人儿，其实关系尚停留在普通朋友。

「欧腻，妳家到了。」

「嗯，要上来坐坐吗？」

裴柱现解开安全带，面色自然，毫无破绽。

「要、要。」

停好车，姜涩琪蹦蹦跳跳的跟进豪华社区。

这是姜校医第6次踏入裴医师家，每次来都有美味茶点，让她很是期待。

「坐着，我给妳准备吃的。」

若Beta够安分，Alpha是不用说这话的。

果不其然，姜涩琪跟着进厨房。

「欧腻身上香香的，有牡丹花的味道。」

「我喷香水，妳现在才闻出来吗？」

「为什么突然喷香水啊~」

「妳不是因学校牡丹花凋谢、闻不到花香难过很久吗？」

「哦~现在还好啦~」

「？」

「那时候欧腻忙着工作没时间理我……牡丹花香能让我想起妳，所以很珍贵。但现在我们常见面，牡丹花不开也无所谓。」

Beta拿起碟子中的饼干丢入口中。

【喀！ 】

在饼干裂开的同时，Alpha感觉心外层的围墙也开始崩裂。


	40. 教科书式Lover-39

裴柱现将切好的水果装进保鲜盒。

「欧腻，妳忘记留自己的份了。」

接收提醒，方回过神。

「啊~冰箱还有，这些妳全带走。」

装进纸袋递给准备离去的姜涩琪。

「谢谢。」

「嗯……」Beta的感谢拥抱让Alpha身躯一阵，平静无波的内心起了些许波澜。

甚至于Beta离去时，站到窗边眺望底下的小车。

望着远去的车尾灯，Alpha察觉自己对Beta抱有多余的情感。

\

「裴医师、裴医师！」

护理师拿着表格询问，等待回复。

「喔、嗯……」

裴医师工作开始恍神，脑袋不时跑出那个吃货校医。

「欧腻，今天比较早下班耶~」

即便见到本人也无法抹煞脑中那股渴望亲近的声音。

厨房里。

「帮我拿盐。」

姜涩琪以往就有肢体接触，对裴柱现而言那就是普通的姊妹互动，没有其他意涵。

然现在只是手指相触，就让Alpha心跳加速。

「欧腻，这样袖子会脏掉喔~」

握着锅铲，Beta干净的气息贴上，姜涩琪柔软的指腹抚过上臂，卷起衬衫袖口。

心空、心动？

「呃……欧腻，再不翻面会烧焦。」

吃货的关注点永远不一样。

浪漫气氛瞬间崩塌。

裴医师的聪明脑袋遇到姜校医，一点办法也没有。

姜涩琪一如既往地单纯、天真，世界围绕着食物打转。

——————

同样以食物为中心的人还有一位，名叫安惠真。

和去年目的相同，她来参加文星伊的生日会就是为了吃蛋糕、喝酒。

唱完生日快乐歌，丁辉人随即打包蛋糕带走，把安惠真的心合并外带。

「为什么要提前一天庆祝，真搞不懂。」

补升眉握着提袋走下楼。

「咳、咳，妳忘记过12点就……？」

聪明的丁辉人晓得文星伊在打什么算盘。

Alpha面对Omega能忍这么久，很不容易，肯定是一天也不愿意多等了，他们留在那边会被当电灯泡的。

「看来我送对生日礼物了~」安惠真推开门说到。

「妳送了什么……」

走出公寓，丁辉人被冬季的冷空气动得发颤。

「是个好东西，我们今晚也能试试看。」安惠真伸手揽住恋人，替她挡风。

「该不会是……」

「没错，就是###」

「……」

补升眉戴上保暖耳罩，选择性失聪。

——————

溫暖室內。

金容仙看着1、8两根蜡烛，想起去年的1、7蜡烛。

只是换根蜡烛就要等365天。

拆开第一个礼物，是辉人送的酒。

「老师不喝酒吗？」

「现在11点，妳还是17岁。」严格遵守规矩的金老师阻止文同学开酒。

「我问的是老师，难道老师还没成年吗？」Alpha坏笑着靠近Omega，手掌放肆的贴到老师脸颊挤压肉嘟嘟的下巴。

「只喝……一点点。」

被寿星纠缠着妥协。

酒红色液体充满玻璃杯。

「太多……」

「喝不完我会帮老师喝的，我的酒量肯定比老师好。」

「那可能要让妳失望了。」

【咕噜、咕噜】

性格倔强不服输的Omega蹙眉喝完，脸上跟着酒色染上绯红。

「老师，脸好红，是不是醉了？」

「我没醉。」

「逞强~」

「真的没醉。」

在Omega的没醉主张下，Alpha成功的又灌了Omega半杯酒。

「呼~星伊……」

「怎么？」

「妳身上有很香的味道~」

酒醉的Omega嘟嘴亲上Alpha脸颊。

「老师，妳还说自己没醉，明明就醉了。」

「真的没有，妳看，我还记得要拆礼物。」

第二个礼物是补升眉送的，实用的文具组。

第三个礼物是安惠真送的。

「她送什么？」喝到迷茫的Omega躺进Alpha怀里，想看被包装纸掩盖的物品。

「呃……这……」

怎么会是……

文星伊伸手遮住金容仙双眼，害怕被误会心怀不轨。

「0.01？」


	41. 教科书式Lover-40

「0.01？」

被遮住眼睛的金容仙确定白色包装盒上写着数字0.01。

「老师，现在有点晚了，妳明天还有课，先回家吧~」文星伊手心冒汗，一手挡着老师视线，一手将安惠真的礼物置于茶几下方的隔板，用杂志盖住。

「没关系，我明天下午才有课。上次没陪妳过12点，这次就待久些。而且12点后才是妳的生日。」

「唔…好吧~」文星伊用面纸将手上的汗水抹去，尴尬的不知如何接话。

「安惠真到底送妳什么礼物。」

“果然还是逃不掉！”

文星伊想着要怎么敷衍过去。

「嗯……就……日常用品。」

「那妳心虚什么？」金容仙拨开英文杂志，捡起藏在里面的物品。

这位学生的习惯还是没改，东西不是塞沙发底下就是塞茶几。

「不行看。」文星伊从沙发跳起抽走金容仙手中的盒子。

「依桑黑~看一下又不会怎样~」

「这是我的生日礼物，就像卡片不能给外人看一样，您要尊重我的隐私。」

「妳卡片都能念给我听，还有什么隐私可言。」酒气将喝醉的人染成粉色团子，说话软绵绵的。

「呜……还……还有，老师的礼物呢？」

寿星硬是转移话题。

「我的礼物？」

「嗯，对啊~去年妳来不及准备，今年应该有吧？」差点忘记跟金老师要礼物。

「明天去学校时拖人转交给妳……我订了，但送货有些迟。」

「哦~有礼物就好。」

Alpha看时间11点45分，再15分钟……

「老师收拾收拾，差不多该回去了。」

「星伊~」

「嗯？」

「头好晕……」精明的Omega装作身体不适靠到未成年Alpha 身上，清澈的眼睛盯着她手中的方型盒子。

「躺着休息，我等等送妳回家。」

刚扶人躺下，文星伊就被反压制。

金容仙坐在她身上夺走她紧握的盒子。

挥动手臂想抢回的人儿宣告失败，最终是举铁Omega 的胜利。

「0.01mm？」

酒醉状态的人花30秒看清了细小的文字说明。

0.01mm超薄保险……

「……原来……是这个。」Omega体温升高，体表发烫。

「嗯，老师……能还我了吗？」眼神死的Alpha在内心咒诅安惠真，什么不好送，偏送这个，要是产生误会，之后该怎么办？

「唔…妳留着要做什么，放我这儿，我帮妳保管。」Omega信任Alpha，知道她不会私下乱来，但仍不希望她身上有这种东西。

「我没有要用，只是朋友的心意……不好意思丢掉。」

「丢掉……这看起来不便宜，丢掉可惜。」金容仙看着进口自日本的字样以及价码。

「老……老师，能从我身上下来吗？」

「嗯？干嘛~」

「就……先起来就对了。」

从没买过安全套的Omega专注在包装上没理会Alpha，「好神奇，嗯……」

「老师，过12点，妳该离开了。」

「……这个是日本制造的耶~」

「容仙xi！过12点了！」被压制的某人爆气。

「喔、喔，祝妳生日快乐。」

「……」文星伊心累。

「厚度薄做起来感觉和没戴一样……真的？」

Omega没有自觉问了多依桑黑的问题。

Alpha 支起上半身，

勾住Omega 项圈往自己拉。

「老师妳要试试吗？我成年了。」


	42. 教科书式Lover-41

过了12点，进入12月22日。

「老师妳要试试吗？我成年了。」

冒极大的风险，学生开口。

「呃……」金容仙发觉腿间被一硬物顶着，受到惊吓、瞬间松手，手里的包装盒滑落到沙发上。

「不反驳，就当妳同意啰~」

文星伊的脸凑近，冰凉的指尖扫过项圈，抵着锁骨处来回描摹，眼尾落在那沙发垫上的白色方形纸盒。

「星……」

语句明显暗指床事，教师没想到学生这么大胆。

「呼……」一开口就提这么劲爆的话题，直奔重点。

是因为成年的缘故吗？

平常乖巧、听话的学生放肆起来。

「老师，妳能拒绝我。」

嘴上这么说，房内Alpha的信息素浓度却越来越高。

恶意释出的厚重信息素压迫Omega的嗅觉。

金容仙双腿发软，衬衫被汗水弄得黏腻，胯间止不住空虚，「星伊~」摆动腰肢摩擦。

「呼……」挺立隔着长裤，感受却如此清晰，似乎从贴合处就能摸索出形状。

暧昧的信息素膨胀发酵，

Omega的发情期提早来到。

「想要吗？」

被这么一问。

金容仙私处泛滥，温热涌动，抱紧眼前人，双腿缠上她的腰身。

「哈……想……」令人失神的酒气与花梨木香调和，情欲按钮启动。

「想要什么？」

想要……

Omega站在交叉口，于暂时标记和更深的侵入之间进行选择。

「要妳标记~」

酒精降低金容仙的自制力，她知道最可耻的那个自己即将现身，而那个失控的自己势必会选择极深入、紧密的接触方式。

「星~标记。」

回答模糊不清，

标记有很多种。

「妳发情了……告诉我是哪种标记。」下身发胀，刚成年的学生一手扶着老师的腰，一手挑出铁盒准备吃抑制剂。

「……」空气中喘息声加重。

金容仙还握着最后一丝矜持，不开口。

「老师，快点说，我怕太晚吃药会伤到妳。」希望得到老师的全部，但不敢强要，学生充满欲望的眼睛看着老师因泪水剔透发亮的眸子。

「呼~」

欲火延烧，光是那深情的眼神就让Omega排出更多湿滑体液。

「……去房间。」

Omega教师伸手拍掉Alpha学生手中的铁盒，几粒薄荷味药丸洒落地面。

得到指令的文星伊动作如旋风般快速，抱住金容仙迫不及待的踹开房门、冲进阴暗的卧室。

打开床头灯，橘黄色灯光照耀，在天花板形成浅色光圈。

Alpha将怀里的人压上床，

手指摸索密码，花了些时间才拨到0000。

解开项圈，小苍兰香气扑鼻而来。

腺体散发熟悉的芬芳、表面光滑，先前被标记的痕迹都已愈合，没有牙印的脖颈透出干净纯洁感。

「老师……我问最后一次，真的可以？」

成年Alpha的嗓音像浸泡过酒般苦涩、香醇，混着高雅信息素。

躺上受寒冬凉气侵袭的床垫，冰凉刺骨并未缓解Omega的火热渴望。

金容仙的理智瓦解大半，仅剩些许碎片。

「嗯……随便妳做，满足我就对了。」


	43. 教科书式Lover-42.H

（O）

星伊快速俐落的解开衬衫，露出精实的腹肌、上臂。

脱下后，白衬衫被甩到床尾。

要不是这身学生制服，压根不会意识到自己在跟刚满18岁的Alpha 学生上床。

老师跟学生做，是正确的吗？

事到临头我还是跳脱不了身份上的障碍，脑袋宛如陀螺转个不停。

欲望和理智冲突时，会有断拉锯战，我正处在拉锯战当中。

「老师。」星伊解开皮带，抽皮带的声响舒适悦耳。

「嗯？」

于信息素诱惑下，手指不自觉搭上她的腰，滑到中间、拉下拉链，协助她脱去长裤。

宽松长裤轻易的揉成团滚落地面。

少了数层阻碍，花梨木香气鲜明起来。

「呼……」拉锯战慢慢顷向欲望那侧，有一股力量驱使我靠近她，向她索取。

「会冷吗？」

星伊拖起我的身体，解开bra。

我伸手抱住她，知道所有都将敞开在她面前。 「还好。」除去拦阻，赤裸着的身体暴露在冷空气底下。

「等我。」

她将我裹上棉被后独自出到房外。

「呼……」

体内欲望令我口干舌燥，等着她回来抚慰。

「哈……星伊~」

等我的Alpha 回来，她手上多了安惠真送的保险套。

想到她即将插入就让我兴奋不已。

「不用戴，我希望妳直接进来。」淫荡的那个我现身。

「老师，不戴会怀孕的~」

发情期最渴望的人近在咫尺，「第一下不要戴，后面再套就好。」初夜想要她直接进来，没有隔阂的占有我。

文星伊迟疑着，「要是我没忍住……」

「呼~我相信妳能忍住的，对吧？」

攀上她的腰肢手掌覆盖她撑起黑色内裤的硬挺，温热透过棉质布料传入手心。我玩弄着年下的脆弱，看着越撑越紧的内裤。

「呼……不行，要戴套，学校老师有教。」

星伊被逗弄得轻声喘息，坚持的模样十分可爱。

「不要戴，大不了我吃事后避孕药，啊……快点。」拉下黑色内裤，滚烫解放般的跳出，碰到我的指尖。

比想像中粗长的柱状物让我缩回手。

看清Size……这……进得来吗？

虽然很想要，但感觉会疼死……

这么大根塞进来，光想就害怕。

「……」

「呼……差点就要泄了。」她脸涨红，将纸盒放到枕头旁，「听妳的，只有第一下不戴，后面要戴着做才行。」Alpha 生疏的揉着我的胸。

发热的手掌捏得我软成一摊水，「碰顶端，不要只碰周围。」教导她触碰能让我舒服的位置，自己的幸福自己把握。

「这样吗？」

聪颖的学生抓到要点，捏住乳尖旋转。

「嗯……」敏感的乳珠被她搓到挺立，私处跟着湿到不曾有过的程度。

不管了，想要……就算会痛还是想要被插，胸部揉捏引发我更深层的渴望。

「进来。」

「确定够湿？」不晓得她哪来的经验，手探入我的底裤，一勾就碰到花核。

「哈……嗯~」

爽得我呻吟出声。

「都是水呢~好湿~」褪下最后的防备，她的手指按压小核。

「啊……进来。」没了底裤，硕大抵着入口，在穴外游走、滑动。

「老师，放松。」

随着呼唤她缓慢向前挺进。

一点一点深入。

双腿颤抖，私处传来撕裂感。

「啊~嗯~」

此刻，我属于她。


	44. 教科书式Lover-43.H

（A）

我没吃抑制剂，以至于被Omega 信息素引起Alpha 的发情症状，下身硬得不像话。

貌美、总是正经八百的金老师用手摸上来时，要压下扑倒她的想法须竭尽我的意志。

「不用戴，我希望妳直接进来。」

这句话不知是出自她的真心还是她一时意乱情迷。

「老师，不戴会怀孕的~」表面上在和老师说，实际上是对我自己说。

文星伊要克制住！ ！ ！

不能伤害金容仙的身体。

我见过其他Alpha 发情的模样，失去理智，只剩疯狂。不希望自己和那些Alpha 一样，不顾Omega 的感受，只是为了泄欲做爱。

「第一下不要戴，后面再套就好。」

这提议极为诱人，但我对自己没信心，「要是我没忍住……」初次上床很怕控制不好。

「呼~我相信妳能忍住的，对吧？」Omega魅惑的嗓音响起，手指隔块布抚摸我的分身，从顶端一路摸到根部，沿着内裤凸起的形状摩挲。

「呼……不行，要戴套，学校老师有教。」听健康老师说第一次都难以持久，Omega舒适的小穴会让Alpha失手，千万不能自信过头、赤裸上阵。

容仙没有停手，持续摩擦分身。

该死，要到了！

她触到不该触碰的顶端。

「不要戴，大不了我吃事后避孕药，啊……快点。」

紧要关头她撤了手，我确信她在多摸两下我就会在她手中解放。

「呼……差点就要泄了。」体会箭在弦上绷紧后重新松弛的感觉。

借这次经验猜测，如果是由我动作，大概能控制好抽出来的时点。

「听妳的，只有第一下不戴，后面要戴着做才行。」进去后，赶紧退出来，应该不会出事。

放下保险套纸盒，我看着老师胸前弧度美好的浑圆，上手，掌握那两块软肉，顺便让腿间的炙热缓解，降低分身高涨的兴致，免得太敏感做不长久。

「碰顶端，不要只碰周围。」容仙说话时倾吐的气息含有能迷惑人的小苍兰香气。

遵循她的指示，我移动到粉嫩处。

「这样吗？」

扫弄几下后随之捏住，老师面色潮红的夹了夹腿。

「嗯……」难耐扭动的样子，让我感到前所未有的饥饿，想吃掉她。

「进来。」

要绅士、绅士，不能粗鲁。

「确定够湿？」话出口，有些意外自己的声音能如此冷静。

明明身体激动的抓狂。

手指钻入底裤，里面一片湿滑，找寻入口时碰到一个凸起。

「哈……嗯~」手臂被她的大腿夹紧，容仙眼底的欲望烧到我。

低头亲吻她的脚踝，

我敬畏的掰开她的双腿褪下底裤。

「都是水呢~好湿~」摸上花心搅动肉瓣发出细微的水声。

信息素操控我将分身凑到水润之处对准。

「啊……进来。」Omega 勾住我的后颈，要我靠近她。

贴着跨间花瓣几番挑逗后。

「老师，放松。」在外围打转的我进到她里面，想持续挤开肉壁进到深处但有一层薄膜……

我紧张的向前，突破那快阻隔。

「啊~嗯~」

整根完全没入，长度刚好顶到底部，里面又湿又热，老师良好的容纳分身。

「星……嗯~」

她的腿环住我的腰将我禁锢住。

「老师，放我出来，我要戴保险套。」她温暖的花穴吸附着，快感宛如浪潮，我在波浪中挣扎。

「嗯~」几秒后她的腿滑下。

压下冲动赶紧往后退。

不能射、不能射……

才刚成年就要面对这么困难的挑战，着实考验我的忍耐度。

「星……」在我要完全退出时，她的腿又迅速缠上，将我的腰往下压。

硬挺直直的被按回，戳上最底那块柔软。


	45. 教科书式Lover-44.H

（O）

撕裂的疼痛与性爱的快感交错，被填满的甜蜜滋味远胜过流血之苦。

「老师，放我出来，我要戴保险套。」

我控制不了下肢，私处渴望被塞满，而小星伊良好的补足那块。

「嗯~」

大脑艰难的让小腿放松。

肉棒从里面逐渐后退。

“呜~酥麻酥麻……好想要，不要离开。“

只剩一小节就要完全退出……

「星……」发情期催促着，再度勾住她的腰，将硕大按往饥渴的花穴。

「啊~嗯~」还是这样才舒服。

我双手揽住星伊后颈，抬头吻住她，期待她摆动，用肉棒喂饱我底下的小嘴。

发情还没过，强烈的渴想她，舌头探入口腔，「呼……」

接吻时有股血腥味，

Alpha的下唇渗血变得鲜红。

「呃…容……先让我出来，怕忍不住。」

一吻结束，文星伊太阳穴爆青筋，粗喘着气，背部僵硬如同铁板。

我舔了舔她唇上的伤口。

「呼，好……」靠痛觉才能忍住，看来是真的被逼到尽头。

再不放她出来，

事后可能会惹她生气。 。 。

记得我每次生病星伊都会闹脾气，这次大概是不想我吃避孕药才这么忍着。

「呼……」

抽出后她打开保险套盒子，倒出内容物，撕开正方形小包装，里面的圆形套子掉出来。

「刚才会痛吗？」

擦去初夜的血迹，她摸摸我的头，随后伏下身用鼻尖轻蹭着下巴肉。

「开始时有一点……现在……不痛了，妳可以做得更激烈。」

我抱住她，示意她进来。

「……」

Alpha靠得很近，近得我能听到她吞咽口水的声音。

「如果我让妳痛，妳一定要阻止我。」

她套上保险套，0.1mm薄套透出底下肉色，看得我心跳加快。

「呀~要是妳太粗暴，我会直接把妳打昏。」这当然是开玩笑，在性欲巅峰的我怎么可能把她打晕，必是啃蚀她直到身心全然满足才会画上休止符。

「那就好。」单纯的Alpha信以为真，将挺立送进花穴。

粗大滑进来，薄如羽翼的套子有跟没有差不多，肉棒的触感仍旧鲜明。

「呼……」

看来那广告没有夸饰，这的确是款好物。

「嗯……好深……」

侵入、摩擦内壁皱褶，顶到最里面的软肉。

「老师，我动啰~」

获得我点头允许，乖巧的学生动起来，浅浅抽插。

「嗯~」和她做是极致。

「嗯~星伊~进去时……往上……」

「这里？」

「嗯哼~做得好。」

虽然动作生涩，但她很听话，能在引导下找出令我爽快战栗的点。

「啊~啊~啊嗯~」她摆动臀部，挺立对准敏感区连连撞击。

「啊……嗯~嗯~」

接纳Alpha居然是这么愉快的事……性渴望积压许久都在她身下抒发。

25……

25年以来都没人能看到的那面，展示在星伊眼前。

【噗滋、噗滋】水声不绝于耳。

冒水的身体在抽插同时淫荡的扭动。

「哈~」

Alpha 的温柔是种折磨，她没有疯狂占有。

缓慢小心的动作、进出……对感官而言刺激不够强烈，到不了。

「星~加快……」

「嗯……」

星伊听话的加速。

「好棒~」

在她抽插时，我夹了一下她的分身，发觉……

「呃…」

Alpha 身躯一震，一股温热冲出。

......

我还没高潮过，小年下就射了。


	46. 教科书式Lover-45.H

（A）

原以为掌控局面的人

会是身为Alpha的我……

「嗯~星伊~进去时……往上……」

「嗯哼~做得好。」

上了战场才知道，

我被Omega玩弄於股掌之间。

「星~加快……」

「嗯……」闻着小苍兰信息素，除了遵循指示，不晓得该怎么办，连续冲刺有种身体不属于我的错觉。

「好棒~」

抽插到一半，肉壁突然收缩、用力吸允。

完了！

戴着保险套反而没刚才那么能忍，因为大脑知道射了也不会出事。

敏感的肿胀被夹得愉快发泄，热液喷出。

「呃…」很舒服，可是……

我思索，这么快到……老师会怎么想？

虽然她没和别人做过，但持续时间不超过3分钟多少会感到奇怪吧？

高潮时刻，比起快感更多的是担心。

「射了？」

疲软后她立刻发现，贴着我后背的手落到床垫上，松开腿好让我拔出来。

揣摩她的语气似乎没有过多情绪，

Omega淡定的等我处理。

「嗯，抱歉。」量偏多，怕溢出来的我捏住保险套开口端，退出老师甜蜜的花穴。

「呼……妳，不准再因这种事情道歉，这没什么好感到抱歉的。」老师左手撑起身体，右手绕上我后颈，强硬的吻了我嘴角，才放我去厕所清洗。

等我弄干净回来，老师正在看手机。

萤幕照亮她红润的脸颊，从光泽能看出薄汗湿透她的发尾。

「妳明天请假一天。」Omega将手机接上充电线，手拍打床铺要我上去。

「为什么？」爬上床，棉被底下的她仍浑身赤裸，低头那条明显乳沟害我差点流鼻血。

「因为我今晚不打算让妳睡~」说完老师翻身压到我上方，扒下我刚换上的内裤。

「嗯？」做一整晚？

不累吗？

「呼……躺着就好，我服务妳。」棉被挤到床角，她趴在我上方喘息，胸前两坨圆软顶着我腹部，单手握住枪，手指来回滑动。

呼……应该是我服务她的，

怎么会变成她服务我。

指尖冰冷，贴着炙热的枪身。

环绕来回跑动。

真是……

爽死了……

「呃…」高潮过的分身敏感、脆弱，被她这么抓握、玩弄，我像煮熟的虾子卷曲身体。

她好像很满意我的反应，笑弯了眼。

「星伊，真敏感。」

……还故意加速，过分！

「呼~」深呼吸。

小苍兰芳香充斥鼻腔，提醒我她还在发情的事实。

我心想，必须赶快振作起来。

「呼……老师，您明天要上课。」被她搓揉顶端，慢慢有感觉了……

「唔…我会请假。星~明天我们都去不了学校……干脆换个生日礼物吧~快递太慢了，我加码送妳更大的。」

昏暗中老师伏在腿间，张口含住性器，湿热包裹。

皮肤传来她对性事的热情。

「喝……呃…」

身为Alpha竟被动进出。

「老师……不要这样……」长度太长，Omega无法整根纳入口中，唾液只能沾染到部分肉棒，吞吐数次后Omega伸出软舌舔拭根部囊袋，画面冲击我的神经。

「喜欢吗？这个生日礼物。」

语毕，她再度含住，牙齿避开，单用口腔壁、舌头爱抚。

「嗯……」

喜欢，最喜欢。

「呼……」

色色的老师太犯规了，海绵体充血，在她嘴里变硬。

双手抓紧床缘，深吸口气。

她的服务与信息素让我重新产生兴致。


	47. 教科书式Lover-46.H

（O）

星伊太快缴械，我只好看手机打发时间。

搜寻让Alpha重振旗鼓的方法，

跳出十己排资讯。

「唔~我看看。」

她待厕所的时间够我浏览数个网页。

扫到一篇关于Alpha的报导，当中不少人喜欢另一半用嘴帮忙服务，表示被另一半这么做会性欲高涨。

目前最重要的事情就是提升我家Alpha的欲望，要是她睡死，惨的可是我，我一次都还没到过，被磨得很痛苦啊~

「牙齿需……」

仔细看了教程，并不困难，我的嘴巴可灵活了，这点简单的事情很快就能熟悉，不就是吸跟舔吗？容易得很。

等星伊回来，喜欢新鲜事物的我，打算亲身尝试。

「妳明天请假一天。」插上充电器手机只剩9%。

而我还有99.9%体力，等待文星伊来使用。

「为什么？」

年下在厕所摸鱼摸了快35分钟，此时话语气虚虚的大概是在为刚才的表现忏悔。

「因为我今晚不打算让妳睡~」翻身，换我在上位。都是初学者，只能多做几次改善经验不足的缺点，嘿嘿~

「嗯？」星伊瞪大眼睛，

脸上写着“整晚？开玩笑的吧？”

我是认真的，我一直都很认真。

「呼……躺着就好，我服务妳。」握住疲软，在上方的我成功牵制住她。

「呃…」情势骤变，Alpha失措的表情逗趣可爱，几番捏住、滑动使她曲起身体喘息着。

「星伊，真敏感。」

学生失去反应的能力，躺着任我摆弄。

加快速度，躺着的人喘息加重。

「呼~」花梨木香气从她身上飘散，私处花穴回应它的勾引收缩了几下。

双腿发热、花心发软，底下寂寥难耐。

“赶快变硬……进来……”

动用指腹按压铃口。

来回几趟后，想起用嘴更有效，我低头含住性器顶端。

舌头舔着，「喝……呃…」耳边传来她舒服的轻叹。

在她上方起伏吞吐3、4分钟。

那根太粗、太长，含久了唇围酸酸的，松口改成舔吮。

舔至根部。

「啊……不要这样……」

她不好意思的闭上眼，手陷入我的发丝，欲将我拉离胯部。

从她的反应看来口交应该是舒服的，「喜欢吗？这个生日礼物。」

「嗯……」

她一声低吼，绵软开始变硬、往上挺，舔着复苏、充满活力的分身让我超有成就感。

硬度还能再提升吧~

想着想着我没松口。

「不要了。」

「弄疼妳了？」牙齿咬到的机率很小，因为有嘴唇护栏隔着，照理而言不会磕到她。

「不是……这样做很舒服……」

唉~也对。

与其担心她不舒服，不如担心她太舒服……

太舒服，她可能会射在嘴里。

别以为这是不可能发生的事。

现下就是这种危急情况。

Alpha在床上都勇猛？

不管Omega如何放荡、引诱、刺激都能连续做3-5小时这种事果然只会在小黄片发生，现实是残酷的啊！

「嗯……停……」

等小星伊变更硬，我含住冠部轻舔，Alpha招架不住，直喊停。

「够了……」

侧舔，分身碰到脸，面颊沾黏前列腺液。

我抬头看她：

「小弱炮，要射在我脸上吗？」


	48. 教科书式Lover-47.H

（A）

课业、运动、人际交往，各方面都难不倒我，唯独在金容仙面前变得孱弱卑微。

「小弱炮，要射在我脸上吗？」

一句话，

让我刚硬的分身颤抖溢出些许水珠。

「呜……」不能玷污那张漂亮脸蛋，要忍住，证明我不是小弱炮。

「呼……」咬紧牙关。

隐忍之时，老师起身捡起方型包装，用手指撕开，抖出里面的保险套。

「星，妳真可爱。」边说边替我套上，套完故意弹了一下顶端……

「呃…」

她肯定是想看我失控泻出来，不能上当。

放开紧抓的被单，我推动Omega肩膀，转身再度把她压在身下，刚挺起的分身插进老师那水润小穴。

无暇多思考，摆腰快速抽动，用尽办法在解放前先满足她。

「嗯~啊~」老师分开双腿缠上我的腰，压着我抽送。

进入深处，甬道咬紧我，吸允着前端。

「呼……」好想射，但要在软掉之前雪耻……

怎么雪耻？想来我不知道如何让Omega高潮，只能死命顶弄老师说过的敏感点。

「嗯~就是那里。」对准上方某块撞击，能带给她震颤。

【噗滋——噗滋——】

「啊~啊~啊~啊嗯~」

搅动的淫靡水声与呻吟混合，奏成新曲，美妙醉人，为了听到更多语句我卖力推送。

「嗯~星……」

从那粉唇吐出的浪叫是迷离的调配剂，使我游走在高潮边缘，随时会失足坠落。

插入、抽出、插入、再深入。

我在她体内窜动，好似永无止境，她迟迟不迎来高潮，令我感到泄气。

「容……」怎样做…她才会到？

双手覆上Omega浑圆揉捏，挤压丰满弄出更深的沟槽，抽插同时含住顶端乳珠。

在我一番努力学习下。

「啊~啊~星，这样……」

两方夹击下，阴道规律收缩，热潮冲出打湿薄套沿着结合间的缝隙涌出。

「到了？」见她闭眼、睫毛轻颤。

高潮时娇羞咬唇的表情让我忽略了身下阵阵快感，仍能保持硬挺状态。

Omega攀顶时更加动人。

想再看一次羞怯神情的念头驱使我向前挺进，继续侵入小穴、探索其中。

爱液满出，进出变得顺畅，速度自然加快。

容仙夹在我腰间的腿滑了下来，无力的垂到两侧，双臂躺倒床面无法抵挡我。

「出来……」刚高潮，正是敏感的时候，不管碰到哪，她都猛摇头，要求我退出。

「星，不要了……」老师语带哭腔的说。

着迷于她此刻的模样，我兴奋、用力索要她，硕大插到最底塞得满满的。

「嗯~啊~呜……不行~」快哭出来的Omega嘴上拒绝，腿倒是越张越开。

两手扶着她的膝盖掰到最大角度，光影之下分身怎么没入她的身体一清二楚。

「嗯~嗯~好深~」

全然占有，

她是被追捕的，而我是追捕者。

「老师~妳前面说谁是小弱炮？」恶意的抵住底部那块软肉，停住不动。

「嗯~啊~」

手指按压花穴外围，分开肉瓣滑过，Omega兴奋的扭腰摆臀。

画面诱人，魅惑的小苍兰香融入全身上下。

我维持静止状态，等她开口讨饶、放低姿态乞求我上她。

「求我，就给妳，如何？」

情况僵持约2分钟。

某个瞬间，老师眼底的疯狂转为冰凉。

Omega肌肉紧实的双臂撑起身体，维持着合体状态靠向我，胸前柔软贴着我的胸脯。

「星伊……不要因为我让着妳，就忘记分寸，在我眼中妳就是……」她坐进我怀里，前后摇了几下，随即甬道收缩。

经不起挑逗。

「唔…呃…」精液无可避免被挤压出来。

我看着老师。

射出之后，

她用嘴型无声说了三个字

「小弱炮」


	49. 教科书式Lover-48.H

（O）

果然，刚成年还是太嫩了。

做事需要天份，显然我在这方面的天赋比她好。透过吸允、夹紧与动作频率、压抑的喘息，我能知道她何时快到。

对准那个时机收缩，

星伊马上就会缴械投降。

「唔…呃…」高潮时她可怜的小眼睛望着我，摆出一副是我害她到顶的无辜表情。

「这次撑了10分钟，有进步。」我捧住她的脸亲吻脸颊，作弄的又摇了几下。

「哈……老师。」Alpha娇喘，伴随微弱的气音抱住我的腰往上抬。

里面炙热抽出，些许液体从套口溢流，她慌张的往后退，谨慎的不让白浊沾污床单。

「还能做吗？」

我不是故意害她失控、要让她难堪。只是她发泄前的小动作与哀哼忍受的奶样太好玩。

「呼~能。」

看她咚咚咚的跑去厕所，我猜想这一去又是几十分钟，拿起手机继续阅览页面。

网页写到，

言语鼓励等方式也有助于另一半长久发情……

还有助兴道具……现在手边没有。

「有什么好办法能让她持久呢？」

参考网友们的建议，最终决定用奖品引诱，训练我家的年轻Alpha。

期待她能从小弱炮蜕变成小钢炮。

\

等小年下回来，分身已经恢复精神了。

「妳去那么久，到底都做些什么？」

我将她推倒在床，跨上她的腰，替她戴上新套子，随后私处吞下整根挺立。

「嗯...呃…清洗。」星伊平躺着，双手扶着我的臀瓣喘气。

看来O上位对她而言太刺激了，前后快速扭动就能感受她的肉棒硬度增大、蓄势待发，还没玩够就一副要去了的模样……真拿她没办法。

怕她受不了抒发出来，我顿住身子。

「有必要洗这么久吗？」坐着看Alpha，有种居高临下的快感。

「量有点多。」她小脸涨红似乎察觉我的体贴，知晓我停下的原因。

「但也不至于洗15分钟……」我抱怨到。

「老师，要等那里不敏感，需要一段时间。」回答时双手揉捏屁股肉，缓慢挪移我的下身，好插入更深处。

「呼……这样妳撑得了？」Alpha 宽大的手带动我全身，肉棒在密穴舒服抽插，我享受的同时看着她，担心她做不久。

「嗯，慢慢抓到诀窍了。」

硕大戳到敏感，片刻酥麻让我软倒在学生身上，她伸手环抱住我后速度、力道提升一个档次。

抓握臀部放下的同时，胯往上顶。

「嗯~做得好~嗯……」

插得好深……整根把里面撑开，摩擦肉壁上的皱褶，那种滋味销魂噬骨。

「呜……星……」

此次进退、攻防，花穴与她的分身极为契合。

「啊~啊嗯~嗯……嗯……」

在我或她快失守时，选择各自让步。

我们彼此渴望同时高潮的快感。

「哼嗯~星伊~嗯~」

「老师还想要做多久？」躺着的Alpha体力慢慢恢复，颇有馀欲的开口询问。

「啊~嗯……至少……30分钟。」愿望是持续做满一小时，但看她的精力……估计无法消受。

「好。」

她回答的语气像是下了某种重大决定。

放慢速度但深度不变，挺立仍旧进得很深。

「哈……」

我想起了网站的提议，说：「从现在开始，如果妳成功破了30分钟，以后就算我没发情，也允许妳上床。」

「上床是哪种上床？」

「今晚这种。」

「只要我想，妳就会给吗？」

学生似乎不相信我给的承诺。

我撇头舔拭她的耳朵，说到：

「小弱炮要是让我食髓之味，

我当然甘愿与妳缠绵整夜。 」


	50. 教科书式Lover-49.H

（A）

「小弱炮要是让我食髓之味，

我当然甘愿与妳缠绵整夜。 」

脑海除了性冲动，老师说的话萦绕其间。

「呼……」我抱住她，大腿拱起向上顶。

「呼……插入后，摩擦里面那块，不要立刻抽出来」

「嗯……啊~啊~舒服。」

庆幸我的第一次是跟她，她很有耐心的指导。虽然嘴上欺负我，但行动上很包容。

「星~换个姿势，我想躺着……」

收到指令向右滚，变成我在上方，她在下的状态，这种情况才让我真正产生征服她的感觉。

认真说来，前面几场我都是输家。

「老师，喜欢吗？」节奏掌握在我手中，快慢交替的进出后她又开始出水。

【噗滋——噗滋——】

淫靡的水声点燃空气中的信息素，导引线燃尽随时会爆炸。

「嗯~嗯~嗯~啊嗯~」Omega因交合双乳晃动，挺送的时候那两团浑圆以弧线模式摆荡，我被诱惑，抓住顶端凸起使力搓弄。

「哈啊~」

爱抚胸部让她很快高潮。

Omega露出我最爱的表情——

闭眼、睫毛轻颤、娇羞咬唇，好诱人。

「嗯~星伊~」

潮水流出，从薄套接触之地蔓延，直到湿了床单，此次蜜液的量较之前多，作为润滑十分充足。

「呜……」

温热涌出，配合阴道不规律的收缩让我差点溃堤。

不行、不行，急煞，想些别的事！

“competitor 对手，敌手

curb 抑制”

「呼~」在心里拼凑两个英文单字才忍过去，没有泄。

「啊~星伊……」

「老师，到了？」想着杂志单字转移注意力，一边担忧她雪亮的双瞳会看出我不专心做事。唉~我不是故意不投入，是怕太投入无法撑过30分钟时限，只能出此下策。

「嗯~妳……没到？」她抓着我的上臂，呻吟、点头，瞪大双眼感到意外。

她大概认为我会和前两次一样……

「忍过去了。」虽然是用背单字转移目标，但外观上我挺过了艰难的一关，并成功的将老师推上巅峰。

「呼…哈…啊……很好~」Omega满意的将手搭上我的后颈，喘着气似乎还没走出高潮后的余韵。

以为会因此有段空白期能休息……

向后，准备抽离……

结果她的腿飞速缠上，「留在里面……嗯~继续，不要停。」

腰被拉扯向前，撞进花穴底部。

「呼……」套子一点也没减缓顶端的敏感度，她夹得我腰间酥软，分秒都想射在那里面。

“a tall order 苛求，难以达成的事”

背英文是我此刻唯一的支柱。

抬眼看时钟，

离30分钟还有一半时间……

「呼……老师……」

「星~再粗暴一点。」

我冒汗埋头苦干，换得一句「再粗暴一点」

老师张开腿挑战我的极限。

「嗯……够吗？」用力顶弄，我放出因信息素失控如野兽的本能，收起温柔动作的那个绅士Alpha。

「啊嗯~嗯哼~够……」小穴吸允分身，分身抚慰小穴，各取所需。

我畏惧的失控、暴力抽送，老师反倒很乐意接受。

完全滑出再一口气捅到最底，毫无缓冲，带给Omega第三波高潮。

伴随泉源，又是那爽到极点的收缩。

「呜……」被夹得失神。

“overtime 加班，工作过度

request 要求，请求”

这次连英文单字也无法拯救我，

勒不住欲望，倾泄而出。

「呃…嗯……」我舒服的低吟。

几秒后，感受到腿间温度的Omega安慰似的轻拍我的后背。

接着开口，「刚在想什么？为什么闪避我的眼神？」

「哈~这……」被她发现了……

「在想其他女人吗？」

「没有。」怎么可能。

「那为什么走神？嗯？」

「呃…」要老实讲我在背英文单字吗？

「不说，果然是在想不该想的东西吧~难道是以前看过的A片？我知道片子里的女忧身材都挺好。」

「不、不是那种，我怎么会看A...是在背英文单字。」

「单字？…………呵呵~」老师毫不掩饰的灿笑着，与无力的我相比，她好似才刚开机。

「就……接近考试，临时冒出来。」

逼问至此，我惨烈的找台阶下。

「哦~英文……我教妳就好。」

「？」

「先学简单的……」

「什么？」

「intercourse~」


	51. 教科书式Lover-50.H

「intercourse~」

语毕，Omega陪着Alpha进浴室。

推开浴室门，旋开握把、放水。

「妳清洗的时间都够我做一回了。」金容仙拉着文星伊一起淋浴，按下沐浴露，柔和芬芳与信息素混合，香气盈溢。

赤裸着，气氛又往那方面发展……

「哈……嗯……」老师沾满沐浴露的手指握住学生脆弱，在敏感肉棒上滑动。假清洗之名，行挑逗之实。

「呼……硬不了用手指也行。」感谢酒精与信息素，色色的金老师完整现身，说话直接、毫不留情。

「可以。」

挑衅之语刚出口，握住的分身就开始上扬，充血变硬后轻轻蹭着那游移的手心。

「再试试？30~」刚才没做满半小时，金容仙微笑着表示即便到了29分，没过就是没过，只能重新挑战。

「嗯……要……」冲去泡沫，Alpha抱住Omega阻止她继续捉弄自己，环着她走出浴室。

\

躺上床，扯开浴袍。

腿间花心一张一阖，肉瓣水润等待着新一轮的侵入。

「星……」头发湿润的人儿夹腿摩挲，欲求不满的看着眼前慢慢解系带的人。

小苍兰香气是这么浓密，令人无法自拔，光是呼吸就被勾引的心荡神驰。

Alpha脱去浴袍、栖身向前，对准温暖小穴捅入炙热分身。

「啊~嗯~」计时开始。

掰成180度的大腿白皙、光滑，肤质细致、柔软，文星伊抽插之余，不忘将双手停留其上爱抚。

「嗯、嗯、嗯、嗯~」忙着办事，Omega将计时的手机改摆到床头。

「哈~好紧……」在多次来回进出仍紧致的甬道中，Alpha逐渐深陷。

课程才刚开始就碰到瓶颈。

几次快速进攻后紧急回防，重复循环。

防守的停顿时刻，Omega伸手替Alpha整理头发：「里面有这么舒服吗？嗯~妳总是中途暂停。」讲话的同时故意夹紧插在私处的硕大。

「舒服，妳不要……呜……」面对恣意妄为的老师，学生无奈的大口喘气。

「好吧~我不弄，妳赶快动，这么消耗时间属作弊行为。」

「嗯……」严苛要求下，仍处在边缘的文星伊动腰，加大摆幅抽插。

「嗯~啊~啊……」

「哈啊~星……」

在小年下的努力之下，年上没有高潮。

数次快要到达的机会都被年下个人的生理原因破坏。

金容仙知道文星伊是怕控制不住才停下，但那种模式太折磨人了。

「还有多久？」

文星伊拖着疲累的身心做爱。

「别管时间，集中。」金容仙看着摆动速度越来越慢的文星伊，烦躁的反扑。

「嗯？」

「妳慢吞吞的，我受不了。」Omega坐到躺平的Alpha上方，将能控制Alpha的摇杆整根用蜜穴包覆。

「看是我先帮妳摇出来，还是妳坚持直到最后吧~」Omega坐在Alpha身上，自主摆腰让花穴吞吐肉棒。

「老师……呃…」

「嗯~」

在上方的体位让金容仙想起过去做的春梦。

「啊~嗯~」

此时春梦成真。

【啪、啪、啪】

腾空、落下，肌肤相亲发出响亮碰撞声。

「呃……停……」

主控权在金容仙手中，旋即宣告文星伊的失败。高频率晃动、内壁收缩、娇喘，她将身为受方的技能能发挥的淋漓尽致。

「哈~不行了……」Alpha颓然倒下。

「12分钟~」

离开腿间变软的分身，Omega又一次获胜。

「呼~」

褪去套子，拿起湿毛巾擦拭身体，文星伊以为到此为止。

躺上床即将沉入梦乡便感受到一只手钻入裤间。

「我想睡觉……」Alpha 欲哭无泪。

「不想被叫小弱炮就再来一次。」

Omega内心：

唔…做个五次是基本吧~

这样会要求太多吗？

\

Round 5

Alpha 2分钟糟Omega K.O.

「哈~啊~」

「星……这次连3分钟都不到耶~」

深夜，明月高挂，星却渺暗无光。


	52. 教科书式Lover-51

文星伊休息了一日仍旧腰酸背痛。

「文同学，金老师找妳。」

「喔…」知道找来的不是金容仙，只是刚好也姓金的化学老师。

但光是听到"金老师"就让她全身起鸡皮疙瘩。

「文同学，请假期间的作业……」化学老师前来督促，要求她把作业下星期前交齐。

「好，谢谢老师。」接过资料，文星伊回座低头补功课。

今晚是圣诞夜，她可不希望美好的夜晚都花在解题上，已和丁辉人、补升眉约好外出买圣诞礼物。

\

晚餐时间，

昔日的学生会三人组边吃边聊天。

「这间餐厅气氛不错。」补升眉用叉子卷起义大利面，肉酱热气向上扩散。

「嗯，惠真听到我要来这儿，想跟来，我跟她好说歹说才阻止了她……她又不是学生会的，凑什么热闹。」

「安惠真……」

文星伊想到她送的生日礼物就气，插起盘里的通心粉泄愤。

「嗯……我出门之前，她交代我问妳……礼物好用吗？让妳不用谢她，说那是朋友该尽的本份。」丁辉人捞起浓汤小口吹气，眼睛不忘注意文星伊的脸色。

「……」

插着的通心粉来不及吃掉、往下滑，Alpha没接话。

「听說妳隔天没来上课……」补升眉补刀。

「我和老师……」虽然没误会，但摆上台面超级尴尬。

「不用说了，我们知道~这种事大家都会做，会长不用紧张啦~」

「辉人Xi，难道妳做过？」补升眉明知故问。

「……」餐桌上顿时安静下来。

\

义式餐厅内隔了几公尺外，还有两个人在享用义大利面。

「涩琪，圣诞夜就算了，明天圣诞节也邀我吃饭，妳……没有其他朋友吗？」裴柱现优雅的将面条弄成适合入口的大小。

「有啊~但我只想约妳。」

「嗯……妳說什么？」

「只有欧腻没有恋人~所以能陪我去吃圣诞节才有的情侣大餐。」

「情侣大餐？」

「说错了，是情侣套餐，推出的配套比平常优惠很多。」

「那种活动不怕抢不到位置吗？」

「我有事前预定。」

「要是我不答应，妳怎么办？」

「只好找其他人陪我去吃啰~」

「找谁？」裴柱现冷脸询问，气压骤降。

「没想过，毕竟欧腻极少拒绝我。」Beta将面条吸入，没有因为眼前的美人收敛吃相。

「……我明天没事，妳照样开车来接我吧~」裴柱现想起几位Omega护理师的邀约，这下就有正当理由推掉了。

\

回到学生会三人组。

结完帐，三人踏出餐厅往商街走。

「安惠真很好打发吧~压根不用考虑，只要送她吃的，她什么都好。」补升眉站在糖果店门口，贴着玻璃欣赏里面五彩缤纷的包装，普通的巧克力配上雪人外壳价格瞬间翻倍。

「我没打算送她圣诞节礼物，她说没有礼物也没关系。」谁叫她说礼物有我就够了。辉人拿起拐杖糖看贴着的标价。

「嗯？」补升眉感到意外。

「她们认识快6年了，每年圣诞节都互送礼物，要是我，我也会腻~」文星伊盯着圣诞树上方的星，那颗星也是巧克力做的，用金色铝箔包装感觉很高级。

「嗯……」

丁辉人放下拐杖糖，想着有没有热量更高的食物能帮助自己在圣诞节的夜晚补充体力，免得被安某人做到昏死过去。

\

逛过一圈糖果店。

文星伊对糖果没太多兴趣先一步到隔壁卖饰品的店。

看着货架上琳琅满目的摆饰，没注意到一抹熟悉的身影窜入店内。

「星~」

搭上肩的手指与后方传来的人声，

让Alpha感到腿软、腰疼。


	53. 教科书式Lover-52

金容仙和Omega同事来附近用餐，顺便逛街。

「啊~我看到熟悉的人，你们先走。」抛下其他人，推开玻璃门靠近那位刚成年的可爱Alpha。

文星伊带着白色棒球帽，穿着学校的运动外套，应该是下课就来这儿闲晃。

「星~」手拍上小年下的肩，旋即被抖落。

「金……」

「在挑耶诞礼物？」金容仙也不恼，毕竟她甩开文星伊肢体接触的次数多不胜数，难得文星伊主动闪避一回，应该包容。

「是的，老师也是吗？」

未养成互相拉开距离的习惯，甩手的那方举止窘迫。

「噢，我只是陪朋友逛街。」

「没有想买礼物给谁吗？」抱着一丝期待询问。

「没。」拿起雪橇手机架，金容仙戳着驯鹿的红鼻子露出微笑。

「这样啊~」文星伊面部肌肉僵硬，笑不出来。

她知道生日近的坏处就是，很多人会连带认为不用给自己圣诞礼物。

「吃过饭了吗？」

「吃了，和丁辉人、补升眉一起。」

「吃什么？我今天吃了辣炒年糕，一间新开的，味道还不错，改天妳陪我再去吃一次吧~哈哈~」教师拿起驯鹿造型发箍戴到学生头上，笑得露出牙龈。

「义大利面，但那间店的面条偏硬，味道普普。炒年糕很久没吃了，假日有开的话我们一起去……嗯……金老师不用和朋友会合吗？」看着玩弄驯鹿耳朵的人说到。

「这话应该我问妳才对。」

金容仙望着站在店外犹豫踱步、不晓得该不该进来的补升眉、丁辉人。

文星伊跟着回头，随即脸色垮掉。

她担任文会长时的威严……

\

金容仙离开后。

「咳、咳，会长这个驯鹿耳朵挺适合妳的。」丁辉人斟酌用词。

「而且价格不贵，戴着又应景。」会计补升眉发挥以往的体质，专注于价格，给出建议。

最终，文星伊在两位同伴的催促下拿了头饰结帐。

唉~反正老师没给我准备，就当老师给我挑了礼物，虽说是我付钱……

「谢谢惠顾。」

Alpha摸上柔软的布料，Omega替自己戴上时的灿笑便浮现眼前。

——————

隔天下午。

文星伊收到一封金容仙的简讯。

「今晚老师们都外出，妳可以来教师宿舍找我。」

老师都刻意传简讯了，当然要赴约。

放下手机。

「第六章、、、」

想到晚上能去找金老师，学生眼前枯燥乏味的课文变得鲜活、有趣起来。

在这股气势下，文星伊把该完成的进度高效率解决，回家换完衣服就冲到教师宿舍门口。

「怎么这么早到？」金容仙下楼替她拍去身上的雪花。

碎冰溶化，水沾湿了文星伊的羽绒衣。

「简讯没说几点……」

「呼~好吧~」Omega了然的点点头。

进到教师宿舍，新漆的白色油漆令Alpha感到陌生。

不同以往，红色缎带、灯饰点缀着入口处，刚进门的转角竖立着一棵圣诞树。校工美化的范围扩及教师宿舍，就算金容仙不出门，也能体会满满的圣诞节氛围。

上楼。

踏进门，桌上摆了热腾腾的炒年糕，来自昨天金容仙提到的那间。

原本是想两人一起去的，但街上人多，怕被认出来故选择外带。

「吃吧~」

口中咀嚼软嫩，文星伊没料到金容仙不只预备吃食，还预备了……

「妳不是没准备礼物给我吗？」看着眼前的方形盒子，文星伊问到。

「这是之前要给你的生日礼物，当然不用特意准备啊~」

抱持期待的心情，Alpha拆开包装纸。


	54. 教科书式Lover-53

这是？

打开纸盒，软布中央躺只手表，棕色皮革表带散出高级感，镜面泛着光泽。

「我想了想，能随时戴在妳身上又不会给妳造成负担的，似乎只有这个。」金容仙将手表穿过文星伊手腕替他扣上，而后低头调时间。

「谢谢。」Alpha没料到会是这么正常的礼物。

拆封前的胆战心惊与现下的平和形成对比。

「这样……就算考试我也能陪着妳了。」

后面还有未说完的话……就算妳考上外地的大学，手表也能陪在妳身边。

Omega心想。

文星伊没注意到金容仙一闪而过的落寞神情，径自瞧着手上的深蓝色手表，「在它的加持下我英文肯定会考满分……不过，这只表是不是很贵啊~」

「还好，跟我手上的相比算便宜货，网路上买的不会贵到哪去。」心口不一的金老师拿拭镜布擦亮表面，擦手表之余与文星伊十指相扣。

「别动。」紧接着挑出手机拍下照片，确认照片光线、角度完美才松开手。

看着对萤幕满足点头的老师，文同学靠近，掌心覆上老师置于手机壳的手指，说：「它可不是便宜货。」

「嗯？」被看出来了吗？老师瞪大眼睛。

「妳的心意，无价~」语毕，Alpha亲昵的蹭着Omega脸颊。

「……油腻。」这只表是真的贵啊！不识货的笨蛋！

推开黏过来的人儿，Omega心情复杂。

看不出手上是名表的文星伊打开后背包拿出包装精美的礼物，「哈哈，我也给老师准备了好东西。」

「妳买了什么？」接过，金容仙下意识的拿起来摇。

【咚、咚】

能听出物体撞击纸盒的声音。

「您先别拆，要答应我……收了会用，才能拆开。」文小朋友紧张的把礼物抢回来。

「用啊~为什么不用。」

「咳~妳确定？妳不知道那是什么吧？」

「拆了再决定要不要用，不行吗？」

「老板说，拆封后不能退货。」

「唉~怎么这么麻烦。」金容仙想着她该不会是送贴身衣物~要不然为何试穿后不能退……

「不要，就还我。」Alpha十分了解Omega的个性，知道如何引发她拆礼物的冲动。

「拆了……唔~不用的话，大不了我花钱买下来。」

果然Omega对于礼物的好奇心，不减反增。

「不行，您拆了就一定要用。」

「跟我坚持这个……」

\

师生两人坐在沙发上僵持不下之时，

另外两位医生正处在进退两难的景况。

「现场等候人数爆满，且因为有人抱怨非情侣也来占位置，所以更改规则，即便有预约入场亦须证明两位是情侣关系。」

「怎么证明？」裴柱现看着前方恩爱的A、O情侣，想到餐厅里面一堆A、O都散发着信息素就心情烦躁，要不是姜涩琪很期待这顿晚饭，她早已走人。

「很简单，请两位亲一下就可以入场了。」

「可以再说一遍吗？」姜涩琪以为自己听错。

「因为两位不是A、O，无法标记，用kiss就可以啰~」接待处的服务生轻松的应答。

此时，一旁同样等待入场的Beta情侣当众拥吻，吻得绵软漫长。

冬季中显得炙热的恋爱气息扫到关系暧昧的两人。

「kiss？」姜校医除了吃，脑袋无法运转多余的事务。

「涩琪。」裴医师拉住身旁人，握住她露在大衣外的手。

「嗯？」

「这顿由妳请客。」

Alpha微弱的耳语，侧头在Beta还没反应过来之时用柔软的唇封住她的嘴。


	55. 教科书式Lover-54

等姜涩琪回过神，裴柱现已和服务员往店内走，她跟在后方看着Alpha冷静的背影，没注意到Alpha绯红的耳尖。

「青柠罗勒脆鸡……」

服务员介绍餐点时，姜校医后段一个字也没听进去。

「想好要点什么了吗？」裴柱现放下菜单，看着对面的姜涩琪。

Beta的行动不同以往，没有拿起menu认真研究，反倒盯着自己。

「哦~喔~我……」Beta咽了口口水，望向菜单，「这……」菜单写的明明是韩文，此刻却像外星语般难懂。

……

慢吞吞的Beta最终一道菜也没有点，全由Alpha一人包办。

上完菜，姜校医打量了桌上的菜色感到惊讶，居然都是自己喜欢的。

「愣着做什么，难道要我喂妳吗？」裴柱现摆出在医院时的干练神态，率性作风配上冰山外表，镇得邻座的Omega顾客眼冒爱心。

「那位好帅~」

「Alpha有这种外貌，是稀有种。」

「我就喜欢这种小姐姐。」

几位Omega交头接耳。

姜涩琪听到周边的窸窣声，不知不觉回答：「好。」

「嗯？」裴柱现筷子刚夹起一口鱼，顿时停住。

「我想要妳喂我。」Beta说完，瞬间脸红。

「……」Alpha一时无语。

「哇啊~」对面的人毫无反应，Beta尴尬低头，直到鼻尖快撞到盘子。

「……姜校医，这个笑话不好笑。」裴柱现以为她在为刚才亲吻的事破冰，想缓解气氛才这么说。

「呃，我没有开玩笑，是真的想。」姜涩琪悄悄抬头用细微至极的声音开口。

「嗯……只有一口，妳要鱼还是肉？」

「都好。」

胀红着脸张嘴，姜涩琪莫名有种预感，裴柱现喂的食物会比自己夹的还要美味。

——————

教师宿舍。

没有情侣套餐，只有炒年糕的师生还在争执。

「妳告诉我里面装什么，这是最佳方案。要不然拆开又不能退货！」

「告诉妳，就没有拆礼物的惊喜啦~」

「都几岁了，还讲究惊不惊喜，实用性比较重要吧？」

「这的确是个实用的礼物……」

「哪方面的实用？」

「老师直接答应我不就好了，为什么要问那么多？总之别妄想我透漏。」

「好吧~好吧~答应妳。」好奇宝宝金容仙最终妥协。

「耶~说好啰~」

文星伊这才放心的把礼物和交给她，跑去卫生间上厕所。

先前为了阻止老师违规偷拆，连上厕所的时间都没有。

客厅沙发上，Omega忽略眼前消失的Alpha。

「……到底是什么。」

等待太久，失去耐性的Omega快速用美工刀划开，从侧面抽出纸盒，将固定用的胶带撕下。

「这个怎么用……」对科技产品苦手的年上用指尖用力掰着开关，想在年下回来前搞定这个礼物用法。

等年下回来。

「呼……」金容仙喘着气。

「喜欢吗？」正用纸巾擦手的年轻Alpha激动的问。

「唔~喜欢。」Omega将手上正在摆弄的物品重新塞回盒内。

「嘿嘿~是不是觉得很新鲜。」Alpha擦干双手，手指搭上Omega的腰。

贴近散发小苍兰香气的人儿，顺着那人的目光往盒子内看。

不看还好，一看心便开始滴血。


	56. 教科书式Lover-55

「我不懂这东西怎么戴，好像没有密码……掰了几次都打不开，用尽全力还是无法把它分离。」金老师用手指捏起一小块碎片。

那块碎片宛如文同学碎裂的心。

「这……」文星伊看着锁住的项圈以及一堆细碎零件，想生气又不知该从何生气起。

「它，该不会被我弄坏了吧？」从逐渐黯淡的脸庞，金容仙摸索出现况。

「嗯，这个是新一代的项圈，有指纹、声纹双重解锁功能……项圈内侧的字还是我亲手写的。」文星伊接过破损的零件，心情落到谷底。

唉~这么容易损坏的东西，或许本就不适合金容仙使用，坏了刚好。

「能修好吗？它挺牢固的我怎么拆都没断，是个好东西呢~」

「能修好，但这种似乎只适合体弱的Omega……」还好处于保固期内，店员说随时能拿去免费修理。 Alpha拼凑着碎片确认都有装进纸盒，没有遗漏。

「嗯，妳不是说拆了就不能退货，给我就是我的了，不准收回去。」

「可我看这品质不甚牢靠。」

「……就算坏了，它也是我的。就像妳說的，心意无价！」上面有文星伊的笔迹，光这点就足以让金容仙留下它。

「哦~那就别修吧~」

「能修好，就修啊！」

「为什么？」

「我想戴。」

文同学听到这话，心情好了大半，崭露笑颜。

看着笑出鼻肌的学生，金老师赶紧解释：「这个质感比我现在用的舒服。」

「内~」不就是个礼物吗？礼物的功用是取悦收礼的人，收到的人高兴就好。文星伊决定停止纠结礼物坏掉的问题。

\

拆完礼物，两人收拾散落的包装纸与桌上的炒年糕碗。

「看电影吗？」

惊喜时刻结束，文星伊打开电视。

「噢，我租了两部片还没看完。」金容仙从抽屉上方抽出两个蓝色塑胶壳。

「僵尸？」

「嗯~」

「双语，听英文还是韩文？」

「我是英文老师，当然英文，韩文字幕可以调。」说完金老师回房拿小毯毯。

在暖气、毛毯双重包围下，冬季寒气被驱逐门外。

两人缩进毯子内，关掉灯挨着看电影。

「星~过来点。」

「嗯。」

诡异配乐下，门缓慢打开，僵尸探头咬住男主角的枪枝。

【碰！ 】

在僵尸被爆头的时刻，文星伊感到口渴，「只差爆米花和可乐~」

「妳說什么？」电影配乐压过身旁人的声音。

Alpha将刚才说过的话重复一遍。

「哦~冰箱有可乐。」

爆米花、可乐，总觉得很熟悉……

【嘶~】扭开瓶盖，气音使脱离电影剧情的两人不约而同想到……更衣间。

很久之前在更衣间闻过的发情信息素，正是这绝妙搭配。

「老师，发情期一般是五天，为什么妳只有那个晚上……」Alpha双眼盯着萤幕，脑袋却尽是那疯狂压榨的夜。

「我有吃抑制剂。」

「！？」

「看妳累，不想逼妳。」金容仙拿起文星伊喝过的可乐吸了一口。

「又吃抑制剂……」

「我已经戒掉浓缩抑制剂，现在用的稀释很多、成瘾性不高。」

「是裴医师说的，还是妳个人认为成瘾性不高。」

「柱现不会帮我开伤身的药。」

「哦~」Omega服药的事情医生知道，身为恋人却不晓得，吃味的Alpha沉默下来。

宁静，空气中仅有剧中人物的对话、奔跑声。

两人聚精会神，重新投入到电影中。

后半段是典型的英雄剧情，男主角找到帮助所有人恢复正常的药物，成功化解末日危机，从失业男子变为人生胜利组。

待萤幕上跑出演员、幕后制作等密密麻麻的英文名称，文星伊低头看表。

晚上9点32分。

「老师不是租了两部片，另一部是什么？」

「……妳不会感兴趣的。」

嘴上这么说，金容仙内心倒是等着她开口询问。

「爱情片吗？」

「算是~」Omega请工读生帮忙推荐，推荐要在圣诞夜和恋人一起看的电影。

工读生确认过两人都已成年后，拿出几部片子。

「请问喜欢哪种类型，有动作片、鬼片……」

「这几部我都看过，僵尸片已经租了，要多租一部。」打打杀杀的、恐怖的电影有僵尸片就足够，金容仙想要的是能帮助两人拉近距离的。

「那……爱情片、文艺片……」

听完一串赘述，金容仙选了感觉比较不无聊的……

爱情动作片。


	57. 教科书式Lover-56

金容仙以为爱情动作片会是动作片加点爱情戏码，以帅气的动作片为基底搭配些许浪漫元素。

然而……

拨放5分钟后。

「这剧情发展，哪里不太对。」脱衣片段让文星伊不安的按下暂停键。

「店员跟我说是爱情动作片，会不会……给错了。」A. O演员身上所剩不多的遮掩让无辜的老师脸颊发烫。

「呃……」

听到关键字“爱情动作片”，文同学整个人都不好了。

兩人在宿舍里看这种影片，要不是老师解释缘由，她还以为Omega在勾引自己。

走向不妙的气氛，让老师匆匆送客：「星~有点晚了，等我租到合适的电影再邀妳来。嗯，回程记得把项圈拿去维修。」

「……」小苍兰香气倾吐学生耳边，信息素配上萤幕的火辣画面，Alpha 下半身开始失控。

「有听到我说的话吗？」

「有。」文星伊把运动外套盖到腿上，等欲望消下去。

「那妳还坐着干嘛？」

「吃太饱，肚子撑。」炙热需要冷却时间，面对一脸疑惑的金老师，文同学有股撞墙的冲动。

「齁~两个小时还觉得撑，就叫妳可乐少喝，不听劝，现在尝到苦头了吧~」

「……妳可以去做其他事，休息够了，我会自行离开。」懒得反驳，文同学维持镇定貌回应。

金容仙拗不过文星伊，只好放她在客厅，选择进浴室洗澡。

【唰啦————】

听到浴室传出水声，坐在沙发上的人才松懈下来。

怎么办？

看着腿间不受控的分身，Alpha 努力催眠大脑，想使它平静，但光靠想没有用，电影画面不时出现。

拿起手机打3局游戏转移注意力。

分身正展开变软趋势时，某个人很刚好的踏出浴室。

「嗯？妳还没走啊？」金容仙身上只围一条浴巾，包不住的身体曲线害文星伊功亏一篑。

「准备要离开……」学生背过身，打算趁老师回卧房穿衣之时溜走。

「哦~」结果金容仙走到客厅。

「妳……」看着女人露出肩头粉嫩肌肤走来，腿间顿时充血膨胀，小家伙充满精神的挺立，连外套都快掩饰不了。

「我的药盒呢~」

「……吃什么药？」复苏的欲望与空间加重的信息相辅相成。文星伊察觉金容仙正游走於发情边缘。

「呼~抑制剂。」稀释药物撑不久，每8小时要吃一次。忍着欲望，金容仙翻出药盒倒出药丸。

「我给妳暂时标记，吃太多药不好。」

文星伊抢过铁盒塞到沙发底下。

「喔！好啊~」暂时标记既快速又方便，没有拒绝的道理。

「呼~」

Alpha 手指搭上项圈、拨动密码锁，取下后抚过Omega脖颈上的痕迹舔嘴唇。

这些牙印都是庆生时咬的，连带勾起那晚的记忆。

\

「星，快点~」

「哈~啊~」

「嗯……」

老师坐在身上摆动的姿态挥之不去。

\

文星伊肢体被信息素牵引，渴望亲近眼前的人。

「老师，我想要妳。」

项圈甩到地面，向前抱住Omega，绵软触感令Alpha 血液彭湃、疯狂。

「……不要叫我老师。」

花梨木信息素浓度增厚，Omega 与理智拼搏。

「容~我想要妳。」


	58. 教科书式Lover-57

「容~我想要妳。」

「想要什么？」

「……想要暂时标记。」

Omega听出Alpha 口中的“想要”没有暂时标记这么简单。

「呼……妳……说谎。」

「嗯？」

「想永久标记我吗？」

「想。」Alpha微微点头。

「那妳能保证永远只爱我一个，并且立刻娶我吗？」

疑问句，爱在前面，娶在后面。

「我……」

Alpha停顿，面色为难。

Omega双眼迷蒙，但还留有一丝理智：

「不能现在娶我，就不要想这种事！」

「这……」

「嘘~我还没说完...在结婚之前，不要抱持永久标记的想法，仅仅是提议都不可以……因为发情时的我抵挡不了妳，失控状态下我或许会同意。而事后必然悔恨、对妳生气……这会伤害我们之间的感情，知道吗？除了永久标记，其余的我都能以恋人身份满足妳。」

永久标记要负担沉重的责任，这番话向一盆冷水浇下，头脑发热的Alpha瞬间冷静大半。

「就算以后喜欢上别人，也不能轻易永久标记，会被他人算计的。」Omega捧住Alpha失落的脸庞，于唇角留下细碎的吻。

「抱歉，我没有要占妳便宜的意思……虽然现在不行，但我将来一定娶妳，除了妳我没有考虑过其他人，终生也只想要妳一人。」文星伊身体向后倾，对上金容仙开始涣散的眼神，抬手替她拢好散乱的发丝。

刚洗好的发尾尚在滴水，水珠从脖颈向下滑落，场面看着极为诱人。

「嗯~不用道歉，记住妳现在说的就好……呼~说来，是我占妳便宜才对，小鲜肉。」此次发情期少了酒精，故金容仙能撑到说完话才放纵体内的欲望。

受发情期影响的她抬腿坐到文星伊身上，两只手探到腰间解开学生系好的皮带。

「容~停。」皮带被扯下，文星伊右手制止那双游走腰间的手，空出的左手翻出抑制剂吞下。

「嗯？妳不是想要吗？快点进来~」出声者大腿磨蹭着滚烫的挺立。

「今天暂时标记就好。」没事前准备保险套，加上刚才那段对话，文星伊觉得今天不是做的好时机，即便腿间被磨得随时会擦枪走火。

「暂时标记就满足了？」

宛如恶魔的低语。

「嗯，进去的话，妳事后吃药会伤到身体。」看着眼前因浴巾滑落展露大片春光的Omega，Alpha能理解她刚才为何说那番话。

金老师把钥匙交到自己手中，只要自己提出永久标记，眼前被欲望操纵的人儿肯定会同意，但同意可能与老师本身的意志相违。

「偶尔吃一次避孕药，没事的，快进来。」

「不行。」果断拒绝，Alpha深吸气等待抑制剂药效发作。

「哈~上我……」

「不戴套也行...」

「容~说好的，我只能给妳暂时标记。」

黑夜中，年下张口咬开年上脆弱的腺体，注入花梨木信息素。

「哈~还要~」

一次不够，两次。

「咬深一点，用力填进去。」

两次不够，三次。

重复动作，直到记不得究竟标了几次。

最后一次，

被咬住的人身体轻颤，神智因标记稍微恢复清醒。

「妳愛我吗？」抱住Alpha，Omega用快哭出来的声音询问。

先前提问，第一时间未收到回答，让Omega一直惦记着这件事。

这次空气仍旧沉默……

忙于注入信息素的人无法回应，等标记完、被标记者因发情期累得睡去才开口。

「爱，最爱。」


	59. 教科书式Lover-58

圣诞老人会为乖小孩准备圣诞礼物。

套用到乖小孩姜校医身上，姜涩琪认为圣诞老公公为自己预备的礼物是『从裴柱现那儿得到了一口肉』。

「哈哈哈，姜校医，要是柱现xi知道她的吻比不上喂肉，大概会呕死。」金容仙利用午休时间到保健室找姜涩琪拿药，顺便打听好友的近况。

「是吗？」Beta夹起热呼呼的面条吸入口中。

「我很好奇裴柱现喜欢妳哪点……」

「不知道，她没说过，呼~而且她有喜欢我吗？」Beta吹凉面条，吞下。

……

金老师傻眼，心想：天啊~都亲了还能不喜欢吗？柱现常是一副生人勿近的模样，气质冷到会冻伤人的程度，主动亲人就够不可思议了，亲的还是妳这个Beta。

「开门见山，你们现在进展到哪里？」

「呼~她允许我去她家睡觉。」傻呼呼的姜校医去裴医师真的只有睡觉，没有多做别的事情。

「天啊~真搞不懂你们。」

「我也搞不懂妳和文同学的关系。」

「诶？妳知道？」

「当然，她给我这么多折价卷，都是为了妳的情报。」

「……」金容仙看着姜涩琪甩出一叠纸，脸顿时往下垮。

回去要修理自家年下，有冰品折价卷不给自己，拿去给别人……情报找本人要才是最便捷的啊！

顺便发短信让裴柱现制止姜校医的压榨行为。

「对了，文同学把游戏机借我，妳可以顺便转告她在寒假之前来拿回去吗？」

顺着那人的指尖看去，一台游戏机接在健保室的电视上，两个摇杆堆在游戏机旁边。

「游戏机我帮妳拿给她，这样更快。」很好，文星伊那家伙准备考试还有时间来保健室打游戏……看我回去教不教训她。

金老师接过装了文同学财产的纸袋，想着要不要干脆没收。

——————

此时，正思考怎么编排志愿的文星伊打了个寒颤。

「唉~要怎么跟她说我想读这几间，都距离我们学校有点远啊~」Alpha看着医学系大学排名叹气。

\

其实这些都是没必要的担心，Omega早就探听过情况，具备优良师资的那几间距离多远早摸的一清二楚。

亲耳听Alpha说明未来想走的方向后，Omega表示支持。

「既然妳要考医学系，那游戏机就先暂放我那儿。」而游戏机收到了残酷的禁闭宣判，刑期2个月。

2个月后，学业成绩优良的文同学不负众望考出良好成绩。

到了填写志愿之时……相似的忧虑浮现。

「同样都是医学系，这间是距离最近的，填这里就可以每周都回来。」

「星~我知道妳想读哪间，填妳想要的，我没关系。」金容仙从茶几下方翻出写满标记的升学指南，某页做的记号最多。

「但……6年。」

「休假我也能去找妳啊~何况我是老师，有放寒、暑假……选学校很重要，不要考虑我。」

在老师的引导下，文同学最终选了距离较远，但最适合她的学校。

学生会的另外两人，他们都就读距离近的F大学，补升眉填会计系、丁辉人填应用美术系。

仅夜间部的安惠真没继续升学，她在先前打工的咖啡厅晋升副店长，晚上则担任驻唱歌手。

——————

时光飞逝，转眼就到分离的季节。

风声将树叶吹得沙沙作响，落叶飘到毕业生躺卧的草皮上。

广播器拨放校歌，毕业季来临。

「会长，帮我们签名。」

「我早就不是会长了~」文星伊接过数本毕业纪念册，她一个早上帮数十人签名，签到手酸。

「哈哈哈，文会长当初救了我们社团呢~我来写段感谢词好了~」

当然人气爆棚的前会长也从许多人那获得签名、涂鸦，有班导师、热舞社社长、篮球校队队长、Beta学弟、Omega学妹……

但她最想要的那个名字还未出现。

翻到最后一页。

完全留白，仅为那个特别的人。


	60. 教科书式Lover-59(season 1end)

毕业典礼结束，人潮逐渐散去，文星伊抱着一纸箱的物品独自往A教学大楼走。

‘离开之前，想看最后一眼。 ’

登上阶梯。

熟悉的六楼走廊空无一人，没有往日喧哗，只剩风声作伴。

将纸箱搁置于门口。

【喀~】

插入备用钥匙，打开学生会室的门。

「呼~」

按开灯、环视房内，这里还有过去的影子。

躺进柔软的真皮沙发，「嘿嘿~以前我都躲在这里睡觉呢~」闭上眼似乎回到了刚担任学生会长那时。

「真舍不得啊~」

一躺就是半小时，枕着沙发扶手，没有移动的念头。

突然……

【碰、碰】

敲门声响起。

「这时间会有谁……」

文星伊推开门，金容仙就站在门外，像初次见面时那般穿着高跟鞋。

「他们說妳在这里。」

「嗯，我再待一下就走。」

「今天是毕业典礼，妳不和同班同学庆祝吗？」

「他们至少会续两摊，我可以晚点到……」文星伊拉着金容仙，肩并肩坐到真皮沙发上。

「两摊……就算成年也要控制饮酒量啊~尤其是妳。」

「我喝得算少了，辉人他们才是真的猛。」

「别让我担心。」

「好。」十指交扣，文星伊紧了紧手指。

「还记得妳以前帮我打针吗？」

「记得。」怎么可能忘记，那是自己第一次触碰到金老师，画面依旧鲜明。

「那时候的妳、丁辉人和补升眉还会随意调动沙发、办公桌的位置……都物归原位反而不习惯呢~」身旁的人微笑着。

「嗯。」闻着小苍兰信息素，在学生会相处的点滴浮现。

真皮沙发

还记得初次见面，老师坐在真皮沙发上，让我给她打针。

办公桌上的名牌

宋箱惟算计两人时，太过激动把名牌给折断，至今上头还有裂缝与胶带黏痕。

铁柜

借来的隔离衣就是放在这里面，去O教学大楼或保健室找金老师时会取出来，现在变成学生会成员堆放杂物的地方。

「待在校内没感觉、甚至想赶快离开，等真的毕业了，反而舍不得。」

文星伊看似云淡风轻，本质却是个念旧的人。

「三年很快就过了，我带的一年级生再过一年也都要毕业。」

「喔~我猜老师到时会哭得很惨。」

「就算哭，也不会是大哭那种，有什么好笑的。」

「这样我就有借口返校。」

「嗯？」

「回学校安慰妳啊~」

「我有面纸就够了，妳乖乖念书，别一天到晚想着回来。」

「哈哈哈，好~外出期间就由它守着妳。」文星伊伸手勾起红色项圈。

「它啊~只听妳的话，连我的话都不听。」声纹系统仅输入Alpha一人的资料。

「嘿嘿~」

难得在校内享受两人时光，文星伊缠着金容仙又说了四十几分钟的话。

等到天色昏暗，路灯亮起才罢休。

「啊~忘记让妳签名了。」

踏出门，置于门边的纸箱装有毕业纪念册。

「我随时能签，留着这块空白，那么大片要做什么。」

「贴照片。」

文星伊从手机秀出在学期间的偷拍照，金老师睡颜、发呆、庆生时蜡烛差点烧到头发等脱序照片。

「阿西，妳都拍了些什么！」穿着高跟鞋的Omega追着Alpha下楼，要抢手机删掉丑照。

结果一个不稳往前跌。

文星伊见她站不稳，急忙转身，张开双臂抱住脚上只剩一只鞋的金容仙。

「这些照片流出去，妳就只能嫁给我啦~」Alpha表示。

「……妳确定？」

「Of course.」

「那就流出去吧~」

金容仙抢过文星伊的手机，灿笑着往外抛。

「这里可是五楼啊~」

随着撕心裂肺的喊声，

手机砸中正要去递交顾问教师名单的新任学生会长。

【碰！ 】

重力加速度，坚固的机身撞击高二生的脑壳，怀中资料滑落。

申请书飘落地面，顾问教师一栏上写着「金……」。


	61. 教科书式Lover-60番外

「呃……嗯~」

潮水涌出。

「哈啊~」

丁辉人趴着，腰部被安惠真抬起承接撞击，肌肤相碰发出响亮的啪、啪声。

「嗯~嗯~」几轮下来，她连抓握床单的力量都没有，像块软布摊在枕头上。

【悠扬的来电铃声响起】

「谁在这种时候找妳？」安惠真进入到最底，维持结合的姿势拿取置于床头的手机，确认姓名后划开萤幕，开扩音放置于枕边。

「喂？」丁辉人累得闭上眼，呼吸不稳的开口。

「辉人，抱歉啊~半夜把妳吵醒，能帮我联络金老师吗？她不接我电话。」文星伊焦虑的声音从手机传出。

「喔…呃…」辉人转头看着背后恶意加速的人，用眼神乞求她放慢速度。

「听得清楚吗？」

「嗯~清…楚……」

「麻烦妳了，我很担心老师的身体状况。」

「嗯……好…的…」

电话另一头的文星伊以为丁辉人还没清醒，所以说话才断断续续的。

直到挂断前响起另一人的声音，才恍然大悟。

「文星伊，以后不准在这个时段打来。」安惠真醇厚的嗓音穿透过来，其后是挂断的宁静。

……

远在外地的文星伊孤身站在阳台，看着眼前的夜景倍感凄凉。

「唉~不晓得姜校医会不会接……」按亮萤幕往下滑见着熟悉的名字，文星伊对金容仙的担忧促使她按下。

【嘟——嘟——】

「……」电话接起了，但另一头没有声音。

「喂？我是星伊。」文星伊说到。

「涩琪，文星伊找妳。」

而后一丝清冷的声音传出，文星伊听出接电话的是裴柱现。

「唔…喂？」手机被交给另一人，换成模模糊糊的低语。

「姜校医，能帮我联系金老师吗？」

「呼……」Beta发出的呼吸声回应了这句。

「她太累了，我帮妳联络吧~」持手机的变回一开始的人，但Alpha 这次的语调多了些许温度。

「谢谢。」

文星伊挂断后思索……裴柱现说的「太累」是什么意思？

越想内心越发苦涩。

「啊！还有单身的补升眉……」略过几个有伴侣的选项，Alpha 点下通话键。

——————

另一边。

文星伊不知道自己急切联络他人时金容仙的情况，知道的话就不会一个一个找了。

「怎么又是通话中。」金老师顶着睡意手握接上充电线没多久的手机。

三番两次，文星伊不晓得和谁聊那么久……每每都显示通话中。

「那个小屁孩这种时候和谁聊天……」

刚埋怨完，手机就发出声响。

「喂？」快速抓过手机，期待的接通。

「金……老师，文星……伊在找您。」说话的是丁辉人。

「好的，丁同学早点休息。」听得出来是半夜被吵醒的，声音微弱、干涩。

「嗯~老师……掰...」

丁辉人之后是裴柱现，裴柱现之后是补升眉，她们所要传达的主要讯息均是“文星伊在找她”。

金容仙哭笑不得……

这是什么情况。

等到文星伊的电话已是45分钟后，因为中途和裴柱现、补升眉多聊了几句。

刚接起，文同学披头就问。

「为什么不接我电话……刚才通话中是和谁通话？」

金容仙心想，

那些人不都妳找来的吗？


	62. 教科书式Lover-61

付出行动的人，不一定有爱。

但有爱的人，一定会付出行动。

/

若有个Alpha 很爱Omega，

却在O请求帮忙洗碗时回答：

「碗妳要自己洗，我单单爱妳。」

在O请求帮忙拖地时回答：

「地妳要自己拖，我单单爱妳。」

在O请求帮忙晒衣时回答：

「衣妳要自己晒，我单单爱妳。」

那他肯定不是真的爱。

/

金容仙放下书本，伸懒腰。

「金老师，对这种书感兴趣啊~」

「喔…这……刚好没事，随便翻翻。」金老师尴尬的把书塞进抽屉。

「唉~还是晚点结婚好，Alpha 得到之后都不太珍惜的，婚后完全变个人噢~」

「就是说啊……」

办公事喜欢八卦的老师突然都凑过来，金容仙被卡在其中，最后只能以预备课程为由离去。

文星伊今年19岁，离结婚的20岁只剩一年。

啊！我干嘛想这个……

「金老师。」

走廊上一名可爱的Beta学生叫住自己。

「嗯？」

「这是学生会长要我转交给您的。」

金容仙曾担任学生会顾问，在现任顾问教师出国的情况下她便代为协助学生会。

「金秦文老师下周三就回来了，把东西退还给学生会，告诉他们不用急着弄校刊。」拿过手上的资料，金容仙交代几句后把待审文件还给Beta。

「好的。」

放假时，文星伊为着她指导学生会的事吃醋，现下能减少和Alpha的接触就尽量避免。

避嫌这功课对Omega教师而言一点也不困难，她于文星伊在学期间就很懂得拿捏师生间的距离。

至于文星伊……就没有她这么灵活了。

上了大学，大家都是能控制好信息素的成年人，自然没有刻意分班的必要，Alpha、Beta、Omega一起上课，教课者亦不受限，其中不乏Omega教授。

「文星伊，午休到2号实验室一趟。」身穿白色实验袍的Omega教授甜甜的说。

不像阅历丰富、交友谨慎的金老师，对于周遭的人，文同学没有多加防备。

「好。」文星伊放下转动的笔，收拾桌面物品准备和同级生外出用饭。

午饭时间，文星伊和关系比较好的四人一起走到学校食堂。

三女二男，超群的外表搭上优良成绩，五人堪称医学系的巅峰组合。

「星伊，妳吃完饭要一个人去尹教授的实验室吗？」排队点餐时，Beta赵伊玹问到。

「嗯，顺便去系办处理些事情。」文星伊抬头望着看板，盘算要点什么餐点。

「羡慕啊~才大一就被尹教授挑上，我怎么就没这等福气。」同是Beta的韩瑞正说话直接，和扭捏的赵伊玹完全相反。身材上也是，若赵伊玹是竹竿，韩瑞正就是瓦斯筒。

「星伊，午休时间我也要去找教授。」气质淡雅的白诚熙在热闹的餐厅中显得格格不入，Omega清新脱俗的信息素与堪称系花的美貌让她备受瞩目，路过者无不频频回头。

「我一起，有些问题想请教尹老师。」外表令人惊艳的还有一人，系草升云一，这位班排第一的Alpha是众多学姊的目标。

「你们两个一天到晚黏在一起，就别拖文星伊下水吧~换个人如何，比如：我。」韩瑞正笑着调侃两位颜值出众的人。系花系草交往是近期的热门话题，他们每次都让文星伊打掩护实在太明显，故毛遂自荐。

「韩瑞正，该你点餐了。」升云一沉脸对上韩瑞正，左手则轻轻拉着白诚熙让她往内靠，免得被经过的路人撞到。

文星伊瞥见暗中的拉扯动作，想到金容仙。

之前逛街时自己也是这么护着她的。


	63. 教科书式Lover-62

文星伊觉得系上老师不会算计自己，但她的同伴不这么认为。

刚踏出实验室，升云一、白诚熙就变了脸色。

「妳以后不要独自来找尹教授。」升云一从实验室内残留的香气判断尹教授正处在发情期，而且尹教授没有事前服药，以至于空气中信息素浓度偏高。

「教授似乎是见到我们……才临时服用浓缩抑制剂，如果来的只有妳一人，难保发生什么。」白诚熙面色担忧，身为Omega她清楚施用药物的反应，若有服药绝不该是刚才那种危险情况。

天真的文星伊瞪大眼睛：「嗯？教授怎么会看上我，论外表应该先看上你们两个。况且，有可能是临时发情来不急服药啊！」难以置信的回应。

「呵~有这么凑巧就好了。」过去吃过亏的升云一摇头露出苦笑。

「突然发情的机率微乎其微，加上她的身份是教授，对周期的转变十分了解。妳要多注意。」白诚熙想说服自己一切都是巧合，但那些明摆着的事实就是不对劲，故仍出声提醒。

「好吧~」

在两位朋友陪伴、劝说下，文星伊安然度过这日。

——————

然开学第三周，尹教授又找了文星伊。

「教授让我午休时间去找她。」用饭时段，文星伊漫不经心的说。

「要我们陪妳去吗？」赵伊玹耳闻上次的事件，关心到。

「欸！不说这个，我說妳，不是有女友吗？干嘛老是藏着掖着，不带人来就算了，连张照片也不透露，难怪大家会误会妳单身。」韩瑞正则挑起另一个话题，因他属于大剌剌类型，认为教授不会干那些龌龊事。

文星伊不愿过于伸张交往对象的原因在于金容仙，金老师不希望文星伊在学校被人八卦，全面封锁消息才是最有助于课业的模式。

「有你这个大嘴巴在，我相信周遭的人都知道我有女友，更详细的没必要告知他们。」文星伊笑着掰开免洗筷，将原先要去实验室的担忧抛到脑后。

这顿饭少了系花、系草，只有两个不会发情的Beta，发言趋于轻松、随意，连带的导致文星伊去会面教授时没先前那般谨慎小心。

文星伊推开实验室的门扉，进到放满各种珍贵仪器的空间。

「尹教授，我把实验预报带来了，您说有要修改的部分……」

学生走到穿实验服的老师身边。

「噢！文同学，背包放到铁柜，免得被化学药剂喷到。」Omega头靠着显微镜，专注于纪录，看上去毫无攻击性。

「好。」Alpha乖巧的打开置物柜，将背包放到里头。

「嗯~妳坐着等一会儿，我冰完这些培养皿就来。」几分钟后戴着乳胶手套的人拿起器具往另一间走，离去的背影显得仓促。

文星伊坐在圆板凳上等待。

等待的时候，尹教授甜甜的黑糖味窜进鼻腔，勾住耸动的欲望，与金容仙分离后就未曾被满足的那块……从底部被翻出来。

「呃…」身体逐渐发热，文星伊站起身走到铁柜前，手扶铁门准备打开从背包拿出抑制剂。

手刚触到铁门握把，

后方就响起Omega饥渴的呼唤。

「文同学。」

「……教授，我身体不舒服，麻烦您收敛下信息素。」文星伊感到无措，大脑催促她赶快吃药但那扇门拉不开。

「哈~这是自动上锁的，要拨密码。」Omega坐在折叠椅上翘着二郎腿，似乎一点也不担心即将发狂的Alpha学生。

「密码多少？」

文星伊干渴的喉咙吐出问句。

「妳无须知道，做完该做的事，背包我会帮妳拿出来的。」


	64. 教科书式Lover-63

文星伊手心冒汗、浑身发热，喘气靠在墙上，试图用冰冷的墙面舒缓体内的饥渴。

「文同学，我很好奇……妳的信息素究竟是什么味道。」尹教授拿出笔记本，油性原子笔刷刷的在其上写着。

「嗯？」

「上学期帮你们上课的李教授是我的朋友，他说妳有些问题。也许是生理方面的，也许是心理方面的，因为妳把信息素全然压抑，这很不寻常……此种情况只会发生在几种人身上。心理上可能是有过不好经验的人、生理上就是能力较弱等等。」一脸正经的教授服下抑制剂像在问诊般。

「我没有问题……」文星伊克制得要疯了，眼睛望着桌面的手机想立刻打给金容仙。

「很多患者都说自己没问题，不愿意求助专业，要有病识感啊~妳就当老师免费义诊。首先，嗯……信息素是花梨木香……然后，不想散发信息素的原因是什么？」尹教授在表格上勾选，露出专业人士的姿态。

「女友会吃醋。」

「哦，怕招蜂引蝶，这我能理解。原来妳真的有女友，还以为是造谣。最近有过标记、亲密行为吗？」

「三周前。」

「行为的深度？」

「什么意思？」文星伊欲哭无泪，教授大概误以为她有什么缺陷。

「三周前妳和女友做到哪一步？」

「……」

——————

15分钟后，文星伊满身大汗的从实验室出来。

尹教授确认她释放信息素的浓度属正常范围，且没有心理伤害后给了她抑制剂。

「之前你们的学长姐因为这方面的问题无法过上幸福生活，这种事对Alpha而言难以启齿，所以教授们会私下观察、给予治疗。我之后会告知李教授，他的担忧是多余的，文同学很健康，只是有个严格的女友。」

尹教授说的话还回荡耳际。

因控制力良好，故文星伊能够把信息素滴水不漏的锁在体内，回宿舍才释放。这种情形被老师当成异类，并给予治疗……她感到很无奈。

临走前，尹教授还说了意义不明的话：「文同学的自制力比我想像中的好，有空要不要再来实验室坐坐？」眼神暧昧不清。

思及金容仙，文星伊果断的拒绝了，且快速撤离，放弃下午的课程回租屋处。

\

推开房门，倒进棉被中。

文星伊拇点击通讯录上的涌多尼。

【嘟——嘟——】

想当然耳，金容仙还在教课，无人应声。

「唉~」文星伊挂断电话，深深叹了口气。

过于轻率以至午休产生被动发情，这点让她难以释怀，要是尹教授心思不纯正，她也许会做出无法挽回的憾事，伤害远在家乡的金容仙。

反省的同时，文星伊拿出几颗抑制剂装到夹链袋内，放置于内侧口袋。

「这种事不会有第二次……」系花、系草担心的事虽然没有发生，但离危险边缘只差一点点，文星伊意识到本能不是大脑能阻止的。

——————

晚上五点多，金容仙才打来。

转成视讯，看到念想的面容，文星伊轻抚着萤幕说：「容~我很想妳。」

「我也是。最近过得好吗？」萤幕里的Omega嘴角上扬。

「嗯……挺好的。」

Alpha怕降低Omega的安全感，硬是把已到嘴边的话吞了下去。

……

……

聊了2小时，文星伊说了很多，就是没提及午休发生的事。


	65. 教科书式Lover-64

金容仙躺在床上、盯着天花板回想对话。

「我周末回去，妳有没有什么要帮忙买的？我能在车站先买好。」

今夜的文星伊依旧温柔体贴，眼神充满爱意、关心。但Omega的直觉告诉她，Alpha有事瞒着自己。

「她有什么事不能和我说吗？」明知不该任意的怀疑，但金老师就是压不下这种感觉，内心的问号只增不减。

到了隔日和裴柱现聚会之时嘴边仍不时叨念着，「文星伊长大了，有秘密了。」

眼中幽怨就像妻子在等离家出走的丈夫。

「这样瞎猜只有妳一人困扰，不如直接找她问清楚。」裴柱现漠然的夹菜放入碗里，她知道文星伊的性子，以文同学的能耐要干出偷吃那种事……目前没可能。

「唉~我想啊！但她不让我去她们学校，说是长途跋涉会累到我……只能等她假日回来。」

「这种事用简讯、视讯就能处理，何苦等到见面的时候。」裴柱现发现谈恋爱真的会降低智商，以往镇定的Omega居然为这种能轻松解决的小事烦恼。

……

然而自己何尝不是呢？

表面上以金容仙推掉姜涩琪的约，内里却渴望姜涩琪出现在眼前。

矛盾的情绪困扰着裴医生。

「如果只是小事，她没必要瞒着我，用电话沟通的话，她随时会转移话题逃避。」

裴柱现听着金容仙分析，突然觉得对不起姜涩琪，她就是金老师口中会转移话题逃避的类型，每次姜涩琪要做超出范畴的举动她就瑟缩或是闪躲。

前几天姜涩琪坐在驾驶座上问：「都交往了，妳为什么不碰我？」

「……现在这种状况不好吗？」裴柱现说完后悔莫及，她从Beta眼中看到明显的失落。

「哦~维持现状也挺好的。」

那顿饭姜涩琪难得剩了菜，剩的还是她最喜爱的几道。晚上睡觉时亦安分的诡异，整夜都没有任何动静。

裴柱现因为Beta变得心不在焉，无法认真倾听眼前的Omega诉说心事。

「……妳觉得怎么样？」金容仙岔出的问句将裴医生的思绪拉回。

「嗯，不错。」不忍说刚才根本没在听，Alpha 从Omega的表情推敲Omega想要的回答并给予回复。

「我就知道妳会赞成。」金容仙收到理想回应，满足的挖起饭后甜点，焦糖布丁如同她此刻的喜悦之情，在汤匙内跃动着。

看到甜点裴柱现又想到姜涩琪。

脑海刚浮现那人生日时挖蛋糕的表情，手机便发出震动。

「是涩琪？」

金容仙想不到其他可能，直觉反应。

「嗯……」裴柱现将置于桌面的手机塞进口袋，内里慌张，外在却像块寒冰没有显露一丝破绽。

「快接呀~别顾虑我，我们都多熟了。」

「涩琪……打来估计是要载我，我不想她这么晚还特地开车出门。」

「她又不介意，妳担心什么呢？」金容仙觉得以裴柱现的美貌，任何人都甘愿费时费力外出载她一程，即便是晚上11点。

「那样太麻烦她了，我可以打车回去的……」

金容仙听到这话放下汤匙，以教师的口吻：「裴柱现，涩琪刚和妳同居，她载妳回家一点也不麻烦，谈恋爱就是这样，且接送是件浪漫温馨的事。」

「Omega 的思维不适用于Beta ，姜涩琪不懂浪漫。」

「妳怎么确定？」

看着眼前贼笑的人，

裴柱现挑出手机回拨。


	66. 教科书式Lover-65

姜涩琪手握方向盘，在裴柱现打开车门时露出傻气的笑容。

「欧腻~」Beta伸手从后座拿取毛毯盖在Alpha 腿上，动作流畅。

「怎么不先睡呢？硬要出来接我。」

车内温度舒适宜人，空气中萦绕优美乐曲，裴柱现凝视观察眼前的姜涩琪，试图从她身上找到名为“浪漫”的元素。

找了几分钟，随之放弃。

「习惯了。」

等红灯的时间姜涩琪喝了口咖啡。

「嗯。」裴柱现思考她所谓的习惯，大概是指习惯接送这回事。

——————

回到家，姜涩琪搬来后家中各种用具都成双成对，拖鞋、睡衣、牙刷，仔细观察就会发现姜涩琪刻意配合裴柱现的喜好。

两人换上成套的睡衣躺入棉被中，

和之前一样。

深夜

裴柱现担任住院医师时常睡眠不足，一睡就睡很沉几乎不到时点不醒来。但她这晚做了个恶梦，是和过去有关的梦，梦中年轻的Omega们追逐、试探、引诱的身影像鬼魅缠绕着她。

「呼……」

背后渗出冷汗，Alpha 惊醒时发现身旁的人消失了，像是不曾躺卧过那块区域，床单表面冰冷无皱。

「涩琪。」惊吓的余韵还未退去，裴柱现赤着脚踏出房门找寻姜涩琪的身影。

直到在客厅找着Beta，内心才松口气。

「涩……」

裴柱现看着她恬静的睡颜不忍吵醒她，默默走回房间，独自面对梦魇。

Alpha 原以为早晨醒来身旁仍会是空缺的，怎知Beta像是没离开过般侧躺在一旁。

“昨天晚上那个也是梦吗？”裴柱现感到困惑，姜涩琪躺沙发的画面这么清晰鲜明怎么会是梦？

一股疑问油然而生。

Alpha 决定解开疑惑，故设了一个半夜2点的闹钟，想确认Beta晚上跑到客厅的原因。

【滴滴——答答——】

半夜睁眼，当裴柱现看到身旁再度空缺，酸涩感爬上心头。

「涩琪、涩琪。」摇醒躺在沙发上的人。

「嗯？」姜涩琪眯眼看着蹲在身边的裴柱现，似乎还未清醒。

「怎么不在房间睡？」

「嗯~这样欧腻才睡得安稳，我睡姿不好……」姜涩琪睫毛微微颤动，眼底的愧意让裴柱现心脏揪紧。

「以后没我允许不准睡沙发，跟我回房。」裴柱现觉得奇怪，被姜涩琪吵醒已是半年前的事了，代表从半年前开始Beta就维持这种方式，待Alpha睡着才离去，于Alpha 清醒前回来。

「好。」

睡衣衣袖被拉着，Beta迷迷糊糊中被牵进卧室。

A:「妳从什么时候开始睡沙发的？」

B:「欧腻家的沙发比我旧家的床还舒服。」

A:「我问的是时间……」

B:「记不清楚。」

裴柱现有种被蛮在谷底的不满，但又因心疼姜涩琪而无法发作，怒气积压着。

「妳生气了？」

昏黄灯光下，皱起的眉头被冰凉指尖拂过，轻柔触感让Alpha 逐渐舒缓面部表情。

「不要生气，赶快睡觉，明天还要上班。」

Alpha 抿嘴：「姜涩琪，如果妳再这样……就搬出去住。」

几分钟沉默。

「我搬出去住也行，只要妳能睡得好。」

Beta卑微的叙述打破宁静。


	67. 教科书式Lover-66

风和日丽、春光明媚，坐在街边吃着最喜爱的炒年糕应是没有缺憾了。

但金容仙闷闷不乐，因为某个该伴在身边的人没有出现。

文星伊昨晚突然收到通知，她们学校有个活动需要支援，临时找不到人，系上只好牺牲可怜的大一学生。

听到她不回来的消息，要说不失落肯定是假的，规划好的约会行程变成一叠废纸她能不失望吗？

将手边的资料塞进背包，金容仙觉得当初和裴柱现讨论都是白费功夫，难得筹划约会，人没出现……设计再完美、精致也是无用。

「唉~」虽说单人也能去这些景点，但重要的根本不是去哪里、吃什么，而是缺少的那个人，有文星伊在做任何事都有甜蜜的氛围。

望着还有半碗的炒年糕，金容仙请店员包起外带，口中年糕嚼得有些索然无味，必须找点事情转移注意力。

翻出手机行事历，三月底是裴柱现的生日，身为好友应该替她准备礼物。

在脑中大致拟稿后，金容仙打给姜涩琪。

B:「喂？」

O:「姜校医~今天有空吗？我记得裴柱现假日值班，我们可以想想怎么帮她过生日。」

B:「我忙着打包行李，也许明天可以……」

O:「打包行李？妳们要出去玩吗？」

B:「不是，我在准备搬家。」

O:「！？」

金容仙抵达裴柱现家时，姜涩琪面色温和的在封纸箱。

「怎么回事？」满地狼藉，各种杂物堆放在玄关。

「噢！我们协议好了，暂时分居。」

刚交往、同居，正是普通人热恋的时候，这两人却相反……

「柱现知道妳在打包吗？」

「应该知道，是她要我搬出去的。」

「喔某~妳做了什么，让她说出这种话……」

金容仙为两人操碎了心，担忧压过文星伊没回来的沮丧感。

「我只是不想和她睡同一张床，她昨晚因为我又睡沙发而大发雷霆。」

「嗯？」金容仙有种挖到秘辛的错觉。不想睡同一张床……是某方面发生什么问题吗？

姜涩琪继续说：「所以她让我搬出去住。」

……

这听起来就是床上生活不和谐，他们两个医生没办法好好沟通吗？ Beta应该知道Alpha的生理需求吧~

Omega挣扎着要不要介入她们二人的隐私。

最终，为了好友的幸福。

「咳、咳，我说……这就是妳不对啦！都同居了哪有不睡同一张床的道理，何况妳搬进去没多久。」语中疯狂暗示Beta，正常的Alpha都有欲望，妳就多多包容吧~

「但我和她睡，她都会睡不好，我不希望她隔天累到无法上班。」

「……」金容仙瞪大眼睛。

累到无法上班？ ？ ？

「且偶尔我会弄伤她，有次她淤青了3.4天还没好。」

「等等，我不想知道细节。」金容仙想到远在天边的文星伊内心哀戚，别人在床上恩爱，甚至为此烦恼，自己只能独守空闺。

「容仙xi，能帮我把东西堆到楼梯口吗？」

Beta贴好胶带后拍着箱子，似乎对自身的打包技术很是满意，单纯的微笑着没发现Omega逐渐不爽。

「妳是笨蛋吗？」

「嗯？」

姜涩琪愣住，因为昨晚裴柱现也这么说自己。

Beta愣神之时，箱子被推开。

「床上的问题床上解决，搬家没用啦！」

欲望很久没被满足的Omega翻了个白眼。


	68. 教科书式Lover-67

金容仙说服姜涩琪将东西物归原位，协助她恢复成先前的模样。

「掰掰，有事记得和柱现说开~」

确定A. B的分居计划终止后才离去。

\

Omega搭公车回家的路上犹豫着：姜涩琪可以打包……自己也能打包行李去找文星伊啊~虽然她在忙，但晚上应该有休息时间，要不要去大学找她呢？

“星，学校活动几点结束？”

“下午五点，晚上要视讯吗？”

“没，我随意问问。”

透过简讯确认后，冲动的Omega随即订了高铁票。

——————

另一头。

假日，略显空荡的校园内有一群人顶着艳阳搬桌椅。

「好热……」数分钟前在教室待机的文星伊正为衣着所苦，还未换季的她仍穿长袖长裤，因连续三周没回家乡，短袖、短裤预备不足，此时身上黏腻。

「还要搬几趟？」升云一提着四张折叠椅，帅气的脸旁落下汗珠。

「两趟，谁叫我们这届的Alpha这么少呢~能用的Beta又没几只……Omega就更不用说了，到要用体力的活一个都派不上用场。」某位Alpha同学抱怨着。

「嘿咻~我一个人能抵两个Beta，你就放过女性Beta吧~话说，系学会的人说晚上要开庆功宴，我们能吃的量肯定比留守的人多，真感到不平衡……就晚上多吃点、多叫几道昂贵的菜，反正副会长说随便我们吃，系学会钱多吃不垮。」韩瑞正手提两张折叠桌，面上依旧轻松，说话时也不喘气，可见平时没少锻炼。

45分钟，就这么连搬三趟。

文星伊回到教室时一点胃口也没有，便当挖了几杓便放下汤匙。

「吃不下饭的话，要喝奶茶吗？」路过，面带浅笑Omega学姊问到。

「好。」文星伊有些意外，没想到学生会干部会主动和自己搭话。

手刚接过铝箔包，白诚熙就拿着便当朝两人走来，「学姊，请问发剩的便当……」

Omega 询问剩余便当如何处置时，眼睛先飘向文星伊手中的奶茶，再飘向距离几公尺外的升云一。

文星伊顺着视线看过去，享用午餐的升云一正被Omega学姊们重重包围，桌面除了奶茶、绿茶、红茶还有多多绿。

那紧密攻势说是重重包围一点也不夸张。

「诚熙，我帮妳拿去楼上。」

文星伊被白诚熙这么盯着，不自然的放下奶茶，接过那袋发剩的便当。

「我跟妳去。」

「嗯？妳不管升云一吗？」帮忙的原意就是要让系花Omega能去宣誓主权，阻挡学姊们靠近系草Alpha。

「他自有分寸。」白诚熙冷然说到。

「呼~妳不会是吃醋了吧~」进了电梯文星伊憋不住，脱口而出。

「不……我知道他对那些人没兴趣，那几位学姊不是他喜欢的类型。」

「哈~妳对他可真放心。」

「妳女友不也是？让Alpha到外地念书……敢远距离恋爱的Omega可不多见。一个人面对发情期，想标记时找不到人……三、四周才见一面，就算现在网路发达，Omega难免感到不安。」

文星伊一直认为远距离恋爱是理所当然的事、没什么困难，原来对Omega而言是存在风险的？

思及昨日才推掉与金容仙的约，文星伊决定回家要主动找金容仙视讯，关心她最近的情况。

然事与愿违，活动延后到7点才结束，文星伊的手机被摄影组借去拍照，拍到没电之外，所有学生都被拉去参加庆功宴，庆功宴上可怜的大一们被学长、姐灌酒，教授也不控制任由他们，混乱之中文星伊无法联络金容仙亦脱不开身。


	69. 教科书式Lover-68

路边，晚上九点。

「恶~」一个大四生手扶着电线杆，止不住的呕吐。

「学妹，抱歉啊~我们没想到他会真的吐出来，等他清醒我们会让他赔妳一件裤子的……哈哈哈哈~还是妳要现在脱了他的？」喝醉的学长说话也不正经。

「这么晚了，要不妳来学姊家休息？我们刚好要去教授家续摊，钥匙先给妳。放心，我的两个室友都不在，位置很宽敞，妳介意的话也可以睡客厅。 」之前给文星伊奶茶的那位学生会干部说到。

「呃…我……」文星伊看着脏掉的裤管，只想赶快洗个热水澡，洗去那令人作呕的味道，但又觉得身为Alpha不该独自前往Omega的家，尽管主人一点也不在乎。

像是知道她的想法，白诚熙开口：「学姊，可以让我们一起吗？我们打地铺就好。」

「嗯？」学姊拿着钥匙的手小幅度缩回，面色为难。

「哦~让我们借住的话，我们就能参与续摊了呢~」因酒气脸红的升云一仍旧机灵，看准他们觊觎五人的外貌，就算学姊拒绝，其他人肯定会同意。

「欸，升云一在找借住的地方……要不。」

「我家很大、很空旷。」

「来我家吧~我煮宵夜给你们吃。」

「去谁家都好，系花、系草要来续摊喔~我还没喝过系花倒的酒呢~」

「大一的那几个其实都蛮好看的，要不今晚……」

「他们要借住谁家，能让我一起吗？」

顿时人声鼎沸，酒精作弄下部分人变得口无遮拦，该说、不该说的都一股脑儿倒出来。

吵不出个结果，后来是系学会长发威喝斥他们冷静。 （老师们因为有车，先一步到下个地点，此时能镇住众人的唯独系学会长。）

系学会干部打电话询问教授后，决定让五人借住在续摊地点——尹教授家。这才解决了争议。

「哇哦~你居然愿意续摊，书呆子变啰~」爱热闹的韩瑞正还不知被利用了，高兴的拍着升云一的肩称赞他难得出了个好提议。

「你才是书呆子。」

「哈哈哈~你喝赢我的话，我就承认你不是书呆子。」

30几人热闹非常。

夜晚的凉风将这群年轻人吹醒，但吹不走他们喧哗的本质，还未抵达，尹教授就提前出来开门。

「要是崔老头在，你们都得挨骂。」尹教授站在门口要求他们放轻脚步。

「崔主任不会来啦~」

「就是就是。」

学生鱼贯而入。

「谢谢教授，我们有个报告要准备，可以用这段时间顺便讨论。」拘谨害羞的赵伊玹并没有因为酒精松懈，面对教授还是一贯的公式化。

「准备报告就不必了，陈教授也在，他会理解的。倒是你们……可以偷偷灌他酒让他把作业延期~」等人都进来后，Omega教授关上门站在玄关、替大一生们拿拖鞋，语间随意，显露出亲和的一面。

——————

在医学系一行人续摊时，有个人孤独的坐在车站前的长椅。

「车站要关闭了，妳要不要去附近的24小时便利店休息。」

「哦~谢谢您，我会的。也感谢您之前帮我联络学校。」

「不客气，路上小心。」

站长望着金容仙寂寥的背影，思考是哪个Alpha忍心让Omega枯等五个小时。


	70. 教科书式Lover-69

「刚换季，这些都是新买的，妳随便挑。」

文星伊洗脚并换掉沾了秽物的长裤，穿上尹教授提供的五分短裤。

将脏掉的裤子用塑胶袋包好后，晕呼呼的翻出韩瑞正包里的充电线，找到插座接上。

打开通知栏，果然数十条讯息跑不掉。

文星伊首先点开【涌多尼】

“准备给妳一个惊喜”17：04

“期待吗？（灿笑）”17：05

（涌多尼已收回讯息）

“还在忙喔~”18：21

“到家记得打给我。”19：06

“唔~活动结束了？怎么不接电话……”20：09

“回我~回我~”21：34

醉酒的脑袋变得迟钝，文星伊琢磨着如何回复时，后方传来熟悉的香味。

「哈哈，我们的身型很像呢~」尹教授手拿玻璃杯，杯中盛装的透明液体不知是酒还是水，妖娆的往文星伊走来。

「嗯，谢谢您，短裤的钱我之后还给您。」

「文同学，这裤子也没多少钱，钱就免了。真要谢我……就别拒绝我。」

文星伊内心忽然咯噔一声，神经绷紧。

Omega的软绵贴住上臂，皮肤糟浓郁的信息素包裹，身体开始蠢蠢欲动。

「哈……」双腿因为酒水早就失去力气，Alpha引以为傲的敏捷度大幅下降，尤其是在被引诱的情况……

「想要吗？」

「我……我有女友。」文星伊咬唇，扯开环绕腰间的双手。

「小朋友，妳似乎没听清我的问题，我问的是……想要吗？」

「呼……我……」

有那么一瞬，文星伊差点做出错误决定，因本能无法抗拒这么具诱惑力的信息素。

【滋——滋——】

手机突然震动，震破暧昧的氛围，文星伊得以看清现实。

……眼前的人不是金容仙。

金老师的小苍兰香气不是这么霸道的味道。

「教授，请放我出去。」文星伊闭气欲减少信息素的吸入量。

「嗯……文同学，很难攻破呢~我还是第一次色诱失败，真是有趣。」

出人意料之外，尹教授竟直接侧身，松开勾着的手、拉开距离。

「什么？」

「我不强迫人，这种事要双方心甘情愿，毕竟强扭的瓜不甜。看来今晚得找其他人了。」空间内的Omega信息素逐渐稀薄，尹教授快速抽身，像是没踏入过般。

转眼间房内只剩Alpha一人。

「呼……」

等到身体稍微冷却，文星伊指尖颤抖着锁上门，点开萤幕给金容仙发了一条讯息。

“容~好想见妳。”23：41

“明天再聊，早点睡。”23：42

文星伊以为金容仙会多聊几句，没料到是这种回应。

“我今天……”猜测金老师大概累了，文同学将刚输入的一长串字句删除，改成短句。

“好的，晚安。”23：44

过几秒。

“晚安”23：45

在这种时候想听到她的声音或是看到她的面容，但萤幕上只有简短的回应。

「唉~」

轻声叹气，Alpha留恋的看着手机，想着Omega回这些文字时是用什么表情，内心才感到好过一点。

【叩、叩】

这时响起敲门声。

「星伊，开门。」

文星伊扭开喇叭锁，

赵伊玹扛着号称千杯不醉的韩瑞正站在门外。

「喂！你清醒点。」

Beta女孩将大块头甩到睡袋上。

「赵伊玹，我喜欢妳，请和我结婚。」

……

【啪~】

文星伊看着手上险些断裂的充电线，内心咆哮。

“我好不容易平复寂寞的情绪！为什么又冒出你们两个。阿西……是嫌我当系花、系草的电灯炮还不够亮吗？”


	71. 教科书式Lover-70

姜涩琪听取金容仙的建议，做出了折衷选择。

「这是什么？」裴柱现指着束缚姜涩琪手脚的绑带。

「除了这个方法，我想不到其他……只有这样才能跟妳睡同张床，又不会害到妳。」Beta手腕、脚腕被绑住，以1的姿势躺在床上，比起恋人更像人质。

「解开，立刻。」

「呼……我解不开。」Beta试图解开但手勾不到魔鬼毡，耗费力气、蠢蠢的喘息。

「哈~妳怎么这么傻。」工作一天的Alpha被Beta逗得露出微笑，伸手贴到Beta手腕、脚踝撕开魔鬼毡。

【嘶——】

松动的布条与Alpha触碰时的触感让Beta感到兴奋，自从交往Alpha就没有主动碰过自己。

「谢谢。」

Beta一度怀疑Alpha的真实身份其实是Beta，不然怎能总是如此淡定自持、疏离人群，对医院的Omega均一贯的冷漠。

「我们都是医生，应该从治疗的角度处理这事，才能解决根本问题。」Alpha 把束带收到床头柜里。

「怎么治疗？」

「妳过去也有和人同睡的经验吧~有没有哪几次是不寻常的。」

「过小的校外教学、国中的校外教学、高中……」姜涩琪说了一长串活动，都是外出游玩的情况。

「嗯。」裴柱现觉得神奇，怎么凑巧都是旅行外宿的时候。

「因为身体太疲累所以会睡比较深，我爸妈也说我小时候玩疯了，半夜就不会爬起来闹事。平常大概是身体精力旺盛……因白天消耗的热量少……晚上就会发作。」姜涩琪想到父母提及睡姿时无奈的阐述，摸着后颈露出尴尬笑容。

「意思是累了就会乖乖睡觉？」裴柱现挑眉。

「对。」

裴柱现起身走到梳妆台前拿起香水喷在手腕，再用手腕轻按后颈，片时一室芬芳。

Alpha尚未靠近，Beta便闻到心悦的牡丹花香。

「涩琪。在车上时不是问我，为什么不碰妳吗？」

「那是……」

「因为我怕累到妳。」

「啊？」姜校医看着压到身上的裴医师，迟钝的大脑似乎领悟到了某种不可言喻的东西，神经发出警告。

Beta 的“碰”和Alpha 以为的“碰”属不同概念。

「但现在似乎不用顾忌了。」裴柱现说完，一吻落下。

「？」

姜涩琪隔了数个月终于再次尝到那柔软的唇，与圣诞节时不同，这次的吻停留很久。染了牡丹花香的人闭着眼，精致无暇的脸庞给了姜涩琪不真实的感觉。

【呼——嗬——】

粉嫩贴合，呼吸的气息近得能听清。

满足了唇，Alpha低头轻轻吻着锁骨、颈侧。

「呃…」Beta吓得无法反应、僵直身体，在名为“未知”的坑洞前方，手足无措。

「放松，我又不会吃了妳。」

裴柱现带有欲望的危险气息渗入姜涩琪体内，Beta过去对Alpha 身份的怀疑化为烟雾消散。

「妳要自己脱，还是我帮妳？」

此时压在身上的人充满侵略性，

绝对不是伪装成Alpha 的Beta。


	72. 教科书式Lover-71

“容~好想见妳。”23：41

金容仙收到这条讯息时正在欣赏夜景，手上晃着草莓牛奶。

日：“明天再聊，早点睡。”23：42

星：“好的，晚安。”23：44

日：“晚安”23：45

金容仙吸了口饮料，在酸甜滋味下，多发了一条。

“也许一觉醒来，妳的愿望就实现了。”23：53

「哈哈，我给了她暗示。」

「这样会不会减低见面的惊喜度。妳等了她这么久，应该撑到最后一刻，才有爆发力。」正在研究照片的女店员猛然抬头。

「对齁~撤回、撤回。」

「她有看到吗？」店员比本人还紧张。

「应该没有，嗯~妳研究出这是哪里了吗？」

她把文星伊拍过的照片拿给便利店店员，让店员打发时间，反正深夜时段来客极少，闲着也是闲着。

「从这里到##小区，大概10分钟车程。」Beta 店员从数张照片分析文星伊活动的区域，最终锁定某个小区。

「只要十分钟啊！哈~真是太感谢了。」金容仙还处在兴奋状态，没有熬夜的疲惫感。脑袋不断模拟文星伊见到自己时的情况，好奇Alpha究竟会有多惊讶~

「我值大夜班，早上8点交接，回家刚好顺路，妳要搭便车吗？」Beta店员也为Omega感到高兴，想帮助这位美丽的Omega。

「谢谢。」金容仙点头，长时间等待的苦涩因为店员协助找到星伊住处、搭便车等事情被瞬间冲淡。

来到陌生的城市，虽然还没遇见星伊，但碰到温柔的人们。

好心的站长、路人、便利店店员。

宛如受上天眷顾的孩子，金容仙这堂旅程没有遇上搭讪者、骚扰者，到目前为止是愉快的。

「顺路嘛~不用道谢。对了！妳要吃报废食品吗？」店员拆开刚过期1分钟的饼干、泡芙。

金容仙从脚边的行李袋翻出炒年糕即时杯，「嘿嘿，我有这个，借个热水。」

吃宵夜伤身什么的……不管啦~

咽下零食，金容仙通宵整夜陪店员聊天。

——————

等朝阳升起，在地面投射出细长的影子，金容仙背起后背包跟在女店员后方，步到停车场开车。

上路后……

「妳要睡一下吗？」Beta店员没穿制服时看上去就是个可爱的临家女孩。

「不用，Lego ~」亢奋的金容仙坐在副驾驶座，好奇的东张西望。

「那我给妳介绍一下。从这条街开始学生比较常出没，转角有麦当劳，旁边是KFC、星巴克。嗯~星巴克的海鹽焦糖摩卡星冰樂超推薦！甜而不膩！」驾驶用导游的口吻介绍街上的著名地标。

「然后在过去是补习街……」

於轻松的氛围下，金容仙和Beta店员丝毫没有倦怠感，侃侃而谈。

——————

「见到她的话，妳期望她是什么反应？」

「嗯~她总是做出超出我期待的行为，所以……只要对象是她，什么回应都好。」

金容仙看着与照片相仿的景物，拿出手机准备拨给文星伊，要给她一句「猜猜我在哪里？」其实人就在楼下的惊喜。

「那位不就是照片上的……」

然手机萤幕尚未解锁，身旁的Beta就说出这句。

「嗯？谁？」

金容仙抬头，自家Alpha从某个女人的车下来，此时正和摇下车窗的女人谈话。眼尖的她很快发现文星伊穿了自己没见过的短裤。

「是她吗？」Beta见Omega笑容消失，大致猜到情况。

金容仙内心纷乱如麻、无法控管表情。

文星伊……搭陌生女人的车……昨晚在別人家過夜嗎？

「现在的大学生常互相借住，也许是去某个人家里赶作业、开party。」

「也许吧~」金容仙见女人伸手触摸文星伊，那种触摸手法分明是对Alpha有意思。在文星伊转身离去时的眼眸亦不是普通人该有的，那是想要占有的眼神。

最重要的，

那人一看就不是文星伊的同班同学。


	73. 教科书式Lover-72

文星伊刚回到家就收到金容仙发来的讯息。

日：“早”

没有任何语助词、表情符号。

星：“容~要不要视讯。”

日：“我在外面，没办法视讯……昨天睡得好吗？”

此时的金容仙坐在车内，决定测试测试年下的反应。

星：“哦~怎么这么问？我一直都睡得好啊~”

原来在别人家睡得好？

而且用一直都？是去不止一次了吗？

日：“会问妳是因为我昨晚做了恶梦。”

星：“哈哈哈，是什么样的恶梦啊？”

日：“...不想说。”

星：“说啦~我保证不笑妳。”

「哼~」金容仙冷哼一声，心想：说了包准妳笑不出来。

一旁的Beta女孩顿时觉得车内有股寒气，打了个寒颤，默默把冷气调弱。

日：“学校活动还顺利吧~今天怎么这么早起？是不是又被叫去帮忙？”

星：“噢，系学会那边只要忙一天，今天……没有特别规划。”

日：“我就想昨天你们弄很晚，今天学校应该放大家休息才对。”

星：“所以我现在很闲，妳要跟我视讯吗？”

日：“就说我人在外面了……”

星：“好吧，一个人好无聊（委屈jpg. ）”

日：“妳早上没出门和同学吃早餐吗？而且昨天的活动还没玩够啊？”

星：“昨天我们大一生都没得玩，全在搬桌椅（哭jpg.）另外，早上天气冷不想出门。”

日：“好、好，知道妳的委屈了，从早搬到晚真是辛苦呢~白天好好休息啊~饿了记得叫外卖。”

星：“居然让我好好休息……妳的手机是不是被盗了。”

日：“因为妳忙到11多，不是？”

星：“嗯，学校的事情多到我们差点通宵。”

金容仙将这句话截图保存，车站站长联系时……学校的人员明明是说延到7点，怎么转眼变成差点通宵，中间多出来的时间是？ ？ ？

日：“妳真的是在忙学校的事？”

星：“当然。”

日：“医学系原来这么血汗……”

星：“还好，学长、姐对我们蛮好的。”

文星伊避开了庆功宴喝酒、教授、过夜等敏感问题。

日：“怎么个好法？”

星：“会送我们奶茶……（回想升云一收到的，念出一长串的食物名）”

日：“我不是叫妳少喝外人给的饮料吗？妳该不会还喝了酒吧？”

星：“没喝、没喝，妳不在我怎么敢喝酒？”

金容仙再次截图。

很好，没喝酒会走路虚浮？当我没见過妳醉酒的模样吗？还穿了别人的裤子，说不定是喝到吐才换的呢~继续喝啊~文星伊！

日：“不要醉到神智不清让人开车接送就好。”

星：“学生哪买得起车，我们都骑脚踏车的，倒是我常帮喝醉的人打车。”

日：“这样啊~”

接送妳的不是学生，那是？ ？ ？

又闲聊几句，金容仙才抛出关键问题。

日：“星~我最近遇到一个说谎的学生，怎么教都教不乖，妳觉得要怎么对付他？”

星：“指出证据让他哑口无言，然后不能轻易原谅他，要等他真正反省，不然他肯定会重蹈覆辙。”

文星伊按下送出键时还没有丝毫自觉，只觉得金容仙难得和她讨论高中的事。

Alpha心想：能分担老师教学上的烦恼代表老师也认为我越来越成熟了吧？


	74. 教科书式Lover-73

自我感觉良好的文同学还沉醉于个人的臆测中，不知金老师要对付的学生就是自己。

日：“妳不是想视讯吗？我现在可以视讯。”

萤幕突然亮出这句，文星伊兴奋的拔下接在笔电的耳机插入手机。

【接通后】

「星~我们分手吧~」金容仙没出现在萤幕里，只有她冷淡的嗓音与街景。

熟悉的行道树、小型看板、砖红色矮墙。

「这？」看清金容仙待的地点后，文星伊整个人吓到清醒、脸色惨白。

老师什么时候来的……

拿起一旁的水杯将凉水咽下，文同学受到「我们分手吧~」的冲击久久无法平复。

「不想分手就来追我……把我追回去。」手机萤幕转到车头，透过引擎盖文星伊知晓金容仙正在车里，车子发动的声响透过耳机传出。

「我……」文星伊正想回话就被单方挂断。

漆黑的萤幕倒映出Alpha张着嘴的脸孔。

——————

此时待在车里的人镇定自若，一点也没有分手后应有的悲伤。

「大老远跑来，不见她一面吗？」Beta将车停在车站侧面，准备放Omega下车。

「要见，但这次必须是她来见我。」金容仙手指搭上颈间的项圈露出狡诘的笑容。

她要陪调皮的学生玩个游戏，玩个能让人学乖的游戏，好确实达到期待的效果，毕竟本人也说了：“指出证据让他哑口无言，然后不能轻易原谅他，要等他真正反省，不然他肯定会重蹈覆辙。”

——————

“金老师的提问请确实回答”

“Q1.文同学昨天忙学校的事忙到差点通宵？”

文星伊看着金容仙发来的提问，立刻老实交代庆功宴与续摊的事。

回答完，萤幕出现一张照片，是人来人往的车站收票口。

发信者没露面，仅鞋子没出现在照片里。

看到提示，文星伊快速穿上外套、背起后背包，来不急慢慢穿鞋，脚硬踩进布鞋就往外走。

一、老师要我去追她（哪种追？）

二、有景物的照片（表明地点！）

三、鞋子（暗示要用脚去追她！）

文星伊骑脚踏车赶到车站前，翻出手机多了一条提醒。

“Q2.文同学昨晚没喝酒？”

文星伊答完Q2将脚踏车锁好进到车站内部，一位和蔼的长者站在入口处朝她招手。

「文同学，妳要找的人已经搭车走了，她请我把这转交给妳。」

站长将车票递给文星伊。

「谢谢您……除了车票她没有多说什么吗？」刷进站，离发车时间还有11分钟，Alpha留在入口处想知道更多讯息。

「没有，妳让Omega等那么久，Omega生气也是应该的。但我想妳哄哄她，她很快会回心转意，毕竟她等了妳5个小时……」站长将手背到身后缓慢开口。

「5小时？」文星伊听着叙述，内心揪紧。

原来她昨天下午就抵达这里……还在车站等这么久……这些事情老师都没说。

自责的情绪高涨，Alpha握着车票的手攥紧。

【逼——逼——】

车门关闭，高铁特有的电子音回荡在车厢内部，文星伊找到属于自己的座位坐下。

“Q3.？”

抽出口袋的手机，金容仙传来一张裤子截图，是尹教授提供的那条。

「怎么回呢？」文星伊怕她误会，回复的特别长，手指飞速打字把过程详细说明，确定没有任何可疑之处后才按下送出。

“不要吵我，我要睡觉，到站再叫醒我。”

文星伊委屈巴巴，打一长串竟没被夸奖，反被嫌弃……

然而，所谓的“不要吵我，我要睡觉，到站再叫醒我。”除了金容仙熬夜深感疲倦外另具某种意含。

金容仙和文星伊搭同班高铁，只是两人距离甚远，一个在头、一个在尾。

抵达目的地时，Omega发了一句抱怨：“妳怎么没来叫醒我？害我差点坐过站~”

Alpha错愕的回复：“妳和我搭同班车？”

Omega也错愕：“站长没告诉妳吗？”


	75. 教科书式Lover-74

文星伊看着那句“站长没告诉妳吗？”

回了一个字“没”

这字背后的哀伤只有她知晓。

“哦~那就继续追。”金容仙想说从最后一截车厢找到最前面就够文星伊受的了，没想到小年下不知道两人搭的是同车次。

“妳现在在哪？”

“我会给妳提示的。”玩出兴趣的omega走近站前小巷里的烘焙坊，将气球面包与价钱标牌拍起来传给文星伊。

“面包？”

“我想吃这个，买完就告诉妳下一个地点。”

文星伊出了月台，眼前一扫，面包店至少4、5家，还不含地下街的...

她从未这么渴望气球面包过，进到每间店开头就是：「请问有卖气球面包吗？」

不幸的是她找得太急，略过了藏在巷子里的烘焙坊，逛完车站周边及整条地下街还是没找着。

“容~妳在做什么？”回到车站前，Alpha感觉自己少了半条命，喘气之余给Omega发讯息看看能不能借此得到更多提示。

“吃中饭。”

“那气球面包是不是可以不用买？”

“要买，作为下午的点心。”

……认命的文同学再次踏上寻面包之路，绕着绕着终于看到巷子里的烘焙坊。

“买到了。”

寄出照片，饥饿的文同学顺便在附近买了潜艇堡当午餐。

咀嚼潜艇堡时金容仙回复：“哦~真快。”

文星伊气得咽下嘴里的食物，心想哪里快？跑得要死要活，气喘如牛就为一个气球面包，真的是很无奈。

怎知这只是恶梦的开始。

金容仙接连传来各种照片，有隐形眼镜、葡萄已及……

\

柜台人员老练的结帐，「是学生吗？未满18岁不能买喔。」

「呃…我是大学生。」

为什么让自己来买保险套……小年下尴尬的挑出皮包里的证件证明已成年，后面排队的人龙让Alpha害羞的想钻地洞。

「这样一共###谢谢惠顾，需要袋子吗？」

「嗯…」文星伊戴着帽子、口罩仍感到困窘，耳尖烧红，手一接过装进塑胶袋的物品立马塞进后背包。

出了屈臣氏。

“还要买什么？”

“买完冰沙，到这里。”

金容仙传了健身房的照片。

——————

冰沙融化得快。

狼狈的文星伊看着老师生日时送的手表，短针指在3.4之间，长针指在6。

已经三点半了，好在健身房的招牌就在不远处，只剩几公尺。

推开健身房透亮的玻璃门，凉风拂过脸颊。

Beta女店员热情的出声：「欢迎光临，有会员卡吗？」

「没有，我是来找人的，请问金容仙在吗？」

「稍等一下。」

女店员似乎有些讶异，往里面走。

过几分钟才回来说：「把食物放在这区，直接走到底左转，会有人指导妳。」

「谢谢。」

文星伊总觉得那人的眼光带着……一丝怜悯？

——————

半小时后，金老师手拿气球面包笑着和健身房教练们对话。

「在我休息期间请帮我好好锻炼她。」

「没问题，包在我身上……」虎背熊腰的Beta男教练拿着拳击手套踏出房门。

【喀拉~】

门关上后。

「容仙xi，我刚才带她做了简单的伸展，这位同学的筋很硬啊~」

「哈哈哈哈，难怪刚才听到她的哀嚎声，妳还是一样狠。」

「我的教学方式还算温和呢~嗯，这是她买来的？」

「对。」

「哦~还没见過妳主动带人来，带的还是年轻Alpha，人家特别买食物来是怎么回事？」身体曲线优美的Beta女教练露出八卦的一面。

「她是我高中的学生，就这样。」

「不是妳女友？」

「不是。」金容仙没说谎，两人目前是分手状态，文星伊还没把自己追回去。

「也对，那种纤弱身材……真好奇能打开这项圈的人是谁？应该是很厉害的猛男Alpha...才制得住妳这类武力高强的Omega。」Beta了解该项圈是高科技产品，装有声纹辨识系统。

「哈哈哈哈~是挺厉害的，咳、咳。」

听着女教练的碎念，金容仙差点笑岔气。

猛男？

大错特错啊~刚才拉筋拉到哀嚎的人绝不是猛男，说是小弱炮还比较适合。


	76. 教科书式Lover-75

文星伊看着眼前和韩瑞正差不多大只的Beta，男Beta正朝沙袋挥拳。

【碰！ 】沉得能砸死人的沙袋飞起，在半空划出1/4圆弧。

「容仙呢？」这里是什么怪物聚集地，文星伊边想边后退免得被摇晃中的沙包砸到。

「金容仙正在休息，在她休息期间我先教妳基本动作，劝妳认真学……以免受伤。」

「学完金容仙就会出现吗？」文星伊搞不懂学这些的意义为何，但金容仙都让他们来了也不好赶走，只能暂时配合。

「当然，所以我们能学的时间不多。现在两手握拳靠近身体，拳头和眼睛同高。对着准目标一直线打过去，就像我刚才做的。」

「是这样吗？」学习力极好的Alpha眼睛一扫就大概抓到出挥拳的诀窍，有模有样的打出直拳。

但沙袋仅微微摆动。

「很好，踏步时腰用力，肩膀、手的内侧也要扭转。」听完说明，文星伊调整姿势，让力量能更好的发挥出来，动作由慢渐快。

【碰！ 】沙袋晃动的幅度越来越大。

「拳头不要握到最紧，那样反倒会降低出拳速度。」

Beta教练在一旁观察，适时提点。

半小时后开始有人围观。

「新人？」

「嗯，看速度，应该是初学者。」

「这身板似乎不耐打……」

Alpha挥拳的身影引来其他练拳击的客人，几个人在一旁讨论。

「好，现在进行对打练习，时间3分钟，妳要闪躲并想办法找空隙攻击我。」教练忽视那些只会动嘴的旁观者，站到拳击台上。

【叮~】计时开始。

Beta快速栖身而上，没给Alpha思考的时间就是一拳。

拳风袭来，攻击的力道让文星伊不敢贸然硬杠，侧头闪过。

之后几次练习，或跳或跑Alpha在小小的拳击台上穿梭，持续避开Beta挥动的拳头。

「不要一直躲嘛~妳可以尝试进攻。」Beta教练精力充沛的上下跃动着，挑衅的向Alpha比了来的手势。

「我不想跟你打。」

靠着围绳，文星伊表示还想活久一点。

「妳的对手不是我，我只是负责训练妳。」

「对手？」

「嗯……她来了。」

文星伊转身。

从人群中快速找到熟悉的脸。

Omega穿着运动背心、运动短裤朝拳击台走来，一举一动少了老师那种拘谨，步伐显得随意，露出的11字腹肌看得文星伊瞪直了眼睛。

「她学得怎么样？」金容仙低头缠手绑带，侧影看着有些帅气。但从正面看……认真的双眸与俐落的动作相反，透出些许可爱感。

「算有天份。」Beta思考着文星伊靠闪躲能撑过几回合，或许30秒都撑不过，要撑到三回合除非金容仙放水。

「哦~有天份~了解，辛苦你了，换我陪她练就好，你可以去指导其他人。」固定住深蓝色绑带，Omega戴上拳击手套。

Beta 离开拳击台后。

「星伊，有什么要说的吗？」在车上睡了几个小时加上刚休息的时数，Omega 整个人恢复成生龙活虎的模样，蹲低、试探性的出拳，拳速快而打击精准。

Alpha从没见过Omega这么具攻击性的模样，内心诧异，「老师，我们和好吧~」

「嗯？妳知道我生气的理由吗？」

「知道，不就是我喝醉酒没报备。」

「错。」

「别打脸啊！」杀气腾腾的直拳迎面而来，文星伊蹲下身躲过这击。

「再给妳一次机会。」金容仙瞥见台下憧憬的眼神，唉，还是被几个老顾客认出来了……应该收敛些的。

「呃…因为我到别人家过夜？」

「仍旧错。」

「穿别人给的裤子？」

这次Omega 干脆不搭话，拳头直接飞来给Alpha 回应。

文星伊被打中肚子痛苦倒地，「呜，那是……因为我搭了Omega教授的车？」

「No！起来！动动妳聪明的脑袋，妳肯定知道，只是一时忘记。 」金容仙挥拳颇有余欲，和煦的眉目一点也搭不上犀利的进攻方式。

「因为我骗了妳？」

反正站着也是被打，文同学索性躺着不起来了。

「嗯~先站起来再说。」

「容啊~」Alpha算是知道金老师的脾气了，老师生气的点不是喝酒、过夜、穿别人给的裤子、搭别人的车……而是欺骗，她最忌讳的就是这点。

「叫妳起来，听不懂吗？」

「抱歉。」握住金容仙戳着手臂的脚，文星伊也不晓得哪来的勇气敢把那人往下跩。

「呀~」

站着的人重心不稳跌坐到躺着的人腿上。

「拜托，不要分手。」小年下用拳套轻轻触碰年上的腰，坐起身环住眼前的人。

「星伊，快放手。」

众目睽睽下被拥抱使年上脸颊发烫。

「不要~」

「就叫妳放手！」Omega用惊人的臂力挣开怀抱，将Alpha上半身按倒。

【磅！ 】躺倒后一记重拳砸在离脑袋不到3公分处，感觉拳击台都要凹陷、震碎……

「呼~」阖上眼，文星伊已能预见结婚后的情况。要是爱慕者知道自己有这么暴力美丽的妻子，哪敢靠近……当然她也没那个胆外遇。

说谎没必要，生命很重要。

另外要和外科的同学打好关系才行，免得哪天说错话被打断肋骨或……


	77. 教科书式Lover-76

吃完晚餐，金容仙开车载文星伊到附近的旅馆，欲假“休息”之名行“XX”之实。

「妳先洗还是我先洗？」Omega问。

「妳。」

Alpha脑海跑过之前先洗的下场。

先洗会有什么样的危机呢？

1.Alpha刚脱衣服，Omega突然表示累了想先睡，要求一起洗。

然后就变边洗边……

2.Alpha洗到中途，Omega突然想上厕所，总不能不让她上嘛~

……又变浴室play

3.Alpha好不容易洗完了，omega表示很累，一定要人帮忙洗。

……再次浴室play

每次浴室play完就有种腰闪到的感觉，隔天必定疼得弯不了背。文星伊不想再次体验那僵硬、难受的恢复期。

「星~我洗好了。」

「妳是不是没洗头。」

这么快？文星伊认为金老师肯定又没洗头了。

「别冤枉我，我在健身房洗过一遍，这是第二遍，因为衣服沾了其他A. O的信息素，味道很难闻。」

「哦~难得~」

「洗了妳做起来也会比较舒服。」

「做什么？」

「当然是做这个。」金容仙从文星伊的后背包翻出印有屈臣氏字样的塑胶袋，抖落里面的保险套。

「我……」

虽然每次见面都会做，但今日小年下的体力早被先前的追逐、跑腿及训练消磨殆尽。

Alpha在内心默念：这下只能尽量延长洗澡时间了，最好是让金容仙等睡着，好免去一高阶任务。

——————

22：31

Omega躺在床上，等待Alpha洗澡之余给姜涩琪发短信询问她和裴柱现的情况。

“妳没搬出裴柱现家吧？”22：31

“问题解决了。”22：32

嗯？

看着简洁的字句，金容仙总觉得这回复不是出自姜校医之手，还比较像裴柱现。

算了~不管对方是谁，医师们的事情解决就好，金容仙只想知道结果，不想了解她们处理床上问题的细节，免得孤单的心受创。

三周了，欲求不满到今日终于要告一段落，就只等文同学出来大做特做。

趴在床上，金容仙双脚愉快的晃动着，腺体释放出信息素，直到整张床都有小苍兰香气。

——————

23：04

文星伊脚踩在浴室外的软垫，身体因空气中的引诱分子微微颤动，专属老师的香气渗透到身体各处。

爬上床，头还没沾到枕头，就被金容仙抱住。

「星伊~」

Omega有力的双腿禁锢住Alpha。

「容~我们明天再做好不好。」

「妳有资格谈条件吗？说谎的文同学。」金容仙抓住文星伊的手按到项圈的指纹识别区。

「没有……」

在文星伊回答时，项圈应声弹开，Omega将腺体暴露在Alpha面前。

「妳洗澡已经延了不少时间，在忙什么？」手指抚过小年下的脸颊。

「唔…我帮妳标记，先不要做，拜托~」

小年下的鼻尖轻蹭着手心，在这软言哀求下年上勉强压下欲火。

「好吧~累计到下一次，今天只用咬痕标记。」妥协的Omega减低信息素的释放量，转身趴在枕头上，将头发拢到左侧露出后颈腺体。

Alpha松口气，舔拭Omega后颈、咬破脆弱，将属于自身的花梨木填进那空虚的身体。

「呃…嗯~」

「啊~哈……」金容仙在标记中愉快的呻吟出声，腿间无法忽视的湿润减退。

——————

标记三次后。

「妳什么时候学的拳击？」文星伊搂住仍在喘息的金容仙。

「高中。」

「怎么会学这么危险的运动？」

「呼~不学才真的危险，我必须靠这个保护自己。」

这一席话让Alpha心疼的轻抚Omega背脊，「以后让我保护妳。」

「哈哈哈，妳连我都打不过，谈什么保护。」

「我会越来越强，倒是妳学了拳击不要用在我身上啊！」

「因为妳说谎，我希望妳诚实。相对的我也不会对妳隐瞒什么，我们之间不需要善意的谎言，再有下次……可不会像今次这么简单解决。」

文星伊捂着仍发疼的腹部，「当然不会有下次。」

简单解决就这种程度，谁敢再犯啊！


	78. 教科书式Lover-77.H

“妳没搬出裴柱现家吧？”

裴柱现看着萤幕上跳出的讯息，手指轻敲萤幕回答。

“问题解决了。”

昨天她们两人都睡得很好，且Alpha意外发现Beta吃货在某件事上蛮罗曼蒂克的。

——————

时间回到昨天晚上。

「妳要自己脱，还是我帮妳？」裴柱现觉得这种事情还是问一下比较好，出于礼貌。

「我自己来。」

「嗯。」Alpha并不急躁，Beta不会散发信息素勾引Alpha，所以就生理而言Alpha的冲动不强，更多的是出于怜爱而想亲近的心。

接着2分钟，姜涩琪拉起棉被躲在棉被里头不晓得在干嘛……

「好了没？」看着隆起的棉被，裴柱现觉得真是多此一举，平常换衣服也没在意，怎么这种时候突然害羞。

「快好……」Beta从没和人做过，此刻紧张得要死，像是即将段考却完全没翻过书的学生。

「妳再等我一会儿。」前面的亲吻就够冲击了，等一下的活塞运动……校医脑袋空有交合相关的知识但一点实际经历也没有。

又等了30秒。

裴柱现失去耐性钻进姜涩琪的棉被里头，挑眉说：「妳平常脱衣服没这么慢的。」左手搭到姜涩琪肩头，右手沿着身体往下摸，快速抚过不着一物的身躯。

「依我手指鉴定，妳已经脱完了。」说话时面色依旧正经。

「呃…」

姜涩琪无法回应，脸颊红得要滴出血，缩起身体卷进棉被里欲隔开那触碰体表的冰凉指腹。

「过来。」

Alpha精致的五官映入眼帘，冷冷的语调带股魔力，Beta不知不觉松开紧握棉被的手往Alpha贴过来。

Alpha身上的香水味扑进鼻腔，牡丹花香气填满肺腑，抬头在火热的吻中，冰山化为火山，岩浆似乎随时会喷发而出。

「涩琪。」

「哼嗯~」

裴柱现冰凉的指尖在各处点火，姜涩琪被挑逗得眼泛水雾，唇瓣微启轻喘着。

耳垂被舔拭，另有作怪的手指探到花丛拨弄花核，双腿间开始湿润。

「可以吗？」

Alpha婉转而温柔，Beta被迷惑的点点头，不知道待会儿是多漫长的考验。

手指爱抚着，在周围打转确认足够润滑硕大才抵到那花穴外围，从入口处往内送，慢慢挤到最底。

「呃…」Beta疼得咬住Alpha的肩膀，泪眼汪汪，下身似乎被撕开，脆弱的薄膜遭到入侵者捅破。

「第一次？」Alpha震惊的快速往后退。

「嗯，我不是故意咬妳的。」Beta松口害怕刚才那一咬在Alpha身上留下伤痕或是惹怒美丽强大的Alpha。

「没关系，是不是很痛？」

「……」

看着关切的眼神，Beta一时反应不过来，Alpha很少露出这种表情，淡淡的又很温暖。

「让我看看里面有没有受伤。」见姜涩琪不回答，裴柱现开始担心了，低头就想查看，还把手机调成手电筒模式。

「等等，我没事，不痛。」

「还是妳要让我做阴道指诊。」

「都不要，妳不要说这种话破坏气氛~」

姜涩琪按住裴柱现的手，心想：自己也是校医啊！刚才只是破个膜外加撑开有些紧绷，里面并没有更严重的伤。

「还会嫌我破坏气氛，看来没事。」

Alpha嘴角勾起伸手蹂躏着Beta的头发，低头含住Beta粉嫩的唇。

「呜……」腿间疼痛因为这甜蜜的吻而淡化，Beta胸口上下起伏。

后来Alpha拿湿毛巾替Beta清洁干净，「今天就做到这里，早点睡。」

「那妳怎么办？」姜涩琪问完脸颊又是一片绯红，把半颗头埋进棉被里。

「妳觉得呢？」裴柱现看她这副畏畏缩缩的模样觉得很新鲜。

「我……我……」

「快睡吧~」裴柱现坐起身穿衣，拿着另一条棉被下床。

「妳要去哪。」

「客厅，睡沙发。」

「什么？」

姜涩琪有种自己搞砸场子的感觉，都怪刚才咬了裴柱现，现在又无法两个人睡一张床了。

「换我睡一次沙发，妳没立场阻止我。」

Alpha离去的背影看起来很孤独。

「欧腻……」

Beta没胆拉住Alpha的衣摆，以为Alpha旧事重提是因为生气，此刻很后悔做的时候没控管好表情。

——————

裴柱现躺在客厅沙发上休息，片刻房内传出声响，某个人踩着拖鞋走出来。

「妳别生气……进房间好不好？不是说好两个人一起睡吗？」

Beta眯着眼说话像是软萌的Omega。

「唉，我没生气……妳回房吧！这沙发挺好睡的。」Alpha知道身体尝过那醉人滋味后开始留恋了，真睡一张床……局势会一发不可收拾。

Beta鼓起勇气出来却听到果断的拒绝，憋屈的坐到沙发上握住Alpha的手，「不要对我这么冷漠。」说话时有些哽咽。

「我是为妳着想。」

「我的身体没人比我清楚，真的没事……拜托妳进来。」

裴柱现知道“进来”指的是进卧房，但脑海却蹦出她躺着讲这话的场景，身体兴奋起来。

「哈……好吧~」看来只有推倒她一途了。

——————

回到房内，Alpha压到Beta身上，「妳刚才说身体没事，我就亲自检验。」

「？」

姜涩琪如羊入虎口，很快就被剥得光裸，两条匀称的腿遭掰开，硬挺长驱直入。

「嗯~」快速填满，花心一颤，内壁被撑开。

「涩琪，放松。」裴柱现抱住身下的人，看着总是关注食物的吃货情动，交合的身体染成粉红色。

「哼~嗯~欧腻……」

没多久Beta被顶到高潮，脚趾卷曲、小穴收缩着吸允挺立。

「不要……」

抽插不止息，高潮紧接高潮。

「呜……」

Beta记不清这晚高潮了几次，只知道在自己昏死过去前Alpha还未曾释放过。


	79. 教科书式Lover-78

文星伊10点有课，金容仙清早5点整就把她挖醒。

「我知道妳很累……不用担心我动妳，说好下次就是真的下次见面才做。」年上哄人似的叫小年下起床。

「搭几点的车？」

「5：40，想吃早餐就快起来洗漱。」

「再让我睡10分钟，10分钟就好。」

文星伊阖上眼，疲倦的身体还没清醒，放松神经任由四肢陷入柔软的棉被。

「昨天跑这么多地方有没有哪里酸痛？」Omega心想开车也就五分钟车程便由着她了。

「还好，昨晚用枕头把脚垫高睡了……倒是挨打的地方有点疼、碰到就刺痛，我想应该是淤青。」

「已经收敛力道了，还疼？」金容仙的手钻进文星伊睡衣触摸。

「等……」

胡乱无章的摸法碰巧摸到某个区块，令想赖床的Alpha起了反应。

「这……」金容仙察觉不对劲，往下抚摸那腿间的凸起。

形状像……

「……」

「想做吗？」

「不想！」

文星伊护卫着身体退到床脚，严正表示：这是被摸出来的，我一点邪念也没有！

「呼~妳还是一样敏感，难怪做不久。」金容仙摆摆手，强壮的手臂握住棉被将退后的人拉回原位。

「不是说下次见面才做。」文同学看着笼罩上来的阴影背脊发凉，两只手仍紧揪着棉被。

「是啊~但不能让妳维持这状态离去。」

金老师就像是再说“今天天气真好”般，语调平淡的陈述。然后两只手钻进年下的棉被找到腰间的裤头。

「我用手帮妳。」

将拦阻的衣物往下扯，兴奋的分身蹦了出来。

灵活手指贴上炙热，令文星伊身体一颤。

「容……」

老师的手埋在棉被里头，看不到但感受得到。

冰冷的指腹扫过顶端，手圈住分身从根部往上套弄，上上、下下，快感在Alpha 体内横冲直撞。

「老师~」文星伊头靠着金容仙的肩膀喘气，两手搭上Omega上臂推拒着，想制止那让自己快要疯掉的手。

「嗯？」压制想躲避的Alpha，Omega露出无辜的表情加快速度，内心则在计量时间。

必须在3分钟内解决，后续还要搭车……

「啊~」

「哼……轻一点。」小年下轻喘着气，手指刮着年上的手臂讨饶。

「乖~这样妳会比较快射。」年上从温度、表情、呼吸各方判断年下正在边缘徘徊。

抓准时机飞速摩擦。

「呃…」文星伊发出嘶哑的单音，箍紧双臂、身体拱起迎向高潮，腿间的耸立喷出汁液。

「容~」

黏滑的液体流到床单上。

「星伊~总共2分32秒，和上次相比完全没进步呢。」金容仙收回手，摊开的指缝间有刚射出的新鲜体液，昭示着Omega那高超手艺。

「呼……是妳弄太舒服了~」

抱住眼前的人，文星伊将发烫的脸埋进令人安心的脖颈，逃避年上调笑的表情。

「哈~看来要帮妳报名训练课程才行，每次回来都陪我去健身，好吗？」

「嗯……」文星伊心想根本不是健身的问题，是技巧落差悬殊。

她有预感，自己体力再好也抵御不了御姐老师的挑逗。


	80. 教科书式Lover-79

睡眼惺忪，文星伊背着后背包踏出车站还没有与金容仙分离的实感。

跨上脚踏车，踩着踏板，车轮沙沙碾过落叶。

「好凉~」

迎向微风，没发现书包比平常沉了些。

大概是早上被……所以Alpha头脑进入极度放松的状态，文星伊直到教授上台讲课才发现书包里面少了重要资料。

「嗯？我的笔记呢？」翻遍背包，夹层也摸过确实少了上课抄笔记用的本子。

少就算了，包里还多了东西。

厚厚的蓝色英文讲义正面印着（教师版）。

翻过来，金容仙潦草的笔迹在封底挥洒，写了大大的几个字：这是容的！

「嗯……」

“To moon :真怀念，这不是高中英文吗？”诚熙

五人组上课闲得没事做时就会这般传纸条，此刻纸条刚好传到文星伊。

文星伊把纸条藏在课本和铅笔盒之间偷偷阅读。

“这字不像妳的啊！该不会是妳女友的？”by韩

“高一生写字可爱，用语也可爱……我感觉我老了。”from玹

坐在韩瑞正隔壁的赵伊玹才一日不见，就被韩瑞正带偏了风格，俏皮的字和语调给文星伊不小的冲击。

当初说好的扭捏呢？

“妳比高中生可爱（笔心）PS. 妳可以在我的身上写这是玹的！”by韩

「咳~我忘记带笔记本有没有白纸或废纸能借我。」忽略透过纸条放闪的人，文星伊无奈的和邻座的升云一要了张纸，想将板书暂时抄在纸上，等拿到本子在浮贴上去。

结果传来的白纸上用铅笔写着。

“我以为妳喜欢年龄比妳大、成熟的，居然和未成年交往……辛苦了。”1

“……”

像是认定了事实，文星伊无从解释。

“不反驳就代表真相如此，当初不愿暴露就是因她还未成年吧~”by 韩

“星伊居然是这种人，和未成年……”from玹

“To moon以外的三人:从个英文讲义你们怎么能看出这么多？”诚熙

再发展下去课都不用上了，文星伊抛出绳索捆住恣意幻想的同学们，严正表示女友已经成年而且岁数比自己大。

“获得情报（笔记）”1

“哇！那这个可爱签名是谁的？”from玹

“看就知道是学妹或亲戚家的小孩。”by韩

“To all:猜是学妹，毕竟星当过学生会长。”诚熙

“猜错的中午请猜对的吃饭，如何？”by韩

“韩，我们两个猜不一样的，这样至少有一人会猜到，我猜学妹。”from玹

“猜亲戚。”by韩

“那我配合诚熙，我猜亲戚。”1

文星伊拿到写得满满的纸条。回答：

“这是我邻居，没半个人猜对，你们全部请我吃饭。”

内心则跪着算盘……

容~对不起，我只是邻居的定义比较广泛，方圆3公里内都算我的邻居。

我这样不算说谎，是为维护妳身为老师的面子，免得他们误会妳幼稚。

——————

文星伊忏悔时人在教职员室的金容仙觉得耳朵有点痒，总觉得有人在耳边叨念着什么……

翻开包，里头躺着一本笔记。

封面右下写着：星

「原来是她的东西忘在我这儿……但怎么有种不爽的feel。」Omega抽空发了照片给Alpha。

「啊！还有我的英文讲义。」

——————

下课文星伊打开手机。

「噢！妳连邻居的Line都有啊？」

跳出的图片是遗落的笔记本，正巧被眼尖的赵伊玹看到。

「对……我们认识有断时间了，关系不错。」

说完，文星伊认为在有必死的决心之前是不可能介绍金容仙给他们认识了。


	81. 教科书式Lover-80

12：11

猜输的四人摊文星伊的午餐钱。

「学长姐在问，大一的新生宿营由谁负责？你回一下。」赵伊璇捅了捅身旁的韩瑞正。

「就没人要接啊~我们这届没半个人愿意当总召，有什么办法？」

大只的Beta嘟囔着准备回复。

「韩瑞正你和系学会长那么熟，就扛下来吧！总不能搞砸宿营。」

「我也觉得你适合当总召，看起来就挺有领导力的。」

「两位Alpha不接，推给我这个Beta干嘛？要是宿营缺人手我就找你们来补。」韩瑞正看向一脸事不关己的升云一、文星伊。

商讨良久。

总召难产，再拖下去不是办法，最终以四人会协助韩瑞正为条件，韩瑞正接下总召之职。

过没几天，收到资料的Beta就找上门。

「你们答应我会帮忙的，这是安排好的职务，有异议可以提出。」

摊开的手册上写着

总召：韩瑞正

副召：赵伊璇

活动组组长：文星伊

公关组组长：升云一

美宣组组长：赵伊璇

……

「没人想接活动组组长吗？」文星伊知道活动组非常忙，要是接了，回去见金容仙的次数势必大幅减少，周末都要忙着规划活动、开会。

「班长原本要的，但后来改成队辅组组长。」赵伊璇说到

「那好吧~」

文星伊为了朋友扛下活动长之职。

——————

晚上和恋人视讯时，小年下乖巧的叙述着当上活动组组长的事情，希望年上可以体谅。

「我当上活动长，每两周要开一次会。另外要安排活动流程，如果表演组别太少……」

「嗯，了解，所以以后周末都不回来？」金容仙坐在电脑前，面色平和。

「容~能回去我一定回去，只是次数不会太频繁。」Alpha露出真挚诚恳的表情。

听完，Omega不发一语的离开镜头前。

「容？这是朋友的请求，我不是为了出风头而接的，快回来……」Alpha因这个反应紧张起来，绷紧神经就怕Omega发火。

「哈哈哈，妳干嘛那么紧张，我没生气，反正有休假，换我去找妳也行。」Omega坐回电脑前方手上拿着行事历，

「给我妳开会的时间，比较好调整约会日期。」

「喔！我看一下手机。」

笔电镜头拍下文星伊低头看手机的身影传到金容仙面前的萤幕。

金老师趁文同学在忙悄悄存了几张照片。

内心暗喜，星戴棒球帽怎么这么好看，上大学有越来越帅的趋势，不愧为我家Alpha！

花吃几秒后回神：

「对了！下周柱现生日妳会回来吗？」

「裴医生……嗯……不一定，要周四我才能告诉妳。抱歉，这周事情太多，不确定有没有办法处理完。」

「嗯，压力不要太大，真的不能回来也没关系。妳回不来就换我去找妳。」

「要是我连续好几周回不去呢？」

「那我得另外帮妳找健身房了。」

「哈~老师还记得训练的事啊！」

「当然啰~小弱……」

「不要说出来！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

几周后……

没想到当初的玩笑话一语成谶。

文星伊被学校事务缠身，考试、宿营、编舞、实验室多方夹击。

蜡烛多头烧，金容仙只好帮她办了学校附近的健身房会员，并叮嘱她要记得运动、保持身体健康，最好每周报备训练情况。

——————

因为金容仙会问，故文星伊硬着头皮也要去健身房报到。

推开门，该建筑位置靠近大学校区，里面清一色的大学生只有极少数是社会人士。

Alpha第一天上健身房就遇到熟悉的人。

「文星伊？」

「韩瑞正，你在这里干嘛？」

「跑步啊！不過妳这速度是散步吧？」有个人踏上隔壁跑步机，挑衅的提高速度。

「散步？」

「我没想到妳体力这么差。」

「你说谁体力差？」文星伊跟着加快速度。

「妳啊~」

激将法对Alpha很有用，为了胜过隔壁的Beta，Alpha无形中增加了训练量。

30分钟后……

「你们两个有什么毛病？」拿着毛巾和水壶来的赵伊璇看着眼前疯狂踩着直立式脚踏车的男友及同学。

「我平常都骑脚踏车上学，就不信这个会输你。」

「来啊~」

——————

晚上9:55

刚练完拳的年上收到年下的报备讯息。

“今天在健身房遇到同学，老师呢？”

金容仙看过很多人上健身房拍照，腹肌打上阴影或是秀二头肌、三头肌、背肌之类的，但从没看过文星伊这种操作。

两个面目狰狞的人坐在直立式脚踏车上，脚下的动作飞快以至于拍起来是模糊的。

「这什么鬼？」

之前视讯才觉得帅气的小年下……表情歪曲的能做表情包了。

虽然嘴上嫌弃，但老师默默下载储存。


	82. 教科书式Lover-81

为了方便宿营干部开会，学长多打两把系学会休息室的钥匙，一把给总召、一把给美宣组组长白诚熙。

提早到的文星伊没钥匙只能待在外面等着。

「星伊，早。」

「早，妳吃过早餐了？」

「我请升云一帮我买。」

文星伊觉得她用“请”这个字有点奇怪，交往半年了，她、升云一怎还是这么说话。与交往不满15天的Beta情侣风格大不相同。

四人刚好是高调放闪、低调放闪的两个典型。

「呼~还是第一次和星伊独处。」

「嗯？真的？」

文星伊回忆过去似乎的确如此，只要白诚熙在就一定有升云一或是赵伊璇。

「真的。」白诚熙打开门。

系花极少单独和Alpha相处，因为Alpha会带给她压迫感。

至于文星伊……她觉得文星伊很特别。

回想大一开学那天，文星伊很快就从人群中脱颖而出。

收敛信息素，不溢出任何一丝气味的Alpha，白诚熙还是第一次见。

她问过升云一，升云一也是因为好奇接近文星伊。

要说五人组是如何形成的，有一半要归功文星伊的神秘感及她散发出的舒服气质，亲切的气息卸下四人心房，让他们彼此有认识的机会。

「这是我们参加宿营时的照片呢~那时韩瑞正还为了烤肉夹和升云一吵架。」文星伊左手拿着三明治，右手指着贴满相片的墙，找出刚入学的五人组。

「我记得是为了夹生食、夹熟食吵架，他们那时真的很幼稚……虽然现在也没好到哪去，昨天才为了开会人数又吵。」

「嘿嘿，幼稚归幼稚，现在不成了妳和赵伊璇的对象。」

「嗯……不论赵伊璇，在妳眼中我和升云一像是一对吗？」

文星伊听到这句差点噎到。

文星伊不明白这话是什么意思。

他们放闪还不够吗？就算是默默放闪也是很让人受伤的事啊！

「咳、咳。」

Alpha手扶着墙咳嗽时赵伊璇、韩瑞正推门而入。

「欸？就你们两个，其他人勒？」

赵伊璇看文星伊咳得这么夸张，以为她吃的不是三明治而是毒药。

「睡过头要不就买早餐，他们不迟到才奇怪。」韩瑞正打开电脑包，把电源线、滑鼠、笔电拿出来放在办公桌上。

最先到的四个人闲聊着，之后进门的是升云一。半小时内到的只有他们五人，剩下的机动组、财务组、生活组、队辅组负责人均姗姗来迟。

2小时会议。

干部围成圈坐下。

开会时刻文星伊还不觉得位置分配有什么奇怪，结束后偷听到其他人谈论才有感。

队辅组Alpha(班长)：「为什么文星伊总是坐在系花、系草中间，连今天开会也……会不会白云两人已经分了？」

生活组女Beta：「我记得他们一直都是这样啊！他俩不可能分手啦~白诚熙的早餐还是升云一买的。」

队辅组男Beta(班长)：「是喔~但我觉得他们很没有cp 感。」

财务组女Alpha：「是因为最近总召放闪太过，对比之下才会让你有这种感受。」

队辅组男Beta(班长)：「但仔细想想还是很奇怪啊！正常的Alpha会让自己的Omega靠近其他Alpha？肯定有描腻。」

文星伊在脑袋模拟，如果有个Alpha老是卡在金容仙和自己中间……

无法接受。

升云一怎么能这么平和呢？

文星伊站在转角听着里头的猜测。

队辅组男Beta(班长)：「有没有可能升云一是个喜欢A的A？」

机动组男Alpha：「呕~好恶我无法接受，A还是和O在一起才正常。」

财务组女Alpha：「不一定啊~我到觉得还好，云一长那么帅和A站在一起也蛮配的。」

队辅组男Beta (班长)：「白诚熙会让他这般胡来？」

机动组男Alpha：「哈哈哈真是如此就好了，我一直想上上看白诚熙那种Omega，都大学了还戴着项圈……感觉就是需要我这种人满足她。」

生活组女Beta：「你真是……」

文星伊站在转角处正好撞见因接受不了发言离席的女Alpha。

「妳还是和过往一样没有流露出任何信息素呢~文同学。刚才那些话……」

「嗯……我不会说出去。」

文星伊摆出不失礼貌的笑容。

她庆幸四位好友因为外出买饭不在，可以免于听这些污言秽语，且不用遭受自己的怒火。


	83. 教科书式Lover-82

金容仙于裴柱现的生日会结束后打给文星伊。

「我是不是做错了？」

此时小年下一脸哀怨的看着自己。

「目前只知道妳除了活动组的工作还揽下机动组的，就这么点资讯无法评断妳做的是否正确，到底学校发生什么事？」

金容仙喝过酒头脑有点发胀，但还是很有耐心的听小年下说话。

「我似乎太冲动了，健身的时候和韩瑞正要求撤换机动组组长，他死缠着要我说原因……结果我说出来之后，白诚熙、升云一他们今天没来开会。」

「唔…因为我不是本人，没办法多说什么，妳何不私下找他们聊聊，或许没妳想的那么严重。至于教训同学的事，妳做得很好，撤换人员是正确的。」

金老师给自信下降的文同学鼓励鼓励。

文同学的表情明显缓和许多，没有刚才那么愁苦。转了话题~

「容，我很想妳，妳什么时候来看我？」

「下周，订好票我再把时间给妳，记得来接我，不要让我等太久。」

「好，我会提早到，这次换我等妳。」

「哈啊~说这种话，真是……快12点了，早点睡。」

「明天是十点的课。」

「呼~星伊不让我睡吗？」

Omega脸红红的抛出有点暧昧的问句。

「睡、睡，晚安。」

「晚安，养精蓄锐，等我去找妳的时候再熬夜。」

……

文星伊不舍的用滑鼠点击右上角的X结束视讯，并于睡前发了两封真挚的短信，一封给升云一、一封给白诚熙。

——————

隔天白诚熙用钥匙打开学生会休息室，三人利用早上九点到十点的空闲把事情说开。

「我们昨天没来开会是因为公关组的事情，和星伊妳做的事无关。」白诚熙吃着升云一端过来的早餐。

「嗯？」

「要说对不起的应该是我们，其实我和白诚熙没有交往，只是朋友，制造这种氛围……怎么说呢~是逼不得已。」升云一掀开纸盒，将叉子插进萝卜糕。

「你们没交往？」

没交往的A. O会走这么近？

文星伊惊讶的大口吸豆浆。

「我目前对谈恋爱没兴趣，他也是。」貌美的白同学宛如局外人陈述。

「我们为了赶跑众多追求者，决定参考妳的做法。」升云一微笑盯着文星伊。

要是坐在文星伊位置上的是其他人，那人或许此刻便坠入爱河。

「……我不记得有给过你们建议。」

有了金容仙，文星伊对任何人都免疫。

「妳不是谎称有女友吗？我们发现这方法挺管用的。所以我们决定互相帮助。当有人追求诚熙时，她可以用我的名号使对方知难而退。相对的我可以搬出白诚熙的名字打发学长姐。」

「刚伪装交往时，我们还不习惯独处所以总是拉着妳一起，后来发现有妳在挺好的。」

……

……

……

「哪里好？」

「我们可以近距离观察，从妳身上学习如何假装有交往对象。」

「噢！还有，妳在的时候大家反而更确信我们有交往。用成语来说就是欲盖弥彰。」

「因为认定妳没女友，所以之前的英语讲义事件有吓到我们。」

「对啊~还以为真的是女友，好险只是邻居。妳伪装的功力很高明。」

……

……

……

呜呜~

我没有谎报女友……她周末就会来看我。

文星伊哭笑不得，在不介绍金容仙的情况下这误会势必会持续下去。


	84. 教科书式Lover-83

忙碌着，时间很快就过了。

文星伊周五晚上和金容仙视讯，把这几日发生的事情告诉她。

「喔某~居然是伪装情侣。」

金容仙听完白诚熙、升云一的事情，感到震惊，因为高中时期自己也做过类似的事。

那是9年前了。

白诚熙就像当年的金容仙

升云一则像当年的裴柱现

她们之间也有个文星伊，名叫补初珑

三人所读的高中是公立学校，与文星伊就读的私立高中不同是A. B. O混着上课。

高一时金容仙和补初珑同班，即便认生但一年时间也够她们认识了。 B. O之间建构了美好的友情。

而裴柱现是在高二才熟识的，见面场景金容仙仍记忆犹新。

【当~当~当~当~当~当~当~当~】

铃响，到了中午用餐时间。

「容仙，门外有人给妳的。」

金容仙放下汤匙接过同班同学转交的信封，从Beta同学的微笑，她预估大概又是情书。

拆开，信上写着让她下课后到后门的某颗树下，听闻在那儿告白成功的人会成为恩爱的终身伴侣。

……这种校园传说金容仙从没当真过，偏偏很多人相信，硬要在那颗树下告白。

放学后金容仙背着书包下楼梯，一边练习如何用委婉字词拒绝，高二了她不想花时间谈恋爱而损失读书时间。

到了树下，和她预估的情形不同，那里站着一个五官精致的女孩。

脑袋模拟许久的男性Alpha居然是个这么漂亮的女Alpha，金容仙刚想好的拒绝台词瞬间被打乱。

「呃…抱歉，我不能接受妳的心意。」原本的铺陈因为慌张缩短。

……

「妳似乎搞错人了。」Alpha微微挑眉，露出浅浅的微笑。

「嗯？」转身，金容仙看着身后手拿草莓牛奶的男Alpha奔跑离去。

……

「我还是第一次被人拒绝。」裴柱现说。

「呃…抱歉。」

搞错人害金容仙羞得要钻地洞。

她后来才知道裴同学也是在那里等人告白。

——————

在校外等金容仙放学的朴初拢知道好友被Alpha约到树下，但她认为金容仙会快速拒绝然后和自己走路回家。

怎知从那天开始朋友身边就多了一个气质非凡的美丽Alpha。

「哈哈哈居然会拒绝错人，金容仙妳可真厉害。」

「我不晓得啊！信件又没有属名……而且都多久之前的事了。」

「拒绝的还是全校最高冷的裴柱现……看着那张脸妳怎么拒绝得了。」

「高冷？有吗？」

「柱现xi从没和Omega走这么近过，对吧？容仙是史上第一人。」

「容仙xi原来是Omega？」

误会层出不穷，相处半个学期裴柱现才发现金容仙是个Omega。

「妳们不是在交往……」

「没有，只是这样告白的人数会比较少。」

「嗯，最近死缠烂打的Omega少很多。」

补初珑站在两人之间常有自己是电灯泡的错觉。 A. O相处总会有种气场，让人觉得他们很相配……原来都是戏。

金容仙的高中生活没有太多的阻碍直到隔年2/22。

高三，Omega成年后迎来第一次发情期。

「啊……」火从后颈蔓延到全身，解开项圈也无法散去那热度。

「好痛苦……好想要……」

双腿发软难耐……Omega被逼得自我抚慰。

「呜……」

揉弄敏感，喘着气，迎向到顶的潮水。

「哈……」渴望标记、渴望被Alpha蹂躏。

手指点开联络人往下滑，金容仙忆起裴柱现谈论发情Omega时的冷漠。

最终选择拨给……

「初珑，帮我买抑制剂，拜托、快点。」


	85. 教科书式Lover-84

2/22开始发情的Omega，靠抑制剂缩短发情天数到3天。

初次服用药物让金容仙整个人都不对劲，即便知道身体没发情，闻到信息素仍旧渴望Alpha。

「容仙xi ，听说妳昨天请假。」

「呼……哈……」

见到裴柱现就想贴近，想让她抱抱自己，即便只有三秒也好。

「身体还好吗？」

「嗯……」

金容仙觉得自己疯了，头脑为信息素而发狂甚至冒出引诱好友的想法。

「初珑，我觉得好累，觉得当Omega好恶心，总是甩不掉糟糕的念头。」每隔一段时间的发情期是Omega沉重的负担。

「想要标记...呜……」

制服白色衬衫湿透露出底下的肉色，浑身是汗的人儿挂到Beta身上，眼泪扑簌簌落了下来。

「为什么不告诉裴柱现，让她暂时标记妳呢？」

「哈~我不想要勉强她……妳会保守秘密吧？」

「会的……其实我来还要告诉妳一件事，爸妈让我出国念大学，能和妳相处的时间只剩3个月。」

高三考完试后朴初珑就出国念书，没有留下任何联络方式。

——————

梦境糟闹钟打断。

「哈~」

睁开眼，金容仙发觉想事情想到睡着了，今天是星期六，是要去见文星伊的日子。

穿衣、整理行李时，过往的事情还在脑海中浮沉。

“唉~初珑过得怎么样，裴柱现有跟她联络吗？没留联络方式真是失策。”

“星伊她高中时习惯ABO分班模式，不晓得大学适应了没？”

“刚成年的Omega最脆弱，要是有人盯上星伊……”

金容仙开始想东想西。

“星伊在学校有没有被人追求，这么帅肯定有，但都没听她提过。”

“她在其他Omega发情时怎么应对……”

“她是Alpha，平常有生理需求如何解决？”

分隔两地后，越来越不了解她的学校生活，以往在同所高中能亲眼见证，现在全是靠耳朵听来的。

之前星伊骗过一次，是被我抓到她才承认……会不会瞒了很多事情，我都不知道。

——————

因梦境怀踹不安的Omega搭上高铁，抵达目的车站时给Alpha发了通知。

“到了，准备出月台。”

刚刷票出站。

「容~」小年下跑过来给了年上大大的拥抱。

花梨木香气包围安抚着Omega全身上下，在人来人往的车站中，Omega抬手回抱住Alpha。

「星伊，妳好香。」

「嘿嘿，是因为太久没见才这么觉得吧~」

「嗯……」

金容仙鬼使神差的低头在文星伊脖颈上咬一口。

「欸？老师？」

「这里离我学校很远，不会被熟人撞见，没关系。」不知道为什么这么想念，不见面还好，一碰到真实的文星伊，金容仙累积数周的情感全一口气爆发出来。

「喔…喔…」

文星伊讶异于金容仙大胆的动作，以往在公开场合年上都是疏离自持的。

「容~先松手，去我家再继续好不好。」拥抱的夹缝中，Alpha感觉到某种令人心痒的东东。

「昂~再抱一会儿。」Omega难得撒娇，Alpha的心软得都要化成水了。

「嗯，但我站着等了快1小时，腿有点酸。」

文星伊说完，突然多一道人声。

「是啊~金老师，这次文同学很早就来等了。」

听到熟悉的声音，金容仙以为是学校的同事出现吓得推开文星伊。

【嗙！】

文星伊躺倒在地，多亏后背包才没直接磕在水泥地上。

「文同学需要帮忙吗？」

Alpha盯着眼前好心伸手的车站站长。

心想：怎么又是你。


	86. 教科书式Lover-85

文星伊拍拍屁股上的灰尘，撇过头不想理金容仙。

「我刚才推妳，让妳生气了？」

「老师就不能放下其他人的眼光吗？我已经毕业，不是未成年……」

文星伊靠外侧走，将金容仙拉往靠内侧的位置，免得没在看路的金老师走到马路中央给车撞。

「养成习惯有点难改，我以后尽量注意。」

察觉到年下的体贴，年上脸上浮现微笑。

抬眼扫过尚未亮起的街灯，Omega 想起上次走这段路是深夜，坐在长椅上等不到人只好独自拖着行李箱走。

当初Omega拉着行李箱，

如今Alpha拉着Omega。

「容~只有尽量是不够的。」十指紧扣，文星伊的指尖轻轻点在金容仙手背。

「那妳希望我怎么做？」

「就……慢慢放点风声~」

「哈哈哈哈，周边的人都知道我有对象，只是没有公布姓名。中午想吃什么我请你吃，别闹脾气啦…」

「任我选择？」

「嗯。」

「嘿嘿~批萨~」

文星伊带金容仙到熟稔的手工批萨店 ，点了泡菜、鸡肉批萨。

「妳平常会不会吃太多Pizza？」

从老板和文星伊的对话，金容仙听出文星伊是这间店的忠实顾客。

「哈哈哈，老师平常会不会吃太多炒年糕。」

「……这两者能比吗？」

「喜欢的食物怎么吃都吃不腻嘛~」

「噢！那妳应该很喜欢吃我啰？」

Omega趁老板进厨房忙的空档小手摸到Alpha腿上，在恋人的大腿根部游移。

「快住手。」文星伊被撩到面红耳赤。

「紧张什么，我就摸摸妳训练有没有长肉。」金容仙手藏在桌子底下大摸特摸，直到文星伊主动按住她的手。

「容~饶了我~」

抓紧Omega躁动的手Alpha软软的哀求。

「您的泡菜披萨与肌肉披萨好了。」

过于投入两人世界的A. O没注意到Beta走到外场。

Beta老板端着批萨上桌时刚好听到这句「容~饶了我。」脑袋瞬间浮现Alpha出轨被Omega抓包的精彩好戏。

「喔、喔，谢谢。」Alpha瑟缩的松开紧握的手闪躲对面Omega的目光，此举更加坐实老板的猜想。

「您是第一次来吧~老板免费招待饮料。」看在文同学是常客的份上，Beta拿了一瓶冰可乐上桌，想让生气的Omega息息火。

怎知戴着项圈的美丽Omega接下可乐后回了句谢谢便转身，对身旁的Alpha说：「妳不是很喜欢可乐，给妳喝~」

「噢！好~」

老板看着Alpha拆开饮料直接灌进肚，也不给旁边的Omega先喝一口。脸顿时绿了……

这情商令人堪忧。

女友让妳喝妳就喝啊~

傻瓜，吵架了还这么洒脱……对方肯定要和妳提分手。

受不了迟钝的Alpha，Beta老板只好多送一瓶可乐。

——————

35分钟后。

被误会的两人走出批萨店……

「刚才老板一直偷瞄我们那一桌，是不是我摸妳腿的事情被发现了。」

「店里说不定有摄像机，让他在厨房也能看到外面的情况，呜……就叫妳别摸……」

文星伊感到很悲痛，因为这件事她大概好一段时间没脸踏进那间店了。


	87. 教科书式Lover-86

「容~暑假要搬过来住？」

许久没一起逛卖场，文星伊兴致格外高昂~

「嗯！我今年带一年级生，他们没有暑辅……至于学校的营队有其他老师接了。」金容仙拿起牙刷、漱口杯放进推车，心想7.8月都待在这儿，干脆放一套生活用品在星伊家。

「牙刷我刚好需要，多买一只。」

「要什么色？」

「和老师一样的。」

「星伊，买同色容易搞混。」

「妳帮我在握把尾端画几颗星星就不会搞混了。」

「为何不是妳帮我画个太阳？」

「哈哈哈哈妳画画的技术比较差，让妳多练练。」

「哦~那妳XX的技术比较差，我是不是也该让妳多练练。」

Alpha原本笑出鼻肌整个人歪向Omega，听到这句随即收起笑容。

松开揽住Omega肩膀的右手，Alpha尴尬的轻咳几声：「咳、咳，我现在有去健身房。」

「哈哈哈哈，星伊~放心，就算妳XX的程度不及我，我也不会嫌弃妳，就像妳不嫌弃我的画画程度。」

金容仙将同样颜色的两只牙刷放进推车，配上阳光般的微笑。

远观就像小情侣的纯情日常，旁人肯定无法想像两人的对话是这么18+。

几分钟后。

虽然金容仙让文星伊不要把前面说的话放心上，但Alpha从初次上床开始就有股焦虑。

那种焦虑无法向任何人诉说。

年轻的Alpha不时会想，如果Omega遇到比自己厉害的Alpha是否就会抛下自己？

这种状况能持续多久？老师能容忍多久？

待金容仙专注于挑选拖鞋，文星伊趁此空档发讯息给韩瑞正约他5点健身房见。

「拖鞋、睡衣、牙刷、牙膏……星伊~我有漏掉什么吗？」

听到人声，Alpha赶紧把手机塞进口袋。

扫视购物栏，文星伊莫名感到心安，除了日用品就是些零食。

「总觉得少了什么？」

「老师，没有少。」

脑袋浮现某个儿童不宜的包装，文星伊接过推车加速逃离。

——————

回到Alpha家，初来乍到的Omega兴奋得要把屋顶掀了。

「床底下居然没藏东西……妳是不是在我来之前清空了？」

「我忙着学校的事，没时间做那种事。」

「这是谁送妳的盆栽？」

「19岁生日，某个教授送的。」

「教授是……」翻动物品的过程中Omega冒出许多疑问。

Alpha跟在一旁不厌其烦的解释：「不是开车载我回家的尹教授啦！是之前协助处理实验的另一位教授，他是Beta。」

「那就好~」

确认文星伊身边没有情敌后，金容仙坐在沙发上放松。

「容~妳在担心什么？我喜欢的一直都只有妳啊~」文星伊也坐到沙发上，两只手环绕金容仙的腰，头靠近她脖颈蹭着项圈。

「我也是，这么多学生……唯独妳让我打破原则。」

Omega愉快的释出信息素，顿时小苍兰香气溢散。

「呃……容？」

Alpha离Omega太近，很快受到信息素影响而加重喘息。

想要离去，然身体失控只愿与Omega缠绕，两只手箍紧Omega压在沙发上。

「呼……容仙，5点我要上健身房，先收回信息素。」文星伊脸颊冒汗，逐渐沉沦于小苍兰香气，深厚的花梨木香被引出来。

「哈~今晚我就是妳的健身房。」

「嗯？」

「上我。」


	88. 教科书式Lover-87

屈从本能抱住Omega柔软的身体，Alpha拇指按住指纹识别系统，「我和别人有约。」

【喀！ 】

侦测到Alpha的声音项圈应声解开、滚落地面。

「星伊~没办法推掉吗？」Omega阻挡张口欲咬的Alpha，发情期才刚来，她希望周末Alpha能把之前的份一起做完，两人在租屋处尽情的翻云覆雨。

「7点就回来陪妳，晚餐妳想吃什么？我可以顺道买。」

「唉~发情期，要让我一个人？」手指搭在Alpha肩上，Omega抬起双腿缠住她的腰。

「呼……发情？但我闻不出发情那种味道，发情时的信息素比较浓的。」Alpha手足无措，对于Omega发情一事感到内疚，她以前都会计算老师的周期，忙于大学课业后就没再注意过。

「喔，闻不到是因搭高铁前吃了抑制剂，目前用的抑制剂比较不伤身，相对的药效撑不久。」金容仙原本不打算说抑制剂的事情，怕文星伊会因此心情不好，甚至加重对裴柱现的敌意。

结果文星伊听到“抑制剂”三个字没有生气，二话不说给韩瑞正发短信取消了今晚的约，随后抱住金容仙往浴室走。

——————

站在花洒下方，Omega环住Alpha脖颈与她接吻。

一吻结束还不满足，咬住Alpha的肩头留下细小牙印。湿润的双手从后颈往下滑，滑到胸口、腹肌，最终握住那根挺立套弄。

「容~」Alpha眼神逐渐迷离。

「喜欢？」

「嗯……」

在快速的摩擦下，白浊喷发，文星伊靠到金容仙肩上轻轻喘气。

「几周没见了，有想我吗？」

「有，所以赶快洗完出去。」

趁抑制剂药效还在，在头脑清醒的状态下师生二人匆匆洗了个澡。

——————

吹完头发，抑制剂药效去了大半，整间房间都是小苍兰的味道，Alpha被挑起欲望，只想着满足眼前发情的Omega。

「亲爱的VIP会员，今夜让妳选择想要的姿势。」模仿健身房柜台人员的说话口吻，金容仙脱去文星伊的浴袍。

「呼~我要在上面。」

文星伊会提这个要求是因为Omega在上位的话，Alpha总是无法掌控全局，节奏把持在Omega手中Alpha很快就举白旗投降。

「文顾客，在上面的姿势也分很多种，具体是哪种？」

「我只有在上面这个要求。」

浴袍敞开，文星伊勾住金容仙的腰带将她同样剥个精光。

「好。」发情的Omega想到Alpha的分身要进来，下身早已湿得泥泞不堪，嗓音透出体内饥渴。

「快点。」年上将信息素全然放出包围眼前的人。

「妳知道在上面是什么意思吧？」

套好保险套年下又小心翼翼的问到。

「不就是Alpha 在上位吗？还是妳有其他想法……」金容仙温顺的躺平、张开腿，发情时的渴望赤裸裸的暴露出来。

文星伊看到水润的花穴，感到口干舌燥，套上之前买的保险套对准紧致的小穴。

进入前还慎重声名：「是一直在上面，妳不准中途把我压到下方啊！」

「哈哈哈哈，说到做到。」看来前几次让星伊有阴影了……听到小年下的请求，年上忍不住轻笑出声。

「那我进去啰~」

「嗯。」

右手扣住枕头，左手抚摸文星伊的脸庞，金容仙期待着时隔数周的初次结合。


	89. 教科书式Lover-88.H

文星伊向前挺进，一步步迈往深处，在温润水泽中感受身下人的紧致。

「容~」与肉壁紧密贴合、摩擦，分身被刺激得越发坚挺，硬度提升一个档次。

「哈~」

金容仙仰着头，因为私密处被撑开而舒服的叹息，扣住枕头的右手抓得更紧。

「星伊，做得好。」闭上眼睛感受Alpha的肿胀将空虚之地塞得饱满，缓慢的律动轻触着敏感点。

「加快。」

「嗯……」得到夸奖的小年下脸色微红，努力的抽插起来。

小年下心想：前几次总是撑不了太久，这次要让老师看看健身后的成果！

卖力进攻，底下的人果真发出断断续续的呻吟。

「啊~嗯~」

「呜……嗯哼~」

「啊……再深一点。」Omega双脚勾住Alpha的腰往下压。

Alpha的脆弱被全然包覆。

「呃…」无法言喻的快感从肉棒顶端上窜，Omega 很好的掌握收缩节奏，逼得Alpha整个人在爆发边缘打转。

「呼……暂停！」Alpha像是打了兴奋剂，在小苍兰信息素包围下疯狂，她抱住Omega，挺立插在Omega里面停止动做，试图压下喷发的欲望。

「要到了？」

分明做过很多次，但每次Alpha都像初次那样青涩不已，在即将失控时露出讨饶的可爱表情。

「呜，嗯。」这种情况不是一次两次，文星伊可说是非常无奈了。

金容仙见她忍得这么辛苦，伸手轻拍她的背，让她缓缓气。

「星伊，妳是不是太紧张了？」感受着强烈的脉动，欲望尚未满足的金容仙维持交合姿势，习惯性的撑起上半身。

「什么？」

「我问妳是不是太紧张了？」

「容仙xi先躺下，不要起来啊！答应让我在上面的……」见金容仙准备坐到自己身上，文星伊心中的警报器响起，害怕的往后退、分身从湿润的甬道滑了出来。

「噢！休息时间我想喝水。」Omega露出无辜的表情用手指着床头的玻璃杯。

「我帮妳拿，拜托妳不要起来。」

做足功课的Alpha每次都会准备干毛巾、水盆、水壶、水杯放在床头，可说是很体贴了。

「好吧~」

Omega盯着此刻正用纤长的手指倒水的Alpha，思索是不是做的过程给对方压力才让Alpha无法持久，毕竟Alpha 对O上位都有阴影了。

Omega内心os:

“唉~都怪星伊高潮时的表情太可爱，害我把持不住。收缩几下就缴械，疲软之后的心虚样真的无敌软萌哈哈哈。

但这样下去估计我的幸福就毁了……

要怎么帮小年下建立自信心呢？ ”

待Alpha把水杯凑近，Omega侧头含住杯缘，喝水时故意发出暧昧的水声。

吞咽的脖颈异常诱人。

「还……还要？」金容仙温热的鼻息打在握着水杯的手指，文星伊的手因此颤抖、发问的声音显得微弱。

「还要。」

见文星伊再次倒水，金容仙多补充一句。

「我需要的不是水，是妳。」


	90. 教科书式Lover-89.H

「我需要的不是水，是妳。」

金容仙这话吓得文星伊差点打翻水。

——————

「星伊~」

发情的Omega太过诱人，Alpha放好水壶便继续刚才的亲热。分身进到Omega爱液泛滥的小穴，轻柔的顶弄着。

「嗯~碰这里……妳不用这么小心，想怎么对我都可以。」Omega出声指点Alpha进攻的方向，并放松神经学习把主控权交给年下。

「容~」少了恶意收缩，Alpha变得比较持久、比较敢快速摆动，像是察觉Omega的饥渴抽送速度越来越快。

「哈……啊……」肉棒进出，Omega拿掉平日的霸气，摆出温顺娇吟的姿态。

「嗯、嗯、嗯~」

【噗滋、噗滋】

在连连呻吟下Alpha的碩大猛烈撞击着内部，小穴一張一闔的吸收着衝力，Omega的身体被頂到前後晃动。

「星……」

文星伊喜欢握有主导权的感觉，见金容仙叫出自己的名字整个人充滿幹勁。

「快到了？」她看了眼時間，距离開始才過3分鐘。

3分鐘就讓老師高潮可是从未有過的事。

「嗯~」

幾秒后Omega被快感弄得一陣輕顫，濕滑的液体冲出打濕了薄薄的套子。

「高潮？」Alpha的敏感被小穴吸允着，文星伊咬牙忍住愉悅的感受，成功封住潰堤的可能。

「嗯……」金容仙終於懂為什麼在下比在上還累，她在上位時能自由的調整被衝擊的点，壓在底下只能微調，為了調整到最舒爽的狀態廢了她不少精神。

簡化來說就是，若金老師沒有調整在下方的位置，文同學在怎麼努力也不會有這番成果。

「妳比我早到耶~」

看到星伊笑出鼻肌，金容仙突然覺得提前高潮也沒什麼不好。

「才這麼一次，妳也高興？」用手指輕輕刮著文星伊鼻樑，壓下心底話……

“絕不能讓星伊知道剛才的高潮是因為我讓她，不然肯定会重挫她的銳氣。”

未察覺金容仙苦心的文星伊灿笑着低头，溫柔親吻Omega因情动泛紅的軀體。

「嗯……」

貼往鎖骨、頸側、下顎、嘴唇、眼角，然后含住耳垂舔拭軟肉。

「嘿嘿~有一就有二，情況会越來越好。也許我這次能撐過半小時，完整的取悅妳。」年下不曉得初次勝利來自年上的配合，自個兒歡欣鼓舞。

「要完整取悅我，至少得撑45分鐘，半小時不够的~」給過Alpha面子的Omega正竭力抑制反壓的衝動，怕一時衝動又毁了小年下的自信。

「不試試怎麼知道？」

「那我期待着。」

Alpha無意間挑起Omega的好勝心，新一輪比拼開始。

——————

10分鐘后……

「容~」文星伊揪緊棉被，隱忍着。

「呵……射啊~」金容仙勾住文星伊的腰把滾燙塞進蜜穴。

「呼~不要……」文星伊快哭了，她明明在上面，為什麼轉眼便被金容仙奪了主控權。

「怎麼不出來？」

「就是想撑久一點……」

Alpha被Omega双脚緊扣著，無法逃离折磨人的收縮。

「13分鐘和前几次相比够久了。」

Omega撫摸Alpha的手臂，語畢小穴吸允硬挺。

「嗚……」

Alpha拱起身体在Omega體內崩潰的发泄出來。


	91. 教科书式Lover-90.H

三战两胜。

除了开局的礼让，后两次都是Omega的胜利。

「哈……」Alpha上位使文星伊体力大幅消耗，很快就被Omega吸到没电。

「星伊~要喝水吗？」

「要……」半眯着眼咽下凉水，年下已经管不着O上位、下位的问题，反正结局都是一样被榨干。

「没力气了？」

「容~等我健身成功就不会这样……」文星伊将金容仙抱到怀里准备睡觉。

稍后Alpha 胸口遭到一股推拒的力量。

「呼……妳能不能咬完再睡，嗯~还想要……」Omega还处在发情期急需Alpha的标记慰抚，腿间难耐的磨蹭着。

「抱歉，忙到忘了。」

文星伊用最后一丝力气咬破腺体注入信息素。

「呼~」

在完成标记的瞬间Alpha有个想法，以后干脆先咬痕标记再做，这样老师的欲望说不定会降低很多。

——————

隔天。

清晨的阳光透过窗帘缝隙照进室内，房内小苍兰香与花梨木香气交杂。

「容~我早上要开会。」

今天是周日，学校有个会议，文星伊因为此时正在做的事而对其他干部感到愧疚。

金容仙用尖尖的虎牙咬破袋子说：「至少两次，两次就放妳走。」然后把保险套含在嘟成圆形的嘴唇上。

「唔…」她完全没有用手，直接把挺立吞到根部，松开嘴确认有没有戴好。

「两次是我到的次数，不是妳喔~」

Omega嫣然一笑，按住坐在床上的Alpha往下推，跨坐在Alpha身上。

「嗯…这次换我在上面……」Omega握住Alpha的分身，腰一点一点往下用小穴含住那根肉棒。

「哈~」当硕大完全被包容时，舒适感令小年下有点慌了手脚，但为时已晚。

Alpha被Omega从腹底深处传递出的节奏所吞噬。

「哼~容~」手扶着金容仙的臀瓣，文星伊尝到欲仙欲死的快感，女友的技巧真是越来越好了，攻方在怎么努力也感不上受方成长的速度，只有被玩弄的份。

「星伊……怎么？要被我摇出来了？」前后摆动着、深浅交替，年上有意识的控制肉壁收缩。

「还没。」可恶的O上位，Alpha抱住Omega让她的摆动幅度减小。

「我知道妳第一发都很快~射出来没关系。」在那根抵到深处时Omega停顿，侧耳听进攻者的喘息。

瞄准吐气即将结束的时点，那是Alpha最放松、警戒度最低的瞬间。

「星伊~」

「呃…」短暂的颤抖。

Omega是预言家，Alpha没撑过3分钟就泄了。

——————

清理干净后。

握着软掉的分身搓揉几下，金容仙伏下身用饱满双峰夹住逐渐挺起的肉棒，低头含住顶端，「怎么感觉妳比我还紧张。」

「容，暂停……」脆弱被夹在乳沟间摩擦，这种刺激画面让Alpha随时会失血过多而亡。

「啊~呃…」可怜的Alpha发出娇喘，硕大顶端敏感至极被Omega厉害的舌头舔弄得差点失控。

「不准射在我脸上，忍住。」

「嗯……」

「哈~啊~」

文星伊受不了连番挑逗，伸手推开金容仙，将刚才服务自己的人压到身下。

「容~」信息素冲脑……Alpha忘记做好防护措施就想强行进入。

「先戴套子，别那么猴急。」Omega抬脚轻踹Alpha。

怎知力道过猛把Alpha整个人踹下床……


	92. 教科书式Lover-91

文星伊赶去开会时，背部还隐隐作痛。

「星伊，我进校门没看到妳的脚踏车，就想妳大概会晚来。」白诚熙替文星拉开椅子。

「哦，我昨天忙事情。」文同学勉强挺直腰杆靠着椅背，脑袋因为睡眠不足而晕呼呼的。

「嘿~妳怎么一副虚脱样，昨天不是没上健身房？」韩瑞正觉得奇怪，脱口一问。

文星伊：「……不，我上了。」

上了最恐怖的健身房。

——————

和文同学相反，搭高铁返乡的金老师可谓神清气爽。 「哈~」想到早上小年下摔下床的事情，她就压不下嘴角的笑意。

挑出手机，Omega抽空回复之前来不及看的讯息。

1.

姜：“保健室要大扫除，星伊寄放我这儿的游戏机已请人搬到妳办公室^o^。”

容：“谢谢，她又给妳添麻烦了……-_-+”

姜：“不麻烦、不麻烦~(•ω•)”

2.

裴：“容仙xi ，妳会去高中同学会吗？如果妳不去我就不去了。”

容：“会啊~哈哈哈，就算我不去妳也可以带涩琪去~反正是整届一起，人数众多，多个Beta主办单位不会发现的。”

裴：“嗯，涩琪……好吧，我问问她。”

金容仙以为裴柱现正在工作，故确认自己会出席后没聊几句就结束话题。

——————

其实裴柱现很闲，只是姜涩琪在一旁所以她不想花太多时间在手机上。

「涩琪，我下周有个高中同学聚会。」

「记得容仙和欧腻同间高中？」

「嗯，所以容仙也会去，妳晚上有空的话顺道陪我去吧~」

「哦~我一直都有空，就差妳约我。」

？裴柱现以为听错，抬头看了眼低头扒饭的姜涩琪。

「太小声了没听清楚，能再说一遍吗？」

姜涩琪耳根发红：「……我一直都有空，就差妳约我。」

「再说一遍。」

「……」Beta发现自己被Alpha捉弄，便不在说话乖乖的吃饭。

「怎么不吭声？」

「妳肯定听见了……我重复同样的话……没意思。」从她们亲密接触那天开始Beta就呈现单方被调戏的状态，至今还未翻身。

「哈哈，但妳睡觉时总是重复同样的话啊~我不觉得没意思。……姜医生，需要我提醒妳说了什么吗？」

「我、我记性好，不用提醒。」身为Beta姜涩琪未曾接触过情爱之事，前不久才被Alpha开发，如今还处在羞于讨论的阶段。

「记性好？那妳跟我说说妳记得哪些话？」

……

不就是嗯、啊、哼嗯~之类的。

纯情的Beta哪开得了口，收拾餐桌后迅速躲往厨房。

「那个……我先去洗碗，晚点聊。」

「好。」

Alpha看着Beta逃跑的身影，浅浅微笑。内心反省：唉，当初怎么没发现这家伙的有趣之处呢~真的是比Omega还要软的Beta。

——————

睡前。

姜涩琪穿好睡衣躺在床上，她后悔中午没有即时回答裴柱现的问题，导致如今的危机。

「白天的话还没说完，妳记得睡前都说了什么吗？」

「记得……但我能不能不说。」

「乖~我想听妳的声音。」

「嗯、哼嗯~」

「欧腻……」

那晚Beta抓着Alpha松散的睡袍，

被迫发出羞耻的声音。


	93. 教科书式Lover-92

姜涩琪打开车门坐进副驾驶座。

自矫正睡姿开始，她就常因身体虚弱乏力而开不了车。

「还想睡吗？」

裴柱现买了一杯咖啡。

「想~」

姜涩琪知道裴柱现不喝咖啡，那咖啡只可能是给自己的，伸手替恋人拉好安全带后接过纸杯啜饮。

——————

到达会场是晚上7点，同学会已进行了1小时之久。

步入餐厅，裴柱现很快在不起眼的角落找着金容仙。

「容仙xi。」

「怎么知道我在这儿？」

金容仙原想躲起来暗中观察两位医生，看看她们的互动情况是否和睦。

「妳选座位的风格依旧。」晓得金容仙的习性就容易找出她可能待的区域。

两位医生坐下后，人们因为裴柱现精致的外表逐渐往角落靠拢。

周围很快就布满人。

「柱现xi，还记得我吗？我是……」

「容仙xi，想当年……」

「我当初以为妳们在交往……」

顿时人声鼎沸，被陌生人围绕的姜涩琪困得趴在桌子上，她觉得身体很酸、头莫名的疼痛。

她猜大概是感冒了。

感受到喉咙、鼻腔的不适，Beta咳了几声后虚弱的走到自助餐区装了一碗热浓汤。

冒着热气的玉米浓汤滑入白色玻璃碗，捧起碗，热度透过碗壁使手心变得温暖。

「这次筹办的人是X年X班的...」

「容仙xi 怎么还戴着项圈，没被标记过？」

「喝酒~今晚不醉不归。」

等姜涩琪走回角落，原先的位置被他人占据，体弱的Beta懒得越过重重人群，干脆坐到其他区域。

「咳、咳、咳。」

孤单的Beta因食欲不振吃没两口就放下汤匙。

「Excuse me. 请问这里有人坐吗？」

「没有。」

「谢谢。」

用汤匙搅动浓汤期间身旁多了个貌美的Beta，那名女子正和电话另一头的人说话，尽管英语、韩语交杂，姜涩琪也听得出来她们正在吵架。

「恩地，我先挂了，这里讯号不好。」Beta挂断电话后随即把手机关机。

从这动作就讯号不好只是借口。

姜涩琪觉得很衰，回不去原本的座位就算了，眼前还有位正在生气的Beta。

——————

「柱现xi 有对象吗？」

「有。」

裴柱现回应着周遭的提问，眼睛却停留在占据姜涩琪座位的那名Beta身上。

...涩琪怎么还没回来。

食量再大也不该盛这么久啊？

裴医生领教过姜医生的食量，估算这时间人应该回座了才对。

「容仙xi我去找涩琪，不晓得她跑哪去了。」

「喔，好。」

裴柱现就像颗磁铁，强烈吸引Omega们的目光，她走了人群自然散了一些。

美丽的Alpha环视全场，走往人少的那一侧。

「涩……初拢？」

她眼中只有姜涩琪，走近才发现和姜涩琪同桌的是熟人。

「哈啰~柱现，好久不见。」

在国外待过果然不同，补初珑给了裴柱现礼貌性质的拥抱，看不出高中时的害羞模样。

——————

姜涩琪见裴柱现走来，以为她是看到自己才过来的，没想到是因为另一位Beta。

极少和人肢体接触的Alpha被拥抱后竟露出开心的笑容，姜医生从未看过裴医生对其他Beta笑……

有股失落在姜涩琪心中生根。


	94. 教科书式Lover-93

裴柱现和姜涩琪同居、补初珑家有父母在，所以续摊地点选在金容仙家。

容：「涩琪先回去没关系吗？」

裴：「她说她有点累，所以自己打车回家了。」

拢：「涩琪是刚才坐我对面的女孩吧？」

容：「嗯，她是柱现的女友喔~」

裴：「容仙也有对象，只是远在外地没办法带来。」

珑：「涩琪和我们同校？」

容：「唔~不同吧？」

裴：「她高中读OO校。」

珑：「那怎么会出现在同学会上？」

金容仙解释了主办单位的资金来源。

这次办聚会的是某位Alpha，聚会的餐厅就是他家旗下的企业，所以人数管控并不严格。

珑：「唉~早知道就让恩地跟来了。」

容：「恩地是谁？」

珑：「我未婚妻。她因为我没带她来同学会在家和我生闷气。」

金容仙、裴柱现得知补初珑把未婚妻留在家和父母相处，深感佩服。

容：「妳们之后也都和父母住？」

珑：「我们不会留在韩国，结完婚就离开。」

裴：「……结婚？」

珑：「嗯，预估下个月结婚。」

——————

三人沉浸于筹备婚礼的话题时，姜涩琪痛苦的翻出感冒药。

「咳、咳。」

Beta独自煮热水、吃药。

走到阳台边，先前绽放的牡丹花已然消逝，4月牡丹花季进入尾声，芬芳只能透过香水怀念。

轻叹几声。空荡荡的家直到晚上10点还不见Alpha的踪影。

「咳、咳……」

走到房内，姜涩琪躺着怎么也睡不着，待翻出裴柱现的香水，将香水喷在枕头上才沉沉入睡。

——————

另一边。

金容仙喝了酒脸色红润的送裴柱现离去。

「只是少吃点饭妳都能担心成这样。」

「涩琪食量可观，绝不可能只盛一碗汤，她大概哪里不舒服。」

Alpha回想五分钟前。

初珑问：「为什么带涩琪来同学会才划算？」

柱现答：「哈哈哈哈涩琪食量大。」

初珑困惑貌：「但我看她只喝了碗汤啊？」

Beta、Omega好友不明白姜涩琪的正常食量，只有身为恋人的Alpha感到奇怪。

晚上11点，裴柱现踏进家门。

走到床边查看姜涩琪……

Beta缩在棉被里，床头有着一坨坨卫生纸。

鼻塞、咳嗽、流鼻水，各种症状都明示着感冒的来临。

「涩琪，吃过药了？」

「嗯。」

「现在感觉怎么样？」

「……头疼，咳、咳。」

裴柱现抱着姜涩琪，另一手拉过自己的枕头垫在涩琪枕上。

「这样有没有好一点。」

「有，咳、咳、咳。」Beta喉咙发痒，有种咳到要出血的感觉，接过温水咽下还是痛苦。

「生病怎么不和我说？」

「呼~我是医生……」

见Alpha怜惜的眼神，Beta压下咳嗽的欲望。

「好的、好的，姜医生早点睡，别再着凉了。」

Alpha轻揉着Beta的掌心，替她按摩。

在温柔的触碰下，姜涩琪胆大的问了她一直没能问出口的话：「裴医生……是因为我是Beta才和我交往？」

「为什么这么问？」

「如果我和金容仙身份互调，咳、咳。她是Beta，我是Omega，妳是不可能爱上我的，对吧？」

「……假设性的问题我无法回答妳，单就事实层面来看我只爱过妳一人。」

姜涩琪提出的问题裴柱现从未想过。

「咳、咳，等妳对Omega的恐惧消除，我是不是就…咳、咳。」

「少说点话，好好休息，等妳睡醒再问也不迟啊~」

「呼……」

姜涩琪没什么烦恼，能构成烦恼的只有裴柱现了，她渴望讨好她、让她高兴。

阖上眼，姜医生听话的沉眠。


	95. 教科书式Lover-94

姜涩琪在裴柱现悉心照顾下很快痊愈。

身体痊愈了，心有没有痊愈……仅本人知晓。

「欧腻，周末休假？」餐桌上，Beta识相的没询问O. B身份的问题。

「涩琪，我白天有安排了，要帮两位病人动手术。」

「那晚上？」

「晚上约了朋友。」裴柱现思及姜涩琪的身体状况，没开口问她要不要一起去补初珑家。

「嗯……」Beta想到Alpha紧凑的行程没敢多说什么，心想看电影就延到下次吧~

同桌吃饭个怀心思。

——————

深夜，Alpha睡沙发、Beta睡大床。

裴柱现体贴虚弱的姜涩琪，连续几天没碰她。

——————

姜涩琪除了交往初期外，没主动要过Alpha。

她是不会发情的Beta，不像Omega能有正当理由要求标记……所以裴柱现保持距离她也只能忍着。

「我今天会比较晚回来，妳可以先休息，不用等我。」周末夜晚，裴柱现给了姜涩琪拥抱。

「好。」在她抽身离去时，姜涩琪感觉所有的温度都连带被抽走，她希望裴柱现留下，但却挥着手送她出门。

裴柱现去哪里、做什么？

姜涩琪多半是接送过程才会得知。

然而接连数日，裴柱现都已时间晚为由委婉拒绝姜涩琪的接送服务。

Beta无从得知Alpha为何忙碌。

21：30

独自在家、百般无聊的人儿决定出门运动，她换上慢跑鞋，戴着耳机边听音乐边跑步。

跑到中途有人打来。

「喂？」

「姜校医，我是星伊，借放的游戏机收到了，谢谢啊~」

「妳回来了？」

「没耶~是金老师来找我。」

？ ？ ？

那柱现欧腻晚上是和谁出去……

通话结束，姜涩琪忐忑不安的又拨给裴柱现。

「涩琪？怎么不说话？」

「欧腻，活动什么时候结束，能让我去接妳吗？」

「但还要一个小时左右才结束。」

「没关系，我可以等。」

「……会有人送我回家，不用担心。」

裴柱现以为她在担心深夜打车的事，所以如此回应。

——————

心情不好，姜涩琪连跑步也有气无力的。

经过卖鸡翅的店铺时和正在买宵夜的安惠真、丁辉人碰个正着。

「这不是学校的姜校医吗？」安惠真晃着手上的酒、揽住姜涩琪的肩，一点也没有身为后辈的自觉。

「那个…惠真她喝醉了……」丁辉人脸垮了下来，拉住安惠真往后拖。

「哈哈哈，这瓶送给妳，辉人嫌我喝多了不让我喝……带着也没用。」

「……」

街边的风声与人群的窸窣声形成杂音，姜涩琪还没听不清她们的对话就被塞了罐酒。

——————

裴柱现回到家时，姜涩琪还未睡下。

推开门。

客厅只剩一盏台灯，昏暗灯光将姜涩琪的影子拉长倒映在墙上。

「欧腻~」喝过酒的Beta揽住Alpha的腰，低头嗅着Alpha脖颈。

「嗯？怎么还没睡？」Alpha抱住Beta往内走，用脚关上铁门。

「哈啊~欧腻身上没有其他人的信息素……」

「Beta闻不出信息素吧？」

「我不想当Beta。听说有人研究出改变体质的药物，我去变成Omega好不好？」

「妳在说什么傻话……」

Beta反常的回应令Alpha困惑。

走近餐桌才明白Beta为何说些不着边际的话。

「妳喝了酒？」

「嗯~」

Beta傻笑着贴近Alpha好看的脸庞，给了Alpha如烈酒般火热的吻。


	96. 教科书式Lover-95

姜澀琪的吻勾動裴柱現的欲望。

「澀琪，為什麼要說那種話？」雖失控得將人按在沙發上，但Alpha頭腦還存有一絲理智。

「變成Omega妳就能永久標記我了，不管是誰都不能奪走妳……」

Beta頭腦昏沉，半瞇着眼，心裡話沒經過過濾，一股腦兒全說出來。

「傻瓜，我對Omega不感興趣。很慶幸我們的關係不用寄託在標記上。」

「對Omega不感興趣，那……其他Beta呢？」

「其他Beta是指誰？」

「喔…這……」躺著的Beta眼神飄忽不定。

裴柱現回想姜澀琪開始減少笑容的時點，猜測可能的人選。

「初瓏？」

「噢！怎麼知道？」

「猜的，看來我運氣挺好。」裴柱現用手指點了点姜澀琪的鼻子。

「妳和她是什麼關係……」

「普通朋友，她出國讀大學后就沒再和我、金容仙聯絡，同學會是我們高中畢業以來第一次见。初瓏要結婚了，這幾日就是在帮她喬婚禮的事情，她們剛回韓國有很多事需要協助。」剝去隔閡，裴柱現靠近。

姜澀琪感知到她眼底的渴望，稍微清醒几分：「等等，還有個問題！」

「什麼問題？」

「如果我和金容仙都是Beta妳選誰。」

「……都選。」

「這……」Beta在內心咒罵着花心的Alpha。

「哈哈哈還沒說完呢~選她當朋友，選妳當妻子。姜醫生滿意嗎？」

「不要叫我姜醫生。」

「那妳希望我叫妳什麼？」

「裴……裴太太。」

「嗯？」

「裴醫生打算什麼時候娶我？或是我娶妳也行……」話說出口，姜澀琪的臉紅到要爆炸。

「？」

和初瓏商討婚禮事宜時，裴柱現就萌生和姜澀琪求婚的想法，連求婚戒指都已挑好。

沒想到這人先一步提了。

「為了讓妳叫我姜太太，明天就去登記。」

裴柱現从脫下的西装外套翻出絨布盒打開，取出戒指套到姜澀琪左手无名指上。

「真的？」

「裴太太，如果妳擔心做完爬不起來，我們可以後天再辦手續。」

夜深，Alpha、Beta緊密貼合，

鑲嵌於鉑金戒的鑽石在暗夜中閃耀着。

——————

某两位醫生打得火熱的時候，遠在彼方的另外二人限於混戰。

電視机前方。

「文同學，妳不覺得用遊戲決定誰上誰下、做或不做太草率嗎？」

「一點也不。」

Alpha、Omega握著遊戲搖桿一決高下。

半小時后。

「哈哈哈，五戰五勝，今天不用做~」像是獲得大赦的犯人，文星伊感覺重獲自由。

「這格鬥遊戲太詭詐了，要比就比真的。」

「老師，妳怎麼能反悔~」

「星伊……妳沒聽過敗部復活賽嗎？妳是Alpha我是Omega，各方面都是A有優勢妳是不是該給我個機會。」

「我拒絕！老師的肌肉比Alpha強壯，即便是Alpha也沒有優勢！」

「別忘記這遊戲機是誰帶來的。」

「妳只是順道幫我送來。」

「對，我主要的目的是跟妳睡覺，玩遊戲其次，不能本末倒置。」

「老師，我……」

「閉嘴，把力氣省着用吧~」

——————

深夜，文星伊躺平，任由金容仙折磨。

「呃…」

「呼……軟了？」

「容~我想睡覺。」

「嗯~妳可以睡啊~」

「這樣我哪睡得著。」柔軟的腰在眼前起起伏伏，落下的頻率由慢漸快。

「難不成要我边动邊講床边故事？」金容仙扶着文星伊的肩膀，往下坐將那处完全吞入，頂到自己最底的柔軟。

「不要……」文星伊固定住金容仙的身体，乞求她停下。

「好吧~」金老師無奈的按住文同學的手背，拉開她制止的雙手並停止擺動。

「呼~」Alpha以為到此為止而松口氣時，突然一陣緊縮。

「啊…呃……」

「呼~妳出來了~」

「不是要停？」Alpha哭了出來。

「我沒打算停啊！只是不說床边故事罷了。」Omega微笑着繼續。


	97. 教科书式Lover-96

习惯成自然，而养成习惯需要多久呢？

「容，要我送妳去车站吗？」

文星伊起床竟觉得腰没以前那般疼，看来上健身房是真的有用。

「不用，我晚点散步过去。」金容仙卷进棉被里，闪躲外部的阳光。经过昨日，她发觉小年下的忍耐力有提高，虽然成长幅度微小，可是持续进步将来必定发展成厉害的家伙。

「先出门啰~」

「嗯……」

文星伊离开后，金容仙吸着棉被上残留的信息素，某个念头冒了出来。

“也许未来的星伊会比我厉害，那时我承受得住吗？”

「啧啧~怎么可能。」

甩甩头金老师把这猜想抛到脑后，反正就目前的文星伊来看是不可能的事，都是妄想。

——————

下午。

朴初珑打给金容仙问她愿不愿意当伴娘。

「好啊~」高中朋友有需要，金容仙确认婚礼日期后立马答应。

在敲定的时间，金容仙到店里試伴娘礼服。

到場時除同样担任伴娘的裴柱现，還有另外两名女Beta。

「嗯……請跟我來。」

前行的服務員推開木门，領著四人進到衣物间。

「因為有互動時段，所以新娘們希望妳們選擇成套的礼服。最好挑同色系同款式。」

「互動？」

金容仙不曉得初瓏她們婚禮有哪些花样，听完裴柱現的說明才了解。

原來伴娘們是分两對入場。

怕生的金容仙、裴柱現一組，另一組則是Beta。

「這件我会不会穿不下？」

「親愛的，我覺得Size剛好。」

从試衣服的過程， 金容仙看出两名年輕Beta 是戀人，她們拿衣服在身上比對的動作讓金容仙想到文星伊。

星伊挑衣服時也会這麼在身上比畫。

「容仙xi 妳選好了？」

「正要去試穿。」

換好服装，金容仙、裴柱現互相幫忙拍照。

「靠左邊一點，嗯……再過來，好、光線良好。」

「黑白色系雖然大眾，但配起來是真的好看。」

兩人亮麗的外表看得服務員直了眼睛，猜測她們是哪儿來的模特。

「記得发照片給我~」

「妳手机畫質不錯。」

拍完兩人湊在手机前欣賞照片，气氛太過溫馨以致於Beta情侶誤會。

「我們帮妳們拍張合照。」

好心的Beta接過手机，鏡頭對往前方。

「3、2、1」

金容仙、裴柱現站在一起就有種氣場，遠離世俗的氣場，她們沒有十指交握、沒有擁抱、沒有眼神對視，但Alpha、Omega的身份自动為她們貼上戀人的標籤。

【喀嚓——】

Omega坐着，項圈在灯光下熠熠生輝。充滿禁欲气息的Alpha离了几公分站在椅子旁邊。

Beta女孩們拍完之后露出滿意的表情。

比較害羞的那名Beta悄悄的說：「两位很登對呢~」

金容仙微笑表示：「謝謝，但我們不是一對，只是初瓏的高中同學。」

裴柱現淡淡回應：「我們各自有女友了。」

「要不要換我帮妳們拍幾張？」

轉移話題，Omega給Beta找台階下。

——————

回程時金容仙、裴柱現搭同一台车，她們並肩而坐發現有什麼東西和高中時不一樣了。

以前不在乎被人誤為一對，如今心態轉化。

想到家裡、遠方真正的戀人就希望把話說清，不留一點漏洞。

「容仙xi，再見。」

「再見，柱現xi。」

裴柱現關上车门，走進小區。

抬头，自家客廳窗户透出明亮的灯光，看來澀琪已經到家了。

推開門扉，空气中飄著食物的香气。

「姜太太，歡迎回家。」

姜澀琪穿著圍裙咚咚跑來，手上還握着鍋鏟，人剛傾身向前又快速退回去。

「在煮飯？」裴柱現發現她原本要給自己擁抱，但Beta考慮到身上的污漬而瑟縮。

「是啊！」Beta晃着鍋鏟，似乎很想得到Alpha的抱抱。

「煮了什麼？」Alpha邁步向前，头靠着Beta的肩，雙手環住Beta的腰慢慢收緊膀臂。

「呃…衣服、油漬會沾到。」

「所以呢？」

Alpha察覺Beta瞬间肢體僵硬，在Beta石化的時候，不著痕跡的於她嘴角落下一吻。

「……」

姜澀琪石化的更嚴重。

「裴太太，我好像聞到烤焦味。」

「哇啊啊啊啊—」

因為晚餐燒焦，兩人最終點了外賣。


	98. 教科书式Lover-97

金容仙、文星伊各有各的事情要忙。

Omega忙着英语课、出考卷、改考卷、应付家长、处理有问题的学生……

Alpha忙着课业、新生营会、活动组训练、表演项目排演……

除了偶尔视讯，金容仙缩减花在文星伊身上的时间。不是她不想和小年下相处，而是两人休息的空档兜不起来。

「星伊，我28号要去参加高中同学的婚礼，妳方便回来吗？」

「我们系上那天有活动就不回去了。」

「好喔~」

金容仙没有提担任伴娘的事情。

数周后，文星伊是透过朋友圈才得知金容仙当伴娘的事。

“Alpha和Omega都好帅、好美。”

“不清楚的人还以为是她们结婚勒~”

“跪求Alpha小姐姐的资讯。”

“伴娘好登对，眼神中的暧昧，啧啧~”

“好闪啊~新娘们会被会是想牵线才这么安排。”

贴文底下的留言让文星伊感到不快。

裴柱现标记过金容仙的事情她以为自己已经放下……

看来并没有。

强烈的醋意袭来~

「好烦人~只是拍个照，为什么我要介意！」

文星伊关掉电脑，试图挥去刚才看到的画面。

——————

日有所思，夜有所梦。

文星伊落入一个明知虚假，却宛如真实发生过的梦境。

「啊……嗯~」

「快点~」

梦中的文同学眼睁睁看着其他Alpha以咬痕标记金老师。

「哼嗯~」Omega被压在陌生的Alpha身下 ，脆弱的脖颈上多了数个人的吻痕。

「呼……容~」

文星伊吓得醒过来。

她不敢想像金容仙被其他Alpha咬破腺体，就算只是暂时标记也感到难受。

裴柱现以医生的姿态给予金容仙治疗时，文星伊有过失落、难过。

梦境以及婚礼照片让她重拾那时的苦痛。

「远水救不了近火，或许……」在沉寂的夜晚，文星伊思考着金容仙独自面对发情期的景况。

如果是深夜发情，Omega有办法靠吃药度过欲望吗？她有没有可能找其他人暂时标记她？学校有没有其他Alpha追求她……

长达三个月没回去，导致很多事情都不清楚，文星伊对于金容仙突然冒出的高中同学亦十分陌生。

总觉得金容仙不是高中时认识的金老师，她的世界很宽广，不仅只于学校，还有健身房等社交圈。

文星伊突然有股“远距离恋爱好累”的想法。

用手机上网搜寻“A. O远距离恋爱。”

跑出的资料皆是负面，极少有正面回应。

“O的生理需求越大越有可能乱来~”by...

“厉害的A偷吃几乎不会被抓到，见面前洗个早不会残留信息素，呵呵。”by过来人经验

“所以我交往对象都选能够同居的，远距离根本管不着Alpha啊！”by小O

“Omega在永久标记以前都很难说，或许某天突然变心~之前交往的男Omega突然告诉我他被永久标记，我…… ”by超A

读完留言，Alpha更加悲观。

文星伊晓得金容仙不是会乱来的人，但她有可能被其他Alpha觊觎啊！

深夜，焦躁的文星伊给金容仙拨电话。

【嘟——嘟——】

「喂？」

接听的是个女人。

是文星伊没听过的声音。


	99. 教科书式Lover-98

金容仙和文星伊大吵一架。

「為什麼瞞著我去當別人的伴娘？」

「只是伴娘又不是結婚~」

「我知道！當我看不到妳朋友圈嗎？」

「那妳應該清楚我沒有做任何對不起妳的事。」

「晚上接電話的女人是誰？妳……這麼晚怎麼会在外人家？」

「文星伊，妳之前喝醉在別人家過夜我都沒說什么。」

「妳不想說就算了，老師有老師的隱私嘛~就像健身房的事情、高中朋友的事情。」

「這次就是高中朋友要出國，才……」

文星伊听完金容仙的解釋還是有口气堵在胸口，沒來由的鬱悶。

「容~為何不在留言底下解釋，妳可以撇清和裴醫生的關係……還是說和我交往讓妳感到丟臉？因為我是妳的學生？因為我小妳七歲？」

老實說文星伊不在意戀情是否公開，只要有足夠的安全感她是能忍受的。

問題出在裴柱現及遠距離帶來的猜疑。

「妳希望我放点风声，我在努力了……至于為何不解釋是因為我不想搶了新娘的風頭，話題應該在新人身上而不是我和柱現身上。此外，認識我們的人都知道柱現和澀琪是一對。」金容仙回應。

「這樣啊~澀琪真好，不像我见不得光……」

「文星伊，妳今天是吃錯药嗎？我不想跟妳耗時間在這種事情，妳能不能成熟一點。難道妳希望我在底下留言@妳，然后大肆放閃？」

「唉~我承認剛才口气不好，我也不知道自己在著急什麼……」

「等妳搞清楚狀況再打來。」

金容仙掛斷電話。

躺到床上，手机放在床头柜。

「星伊是被什麼刺激到嗎？以前都很乖的啊……」Omega隔天還有課，但擔心小年下会突然打來，整夜都沒敢闔眼。

——————

文星伊也沒睡好，

她回想剛才說的話、万分後悔。

“金容仙對情感是多么專一。

這相處上連一絲謊言都不容許的人……我居然不信任她？

文星伊妳真是瘋了。”

她用手机打了一篇文章，打了又刪、打了又刪。如此重複數次。

到早上总共只擠出3個字。

——————

文星伊睡不著干脆提早到校，進教室她遇到同樣提前出席的白誠熙。

「早安，星伊。」

「早~」

文星伊將昨晚的事情修改部分实情后告訴白誠熙。

白誠熙的回應如下：「我最受不了說謊的人，妳剛才說的A是我避之唯恐不及的對象，故事中的這位O真有耐性。」

「假設O知道A後來還是繼續說謊……会是什麼反應。」

「分手吧！聽起來O是蠻有原則的人，只是原則替A放寬了。但我想O內心有条底線。」

文星伊表面從容，內心超級崩潰。

——————

年上精神萎靡的備課。

好不容易等到年下的訊息，小年下却打了篇傷透她心的內容。

前面洋洋灑灑的寫了Alpha的說謊紀錄，這些都不重要，最重要的是Alpha提了分手，原因在於Alpha認為自己是個爛人。

——————

两天后，保健室內。

姜澀琪从沒见過金容仙這麼憂傷……

「澀琪，妳和園丁很熟吧？」

「嗯，啊……」

Omega和園丁借了剪刀，憑她的力氣輕而易舉就能剪斷的項圈耗費了她极大的精力才剪斷。

Beta看著Omega把斷裂的項圈丟進垃圾桶。

「這……」

「妳能出去讓我靜靜嗎？」

Beta退出保健室，

關門時隱約听见Omega的啜泣声。


	100. 教科书式Lover-99

金容仙收到简讯的当下没有太多时间仔细思考，她还有英文课要教，关掉手机便抱起英文考卷往教室走。

“我昨天有说重话吗？是哪句惹得她不高兴……是因为翻旧账？还是因为我叫她成熟一点。”

金容仙认为文星伊只是一时失常，不是真的要分手，所以没有很深的危机感。

等到放学才惊觉不妙。

文星伊的手机、通讯软体全部封锁，要找她只能透过其他人。

但金容仙不想把其他人卷进来，所以她等待着，等待文星伊主动解释。

——————

文星伊有收到金容仙的简讯，意思是要她见面好好谈谈分手的原因。

“老师，我们之间已经结束了。”

文星伊觉得都分手了没什么好谈的，另一个原因是她怕见面会忍不住又复合。

远距离恋情害得老师周末两地奔波、发情期常需服药、无法在急迫时刻得着帮助，再估算两人的年龄差，7岁的差距……

或许早日放生老师才是正确的选择，会有成熟、贴心的Alpha照顾她。而不是我这个不成熟的学生，只会带给她烦恼，各方面都无法满足Omega，在Omega最需要Alpha的时候我人在远方。

文星伊和几个朋友谈过，他们的结论都是O总有一天会受不了A，除了年龄、远距离问题还有生活经验上的差异。

「所以故事中的A是妳？」白诚熙淡然的开口。

「......」

「看来是了~」白诚熙觉得文星伊的隐瞒技巧不太高明。表情这么抑郁肯定出了大事，而那大事定和之前的叙述脱不了关系。

「远距离真的好累，分手是放过她也放过我，而且我根本达不到她的标准，她太完美了，我站在她旁边有损她的身份。」

「呃…她是千金小姐？连妳一个医学生都配不上啊？」

「不是，这很难解释……」

金容仙和普遍的Omega不同，她充满力量、自信，像是为了打破框架而生，连Alpha也未必能战胜她。

「既然分手了，那我是不是能追妳。」

「蛤？」文星伊傻住……

「跟妳开个玩笑，我对惯性说谎的A不感兴趣。」

「唉~我撒谎是迫不得以，而且那些谎都无伤大雅。」

「每个说谎的人都这么辩解。」

「其实我已经说不了谎……一说谎就会内疚。」

「如果这段恋情能帮妳戒掉说谎的习惯，那分手也未必是件坏事。」

文星伊看着咀嚼炒年糕的白诚熙，有一瞬间错以为她是金容仙。

金容仙现在是生气还是难过呢？

过去不管她是暴怒、痛苦，文星伊只要端出炒年糕大概就成功一半，看到炒年糕Omega情绪就会减缓。

文星伊以为是炒年糕稳定了金容仙的情绪，殊不知金容仙心情好转的原因根本不是年糕，而是端着年糕的自己。

——————

高中保健室内。

姜涩琪学文星伊买了炒年糕给金容仙。

Beta：「怎么回事？」

Omega：「星伊她提分手。」

Beta：「妳们分手了？」

Omega：「她提分手，但我不同意，所以我们还没分手。」

筷子搅动红色汁液，金容仙吃了一口就没再吃，少了文星伊她一点胃口也没有。


	101. 教科书式Lover-100

文星伊拒接金容仙、姜涩琪等人的电话，但萤幕出现“裴柱现”三字时她迟疑的按下接听键。

「喂？」

「文星伊，立刻回来！」

「我为什么要回去？」

「金容仙在我家，妳愛来不来随便妳。」

文星伊听到“金容仙”三字，身躯一震，她晓得要分手就不该去找金容仙，但老师跑到裴医生家……

想到老师可能又发病，文同学就按捺不住，匆忙的整理后背包，准备搭高铁回去见Omega。

——————

另一边，裴柱现、姜涩琪家。

6月进入雨季，雨水滴滴答答的敲打着窗。

金容仙看着裴柱现给文星伊打电话，她是想阻止好友的，但又渴望听到小年下的声音。

「我为什么要回去？」

混杂着雨声从扩音器传出文星伊稚嫩的嗓音，冷淡的语气使金容仙的心跟着凉掉。

为什么不想回来？为什么分手？

金容仙掰得出数十个文星伊提分手的理由。

她能够用自我的臆测搪塞，但她希望文星伊亲口告诉她原因。

就算原因很残酷……

——————

几个小时后，文星伊赶到裴柱现家、被姜涩琪挡在门口。

「连我电话也不接，唉~游戏光碟都被金老师拿走啰~妳……保重。」Beta轻拍Alpha的肩。

门内侧传来对话声。

「柱现，谢谢妳。」

「妳有任何需要就call我手机。」

金容仙穿好鞋后往外走。

站在门外的文星伊对上她的眼睛，觉得她的双眼有些红肿……似乎刚哭完。

「我会在附近晃晃，不会离很远。」金容仙和姜涩琪说了几句就往外走，和文星伊擦身而过。

外面还下着雨，文星伊见金容仙没有遮挡快步跑到她身旁替她撑伞。

「老师……」出自心底的执着，驱使Alpha向前。

「……」金容仙扭头没有搭理她，自顾自的走往另一头，文星伊吃力的跟在旁边。

【啪嗒—啪嗒—】

光顾着照看金容仙，文星伊好几次不小心踩进水沟、水坑或是被急驶而过的车辆喷得满身脏水。

「老师，我们回去吧？」

「……」

金容仙依旧没有答话。

一阵沉默，Alpha只好继续跟在Omega身旁。

「我提分手是为了妳好。」文星伊以为金容仙想知道分手的原因所以缓缓的解释。

「我怕耽误妳……」边走边说，想打破这种骇人的寂静。

走过小巷、走过区医院、走进公园。

「呼、呼。」

快走将近15分钟，体力普通的文星伊渐渐喘不过气必须小跑步才能跟上金容仙。

「容~」后来文星伊终于受不了，扯住金容仙让她停下。

「……」

「把伞给妳，我走不动了。」为了确保雨水不淋到Omega身上，Alpha几乎暴露在雨滴之下，她的衣裳湿透黏在皮肤上，白鞋因为污水染成灰色，十分狼狈。

Omega接过伞撑在Alpha上方，自己站在伞外淋雨。

「还记得妳高中时帮我撑伞吗？」

雨水打在Omega脸上，水珠沿着脸颊滑落，落下的分不清是泪还是雨滴。

「记得。」文星伊想要移动伞的位置让金容仙能进到伞内，但丝毫无法撼动金容仙的手。

「走到中途就把伞留给我，那时一个人淋雨还感冒了。」

「因为那里是Alpha禁止进入的区域。」

「嗯……现在已经没有这层顾虑，妳能走在我身边……」水沾湿金容仙的上衣，颜色逐步加深。

「容~妳不要淋雨好不好。」文星伊扫视周围，空荡荡的公园根本没有可遮蔽的地方，即便她移动金容仙仍旧站在伞外替她撑伞。

「星伊~我这样帮妳撑伞，妳有什么感觉？」

「嗯？」

「问妳有什么感觉？」

「……」文星伊觉得很难受，就算雨没打在自己身上。

「我是为妳好，为了不让妳淋雨我自己淋。」

「容~我希望妳一起撑，妳可不可以不要这么倔强？」

「呵~妳还是不懂。说什么我是为妳好……提分手不该用这种理由，真的为我好应该是陪我走。」金容仙把伞丢给文星伊转身离去。


	102. 教科书式Lover-101

裴柱现开门时看到淋得湿答答的金容仙，及跟在她身后的文星伊。

「柱现xi，抱歉啊~把妳家弄得脏兮兮的。」Omega语带愧疚的进门。

「别管地板，快点进门免得着凉。」

裴柱现让姜涩琪带金容仙进卧室，自己则留在客厅和文星伊说话。

文星伊接过裴柱现的干毛巾擦拭头发。

「谢谢。」

「……不用谢。」

「请问金老师是不是身体不舒服？不然怎么会来找妳……」

裴柱现以为文星伊会提刚才外出发生的事，没想到披头就问金容仙出现在这里的原因。

「涩琪看容仙很难过，所以带她来这里，并试图联络妳。」

裴柱现打开抽屉，将断裂的项圈交给文星伊。

文星伊发现金容仙换戴以前的项圈，所以没有感到错愕，漠然的接过、抚摸断裂皮革。

她以为是金容仙主动找裴柱现求助，没想到是姜涩琪关心金容仙才导致如今的情况。没能放下对裴柱现的警戒心，这点让小年下很无助。

——————

卧房内，金容仙用吹风机吹干头发，脸上挂着微笑。

「星伊她……」姜涩琪觉得她的微笑比哭还难看。

「嘿嘿，她还是在意我的。」金容仙想到刚才的事情勉强勾起嘴角。

会拿伞追过来代表小年下仍关心着自己。

「所以妳们和好了？」

「不知道，晚点再问星伊……如果她真的想分手，我终得放她走啊~虽然她给的分手原因很烂……」

姜涩琪是个良好的倾听者，她没有打断金容仙，只是坐在一旁偶尔给个回应。

宁静的卧房只剩Omega的说话声。

「与其不明不白的收尾，不如断得干干净净。……但也不是说断就断，我不想没努力过就结束一段感情。」

金容仙回忆着。

毕业后，大一上学期文星伊几乎每周回来，下学期因为课业、系学会等因素变成金容仙去找她，最近刚好比较忙，故距离上一次见面是一个月前的事了。

太久没见，两方都吃不消，Omega晓得要是这么持续下去……必然踏上分手这条末路，只是时间早晚的问题。

金老师理性分析。

大一远距离就这样，大二、大三呢？

喜欢的心情似乎会因为疏离而消磨殆尽，提早放手或许真如年下所说……是最好的决定。

——————

晚上，文星伊和金容仙回到金容仙的家，总不好打扰医生们休息。

「外面的浴室给妳用。」

金容仙把文星伊寄放在她家的衣服叠置于沙发上，并准备了薄被。

「嗯……」小年下看着年上离去，听着清晰的上锁声，因家中没有一丝O信息素而惊惧。

空气中闻不到令人安心的小苍兰香气，只剩冷空气。

——————

洗澡时文星伊想起裴柱现说的话。

「妳了解分手代表的意义吗？意谓着她以后跟谁在一起妳管不着，她的温柔会给其他人。」

文星伊想过就待在外地不回来了，省得她为老师难过。反正父母都在国外，压根不管身为Alpha的自己。

「容仙的追求者不少，当中优秀的人很多。她却选了妳……把妳当成共度余生的对象。而妳想要过没有金容仙的生活？因为远距离就要放弃？」

她刻意不去想没有金容仙的未来会如何，偏偏Alpha医师用这根刺一直戳她。

洗完澡踏出浴室。

熟悉的空间、熟悉的摆饰，少了熟悉的人、熟悉的相处模式。

文星伊轻敲金容仙的房门。

文同学想告诉金老师，她终于搞懂了她下的决定有多不成熟。用分手来逃避心中的疑虑而不是和金老师讨论，是自身犯下最大的错误。


	103. 教科书式Lover-102

文同学这年龄层的生活重心在哪里呢？

课业、社团、系学会、恋爱、打工

金容仙经历过求学阶段，所以能够理解文星伊的思路。

至于金老师这一代的生活重心，大多逐步转往婚姻、家庭、事业。

文同学还没到那阶段，结婚、怀孕生子都是小年下没想过的事。

「容~拜托妳开门。」

文星伊想方设法站在金容仙的角度去想。

“刚参加完高中朋友的婚礼没几天就收到恋人的分手简讯是什么心情？肯定很苦闷吧？”

而自己干了这种会让年上伤透心的举动，还故意不接电话、切断联系方式……

文星伊打了个寒颤，她想对老师好，回过头却发现是自己伤她伤得最重。

【喀~】

门打开，金容仙走了出来。

「妳想清楚了？」

「嗯，对不起，我们不要分手……」

「文星伊，想分就分，想合就合。我管得着妳吗？」金容仙走近厨房，背影透出深沉的无奈。

Alpha有股拥抱Omega的冲动但没有付诸实行，因为Omega没有释出任何信息素，像是封闭起来不愿与Alpha亲近。

「是我思虑不周，请妳原谅我。」

「……」

金容仙站在厨房里头没回话，少了平日的活力，身影看着有些单薄。

「我不该拒接妳电话，我承认我做错了。期间妳打了五十几通，一直拨给我不是真的想分手吧？」

「……如果我说暂时让彼此冷静，我们先做朋友呢？」金容仙还是背对着文星伊，按下热水冲热咖啡。

「妳是认真的？」

Alpha有种绳索勒紧心脏的感觉，她突然领悟到Omega可能离开自己，这种预想像块大石压得她喘不过气。

「嗯……」

「老师，看着我说。」

走到Omega身旁，Alpha发觉Omega的肩膀正在颤抖，除了热水有两滴液体跟着落入杯中。

「文星伊，我们先做回朋友。」带着哭腔，年上放下咖啡杯，仍旧闪躲年下的眼神，怕被她看出心底的不舍。

「不要，我没办法把妳当成普通朋友，再给我一次机会，让我补偿妳……」Alpha 挡在Omega身前不让她离开厨房。

「让开。」

Omega做好心里准备才开的房门，原本在年下道歉的时候就心软得想原谅她，但深处的恐惧让年上无法轻易将原谅的话说出口，而是走往崎岖的方向，挑战着Alpha，也考验自己的信心。

只要星伊放弃，我就不再沉溺于她。

「容~回答我一个问题，我就让开……」

抬头，年下温暖的手指抚过脸颊，擦去留下的泪痕。

年上沉默着向后退，避开带有花梨木香气的触碰。

「妳明明喜欢我，为何要退回只当朋友？」

「……」

金容仙讨厌说谎，干脆省略回应。

怎知情感波动却出卖了她，信息素受到情绪影响再也压不住，从后颈扩散开来。

小苍兰香气窜进Alpha的鼻腔，Alpha晓得这是Omega放下戒心的征兆，双手环住Omega的腰抱住她。

「文星伊，松手。」

「我不想。」配合着释出信息素，Alpha用花梨木香包围怀里的人。

在时隔一个月的浓烈刺激下，

Omega觉得腿间有些湿润。

「不要用信息素引诱我。」

「呼~妳不是喜欢跟我做？」

「但不该在这种情况……」


	104. 教科书式Lover-103

文星伊被发情的金容仙拒绝。

「给我抑制剂。」

「不行，医生說妳的身体尽量不要吃抑制剂。」

「文星伊！快给我。」

「让我标记妳。」

「哈……不要碰我……」

交往后，年上从未拒绝过小年下的标记，这是年下初次见年上如此激烈反抗。

「容~密码多少？」Alpha将Omega压在墙上，手指拨弄着密码锁，旧的数字0000已无法解开项圈，Alpha不知新密码只能等Omega说。

「呼~妳现在是要不顾我的意愿，强行标记？」Omega全身冒汗仍不妥协，与生来的本能对峙着。

「我是为妳好。」Alpha答到。

「呵呵~这句话我听到就火大。」

Omega说完咬住Alpha的手臂，把积压的火气出在Alpha身上。

「呃…以后不说了，答应妳再也不提，现在让我帮妳标记。」Alpha吃痛的哀哼几声，没有阻止Omega的暴力对待，反倒轻轻拍着Omega的背让她放松。

「呼……」发情的Omega强硬的继续咬着，把身下的欲望转移，透过咬人发泄出来。

「容，可以对我发火，但别跟身体过意不去啊，先标记。」神经将刺痛传达脑部，但文星伊的心更痛。思及老师宁可忍着也不愿被咬痕标记，可见她是真的生气，愤怒甚至超过生理欲望。

「哼……我不知道密码，密码由裴柱现设定，妳只能给我抑制剂。」闻到血腥味金容仙才松口换咬文星伊的肩膀。

「好、好，给妳抑制剂，别生气了。」

抱着延墙壁下滑的Omega，Alpha忍住手臂、肩膀的疼痛走往客厅。

从金老师的随身包翻出装有抑制剂的铁盒。

「我自己来，妳放着别动。」Omega谨慎的说。

「唉~行。」

发情到某个高峰，金容仙必须连打三管药剂才能压下欲望。

「呼……」因为手抖失误了好几次，手臂上留有数个伤痕。

「怎么不让我帮妳……」文星伊看着冒血的孔洞拿医药箱帮她处理伤口，心跟着滴血。

「都能和我提分手，看来对我没有什么留恋……我为何要依赖妳？」金容仙想把手抽回，却被强硬的按在桌面。

「我错了，妳不要生气。是我不该提分手，我不能没有妳。」Alpha放低姿态，想要挽回，她怕Omega真的退回朋友关系。

以她们的距离，文星伊觉得分手后可能连朋友都当不了。

「呼~我要回房间。」

「先答应我，不要分手。」

「文星伊，妳有想过我的感受吗？」Omega掰开Alpha的手走回房间。

【碰！ 】甩上门，躲进棉被里。

——————

Alpha站在门口想敲门又怕吵醒Omega，将手搭上门把方发觉门没锁。

「容~」文星伊进门，躺上床隔着棉被抱住金容仙，将金容仙的脸转向自己。

「出去...」怀里的人比刚才哭得还凶，眼泪没停过、泪珠一直落到枕头上。

「我不走，除非妳答应不分手。」

「妳真的很自私，想来就来，想走就走。」

「我的确挺自私的……看到妳跟别的Alpha走近就会吃醋，为了赢得妳的注意用一些幼稚的手段。」

「提分手也是妳引起我注意的方法？」

「不是，我是……」

「妳是真的想分手！？」

「……」文星伊刚戒掉说谎的习惯，此刻一个字也挤不出来。

金容仙脸色黯淡：「为什么？是不是哪里做得不好……我可以改，其实这几天自我反省了很多，以前似乎给妳太多压力……」

「哇啊~不是妳的问题。」

小年下赶紧解释。

哄了一个晚上，Alpha才让Omega相信年下对年上没有任何不满，全因猜疑心、不安感作祟而贸然提分手。

「妳送的项圈被我剪断了。」深夜Omega哭累靠在Alpha肩上。

「听說妳把它丢进垃圾桶，是姜校医帮忙捡起来的。」

「还能修好吗？」

「不知道。」

「对了，现在戴的密码在柱现手上呢~妳要想办法说服她告诉妳。」

「什么？」

「柱现得知妳甩了我后似乎很不高兴……所以密码改了没告诉我，让妳自己想办法。」

——————

文星伊试过可能的数字都解不开，最终硬着头皮找上裴柱现。

「裴医师，请问密码是多少？」

「7481。」

在一旁听对话的姜涩琪干笑着。

这谐音……


	105. 教科书式Lover-104

金容仙和文星伊的问题看似解决，其实没有解决。

「老师妳暑假要搬过来住不是？」

「但妳学校有些事情要忙……再让我想想。」

文星伊感受到无形的分界，金容仙收起过去的强势变得温驯，那种温驯和疏离只有一线之隔。

不论做什么，都无法抹去这种怪异感。

「今天想吃什么？」

「妳决定吧~我都可以。」

以往都是文星伊约金容仙，由她规划大致的行程，例如：去看电影还是去吃饭……

而抵达电影院或餐厅时，金容仙才会提出她想看的电影、喜欢的菜色等细节。

如今，年上连细节都交给小年下处理。

随意点了菜色，用餐时段也不见金容仙有什么不满，依旧谈笑风生。

「还合妳胃口吗？」

「噢！都很好吃，不愧是评价5颗星的店~」

文星伊不晓得问题出在哪。

——————

夜晚，金容仙不会抵抗文星伊的索要，但没有主动开口要过。

「哼嗯……嗯~」Omega被顶到轻声喘息，宛如被人抓在手中的鸽子，脆弱、无力。

「星伊~」

信息素少了霸气，小苍兰香气终于有了如同它花瓣形象该有的娇弱感。

「呼……容~」

Alpha觉得自己征服了Omega，但一点也不快乐。 Omega上位的姿势已不复存在，O不会在她休息时反压，也不会主动亲近，总是相敬如宾。

「嗯……嗯……」Omega顺从的趴在枕头上，到高峰时双腿轻颤。

滑滑的液体流出。

「还要吗？」Alpha抱着Omega进浴室清洗。

「星伊，累了就休息吧~我们明天都有课呢~」

这回应，好陌生……

换上干净的睡衣，火热终止于11点而不是1点。

「晚安，容~」

「晚安。」

闭上眼，明明刚结合过，文星伊却觉得金容仙的心离得好远。

——————

放暑假前，文星伊抽空回去几次。

像是刻意让她融入生活圈，金容仙很少和她独处，总是有第三者在，那第三者可能是健身房教练、金老师现在的学生、金老师的同事……

金容仙介绍的方式很自然，不会令人感到突兀，都是轻松随意的闲聊，但文星伊总觉得不对劲。

Omega太完美了，趋近一般Alpha的理想。

从有压迫感的上位者，变成温柔、听话的下位者，还会介绍周围的人减低Alpha的不安、焦虑。

——————

这种情况持续到7月初，过了半个月……小年下按捺不住开口想提这事。

「容。」搭高铁回大学时文星伊牵住比邻而坐的金容仙。

「嗯？」

「最近有什么烦心事吗？」十指紧扣，文星伊将她的手背贴在自己的脸颊，侧头吻了金容仙的手。

「没有啊~怎么这么问？」金容仙微笑着，身上飘出香香的信息素，那浓度适中不会太压迫又不会稀薄得让人感受不到。

「没有就好……」

文星伊快闷死了，这种感觉比冷战还难过，好像老师选择投降而迁就着自己。

究竟问题出在哪里？

小年下站在无底洞前眺望，看不清年上这摊深水。


	106. 教科书式Lover-105

金容仙应文星伊的要求，暑假暂时搬到文星伊的租屋处。

「哈哈哈之前不是和同学说我是妳邻居，以后可要改口了呀~不是邻居，是同居~」Omega拖着行李箱进门，看上去很兴奋。

「容~练舞的时候妳想来看吗？顺便介绍妳给同学们认识。」Alpha不知Omega是有心还是无意，转了个话题。

「嗯~看情况，能跟妳住一块儿我就很高兴了。」

金容仙打开行李箱从里面拿出粉色拖鞋换上。

「……好。」

文星伊倾身抱住刚踩进拖鞋的金容仙，她希望怀里的人是发自心底的高兴而不是这么小心翼翼的戴着面具。

——————

对于金容仙突然大改作风，文星伊不是没有说开的念头，但她能要求什么呢？是她有错在先，金容仙只是变得比较温和……压根没有可指责的地方。如果是变差那还有讨论的余地，然年上越来越完美反而不知从何下手。

小年下脑海浮现疯狂的想法，她希望年上不要这么完美，不要这么有距离，最好的做法就是让年上做些她不擅长的事，反正现在的Omega不懂得拒绝。

「容~难得来住，我想吃一次妳煮的菜。」

金容仙的表情瞬息万变，由雀跃转为担忧再化为平淡。

「呃…我对这附近的市场不熟啊？」

「我们一起去买，顺便买妳喜欢的炒年糕，听朋友说市场附近有摊出名的辣炒年糕。」

「唔……好。」

听到“炒年糕”金容仙心动了，终于点头答应。

「耶伊~太好了~」

「妳以前不是嫌弃我煮饭，怎么……」

「因为很久没吃，有点怀念。」

文星伊透过言语暗示着金容仙，她想念过去强势的那位Omega了。

——————

隔天，不晓得是不是因为环境陌生，认生的金容仙一直紧跟在自己身边。

「星伊，妳之前说的炒年糕是不是转角那家？」

「饿了吗？先吃点心，等等再买食材。」文星伊拉着金容仙到炒年糕摊贩。

叫了一碗炒年糕两个人分着吃。

「容~」

以前金容仙都会让着文星伊，头几口给小年下吃，小年下吃过年上才吃。现在倒过来，小年下把炒年糕优先递到年上面前。

「星伊，妳先吃吧~我还好，妳感觉比我还饿。」像是条件反射，年上接过汤匙把炒年糕吹凉后凑到年下嘴边。

「嗯……」Alpha意识到自己不吃，Omega似乎不会动筷。

「好吃吗？」

「好吃。」文星伊哽咽的咀嚼。

原来她这么疼我的吗？

之前怎么没发觉……

——————

吃完炒年糕，两人依照清单买齐需要的物品，提着大包小包进家门。

「我昨晚查了食谱……先试着做做看，要是不好吃再给妳点外卖。」金容仙拿出手机，萤幕上是昨晚下载的图片。

「会好吃的。」文星伊执拗的回答。

「喔某~妳真奇怪，以前都只会唱衰我，今天居然看好我。」年上瞪大双眼看着动手洗菜的小年下。

听Omega这么说，Alpha感到五味杂陈。

「能不能忘了那些话，我很喜欢吃妳煮的。」

「哈哈哈等妳吃完再说，那会更有说服力。」

听着金容仙爽朗的笑声，文星伊下定决心要把晚饭吃完，且吃完一定要疯狂夸赞。

——————

「星伊，我看这不是人能吃的东西。我们点外卖吧~」

文星伊看着糊成烂泥的晚餐，咽了口口水。

不就是个炒饭吗？

我跟你拼了！


	107. 教科书式Lover-106

文星伊躺在床上面如死灰，她头一次尝试暗黑料理便濒临死亡惨败。

为了翻转现状，Alpha牺牲了消化系统，努力与Omega重新拉近距离。

「好点了？」金容仙将白水放在床头边。

「嗯，只是不小心吃多了，休息一下就好。」文星伊握住金容仙的手轻柔摩挲。她内心渴望金老师软化，不要在礼貌生疏而是用最真实的样貌面对自己、投入这段关系。

但年上依旧温顺、柔和，松手替年下拢好被子后关上台灯：「妳若有哪里不舒服要跟我说……」

「好。」文星伊泄气的闭上眼。

【喀——】

听着关门的声响，脑海浮现两个字“无解”

——————

金容仙把豪放强势的Omega关起来，留给文星伊温顺的Omega，是有原因的 ……

金容仙在文星伊之前从没谈过恋爱，于感情的世界和文星伊一样零经验，被提分手带给她很大的打击。

我是不是做错了什么？

自我要求极高的Omega无法容忍错误存在而不改善。

文星伊说过的话、发过的讯息成为她能改正的唯一线索。

上床——

“容仙xi先躺下，不要起来啊！答应让我在上面的……”

“我帮妳拿，拜托妳不要起来。”

只要自己强势、位居上方，Alpha就会露出难为的表情。

吵架——

“妳不想说就算了，老师有老师的隐私嘛~”

“容~为何不在留言底下解释……还是说和我交往让妳感到丢脸？因为我是妳的学生？因为我小妳七岁？”

Alpha的不安感需要缓解。

分手——

“老师，我们之间已经结束了。”

远距离恋爱说分就分。

就此Omega清晰的头脑从Alpha的举止分析出文星伊的理想型，迫使自己接近那条线。

不再强势、刻意介绍生活圈的人给Alpha认识、减少远距离的时间，暑假搬来和Alpha同住。

即便和好那夜文星伊说了不是自己的问题，但文同学是有过说谎纪录的人，她的话金老师只信8成，仍带着2成的犹疑。

她更相信文星伊分手之前表现出来的反应。

「是我太强势了，或许试着放软一点让她不要这么有压力。」成为Omega的中心信念。

尔后计划进行得很顺利，和Alpha上床时Alpha不用担心持久力不足；生活上事事都由Alpha做主，以前的小吵小闹消逝无踪；透过了解周遭的人，Alpha也不再疑神疑鬼。

已趋近完美，Omega却觉得空虚。

Alpha爱的是我吗？还是另一个人？

——————

分手事件后，Omega有两个变化，一个是外显的，一个是隐藏的。

外显：改变与星伊的相处方式。

隐藏：自己无意识的减少对文星伊的期待，不敢把太多情感投注在小年下身上。

外显的变化金容仙可预期，而隐藏的变化金容仙很晚才发现。

——————

Alpha吃坏肚子于卧房休息时，Omega坐在沙发上看电视。

「晚间新闻……」

年上盯着萤幕，脑袋却在想小年下说的话。

“容，我喜欢妳烹饪的样子，和好不好吃无关。”

“很开心能吃到妳煮的菜。”

文星伊以前不说这些的。

此外，近来奇怪的举止特别多……

金容仙琢磨着文星伊这么做的理由。

同时意识到，对于文星伊的关心，似乎没有过往那般心动。

高中时期，只要Alpha帮忙跑腿买东西就足以让Omega雀跃。

现今Alpha勉为其难吃下自己的料理， Omega只感到愧疚。


	108. 教科书式Lover-107

眼见文星伊越来越忙碌宛如转个不停的陀螺，金容仙不好拿自身的生理需求烦她。

发情期到来的那日，Omega准备了足够的抑制剂，好在发情时施打。

——————

下午4点。

「怎么这么早回来？」金容仙以为文星伊会和前几日一样早上8点出门，晚上10点回家。

「以后都这时间回来，之前弄到快10点是因为赶进度……唔，我先把后半段的舞学了，明、后两天才能在家陪妳。」文星伊放下沉甸甸的购物袋、揉了揉肩膀。

「哦~嗯……」金容仙把抑制剂的盒子藏好，怕会惹怒小年下。原先打算靠药剂度过的事可不能让年下察觉。

——————

晚上8：36

还在洗澡的金容仙迎来发情期。

「呼……」喘息着跪下，她任由热水打上背脊流淌到浴缸底部，小苍兰香从后颈飘散。

【叩、叩】有人敲门。

「容~妳……需要我帮忙吗？」

文星伊晓得今天是什么日子，时刻都关注着金容仙，听见浴室传出声响便走到门前关心。

「……」

金容仙心情复杂，她身体渴望但理智上不想让文星伊看到自己这副模样。

热气蒸腾，跪着的人没有回话。

【碰、碰】敲门声转为拍打声。

「容仙，听得到我说话吗？」从星伊的口气能知道她有多着急。

「唉~听得见。」

稍许，金容仙轻叹口气，扶着浴缸壁支撑身体，套上浴袍才打开门。

【咔——】喇叭锁弹开。

刚踏上门外的软垫就被花梨木香气包围，Omega本能的渴求Alpha，无法控制的靠入Alpha怀里。

「呼……嗯……到…房间做。」腿间因Alpha的信息素湿润，潮水泛滥。

「快点~」

羞耻抛到脑后，搂住Alpha的脖颈让小年下抱进卧室蹂躏。

躺上柔软的床垫。

像是例行公事，Alpha扯下腰带、套上套子，掰开Omega双腿将滚烫送进张合的穴口，前后律动起来。

「嗯…嗯……哼嗯……」Omega被撞击着发出呻吟，除了肉体的欢愉无暇思考其他。

「啊……」片刻，硕大贯穿到最底，停止抽动，Alpha低头与Omega接吻。

「呼、哼。」

不是火热激情而是浅尝即止。

「容~」

从年下颤抖的唇，金容仙尝出苦涩。

「我的容~」亲吻之后Alpha 还是维持不动，含住Omega的耳垂温柔舔拭。

「嗯……」下身被撑得发胀，好想要上面的人动一动，顶一下里面。 Omega忍到两颊泛红出汗，小手贴着Alpha腰身讨好着。

「容仙，白天练舞有点累，我想妳坐上来自己动。」Alpha呼出的热气打在沾有唾液的耳垂，魅惑的嗓音驱使Omega发狂。

「什……」

「容~我想妳坐上来自己动。」

「呼……那……那就别做了。」

金容仙拴住要冲出的强势Omega，给Alpha浇了盆冷水。

「妳在发情，不做怎么行？」

文星伊失落的回应，鼻尖蹭着金容仙的脸颊肉。

「可以用咬痕标记。」金容仙喘息着打消反压文星伊的欲望。

「……」

文星伊只好解下项圈，用咬痕标记渡过这个晚上。

——————

「容，我爱妳。」

「嗯……」

「妳爱我吗？」

确保信息素填入腺体，文星伊凝视金容仙的双眼想读出她的想法。

金容仙不擅于掩饰，无论在言语还是其他……

「我不知道。」短短一句将文星伊推落谷底。

文星伊晓得金容仙没有说谎。

不单因金容仙不会说谎，重要的是老师露出没有把握的表情。


	109. 教科书式Lover-108

文星伊抱着金容仙，直到她熟睡才起身。

「呼~」踏出卧房，Alpha垫脚取下放在客厅书架顶层的鞋盒。

纸制的长方形盒子因时光布上一层薄灰。

「好久没看了……」窝进沙发椅，文星伊拍去鞋盒上头的灰尘，取出里头的信件、相簿等。

翻开相簿，第一页是金老师刚聘为学生会顾问时的合照，宋箱惟那侧被剪去，只留下学生会三人组和美丽的Omega教师。

「真怀念~」

手指拂过照片上的人影，文星伊忆起初次碰触金容仙的悸动。

与众不同的Omega戴着项圈、充满神秘感，于朝会上泰然自若的拒绝其他Alpha，唯独没有拒绝自己的帮助 。

“看到静脉了吗？”

“很清楚。”

替老师打针时那种紧张感仍记忆犹新。

「啊~还有这张。」

翻动扉页，跳到毕旅时。

毕业旅行结束那日金老师穿了情侣帽T。

「买衣服当天也发生了很多事……」

逛街时的奶油爆米花、可乐信息素，共用一间更衣室的回忆跟着浮现。

看得投入，从第一张看到最后一张。

文星伊沉浸甜蜜的过去，试图遗忘如今的酸涩。

最底。

「这是差点遗失的照片，手机被丢下楼还砸到人，哈哈哈哈。」文星伊怕吵到房内熟睡的Omega，压低声音笑着。

嘴上微笑眼框实有泪水打转。

——————

从10点到12点。

看完相簿、信件，年下变得比较有自信。

将生日卡片折好塞入信封，盖起鞋盒。

Alpha想着：过去认为和老师交往是不可能的事，后来却突破重重困难掳获老师的心。这么高难度的事情都克服了，此刻的问题应该也有办法解决。

「有机会，我们还没分手。」

文星伊将鞋盒放回书柜上方，放轻步伐进到卧房，小心搂着床上熟睡的人。

她相信金容仙内心深处还是有自己的一席之地，问题在于如何拓宽那块领地。

——————

夏季的炙热被锁在窗外，室内空调运转着将冷空气打进。

清晨，金容仙冷醒，文星伊的脸映入眼帘。

Alpha昨夜的低语回荡耳际，

「容，我爱妳。」

「嗯……」

「妳爱我吗？」

Omega听到的当下回答：「我不知道。」

真的不知道……

话说出口，金容仙处在慌张、茫然，她自己也没料到会是这种回答，她期望自己爱着文星伊，可是力不从心。像是困于迷宫的旅者，无法看清迷宫的全貌，连连碰壁以至于越走越怀疑是否有出口。

「唉~」

Omega伸手抚摸Alpha好看的眉型、勾勒鼻梁的轮廓，思考是什么让自己少了说我爱妳的底气。

「再睡一会儿，才6点呢~」面部遭搔弄使晚睡的Alpha提前醒来，抓住Omega不安分的手，发觉有些冰凉，故两手附着替她捂热。

「嗯……」

「手怎这么冰？」

「唔……冷气调太强。」

忽略身旁深情的眸子，Omega双脚缩进棉被，钻入Alpha怀里紧贴Alpha胸口。

好似这么做，心就会离Alpha更近一点。


	110. 教科书式Lover-109

文星伊没有遭受打击，持续做着暖心行为弥补金容仙缺失的那块。

「早餐想吃什么？我弄。」Alpha起床煮咖啡、自制汉堡，考量Omega不能吃起司又不爱蔬菜，调整材料制作最适合她的餐点。

此外……

「我出门啰~中午就回来。午餐我顺道买。」每日离去前文星伊都会给金容仙拥抱，透过肢体语言告诉年上她对自己有多重要。

「妳期待的电影上映了，后天一起去看好不好？」

「哎呦~我们容仙xi在家待了一整天很无聊吧~要不要出去散步，这附近有个漂亮的公园。」

并减少看手机的时间，

把更多时间给金容仙。

——————

下午，待阳光减弱，文星伊和金容仙到公园走走。

「容~听说妳没有再上健身房了。」坐在长椅，文星伊舔着刚买来的甜筒冰淇淋，口气随意的开话题。

「嗯，在这里办会员卡不划算，我在家做简单的训练就好。」

「这样啊~」

文星伊想要看强势的Omega，但金容仙藏得很好。以致有些时候小年下会有温顺柔和成为年上本质的错觉。

她想……

会不会强势的金老师已经死了？

——————

Alpha努力了一个月，到八月初情况依旧。

文星伊觉得自己就像根蜡烛，烛火要融化冰山不知得花多少时间，在冰块融化前自己便先燃尽。

「容，我们下周出去玩吧~」

「迎新宿营忙完了？」

「他们让我休息一周，我不用跟着去探勘。」

文星伊和金容仙坐下来讨论。

「嗯，水族馆、游乐园……」

Omega看着Alpha整理出来的资料，上面几乎都是自己提过的去处，只有少数几个是星伊列出的选项。

「容，妳觉得要订旅馆还是当日来回？」

「都可以。」

「不行，妳必须给个确切回答。」

「看距离吧~距离近就来回，距离远就在外过夜。」

「好的，那有没有想去的景点，我们可以筛出最重要的几个再按照位置添加。」

「……随妳。」

而这句“随妳”在文星伊听来，更像是“随便妳”。

「容，旅行是两个人的事，我希望我们一起决定，请让我了解妳的想法……不要这么紧闭心门好吗？」蜡烛烧到底，Alpha软言把这些日子的无奈倾倒出来。

「我是真的都可以，妳来决定效率也高。」金容仙听到“紧闭心门”这几个字，心悄悄抽痛了一下。

「容~」

文星伊将手里的资料叠放茶几，她的耐心磨到尽头，再不说开对金容仙的喜爱恐怕将跟着磨灭。

「我重视妳，所以渴望妳参与其中。妳以前不是这么被动的，为什么现在变成这样？」Alpha压抑多日的情绪爆发。

「……」Omega低头没回话。

气氛顿时沉重，空调开着也排解不了郁闷。

稍后，Alpha打破凝滞的空气：「唉~与其这样吊着，我宁愿当初……」

「宁愿什么？分手？」

Omega终于抬头，表情空洞。

「……我错了，我不该提的。」Alpha看着Omega，为差点讲出“分手”二字而内疚，她懊悔着怎能重蹈覆辙，再一次伤年上的心。

伸手想抱住金容仙，然还没碰到肩膀就被金容仙狠狠拍掉。

「这几个月努力改掉缺点，而妳还是想离开我吗？」空气飘散着Omega伤心的信息素，小苍兰香气显得枯萎、无活力。

Alpha见Omega掉泪，不知所措。


	111. 教科书式Lover-110

文星伊脑袋一片混乱，总觉得说什么、做什么都无济于事。

「我们暂时……各自冷静一下。」

将钥匙、钱包塞进外套口袋后离去，留金容仙一个人在家里。

——————

文星伊走到手工pizza店前。

透过玻璃窗往内看，还是熟悉的摆饰……

「要不是金容仙我怎么会舍弃这间店。」被金老师摸腿这种事情以前觉得很尴尬，现在想要也得不到。没了主动的Omega，也没了pizza真是最糟糕的情况。

「文同学，妳很久没来了呢~」

老板准备打烊，出来收小黑板时撞见站在门口的文星伊。

「您好。」

「虽然要准备休息，但请杯饮料的能力还是有的。」老板将一瓶可乐递给文星伊。

「谢谢老板。」

「有空再带妳女友来坐坐。」

「好。」

「呃……现在的女友还是同一位吗？」

「当然是。」

「哦~有这么包容妳的Omega要好好珍惜啊！」

文星伊不晓得老板为何这么说，但想好好珍惜金容仙的想法被引导出来。

“回去前帮她买些爱吃的吧~”

吸着沁凉的可乐，文星伊踏进便利店。

「这样一共##元。」女店员一直盯着自己的脸看。

文星伊以为是脸上沾了什么，收到提问才知晓和仪容无关。

「妳是金老师的女友吧？」Beta店员看了眼结帐台面的草莓牛奶确幸没认错人。

「……嗯，如果妳说的是脸颊肉肉、戴着项圈的Omega。」

「噢！果然是同一人。」

「请问，妳怎么会认识金老师？」文星伊猜想，该不会老师收买了眼线时刻关注着文同学的生活圈……那也太恐怖了……

「是我帮她找到妳的，嗯、居然有Alpha半夜放自己的Omega在便利店过夜，太稀奇了就记住了。」

「老师什么时候在便利店过夜？」文星伊只知道金容仙第一次来找自己时在车站等了五个小时。

「不好意思，我先帮后面的顾客结帐。」

等Beta店员忙完，Alpha得到答案。

当初金容仙不只等了五个小时，还在便利店等了整整一夜。

「那个人……真是……」文星伊又气又心疼，提着购物袋就往家里奔。

——————

回到家，金容仙坐在沙发一角、散发低气压。

在小年下外出期间，她仔细的思考，强势是错的、温驯也是错的，Alpha到底想怎样？

「容。」

「不是要各自冷静。」年上脸上留有泪水干涸的痕迹，表情凝重。

「呃…那妳冷静好了？」

「嗯。」认真的在家里省思，而年下还有闲情逸致喝可乐、买东西。望着小年下手上的可乐，年上心寒。

没看出年上脸色不对劲的年下以为是适合说开的时候直接把心里话讲出来：「容~出去之后我想了很多……妳不用为了我变得被动，妳可用最真实的样貌面对我，就像以往那样……因为呢……」

Alpha真挚的阐述了6分钟。

听完文星伊的长篇大论，金容仙抓起电话旁的麦片盒，麦片盒被握得凹陷。

「文、星、伊，妳希望我变回以前那样，但妳还记得之前是怎么说、怎么做的吗？每次上床都露出为难的表情、没安全感就质问我。」

「我保证以后不这样……妳先放下盒子……」文星伊向前好声劝说。

「妳这么弱，要我怎么强势？如果妳也锻炼锻炼，我就不用退让啊！臭Alpha！」金容仙情绪上来，挥舞着麦片盒。

「是、是……都怪我弱。」文星伊要闪躲麦片盒又要提防长安洞火拳，侧身后退。

「所以我必须温顺，否则怎么配得上妳这个小弱炮！」

「喂！我不是弱炮……」文星伊被刺激到，伸手推了金容仙一下。

「连打架都有气无力的，怎么不是弱炮？」

Omega对着Alpha拳打脚踢。

「我说我不是弱炮！」Alpha扯着Omega的头发回击。

A. O混战，麦片盒被砸烂，里头的麦片如瀑布般倾泄而出。

Alpha被撒一脸麦片，心想：

「Omega还是维持温柔、听话的好……」


	112. 教科书式Lover-111

爆开的麦片盒、碎裂的马克杯、湿透的桌巾、飞出的拖鞋。

「气消了？」文星伊用吸尘器吸地，无奈的望向沙发上的金容仙。

「我没有生气。」

Omega吸着草莓牛奶，牛奶盒被她掐得凹陷。

「喔、好，等妳消气再和我说~」

「妳……」

「怎么？」

「没事。」

金容仙对自己失望透顶，文星伊不喜欢强势的人，所以她努力的掩藏本性。

怎知数个月的忍耐，换来的不是平和，反倒是激烈的争吵。

——————

吵架后陷入停滞期，金容仙想和文星伊和好，但组织好的语言到了Alpha面前便烟消云散。

入夜，两个人又为谁去睡沙发争执了一会儿，最后选择背对背睡觉。

——————

隔日，文星伊一早就骑脚踏车外出，因为有会要开。

「呼~」踩着踏板风从脸颊呼啸而过，凉空气由领口钻入，她将外套拉链拉到最高，减少风能灌入的缝隙。

抵达学校，系学会办公室的空调比外头更冷，文星伊庆幸自己穿得够多。

「星伊妳手上的淤青是？」

「……被麦片盒打到，不碍事。」

划开手机，萤幕显示数百条新讯息，文星伊首先点按涌多尼。

里面有两条被收回的讯息。

第三条是“妳忙妳的，我可以处理。”

——————

另一头，家里的情况……

Alpha出门后。

Omega揉着惺忪睡眼走到客厅，打个呵欠、脚踏进茶几、沙发之间。

「呀~」没清干净的碎玻璃刺进脚底板，Omega惊呼出声。

「星伊。」金容仙第一反应是找文星伊，喊了几声才想起小年下出门开会，改发短信给她。

“星伊~踩到碎玻璃了啊啊啊~”

“家里的医药箱在哪？”

想想星伊还在开会而且两人还处在尴尬期，赶紧收回、收回。

“妳忙妳的，我可以处理。”

讯息发送后，金容仙翘着腿查看受伤的脚底，玻璃碎片刺进肉里。

想用手指勾出，然而越抠越取不出来。

「……还是先放着，晚点再看医生。」

稍许，弄到灰心的人躺倒在沙发椅上。

头才靠上扶手，耳边就传来开门的声响。

文星伊回来了。

「容，发生什么事……怎么不回我讯息。」Alpha喘着气，夹克脱掉挂在肩上。

「忙着弄东西没注意到，只是踩到玻璃，不是什么大事。」

「踩到玻璃？让我看看。」

文星伊快步朝金容仙走去，低头查看。

一片肉色中多了白色，细小玻璃碎屑划伤皮肤从伤处进到肉里。

「妳的拖鞋呢？」

文星伊一方面为昨天没把地板吸干静自责，一方面为金容仙不穿拖鞋郁闷。

「昨天打架，右脚的不知道飞到哪去了。」金容仙遭受质问、感到委屈，身躯小幅度缩起。

「噢~是我昨天没把碎片处理干净……我不是想责备妳……」文星伊察觉她缩回脚，赶紧说到。

「……」

「伤口放着等我，我怕碎片被挤得更深……」见金容仙不作声，文星伊翻出医药箱，取了镊子、创可贴。

「不要动哦~很快就好。」

「嗯……」

两个人在吵架后的僵硬氛围中各自软化，文星伊对金容仙的担心压过其他情绪，金容仙也慢慢放松身体让小年下治疗。

Alpha屏气，手握镊子快速取出碎片，没有带给Omega疼痛。

「呼~好了。」

「星伊~谢谢。」

金容仙看着认真动作的文星伊，碎片被取出的同时，内心的疙瘩似乎少了很多。


	113. 教科书式Lover-112

文星伊、金容仙没有确切的和好时点，胶着在两人互相帮忙下冲淡。

「容，帮我拿冰箱的泡菜好吗？」

文星伊买了午餐。

8月底，差不多到金老师搬离的时候，她格外珍惜剩余的时间，中午都骑脚踏车返家陪金容仙吃饭。

「泡菜只剩一点……唔~先吃这些，我下午去超商再买，妳看还有什么缺的记得写在memo纸上，我顺道买齐。」金容仙把剩下的泡菜装入小碟子，捧着小碟子上桌。

坐定位、打开饭盒，两人面对面聊着昨天的事情。

「我去了妳大学附近的健身房……还是不习惯，那里的Alpha太多了，到处都是信息素味。」

「嗯？我之前去没这个问题啊！就算有味道也很稀薄……要不晚上我陪妳再去一次。」Alpha伸手摘掉Omega嘴边的饭粒，动作自然得像是重复过很多次。

「哦~妳同学看到没关系吗？」Omega不习惯小年下的协助，骤然攥紧筷子。

「嗯，他们都知道我有女友，整天吵着要看照片……不如让他们见妳一面。虽然照片也好看，但妳本人更美。」Alpha故作轻松的说，内心则隐隐期待Omega的反应。

果然小年下最后一句太油腻，令年上放下筷子、双眼瞪大。

「哇啊~真是……不要说这种话。」年上情绪激动，连带分贝跟着提高。

「我說妳美，不是理所应当？」

「就……很奇怪，不要说啦~」

「哦~」

文星伊看着因燥热打开空调的金容仙，有种调戏Omega的快感……

好新鲜、好有趣！

待金容仙坐下，便问：「容~知道我高中时为何聘妳当顾问教师吗？」

「什么？提那么久以前的事……」金容仙还在无法适应的状态底下。

「妳不好奇？猜猜看原因~」文星伊心中早有答案，此时嘴角微微上扬。

……

「因为我是Omega？」

……

金容仙看对面的人摇头，继续猜。

「因为找不到适合的教师？」

「嘿嘿，都不对。」

文星伊晓得她绝对猜不到。

「那是为什么？」

小年下问这么多就只等这句话，像是吐出憋了许久的气，轻声说：「因为妳美。」

• • •

金容仙当机，一脸不感置信。

「怎么觉得空调不凉……」慌张的小手抓住遥控器将温度调低两度。

【逼——逼——】26>24

「妳要不坐来我旁边，这里很凉喔~正对出风口。」文星伊握住金容仙控制遥控器的手指，按下风扇摆动键。

「我…我坐这里就好。」金容仙发现该死的心动感回来了，而且比往常更强烈。花梨木香气仿若牢笼，罩住她整个人，Omega掉入更深的陷阱。

「或是妳可以脱掉短袖，换件无袖背心。」

「嗯？不脱，没有热到那种程度。」Omega抽回抓握遥控的手，脸颊绯红。

「是吗？但我看妳出了很多汗。」Alpha悠悠开口、撩起Omega后颈的头发，借替她整理之便抚过项圈。

「有…有吗？」

冰凉手指隔着项圈按压腺体，Omega浑身轻颤。

「嗯。」指尖贴着发抖的人儿。

文同学心想：老师的强势也不是这么绝对嘛~


	114. 教科书式Lover-113

午休之后，金容仙到超市购物、文星伊返校处理事情。

直到晚上才又相聚。

「星伊~」金容仙换了运动服，背着后背包出现在健身房门口。

「今天想练什么？」文星伊右手接过装有水壶、毛巾、替换衣物的背包，左手推门。

「这个！」金容仙比了拳击的准备姿势。

「难怪妳背这么大个包。」

文星伊进到室内，发现气氛不太对劲，似乎被好几只眼睛盯着。

「我去借跳绳。」

「好。」Alpha侧身回应Omega，终于了解那些人为何露出充满敌意的眼神。

金容仙被健身房内的Alpha当成猎物，仅因她脖颈套了显眼的项圈。

唉~难怪金容仙独自出没时，空气会充斥着Alpha 信息素……这群Alpha别有用心。

「容~今天信息素的气味比较少吧？」

文星伊不担心他们觊觎金老师，因为容仙今天要练拳击……在武力值悬殊的状况下，相信众Alpha会之难而退。

「嗯，周边……都是妳的味道。」

「喜欢吗？香梨木。」

「喜……」

金容仙在文星伊要靠过来时甩动跳绳，阻挡了要抱过来的小年下。

跳绳在空中划出弧形，里头的人加快甩动速度速度，绳子打在地面发出清脆响声。

「能让我一起吗？我突然也想跳跳绳。」文星伊不顾加速的摆绳，向前靠近。

「昂~妳去隔壁借啊~」

金容仙怕打伤她刻意放慢速度。

趁这缝隙文星伊钻到跳绳弧圈内。

「嘿嘿~共用一个就好，我很厉害的，不会踩到绳子。」两脚闪躲跃动的细绳，文星伊释出更浓厚的信息素。

「滚出去！」察觉小花梨木香气包围而上，控制跳绳的人说到。

「不要。」

小年下抬手搭往年上的腰。

【啪！ 】在Alpha捣蛋下，Omega恍神片刻没算准时机跳起，绳子打上脚踝。

——————

过十几分钟。

有四位医学生进到健身房。

韩瑞正等人得知文星伊的女友即将现身，揪团到此窥视这位神秘的Omega。

「这种地方真的会有O？ 」白诚熙一眼扫过几乎都是Beta、Alpha，只有少数几个Omega，但都是男性。

女性Omega在？ ？ ？

「健身房有三层，也许在楼上。」韩瑞正拎起提袋，领着同伙走往楼梯。

四人在二楼的拳击台附近见到休息中的文星伊。

「我以为妳会在一楼，待二楼是？」韩瑞正一脸狐疑，文星伊虽然有练拳击，但陪女友来应该是跑个跑步机或是踩个脚踏车，怎么会不识相的选择难度较高的打拳。

「啊~是女友想看妳练拳才这么要求吧！」赵伊璇懂这种心情，来健身房看Alpha运动并拍拍照才是普通Omega，且最好能帮Alpha拍个帅气姿势好放到网路上炫耀。

然他们内心所想皆非正解。

文星伊缓缓开口：「不，是有人找她陪练……我在等她……」

「陪练？」韩瑞正以为自己听错。

「嗯，就是陪刚上场的那位。」

文星伊指着拳击台上的Beta男子。

「喂、喂，妳不担心啊？」赵伊璇傻眼，担忧之情溢于言表。

「担心啊~所以我必须站在看台边。」

文星伊担心的不是金容仙，而是Beta男，但在同学们耳里听起来对象相反。

「唉，要是发生危险，我们一起冲上去制止……」

「哈哈哈，不用这么紧张，我一个人就能阻止她。」文星伊晓得金容仙舍不得打自己（除了用麦片盒……

「我不认为妳能挡下那名Beta，妳看他的敏捷度。」完全搞错情况的韩瑞正拍了拍文星伊肩膀。

文星伊发觉他们误会，这才解释：「……我要挡的不是他啊~是我女友。」

「妳女友？？？」

依言，四位朋友的脑海浮现：

升云一：“肌肉解剖图……”

白诚熙：“不良少女……混混……”

韩瑞正：“筋肉人……哥吉拉……”

赵伊璇：“麦片盒……”


	115. 教科书式Lover-114

四人脑中跑过各种画面，没有一个和眼前活生生的Omega对得上。

「请多多指教~」

戴着拳击手套的Omega拥有魔鬼身材、天使面孔，医学生们为肉嘟嘟的脸颊和清晰的腹肌震惊……感叹这两者竟能同时存在。

【当——】

铃声一响，练习开始。

「我让妳一只手，只出右拳。」Beta没给Omega喘息的机会，快速挥拳、力道饱满。

「你用两只手也行……」

金容仙观察着敌手的进攻方式，暂时闪躲。

「这真是太神奇了~」

台下的人看着单方退让的Omega，一面担忧她被打伤，一面为她精湛的闪躲所折服。

「妳女友是何方神圣。」韩瑞正聚焦于比拼，拳击台上的Omega身手矫健，好奇朋友是怎么认识如此尤物，轻轻的用肩膀顶了下身旁的Alpha。

「不要推我，害我拍的照片糊了……」

「……」韩瑞正转头，对脸上笑容洋溢、鼻肌窜升的同学……感到陌生。

「星伊眼中只有她，没有我们了，见色忘友 。」看着从各个角度拍摄的文星伊，强烈违和感侵袭赵伊璇。

她想 ‘不应该是Omega帮运动中的Alpha摄影吗？

……Omega戴着拳套，Alpha在底下加油打气、拍照，根本就反了吧！ ’

——————

不似台下的人们呆站着，台上的Omega绷紧神经应战。

【咻—咻—】

「妳该出手了吧？」

「嗯……」

金容仙和人对打时，绝对全神贯注，不会因为底下有文星伊而分神。

她找到适合的进攻方式后，脚步变得轻盈。在Beta贸然出拳时钻进空档，朝Beta挥了一记上勾拳。

【碰！ 】拳头扎实的砸往Beta下颚。

从这时开始局势倒转，Beta晕眩的闪避Omega的拳头。

「哇~是上勾拳~」

「我刚好像听到喀的声音。」

「这种力量直击下巴，要是没有咬紧牙关会造成严重的伤害。」

「星伊，欸？文星伊人呢？」

「在旁边拍照……」

文星伊没注意到同学们发青的脸，自顾自的透过镜头留下金容仙帅气的身影。

刺拳、刺拳、后手直拳。

金容仙游刃有余的击打敌手。

「暂停、暂停，换人。」Beta渐渐招架不住，怕输给O会丢人现眼，连忙喊了暂停。

「呼~」Omega听到喊声，收回刚打出的拳头，往文星伊待的方向找人。

「容~我在这里。」文星伊站在拳击台旁，准备将手机塞入口袋，想抱金容仙下来。

怎知手机才放进屁股口袋，肩膀就被按住。

「星伊~」

Omega的小拳头搭在Alpha肩上，俐落的从台子跳下，一点也不像脆弱需要扶住的O。

「累吗？」

「不累，才刚热身~」

脱下手套，金容仙拉过披在文星伊肩上的毛巾擦汗，擦完再挂回文星伊肩上。

「对了，我的同学来啰~」

「喔某，妳怎么没说。」

「他们后来才到的，就在那边。」

文星伊指着退到5公尺外的四位医学生。

「我们都是星伊的同班同学，我是升云一。」

「嗨，我是韩瑞正。」

「您好~我是白诚熙」

「我是赵伊璇……我们路过看看，希望没打扰到你们约会。」

「哈哈哈，不用这么拘谨。」

金容仙微笑着伸出手，想给星伊的同学留个好印象。

见Omega有善的想握手，四个人你看我、我看你。

望着那缠了拳击绷带的手，他们内心共通的想法是：

「这……握下去会不会骨折……」


	116. 教科书式Lover-115

清晨，裴柱现点开朋友圈，文星伊相簿里全是金容仙的照片，要了解金容仙的近况不如看文同学的更新。

「看来她们和好如初，差不多能告诉她们我们结婚的事。」

「嗯……」姜涩琪握住裴柱现的手让她把手机放下。

「怎么了？一早就病厌厌的模样。」

「身体不舒服。」Beta坐起身，深吸口气欲压下恶心感。

「咳、咳。」但那感觉来得太快，快到姜涩琪抵挡不住，来不及穿拖鞋就往厕所冲，留裴柱现一人在床上。

「哪里不舒服？是不是昨天吃了什么？」Alpha进厕所轻拍着Beta的背，用玻璃杯装水给难受呕吐的人儿漱口。

「记不清~好晕。」漱口后，Beta一改常态整个人挂到Alpha身上，似乎真的很不适。

「呕吐、头晕，还有其他症状吗？」身体向来没大问题的Beta没有任何原因就呕吐、头晕，裴医师内心响起警钟。

「没有，就是想吐……该不会……」姜涩琪也具备医学知识，她和裴柱现想到同一件事。

「嗯，换好衣服，我们去趟妇产科。」

——————

收到检验单，裴医生面上波澜不惊，内心早已被海啸摧残得一片混乱。

「怀孕第五周……」

「怎、怎么办？」姜涩琪看着脸上没有笑容的姜太太，以为她不想要孩子。

「我载妳回家，回去再谈，医院人来人往的……病患又多，先回家。」裴柱现拆开刚买的口罩戴到姜涩琪脸上。

——————

上车后，心仍不安的Beta扯住Alpha袖子。

「妳想要孩子吗？」

Alpha发动车子，准备开车的动作被这句话打断。  
回问：「妳不想要？」

「不、不，我是问妳……」姜涩琪尴尬的摆手。

「呼~裴太太，我当然想……妳呢？」裴柱现调整出风口的扇叶，让冷风不要直接吹向姜涩琪。

「妳的孩子应该长得很好看，怎么会不想要。」姜涩琪这才松口气，身体靠到椅背上放松，露出傻气的笑容。

「不单是我的，应该说是我们的孩子……比起像我，我倒希望她长得像妳多一些。」裴柱现握住方向盘，眼睛直视前方，她想像着缩小版的涩琪出现在自己眼前，嘴角微微翘起。

——————

8月底、9月初金容仙忙于处理学校的事务，备课、开家长座谈会等磨掉她很多时间，直到9月中旬才有空和裴柱现、姜涩琪见面。

「我们正在筹备婚礼，有许多事要麻烦妳。」

「10月初结婚，怎么现在才和我说！」Omega瞳孔地震，说话音量瞬间提高。

「容仙xi，别这么激动会惊吓到孕妇。」Alpha养成护妻的习惯，顺口说出。

「哪来的孕妇……」

Omega愣住，这里不就只有三个人？

「涩琪怀孕两个月了。」Alpha面色淡漠，已然习惯跟人解释。

「喔某~抱歉，我不知道妳……」信息量过于庞大，Omega还无法缓过来，嘴巴张得大大的。

「没关系，对了，我们需要伴娘，妳和星伊方便的话能一起来吗？」Beta和善的提出邀请。

「星伊，我问问她……2月的婚礼……好……」听到星伊的名字方回过神，金容仙眨眨眼睛，脑袋努力消化讯息。

「婚礼不是2月，是怀孕两个月。」

「呃~妳们说婚礼几月来着？」

裴医师表示：「10月初。容仙xi，我听说谈恋爱的人会变笨，看来妳最近和星伊很恩爱。」

金容仙翻了个白眼，「再怎么恩爱也比不過妳们。」

——————

金容仙隔天和文星伊视讯，告知了裴医生筹办婚礼及姜校医怀孕的事。

「噢、噢，2月的婚礼是吧~我了解了……」  
小年下吸着冰咖啡，但显然还没清醒。

「哈哈哈不是2月结婚啦！星伊~听说谈恋爱的人会变笨，看来是真的。」

「容~妳这样会连带骂到自己喔，毕竟妳在和我谈恋爱呢……所以婚礼是几月？」

「唔~2月啊！」

「？？？」黑人问号。  
文星伊放下咖啡，思考问题到底是出在谁身上。


	117. 教科书式Lover-116(season 2end)

10月初，秋季的寒风吹飞行人的帽子，树叶被风卷起沙沙作响。

恰逢凉爽宜人的时节。

「您好，请快速就坐，15分钟后就开始。」

「厕所在……」

姜涩琪、裴柱现的婚礼在一间小教堂举办，来的都是关系密切的亲友。

文星伊、金容仙分别穿着西装、小礼服，于入口处迎接宾客。

「还有人吗？」

「没了，因为太多人迟到已经延后15分钟，柱现说不能再延。」

直到仪式开始前2分钟才使全部人入场坐定。

——————

11：15入场音乐响起，牧师走上婚礼台中央。

紧接裴柱现进场。

然后是伴娘一对一对入场。

踏上红毯，文星伊眼尾忍不住瞄身旁的金容仙。金老师今日的妆容显得柔和，浅色短裙不会过于招摇，作为伴娘应能良好的衬出主角的风采。

“嗯~这次当配角，下次换我们俩当主角。”文星伊受到气氛感染，内心暗自决定要尽快把金老师娶进门。

金容仙双目直视前方，全程没注意到小年下的情绪变化。她从婚礼开始那刻便专注于担任杰出的伴娘，协助各种事项……无暇顾及文星伊的感受。

入场后站在台子边缘，见证高中好友的恋情开花结果。

「现在Alpha可以亲吻Beta了。」

走过一道一道程序，在裴柱现亲吻姜涩琪时众人献上真挚的祝福。

——————

「接下来请新娘们为大家切蛋糕。」致词结束，主持人推着推车进场。

裴柱现叠着姜涩琪的手握住刀柄，两人一起切下第一刀。

刀锋没入巧克力蛋糕，香浓的可可味窜进Beta鼻腔。

「我可以吃几口吗？」Beta因刚才的亲吻，导致脸颊还残留一层粉色，小声请示妻子的模样令人不忍拒绝。

「嗯……小块的给妳。」裴柱现拿过最小的那片，用叉子帮姜涩琪切成适合入口的大小，以免她吃得太开心把口红蹭没了。

「这么小~」念归念，姜涩琪把蛋糕含入口中，细细品味。

「忘记早上才吐过吗？等妳生完，想吃什么都可以……」

裴柱现再插起一块递到姜涩琪嘴边，甜蜜举动闪瞎台下的人们。

其中受到最大伤害的无非是还单身的人。

例如……

「啧、啧，没想到姜校医因为载我们去探病而结识这么美丽的Alpha医生，人家都结婚了……我何年何月才能脱单啊~」补升眉吞着蛋糕，向身旁的Beta抱怨。

「升眉，这里这么多B，有没有妳看着顺眼的，请姜校医给妳牵线呗~」丁辉人坐在安惠真腿上，一脸正经的喂安惠真吃蛋糕。

那画面比入口的巧克力还甜蜜，但在补升眉眼中尽是挑衅。

「我不晓得我看哪位Beta顺眼，但您两位让我觉得碍眼。能不能学习台上的会长和金老师，节制！克制！」

「我已经很克制了，没有让她用嘴巴喂我。」一直默默吃蛋糕的安惠真难得发声。

「……」

所以平常都是用嘴喂吗？好喔~

被塞了满满狗粮的补升眉哑口无言，她决定转移注意力到台上。

台上，文星伊的视线略过场中央的新人望向对侧的金容仙。金容仙抬头对上小年下，随即快速撇开，像是做了什么亏心事。

「唉~要不是有老师和会长，我对非单人士真是一点好感也没有。」与身旁不知收敛的人们比起来，这种小情侣般的互动伤害较小，给了补升眉极大安慰。

「哈哈我总觉得这种好感持续不久，妳还是物色人选、早日脱单比较实际，有机会最好试试。」

第六感出奇准确的丁辉人将剩下的蛋糕塞入口中。

——————

「下个环节是抛捧花，请有意参与的未婚人士到前台。」

补升眉想起丁辉人的话，决定走到舞台前方。

「3、2、1。」主持人喊数。

母胎单身的Beta看着捧花从姜校医手中抛出，在半空画出美丽的弧形。

「喔某。」

「是谁？」

伴随惊呼声，花束下坠稳稳落入某个人的怀中。

「这……」Omega伴娘因为要前往婚宴地点准备，所以从台上往下走。

怎知走到中途花从天降……

「希望这位能和新娘一样早日获得幸福。」

确定得主后，主持人跑下台祝贺。

「谢谢。」认生的金容仙尴尬到想逃跑但被好奇的人群团团围住。

「恭喜妳啊~有对象了吗？」

「还带着项圈应该是没被标记过的单身者。」

「能给我妳的手机号吗？」

几个Alpha受Omega外表迷惑越靠越近。

这些举动全被文星伊收入眼底。

「她有对象，就是我。」小年下眼睛盯着靠近自家恋人的Alpha们，思考有没有办法用公主抱的方式带金容仙脱身。

「唉~」但想想似乎会抱不动或是变成金容仙给自己公主抱，故脚步踌躇不前。

「文星伊。」

位于台上的裴柱现见文星伊还站在一旁，默默把手中的麦克风转交给她。

「嗯？」

「她会幸福的不是吗？」

文星伊从裴柱现眼中读出奇特的情绪，这才接过麦克风，语气坚定地说：「容，我会让妳幸福的，所以不能随便把联络方式给其他人喔~另外，有意和我女友做普通朋友的请拨……会有专人处理，谢谢。」

——————

附录1：

听完文星伊的言论，有个Beta心想，天啊~这两位不秀还好，一秀恩爱就这么有杀伤力。

在一片叫好声中，

母胎单身的补升眉落下了泪水。

见状，有个男Beta礼貌的抽出手帕。

「需要吗？是全新没用过的。」

——————

附录2：

文同学以为自己做得很好，不晓得这段发言后续引发多大的灾难。

晚上Alpha被压在床上，霸气的Omega边做边开口：「星伊~为何公开手机号……敢接其他Omega的电话妳就死定了……」


	118. 教科书式Lover-117番外(70)

裴柱现闪躲Omega是众所皆知的事，除了好友金容仙外她对O一向避而远之。

「恭喜，是对Omega宝宝，一男一女。」

但从妇产科医生口中听到这句话后，裴柱现对Omega改观。

孩子出生，也要避开他们吗……

他们是Omega又如何呢？

涩琪生的宝宝肯定很可爱，不论男女。

内心对Onega的好感似乎缓缓提升。

——————

产检完的那晚，裴柱现和姜涩琪分开睡。

裴柱现的原意是好的，她想让姜涩琪早点休息，免得妻子因顾虑睡姿而没睡好。但姜涩琪内心因此有了小小的沙，沙宛如落在鞋里的碎石，每前行一步就会意识到它的存在。

隔几日，

裴柱现再提出分开睡时姜涩琪握住她的手。

「妳不喜欢O，对吧？还一次两个……」裴医生的表情管理太好，常让姜校医读不出想法，Beta只好开口询问。

「喜欢，只要是妳生的我都喜欢，双胞胎……可以开始想两个宝宝的名字了~妳觉得取什么好？」裴柱现满脑子都是我将有两个孩子，要给他们取名字、购买婴儿用品。

Alpha头脑被太多事务占据以致忘了枕边人的顾虑，此刻才注意到Beta眼底的担忧。

「喔…取名……」

「妳取一个，我取一个。一个跟妳姓，一个跟我姓，哈哈刚刚好~」像是为了让姜涩琪放心，裴柱现使自己的好心情凸显在言语、肢体动作上。

——————

后来，姜涩琪以裴柱现的英文名加姓氏，给女儿取名裴艾琳。裴柱现喜欢露营，但男孩名字叫姜露营有点怪，故改为姜陆云。

她们没有透露宝宝的性别、姓名给周遭的人知晓，等到孩子们出世才宣布。

「艾琳~艾琳~」金容仙带着补品来探望，用手指逗弄着婴儿。

「容仙xi 找我？」裴柱现听到英文称呼，走到婴儿床旁。

「……」

用英文名给孩子起名造成稍许不便，在文星伊等人的建议下，决定给孩子叫起来顺口的绰号。

裴艾琳，别名小熊；姜路云，别名姜姜。

小熊属于活泼爱笑型，姜姜属于安静吃奶型。

裴柱现每天光是哄女儿睡觉就累得精疲力尽，躺上床一阖眼就陷入梦乡。

姜涩琪只能抱着和裴柱现长相神似的姜姜安慰自己，裴柱现太累了，不是讨厌自己才不碰自己的。

——————

怀孕10个月加上恢复期……，整整1年半Alpha都没有動过Beta。

“Alpha于妻子怀孕期间在外偷吃的传闻屡见不鲜。”

“Alpha有发情期，妻子怀孕会增加他们的出轨机率。”

Alpha的欲望有多旺盛，Beta可清楚了，于医院走廊聊天的孕妇们挑起她的敏感神经。

「涩琪，我晚上值班。」

贴在冰箱上的班表，让Beta确信Alpha没有在外面乱搞。

裴太太必须接纳触手可及的冰冷床单，还有姜太太工作忙碌、无法每晚回家的事实。

即便姜太太在家也总是绕着孩子打转。

「闻得到信息素的味道吗？是牡丹花香哦~」

从妻子关爱小熊的神情，姜涩琪感到苦涩。

“能不能也关心一下我……”

“唉~竟然吃自己孩子的醋，我在干嘛？”

Beta看着沙发上占据Alpha 左、右手的双胞胎，内心五味杂陈。

——————

「柱现、柱现，回房间再睡。」

关掉电视，姜涩琪把裴柱现摇醒。

「宝宝们呢？」

「睡着了，我抱回房。」

「嗯……」Alpha揽着Beta的肩膀往卧房走，两个宝宝躺在靠床的婴儿床里，睡得正香。

「呼~好可爱~」

裴柱现睡的是靠婴儿床那侧，躺下后身体转向两个宝宝，背对着姜涩琪欣賞自家寶寶的睡顏。

Beta感到万分无奈，手贴着Alpha的背，顺着丝绸睡衣滑动，然后环住Alpha的腰。

「涩琪？」

「不要有了孩子，就把我晾一边。」

耳边酥麻的声音、气息，让Alpha身体一颤。

「怎么了？」Alpha转身。

「妳好久没碰我了……」Beta把红通通的脸埋进Alpha胸口。

「想要我碰哪里？」

「都想。」


	119. 教科书式Lover-117.5番外(70)

姜涩琪环住裴柱现后颈，脸颊发烫。

「嗯……嗯……」深入浅出，剧烈的快感从双腿间传递至全身。

「叫出来没关系，宝宝们一睡就睡很沉。」

不晓得是否遗传自姜涩琪，小熊和姜姜只要一睡着，几乎天亮才会醒来。

「咬着嘴唇不疼吗？」

「哼嗯~欧腻……」在Alpha引诱、挑逗下， Beta乖巧的呻吟出声。

「嗯~嗯~嗯~」

一室旖旎春光，覆盖在棉被底下的两具躯体叠合、律动着。

Alpha抚摸Beta大腿内侧，从根部往外扫到膝盖。掰开慢慢收紧的腿，进到更深处，在秘境驰骋。

「涩琪，我不会因为宝宝诞生就把妳晾一边，是怕妳生完孩子没调养好……伤到根本。」Alpha边推进边在Beta身上留下吻痕。

「嗯~可是姜太太都只抱小熊，不抱我。」

「妳多大了，还要抱抱？」

「明明以前会喂我、抱我……嗯~」

「亲爱的，这件事只和妳做，别吃宝宝们的醋了。」Alpha搅动潮水，顶弄高潮到无法再榨出汁液的Beta。

——————

许久没有触碰爱人的Alpha做到太阳东升，把积压的欲望发泄在Beta身上。

「哈……嗯……」

收紧双臂，温热灌进Beta体内。

「我想再给妳生个Beta或Alpha宝宝。」

「是A，是B，还是 O，我不在意，不要有压力。」

「妳爸妈……」

「他们看到我结婚就很高兴了，快点睡吧，小熊、姜姜有我照顾。」

替Beta清洁干净，Alpha用棉被将Beta布满吻痕的身体包起来。

「哒~吧~」

「嘘。」

裴柱现走到转醒的双胞胎身边，推着婴儿床离开卧房。

「你们昨晚很乖，早上也要维持好表现喔。」

「两匙奶粉……热水……」

要是医院的医护人员看到此时的裴医生大概会吓坏，平常冷冰冰的冰山医生在孩子面前融化，笑容和煦的泡着奶粉同时照看两个宝宝。

「你们明明就很乖啊~为什么爸妈会说很难带？」裴柱现晃着奶瓶，确认温度适中才拿给两个宝宝。

「嘎~」小熊咬住奶嘴开心的发出笑声。

姜姜则是安静的喝着，很快就少了大半。

「长得像涩琪，但怎么食量和涩琪差这么多，别玩了，快点喝完~向妳弟看齐。」碎念完，裴柱现将姜姜喝完的奶瓶洗干净后放到架子上晾干。

「唉~喜欢人喂食这点倒是和涩琪挺像……」轻叹口气，Alpha认份的拿起奶瓶喂给小熊。

——————

从早晨到下午。

双胞胎爬着玩时，裴柱现就坐在旁边看书。

为了两个Omega宝宝，她借了不少关于育儿的书，把许多照顾Omega孩子的注意事项抄到笔记本上。

翻到笔记本封底的全家合照，裴柱现想起她初次带双胞胎回家的场景。

过年，家族成员齐聚。

「都是Omega？」亲戚投向双胞胎的眼神透出可惜、不幸。

喝了酒后，甚至有Alpha亲戚直说：「Omega很难出人头地啦~」丝毫不懂收敛。

面对此种情势，裴柱现搂住姜涩琪笑笑的回应：「现在时代不同，各个领域都有优秀的O，我相信他们将来会很出色，不劳您挂心了。」

「但还是再生个A或B，大哥你说是吧~」

「嗯，孩子多一点没什么不好。」

「……」听到Alpha父亲的回应，裴柱现眼眸转冷，她晓得父亲的暗示，要是不再多生个A. B会被家族瞧不起。

道理她都懂，但她不想顺从主流。

「不管如何，我永远以你们为荣。」

阖上笔记本，裴柱现看向婴儿床里午睡的双胞胎。

——————

此刻的裴医生还不知道18年后的事。

18年后，小熊、姜姜成为他们那一辈最出色的，餐桌上没人敢再说Omega的不是。

因为批评Omega会遭受双重攻击。

「Omega带有味道是因生来散发信息素，Beta表哥不会散发信息素但味道比我们还浓郁，是不是有体味方面的问题，可以请我双亲帮你。」

「闻不出来啊？看来真的要找医生了，鼻塞可以顺便治。」小熊化为腹黑毒舌熊，骂人不带脏字但绝对把你压得死死的。

Beta表哥站起身不悦的攥紧拳头，正欲发作就看到帮忙端菜上桌的姜姜。

姜姜化为寡言暴力姜，「请坐下。」手按住男Beta的肩膀。

男Beta感受到铅块般沉重的力道，整个人被按回原位。

裴柱现、姜涩琪在一旁看着，心想：文星伊、金容仙的小孩真是可怕，不知不觉把自家的Omega變成这样……


	120. 教科书式Lover-118番外(日月)

大一迎新宿营终于到来，活动组组长兼机动组组长文星伊协助美宣组搬道具，跑上跑下忙得不可开交。

直到搬完器材、登上游览车，文星伊才有空回复金容仙。

“星伊，妳在哪里？”

“游览车上”

脱下白色棒球帽，Alpha快速敲打着萤幕键盘。

“等妳到了和我说一声。”

“好”文星伊以为她是想确认自己的安全，故没有把对话放在心上。

——————

然而此时的金容仙就在露营地附近登山。

「星伊他们才刚上游览车。」

「呼~他们学校到这里要花多少时间？」补升眉握着登山杖喘气。

「不知道，她到了会再跟我们说。」和气喘如牛的补升眉相比金容仙只出了点汗，左手拿着导览示意图扇风，模样轻松自在。

「老师，妳确定妳是来探勘不是来见文星伊？」补升眉灌了一口水继续问到。

「每年高一都有登山活动，我主要的工作是探勘，只是文星伊刚好到附近，所以我们顺道见个面罢了。妳不想见星伊吗？」

「不想。」补升眉思考着为何要自己做死答应老师的请求，而且老师请求的原因还这么令人无言。

电话里：“补同学，听說妳体力不好，要不要陪我去爬山，顺便当测试员。”

“请问是测试什么？”

“测试体力不佳的人能否走完全程。”

“……”

因为体力衰弱而被看中，实在不是值得高兴的理由。丁辉人还偷爆自己的料，说什么补升眉爬得了的山，全校95%的人都能安然无恙登顶。

「老师，除了我之外没有合适的人选？」回到现在，补升眉懊悔着当初轻率同意。

「我周围的人……体力都挺好的，至于星伊她今天有事情。」

「嗯？文会长体力不好？」

「蛮差的~常动不动就喊没力、腰痛。」

「这……」

天啊！似乎得知了不该知道的事情，回去会不会被会长杀了灭口。

「必须加紧脚步，还不到去程的一半呢~我们可以边走边聊。」

「好的。」

想着一路上都有无关紧要的八卦可听，补升眉突然觉得步伐轻快起来。

——————

另一边。

文星伊在金容仙提到自己时打了个喷嚏。

「哈啾！」

「星伊，妳要不要睡一下，反正学弟妹有其他人看着。」

「没事，空调转小就好。」

拿出手机，文星伊拍下一路上的美景传给金容仙，途中偶尔收到金容仙的回复。

这么拍摄、上传，转眼时间就过了。

抵达露营地是2小时后。

农场内绿草如茵，繁花似锦，一顶顶帐篷搭在架高的木板上。

大二生分队率领新生到各自的区域，教导新生搭帐篷的正确步骤。

「有分外帐、内帐……」文星伊听着小领队讲解，点开手机显示的最新消息。

金容仙传来和补升眉的合照，老师面带笑容，手指着写有“只剩50公尺”的木制指示箭头。

“我们抵达##农场了，正在学怎么搭帐篷。”

金容仙秒回：

“那妳还不好好学，竟敢偷看手机！帐篷睡一睡……垮了怎么办？”

“妳来帮我搭啊~”

听话的文星伊，留下这句便关掉手机，认真看服务员的示范。

殊不知距离不远的金容仙回了个“好。”


	121. 教科书式Lover-118.5番外(日月)

文星伊將四個角的掛鉤鉤住內帳插銷的拉環，她仔細回想剛才的對話，好像哪里不太對……

“好。”

看到金容仙回的那個好字，文星伊嚴重怀疑金老師誤會了！！！

「我說的是真正的帳篷啊~」小年下趕緊拍了一張照片證明思想清白。

星：“同學們的傑作。”（配上圖片x1）

金老師也回了一張相片。

容：“登頂成功！”

（這次照片沒有补升眉只有眺望遠方的Omega一人入鏡）

文星伊將照片下載、收藏后回复。

“先去忙囉~”

金容仙回了點頭大笑的貼圖。

——————

用完午飯，宿營活動正式開始。

文星伊為了一連串的闖關遊戲必須守在总部休息處，透過手机確保流程順利，並在出現意外情況時即時處置。

「星伊，有两个新生受傷。」

「道具壞了，關主再問有替补的嗎？」

「机动組人數不够，還有沒有人能幫忙？」

整个下午繃緊神經，可怜的文同学等到晚上的重頭戲烤肉方能鬆口气。

「宿營晚會的主持人是昇云一？」

「他人呢？」

「星伊能聯繫一下嗎？我們都沒有他的聯繫方式。」

「可以啊~手机自己拿，密碼0221。」咀嚼鮮嫩多汁的肉片，文星伊懶得再从座位上起身。

——————

雖然節目表演有部分是屬於活動組的範疇，但文星伊只負責驗收，彩排、場地配置不是她的工作。

宿營晚會她僅需上台，跳好她份內的舞蹈，便可以提前離場休息。

拖着重如灌了水泥的双脚，文星伊往野營區走，穿過數個相似的藍灰色帳篷后，被某個人拉住，那人的力氣很大，大到她差點摔倒。

「星伊~」尋声望去，熟悉的香气竄進肺腑。

小蒼蘭信息素宛如藤蔓纏繞Alpha。

「容？」文星伊撑不起發酸的雙腿，只能任金容仙抓進邻近的一個小帳篷。

「我發訊息給妳，但妳沒回……」

「等等，妳怎麼会在這裡！？」

「我不是傳了攻頂照片，登山口距离這裡很近。妳讓我來，我就來啦~」

「……雖然我很高興見到妳，但我現在有點累，能不能……」

见金容仙攤開卷起的睡袋，文星伊頭一次在夏天打了寒顫。

「看得出來，所以妳躺著，我帮妳按摩。」

「妳确定只是按摩？」

年上捲起短袖袖口，一副專業模樣，躺平的小年下想到即將到來的劇痛瑟瑟发抖。

「當然。」金容仙和补升眉共用一個帳篷，意謂著补升眉隨時会回來，所以要求年上做更親密的舉動是不可能的。

「那就好……」

文星伊深吸口气，竭力放松四肢。

然后……

「痛……妳按到哪？」

第一下就疼的文星伊飆淚。

「應該是某個穴道，喔某~星伊的筋沒有想像中的僵硬。」

「啊……呃…停~」文星伊痛得想踹人，無法踹女友，只能改用手拍打地面。

——————

「啊……呃…容~停一下。」

「怎麼？」

「太深了。」

「這樣呢~」

「嗯……嗯…輕一點……」

曖昧的對話、震動的木板声，洗好澡的补升眉站在帳篷外吹風，她看著天上的星宿感嘆：「金老師在里面有星星作伴，我今夜也有滿天星作伴……」

——————

關於补升眉是誰的問題，我回答吧~

她的原型是***喔~


	122. 教科书式Lover-119番外(2yg)

丁辉人造访Rainbow Bridge咖啡馆的次数已经多得数不清，不过，这还是丁辉人初次站到吧台内侧。

她将安惠真冲泡咖啡的手法——至今为止已亲眼见识过无数次的步骤，终于原貌的重现。

喀啦喀啦地磨咖啡豆，将咖啡粉倒进法兰绒滤布闷蒸，以细口壶画圆注入热水，以相同的咖啡豆、相同的工具，竭尽所能地冲出相似的味道。

丁辉人将装满刚冲好咖啡的杯子放上吧台。

坐在台前的店长缓缓地嗅闻香味，啜饮一口。

「青出于蓝，这味道比安惠真冲得还好。」

丁辉人笑了起来，她原以为会得到『和安惠真如出一辙』的评价，没想到自己的手艺已超越安惠真的手艺。

「明天开始上班吧~」

「谢谢店长。」

脱下围裙、套上厚重的大衣，将图样为格纹的喀什米尔羊毛围巾围绕脖颈，丁辉人推开玻璃门。

‘我就说我可以的~’

丁辉人给安惠真发了简讯表示面试通过，从明天开始两人就能一起工作了。

——————

Rainbow Bridge咖啡馆属于少有的驻唱咖啡馆，近来因为某位神奇的驻唱歌手爆红，周五晚上更是一位难求。

「预约已满，不好意思。」

「我可以站着，没有座位也没关系。」

说人们是来喝咖啡，不如说他们是来品尝歌声。

不只门口边，连楼梯扶手都趴着等待的客人。

时间一到掌声响起，带着面纱的女子步往角落堆放的电钢琴，从走路姿势、弹钢琴的仪态就迷死不少人。

Fly me to the moon

开口更是了得，第一句就震慑全场。

And let me play among the stars

「哇~」

「除了天籁，我不知该如何形容。」

听众间微弱的交头接接耳传进丁辉人耳里。

她不同于其他人为之惊叹，仍旧低头、手俐落的摆弄滤纸。

Let me see what Spring is like

这首歌安惠真在家不知唱过多少遍，细节的处理还是她帮忙修正的，所以她才会这么镇定。

On Jupiter and Mars

记得头一次听这首歌是在家里的阳台，两人喝了点小酒，微醉微醺地赏月时安惠真唱了这首歌……然后跟自己索吻。

……像无赖般索吻。

/

无眠的夜晚源于安惠真起身时玻璃杯磕到铁制栏杆撞碎了一角，而丁辉人被要求用嘴喂了一口酒。

骨牌倒下引发后续的连锁反应。

「呼—」后脑杓被安惠真的手指紧扣着，侵入的舌尖混合酒精的气味，霸道的晕染整个口腔。

「嗯……」强壮的舌头在内部推挤，丁辉人吻到喘不过气，两只手扯住安惠真的衣领挣扎。

像是察觉她的气息不稳，安惠真的手指钻进衬衫，划到她背部单手解开内衣扣，而后指腹贴着背脊上下扫动，温柔安抚着。

「呼——好久。」

越摸越有感觉，丁辉人双腿发软只能倚靠眼前的人。

「的确是好酒。」她被安惠真抱起。

月光下安惠真露出邪媚的笑容，舌头熟练的舔舐着从她嘴角留下的汁液。

/

In other words,hold my hand!

泡好咖啡后丁辉人将杯子放到吧台上。

突然一个厚实的手包覆上来。

「嗯？」丁辉人快速抽回手。

「抱歉。」正在听歌的客人没有发现咖啡师的手还在杯子上，意外产生肢体接触。

「没关系。」

In other words,darling,kiss me!

丁辉人听到这句歌词，身体颤了一下，配上刚才浮现的回忆顿时满脸通红。

由于那晚安惠真接吻后的行径……

这首歌对她而言可说是小黄歌了。


	123. 教科书式Lover-119.5番外(2yg)

细雪飘落，落到肩头像投入热水的冰糖化开。

坠入迎面而来的Beta怀里，丁辉人感觉内心甜滋滋的。

「要吃吗？红豆饼。」

耳边响起令人安心的嗓音。

「要。」

丁辉人伸手接过，温热经由牛皮纸袋传导至手心，冻得僵硬的指尖因此回温。

她感受着手中的温暖，回想从和安惠真交往开始冬季似乎就不再寒冷。

肩并肩踏上红色砖道，脚踩枯枝发出脆裂的劈啪声，路灯将她们的身影拉得斜长。

——————

重复着白天上课、晚上打工后一起回家的生活，丁辉人的日子平淡无奇。

在咖啡店聆听恋人的歌声成为在普通不过的事。

今夜，安惠真和一名饶舌歌手合作。

别靠近 别靠近我

别越线 please

别给我 别给我酒

若我醉了 不知道会对你做出什么

咖啡馆内人人沉浸于咖啡香、陶醉于富有磁性的嗓音，照理而言不会有人注意到躲在吧台后泡咖啡的丁辉人。

不晓得是不是被气氛迷了神智，坐在吧台的男Beta离去时将写有手机号的纸条垫在咖啡杯下方。

准备清洗杯子的丁辉人看到纸条惊讶的瞪大眼睛，不安的小眼睛转啊转看向推门离去的男子。

纸条上工整的写着：‘我是一周前碰到妳手的男生，妳泡咖啡时的认真神情很吸引我，能邀妳吃顿饭吗？ (可以的话请拨打上面的电话或是给我个暗示)ps.我每周五都会来’

丁辉人认生不是一天两天的事了，面对搭讪者一贯的冷处理，她没有拨电话而是把纸条连着纸制杯垫投入资源回收桶。

——————

一星期后，周五晚上男人照例出现。

「请问有推荐的饮品吗？」

对于男子随口的提问，职业病发作的丁辉人流畅回应：「上方看板有店长推荐以及热卖饮品排名可供您参考。」

「哦~鸳鸯奶茶是什么？」

「发源于香港的混合饮料，主要成分是咖……」意识到眼前就是之前搭讪的男子，丁辉人停顿了一下才继续说。

「咖啡加奶茶。」

「哦~那请给我一杯鸳鸯奶茶。」

「好。」

丁辉人将咖啡与奶茶在玻璃碗中混合，接着倒入罐装炼乳与砂糖，最后装进杯中递给男子。

「真好喝。」首先是柔和的甜味，随后异国风的清爽感扩散开来。

男Beta由衷地给予夸赞。

「谢谢。」

丁辉人尴尬的想逃跑，但除了吧台她哪也去不了。

「不过为什么叫鸳鸯奶茶……」

「听说鸳鸯总是成双成对结伴而行，这饮品由咖啡、奶茶组合而成，缺一不可。」既然逃不掉那就认命吧~把他当成普通客人对待就好。

「哦~丁店员找到生命中的咖啡或奶茶了吗？」

「找到了……」这种问话方式丁辉人还是第一次见，感觉有点新鲜，不知不觉照实回答。

「是嘛~难怪。」男Beta把鸳鸯奶茶全灌下肚。

临行前他留下一张别有深意的字条。

‘鸳鸯在每一次的繁殖期都会换对象，并不会白头偕老喔~(后面是一串电话号码)’

丁辉人读懂他的暗示，毫不犹豫地将字条投进回收桶。

安惠真和自己再一起这么久了，怎么可能爱上其他人。

一杯两杯 我不想喝完这些

再也别让我的心情感到高涨

一杯两杯 我不想喝完这些

再也不要像在干杯般和我对上眼

丁辉人擦着玻璃杯望向近在眼前的安惠真，为了表演效果她和合作的歌手坐在吧台高脚椅唱歌。

安惠真的确不会爱上其他人，但不代表其他人不会爱上她。

从饶舌歌手的举止，

丁辉人感觉到前所未有的威胁。

三小时后。

安惠真觉得很奇怪，丁辉人没来由的去超商买了一堆酒回家。

直到辉人喝到把盆栽认成自己，安惠真才知晓她这么做的原因。

辉人手机里的最新歌单循环拨放着：

所以不要让我喝酒 oh baby

因为我知道会后悔

不要给我勇气 oh baby

因为我知道这只会发生在今天

「和我喝酒妳不会后悔的。」

稍后丁辉人解开衬衫钮扣，跨到安惠真身上。

「也不会只发生在今天。」

安惠真翻身将丁辉人压倒。

又是一个无眠的夜晚。


	124. 教科书式Lover-120

八月份即便只是坐着，汗水也会不停冒出来。

中午真的太闷热，文星伊坐在动物园的休息区，水珠沾湿了腋下、膝盖内侧，要不是手上的冰可乐她都要怀疑自己即将中暑。

「呼~为什么要选这种天气来？」

「这是班级活动，就当支持一下系学会长吧~」

「不行，快热死了，我拒绝户外行程！」

即便站在阴凉处，医学生们还是有些吃不消，纷纷开始抱怨。

韩瑞正拿大伙儿没办法，只好改往室内馆场，看看企鹅什么的……

「星伊有想好要走什么专业吗？」白诚熙两手靠在铁栏杆上，眼睛朝向玻璃后方的企鹅。

「有，但计画赶不上变化，等到真的分科别的时候或许会有变数，老师让我先认真学习，待医师国考结束再想这些事情。」见玻璃内侧的保育员喂食企鹅，文星伊习惯性的拿出手机拍照，准备给金容仙发讯息。

交往快４年，Alpha已养成此种偶尔报备的习惯，让Omega放心也让自己能提起精神拍照记录枯燥平淡的学生生活。

‘是企鹅！ ’

‘走路姿势和妳很像kkkkkk’

‘是嘛？ (灿笑)’

‘是的，欧腻~’

‘用通讯软体就别叫我欧腻了！ ’

‘欧腻就是欧腻啊kkkkkk’

‘我要帮学生上辅导课，晚点聊~(企鹅脚印jpg.)’

‘好，同样的时间视讯唷~’

不管金容仙给予什么回应，都能让饱受医生资格考试折磨的文星伊开心。

「星伊，又是妳邻居？」

身侧的升云一隐约看到手机萤幕上闪烁的『容』字。

「嗯。」自从文星伊暴露金容仙的身分，好友们就不时拿出来调侃，后来干脆变成金老师的代称。

「远距离能维持这么久的A.O情侣，除了你们我还真没见过第二对。」白诚熙内心是佩服的，对于文星伊还有见面次数不多的金容仙。

她暗自期望这样纯粹的情感能持续下去，这样身为O的自身也许会比较看好未来，不会整天想着抹消存在感。

「交往三年以上的情侣其实不少，我和她应该不算特例。」

文星伊微笑着回应。

「远距离恋爱的话题，我们边走边聊吧~脱队的话韩瑞正又要疯狂碎念了，他念起来……口水都能淹死人。」升云一看出白诚熙状况不好，默默的走到她那侧，牵起她的手往下一个展览馆走。

「韩瑞正听到你这么说他，不念到你耳朵长茧才怪。」原先表情黯淡的白诚熙听到这句心情好转。

不知实情的文星伊走在右后方，思考着两人是不是有戏了，毕竟在自己面前他们没有必要装扮成情侣。

——————

三年时间，文星伊把白诚熙、升云一当朋友，觉得他们就如表面上所看到的有自信、风度翩翩，不论发生什么事都能冷静自处。

不晓得他们都是心上有惨烈伤口的人。

心病治不好，伤痕累累终会倒下……甚至波及他人。

而首当其冲的就是靠他们最近、与他们最亲近的文星伊等。


	125. 教科书式Lover-121

文星伊忙于准备医师国考是众所周知的事，金容仙晓得她压力大，故将视讯聊天的时间减少至半小时，免得耽误小年下学习。

「容~我这周会回去。」

「嗯？不是有考试吗？」金容仙已经做好三个月无法和文星伊碰面的准备，突然冒出这句令她讶异。

「就回去这一次，之后会好好准备考试。」

萤幕里的文星伊吸了口可乐。

「这样啊……好。」

叮嘱几句别熬夜看书、早睡早起的话后，金容仙以晚安结束视讯通话。

——————

周五。

金容仙心情格外的好，走路的步伐显得轻盈，高跟鞋踩在水泥阶上发出响亮的喀喀声。

「老师好。」踏进教室学生们礼貌的问候。

「同学们好，翻开课本第29页……」

教学过程没有人打瞌睡、没有人偷玩手机，让金老师的好心情又提升一个档次。

金容仙觉得今天过得太顺遂了，从早上开始就很幸运。

首先，买早餐时遇到姜涩琪，刚好搭姜校医的车来学校不用走路~其次，开学考成绩出炉，她所负责的班级单就英文这科来看考得十分出色，没有班级吊车尾。接着，暑假期间未完成的修缮工程结束，上课不会再受噪音干扰……

听来都是小事，但金容仙感到非常满足。

「金老师，姜校医找妳。」中午用餐时间，邻近的数学老师提着便当说。

「好，谢谢。」

前往保健室前金容仙买了咖啡想说顺便和姜涩琪道谢，谢谢她载自己上班。

怎知【唰啦——】推开门，等在保健室的不是姜涩琪。

「柱现xi，怎么来了？」

身穿短袖衬衫、牛仔长裤的裴医生坐在椅子上，「我今天休假，带孩子们来看看她。」

「哦~小熊和姜姜呢？」

「……和涩琪一起待在Beta教学大楼，所以由我暂代校医的工作。」裴柱现打开笔电查看档案——金容仙服用抑制剂的剂量纪录。

「最近用药量有明显上升的趋势，是因为文星伊？」

「嗯，她准备国考，不过明天会回来。」

「容仙xi，以她的聪明程度，应该有办法兼顾课业、恋爱两者。可以对她提要求的……让文星伊多回来，不然我就要告知她详细的服药情况。」

「哈哈哈，距离考试只剩两个月，我想两个月不会有什么大碍。吃药的事麻烦妳保密，我怕她知道了会无法专心准备考试。」

「咳、咳。」

金容仙刚说完，保健室帘幕后方便传来不自然的咳嗽声。

「柱现xi！」就算只是两声，Omega也能听出躲着的人是谁。

裴柱现摘下圆框眼镜，一脸平静的点按滑鼠键将页面关闭，「呼~这下妳理解了吧！文同学。」忽略好友埋怨的表情淡然开口。

被点名的Alpha拉开浅蓝色布帘，「金老师，虽然您不会说谎，但是隐瞒服药的事让我很受伤啊~」

穿着短袖T的文星伊露出玩味的笑容。

「为什么柱现xi……」

「她说我帮忙的话，就给我这个。容仙xi不好意思啦~」

看着折价卷。

金容仙察觉以前也发生过类似的事，地点同样在保健室。

但……食物折价卷就算了。

尿布折价卷……

信赖已久的友情是区区尿布就能摧毁的吗？


	126. 教科书式Lover-122.H

文星伊下载了手机App计算Omega的发情期。周五刚好是金老师发情的始点，所以她提前请假，陪恋人渡过最难熬的夜晚。

「呼……」

洗好澡，文星伊被金容仙按倒，两人陷入柔软的床，沾着水气的发丝相互交缠。

「哈啊~」Omega趴在她身上用牙齿轻咬她柔软粉嫩的下唇，胸前柔软隔着衣料蹭着乳尖。

「容~真想把妳的药都丢掉。」被训练已有些时日，挥别过去被压的阴霾，Alpha显然习惯强势的Omega了。

对于O上位没有抵抗、没有不满，一切顺其自然。

「丢了……」

Omega舔拭Alpha被自己咬出齿痕的下唇。

「丢了，谁来解我的发情期？」宽松的浴袍从肩头滑落露出底下大片春光，冷空气刺激她雪白的皮肤，引发与身下人紧密贴合的欲望。

「嘿嘿，我。」Alpha冰凉的指尖似藤蔓攀上Omega颈部项圈，指腹按在感应区块，项圈侦测到指纹、声音随即弹开。

【咔——】可怜的项圈被甩到床尾。

「妳喂得饱发情的O？」金容仙面色发烫，情潮涌动，腺体被爱人的手指抚摸、按压，舒服得浑身发颤。

「不试试怎么知道？」指尖从腺体走到背脊，沿着沟槽下滑，文星伊晓得她离发情不远，很快就会大胆索要，抚摸年上腰间滑嫩的肌肤耐心等待。

「上次妳说这话才被狠狠打脸，还没学乖啊？星~」留恋于小年下的触碰，年上喘息加重，下身因信息素逐渐发软、湿润，摆动腰肢渴望外力侵入。

「老师，这次情况有些不同。」

「嗯？」

「这次刚好和我的发情期重叠。」

「哈……嗯……」爆发的花梨木香气从头到脚包裹金容仙，Omgea欲望的开关被打开。

「而且妳隐瞒吃药的事，让我很生气。」

文星伊慵懒的撑起上半身，散乱的发丝透出饱含余裕的性感。

「必须给妳一点惩罚才行。」像是回敬金容仙先前咬下唇的动作，文星伊含住她柔软的唇瓣，温柔的用牙齿流下印子。

「呼……惩罚？妳要是敢放我一个人发情，我……」

金容仙以为文星伊打算停下，不满的嘟嘴抗议，红通通的脸蛋配上这表情十分可爱、诱人，有别于平常正经的模样。

「怎么？不让我上妳的床？」

小年下抬手捏了捏年上的脸颊肉，胯暧昧的往上顶了一下。

「呼……妳到底做不做？」年上无法不配服小年下的忍耐力，明明腿间的滚烫如此清晰，Alpha却保有自制力，没有因为发情而疯狂。

片时，文星伊慢条斯理的说：「做啊~不做怎么惩罚妳。」

「嗯……小弱炮别说大话。」

「容~有妳这么出色的老师，学生怎么会弱呢？」

「于不及格边缘游走的文同学，多亏为师给妳补考机会，否则妳已经留级了。」

「是妳故意把我当掉，想要我陪妳久一点吧~」

「……进来。」

就过去的经验来看，文星伊从没让金容仙吃饱，虽然和初次相比有进步，但也只是2分饱到7分饱的程度。

Omega未曾预见被Alpha做到筋疲力尽的情况，亦不敢奢求体力较差的Alpha陪自己玩一整夜。

「啊……嗯~」

听闻Alpha发情时会变得比平常持久，但Omega没想到会这么久。

这次算是开了她的眼界。


	127. 教科书式Lover-123.H

文星伊在Alpha当中应该算是性冷淡？

大部分Omega一个月发情1-3次，Alpha则是一年发情3-5次。

文星伊身为A一年只发情2次。

先前一到发情期……不是金容仙太忙就是她有考试，只能靠服用抑制剂解决。

——————

「Alpha的发情期和我们不同吗？」金容仙握住挺立，慢慢坐下将肉棒完全吞入体内。 「哼嗯……我感觉不出来。」插入的酥麻感让金容仙喂叹出声，隔着薄套小星伊塞满花穴，摩擦着敏感点。

文星伊享受的扶住金容仙的臀瓣，品味温暖小穴传来的包容触感，「呃…虽然会被O信息素引发被动发情，但两者仍旧存在程度上的差异。」分身被肉壁紧紧咬着，Omega发情时的身体真是极品。

「所以我可以有些期待？」

身材姣好的Omega在身上扭腰摆臀，一前一后的吞吐硕大。

「可以。」

Alpha揉捏着屁股肉，思考怎么在满足Omega的同时惩罚Omega。

以前都是Omega玩弄Alpha，故意收缩、说些煽情的话让Alpha出糗。

如今必须把帐算回来。

——————

文星伊还年轻，记忆力极佳，当初金容仙是如何训练、调侃自己……情景还历历在目。

半年前——

发情的金容仙拉着刚下课的文星伊进宾馆。

进房后两人边亲边脱，险些被鞋子绊倒。

「想要……」

室内小苍兰香气溢散，靠着门板的人迅速扯下皮带，双手探到Alpha腿间拉下拉链。

「到床上。」

文星伊抱着金容仙，任由她在身上磨蹭撒娇。

「要戴套才能做，等我一下。」脱下外套，文星伊从包里翻出需要用到的物品，全部准备好才爬上床。

「已经可以了。快点进来吧……」金容仙平躺，两条白皙的腿勾上文星伊腰间，湿润的花蕊泛着光泽。

文星伊受不了诱惑，直接插入温暖花穴，被一阵愉悦的收缩刺激得发颤。

「呜……」

「容~不要夹这么紧。」想要撤出但甬道紧咬不放，只能暂时停下等待火热消退。

「每次都刚开始就一副要去的模样，还没动两下呢~」金容仙发情难耐无暇顾及文星伊，两条有力的腿禁锢着小年下，把分身压到最底。

她想多训练几次，文星伊总有一天会忍住。

但……

文星伊被她这么一弄，同先前很快射了出来。

「呃……妳夹太紧，我动不了，呜……都叫妳不要夹紧还故意。」看着绵软滑出金容仙体外，文星伊欲哭无泪。

「射了？」

Omega晓得Alpha的弱点，熟练的挑逗枪管，使Alpha缴械。

「都怪妳啦……」

Alpha尴尬的下床冲往浴室清洗。

回来时。

「小弱炮~」金容仙握住文星伊软掉的分身上下套弄。

「呼……不要挑衅，我还在生气呢。」

Alpha可悲的自尊被Omega踢到不知何方，沉浸在手指律动中喘息。

「我这不是挑衅，是宠溺。」等到硬度恢复，Omega替Alpha 套上新保险套。

「宠溺？」

「碰过我这里的人只有妳哦~」Omega握住小星伊抵在入口处。

——————

「啊~那里……」

肉棒插入金容仙体内，在里面搅动，凑巧戳到一块软肉，金容仙惊呼出声。

「这、这里？」文星伊摸索她喜欢被触碰的点，用分身顶弄。

「嗯……用前端顶开，然后摩擦……」金容仙离高潮只差一步，眼神迷离的引导。

「这样？」

「嗯…嗯…好舒服~」

集中攻击，很快就让Omega流出爱液。

「我这里最敏感了，记住了吗？星伊。」

“记住了”文星伊没有把回应说出口，而是直接发挥在实战中。

——————

此刻……

「嗯……不要故意…顶那里~」

「不这么做妳不会高潮。」文星伊抱住坐在怀里的金容仙，腰往上挺，硕大快速的于爱人体内抽动。

「还……嗯…嗯…」

金容仙仰头舒服的娇吟，脚趾收紧、身体颤动后一股湿热从洞口流出。

「妳比我早高潮，开心~」

「才一次，谁赢谁输还很难说。」

「老师要不要跟我赌？如果我成功让妳高潮三次，且没有软掉。以后我想做就要给我。」

「行。」

金容仙被挑起好胜心。

她不信一个在拳击台上赢不了自己的Alpha到床上就能逆转胜。

何况这个Alpha前几次都败得一蹋糊涂。


	128. 教科书式Lover-124.H

「嗯……哼……」

发丝随着摆动飘荡。

「星伊~」年上两手撑着小年下的腹肌抬起身体，略感疲倦。

25分钟，金容仙坐在文星伊身上，或前或后、或上或下的动作。

「容……没力了？」文星伊见金容仙节奏变慢，关心的拍拍她的大腿，偷偷往上顶。

「啊……哼嗯~」这一下插的很深，胀大一圈的分身把里面撑得更开，快且毫不怜惜的用力擦过敏感点，金容仙必须抓紧散落的浴袍衣摆才能压下快感。

「是不是快要高潮？」

文星伊对准防守已然溃堤的肉壁按压，双手扶着金容仙的臀往上提再放下。

「呜……嗯…嗯…我没有！」金容仙想到那该死的赌注就万分后悔，难得文星伊这么持久，应该好好享受，结果……现在只能使劲忍着，忍到快要内伤。

「不可以说谎哦~」

文星伊边说边侵入，硕大折磨着被侵入者。

「真的……嗯……」

Omega有种自己在上方，但局势掌握在Alpha手中的感觉。

此外空气中的Alpha信息素味没有安定功效反倒使精神紧绷。 「嗯~星伊……」Omega走在崩溃边缘随时会落入深渊。

「怎么？」

「伊……我……」

「高潮没关系的，这才第二次呢~」

维系理智的绳索糟名为Alpha的利刃剪断。

「呜……哈啊~」恶魔的低语甜蜜可口，天使被折断半边翅膀，残破的坠落，掉入灌满蜜液的陷阱。

双腿夹紧，里面因攀顶抽搐、流出湿热体液，勉强压下呻吟但生理反应骗不了人。

「第二次。」文星伊露出坏笑，抱起金容仙抽出分身。

「呜……」

花穴收缩着像是吸允肉棒，舍不得挺立撤出。

坚硬拔出时发出一声【啵】。

「老师高潮了，流了好多水。」

小年下反压年上，并拢两根指头插入搅动一番。

【噗滋——噗滋——】带出透明细丝。

「哈~里面湿透，会不会我用手指就够妳第三次高潮。」

「轻轻碰妳，妳就这样卷起来，是不是因为被摸得很舒服？」

无节操的提问接踵而来。

「不要太过分……妳高潮时也是啊这样啊！」金容仙靠着枕头，因经历一波高峰而无力反抗，敏感的身体泛着红晕。

「好、好，妳都快30岁的人，累了就在下面，让我来做……也比较省力。」

「我才28！哪是30岁，是妳累了吧~我还能再战十回。」被年龄刺伤的Omega忍住腰间酸软，再度翻身跨到Alpha身上。

「欸？我说快30岁，没說妳30岁啊~」得逞的Alpha看着占据上方的人，想到再一小时就能磨光Omega精力，整个人亢奋起来。

「呼~实话实说……妳是不是嫌我老……嗯……」转瞬，Omega显得有气无力，面色黯淡，一副委屈样的撑在Alpha上方。

「怎么会，老师有一张童颜，身材还很性感。真要说……做起来还必较像比我年纪小的。」文星伊只是想言语激动金容仙，没想要让她忧伤。

「真的？」

Omega深情的眼眶有泪水打转。

惹金容仙难过是她极力避免的事情，怎知在这种时候伤了恋人，文星伊只好疯狂解释。

「真的、真的。」

「老师一直都很年轻……(下略50字)」

「容，是我错了。」

见年上突然退却，小年下心脏掐得疼。

「哦~那妳怎么还不射，果然是我没魅力吧？tears~」金容仙换表情的速度比翻书还快，偷笑的神情就像恶作剧成功的孩子。

「这是两回事，不可以相提并论。」

文同学差点忘记金老师是个戏精。

「哈哈哈妳刚才瞳孔地震，看上去很慌张。」

Omega伏下身子亲吻Alpha的鼻梁、额头。

「唉~我怎么会担心妳这么老谋深算的O，以前从没斗赢妳。啊~应该记取教训、小心谨慎，不能再上当。」

Alpha缩回准备抚摸Omega的手，要不是年上自己破功她还真以为老师难过了。

「星伊~谢谢妳，这么顾虑我的感受。」

额头抵着额头金容仙闭上眼睛，轻声细语。

小苍兰香气随着她的语句扩散开来，芳芬飘入文星伊鼻腔。

「呼~这是我应该做的。」

深吸口气文星伊觉得很古怪，上床这么久居然是此时最心动。

心动什么，都是呼咙人的。

「作为奖励，就让妳射在里面吧~」

「容~不要再诱导我……没用！有本事靠实力决胜负。」文星伊懂了，一切都是套路。


	129. 教科书式Lover-125.H

（O）

星伊的眼睛直勾勾的望着我。

「嗯…嗯…」她现在看得很清楚吧？

分身怎么没入我体内，以及我努力服务她的模样。

「星……伊……」

撑在上方吞吐肉棒着实耗费我很多体力，慢慢无法随心所欲控制……

【噗滋——噗滋——】

被塞满、喂饱的小嘴收缩着，硕大将花穴撑得酸胀，越磨越酥麻——濒临第三次高峰。

「呼……」

快到的预感使我不得不停下，以和星伊接吻的方式压下这波浪潮。

「呜…嗯……」

文星伊的唇瓣干涩、冰凉，看来她也憋得很辛苦，否则不会忍到口干舌燥。

「星~」舌头舔过她薄薄的唇，再钻入口腔滑动，避开牙齿与柔软相缠。

她很温柔的承接，灵活的推挤我的舌头，然后双手覆上我胸前殷红揉捏。

身体被逗弄得又来了感觉……

「呼……」

「不要……」

「妳快到了。」是肯定句而非疑问句，文星伊宛如优秀的舵手，看清藏在平静水面下的狂乱。

搓揉胸前的脆弱直到尖端挺立才抱着我的腰坐起身。

...忽快忽慢地往上顶。

「嗯…嗯…慢……」

我双手环住她的后颈，脸埋在她颈窝感受甜蜜的抽插。

【噗滋——】插到最底，爱液被挤出来沿着腿根流淌至床单。

花梨木香气沾染我皮肤，透过紧密结合混入我体内。

「啊~嗯~」忽略赌注，星伊这回做得很好，每次都攻到令我失神的点。

「不要故意撞……哼~」

再一次真的会受不了。

粗大深入，她笑着说：「高潮两次了，还是这么敏感。」

然后没有犹豫的快速摆动。

「哈……嗯……」

她握着笔在我体内谱出新曲，弹奏快板的曲子，引出美妙旋律。

「呜……」

当她戳到某个点，高潮来得猝不及防。

我抱着她，释出透明水液，咬住她的肩头久久不能平复。

「老师，第三次，是我赢了。」

文星伊露出鼻肌笑，得意洋洋的用指尖搔刮我的下巴。

怎么说呢……笑容十分欠打。

「赢了就出来……」拍掉她挑逗的手指，我打算离开她的怀抱。

「还没软掉，怎么能结束。」

她压制我的双腿，不让我起身。

「星伊，唉……快射出来……」

Alpha肌肉绷紧蓄势待发的模样使我有了警觉，虽认为她不会坏心的欺负我，但今天情况特殊，她说不定会做出反常之举。

「可是里面一抽一抽的很舒服，有点舍不得。」示弱的Alpha，扶住我的腰杆揉捏，讲些不合时宜的话。

「这……这……又不是只做一次，赶快射啦！」

「好吧。」星伊松开压制的膀臂。

「呼……抽出来，看妳要去厕所还是我用嘴帮妳。」真是，被她打败了……一定要我说到这份上才肯收手？ ？ ？

火热上涌，跪着准备离开滚烫。

「等等。」

「啊~嗯……」

离开不到3公分又被Alpha压回去，挺立深深灌入。

「干嘛？」

「我想射在妳里面，反正有戴套。」文星伊抚摸我的脸颊，对于我的捶打无动于衷。

「呼……嗯……」

「嗯……滚，自己解决。」

情潮还没退去，星伊又开始顶弄。

【噗滋——咕啾——】

发出潺潺水声。

「提醒妳……打赌是我赢了，以后我想做就要给我。」她压制我，用超乎想像的力道禁锢我的臀。

「呜……妳……」

快速的抽插将我刚高潮的身体推向第四波，卷入漩涡中和星伊一同沉沦。

隔着套子，温热白浊喷泄，星伊的温度几乎烫伤我。

「老师，学生才到一次，妳就到了四次呢~」

学我以前揶揄她的方式，这回换她挖苦我。


	130. 教科书式Lover-126.H

（A）

“金老师与我心目中的形象渐渐对不上，从强受变成弱受。”

「呜……呼……咕……」

她喘着气，臣服般分开双腿跪趴于软垫，在我手指逗弄花核时发出细小的呜咽声。

「啊~嗯~」

像典型的Omega碰一下就颤抖，不知不觉溢出更多的水。

「呼……呼……」

「呜…嗯…嗯……」

Omega敏感的花核经不起指尖刺激，很快就引发阴蒂高潮。

「……」照理而言高潮会有更多反应但Omega忍住呻吟，仅浑身剧烈颤抖。

「进去啰~」在高潮蔓延时我拢好她散乱的发丝，扶着她的腰猛然刺入。

「嗯……呃……」可爱的Omega收缩着，主动吸允充血的分身。

「容。这么想要吗？」

「啊~嗯~」

先前摆动带出的薄汗沿着她背脊沟壑流下，看起来十分性感撩人……某方面也可以说是脆弱得让人心痒。

“想要把她插到哭出来，想要让她失神的求我进入她……”

顿时各种邪恶念头萦绕脑海。

搂住她的腰，抓住虚弱的Omega，冲刺、碾压她的弱点。

「哈……哈……」

细小的水珠滚落，她仿佛刚出浴的美人，原本滑入凝脂的肌肤因水泽滋润变得更滑。

抽插同时我扶着她柔软的臀瓣，搅动比外部更湿润的紧致小穴。

「容~好棒。」她的里面很温暖很舒服，每夹一下都令人震颤。能和她完全贴合，使我感到非常满足，抱住、紧含着她这块棉花糖让蜜液渗进味蕾。

「啊…啊…嗯~」

她的呻吟害我差点登顶。

“还不够、再久一点”

指甲掐进手心，靠抑制力，我迟迟没有发泄。

「文……」她美好的腰部线条只呈现在我眼前，紧闭的门为我而开，唯独我能进到深处。

兴奋、愉悦，大脑只剩下快感，混合吸气声我能听见脉搏清晰的鼓动。

“天啊~真的好可口……”

出人意料之外，打起精神的分身比第一次还要持久，不管我多么想释放，都能熄灭射出前的警灯并安然撑过。

「容。」

「嗯—嗯—」

【啪、啪】活塞运动的碰撞声回荡于清冷的房间，淫荡的响动让挺立又涨了一圈。

她被顶得微微摇头，双手握紧趴在枕头上，小拳头捶着床垫似乎在抗议不公的待遇。

「呜……从正面……」

「委屈吗？但我很喜欢这个姿势。」这是我隔了近三年才再次尝试，除非她体力不足、自愿，否则一般她是不让我用后背式来的。

要等她体力不足、自愿趴下比登天还难，必须把握此时，难保以后还有这种机会。

「我不喜……呜……」

在她准备说出不喜欢时，我突入敏感区块摩擦。

「星…不要……」她颤抖着软倒，只剩臀瓣被我勉强抬着没落到床面。

我紧贴着，Omega的粉色肉瓣依旧紧抱着分身，毫不松动，没有滑落、脱出的可能。

「怎么不喜欢，是哪里不舒服吗？」

说完我缓慢的抽动，以她到不了高潮的速度磨蹭内侧软肉。

「呜……嗯……这样看不到……」

她低头，离哭出来没剩几步。

「呼……嗯？」

我停止顶弄，倾听我的Omega说话。

「星伊……我想看妳的脸。」干涩嘶哑饱含哭腔的嗓音吐出我的名字，软软哀求。

我可怜的Omega提出了明确请求，当然是竭力满足她。

「只要能看到脸就没问题吧？」

我抱着她站到镜子前方，分开她的双腿。

从后方温柔侵入。


	131. 教科书式Lover-127.H

（O）

「看得清楚吗？」

星伊的低语在耳边响起，她钳制我的下颚迫使我盯着前方，不安分的手指挠着下巴肉打转。鼻尖碾压后颈，Alpha沉稳的花梨木信息素包围腺体，使我双腿发颤。

「哼……嗯……」在她进入时，我两手撑着镜面，累得闭上双眼。

「看我。」她细碎如雪片般的吻落在背脊，如同捧着珍宝般小心的扶着我，动作轻柔缓慢。

「嗯……」Alpha的分身推送到体内。炙热抽插深而慢速，感觉滚烫在体内四处点火。

「呜……呃……」不时的擦过敏感点。

「嗯…嗯…星……」

「不要闭眼，妳不是想看我的脸？」文星伊张口吐出的热气打在耳际，言语似乎带有魔力驱使我配合的睁开眼睛。

「啊……嗯……」

这种姿势就算能看到脸，又如何？

羞耻的摆荡跟着映入眼帘，画面刺痛我的神经、激动我的身体。

「容……」

她紧扣着我，让每一下贴合都毫无缝隙。

「嗯…嗯…」缓慢的抽插逐渐加速，像是热身结束……开始剧烈运动。

【啪—啪—啪—啪—】

【噗滋~】

碰撞的响声与潮湿的水声交叠，发热的手心贴着冰凉镜面，手指周围泛起一层薄雾，抬头星伊正透过镜子看着我。

「星……」

清透的汗水反射模糊的黄灯，她腰部的摆动被我尽收眼底。

「呜……」

星伊抓准时机猛然一顶，直接将我推上浪尖，干渴的喉咙发出迷醉的呜咽。

「嗯…嗯…」

“好舒服~”

高潮后我夹紧双腿，被挤压而出的透明水珠受地心引力影响沿着根部往下流。

顺着内侧流经大腿、小腿，最后抵达脚踝，在我身上留下情色的水痕。

「呼……出来。」里面还在收缩，难以忽视的硕大占用了整个甬道，透过方型镜面，眼见热液沿着交合处滴落，看得我热气上涌。

「老师，站不稳了？」文星伊一手揽住我的腰，一手抚摸腿间爱液，胀大的分身停留在我体内一点也没有消去的迹象。

「嗯，妳先拔出来。」都怪文星伊要站着做，疲倦的身体更累了。磨得酥麻的内壁被撑到发酸，感觉力气被抽得一丝不剩。

此时只有一个字能够形容就是“累”

但……文钢炮似乎还很有精神。

「哦~可是老师里面咬得好紧，真的想要我离开吗？」她边说边故意顶了几下。

「啊……嗯……滚。」从高潮就能看出我连咬紧牙关的力气都没有，何况反抗……对于她的作为只能哀声喘息。

「哈……嗯……」

「呜……妳……」

我透过镜面瞪着无节操的Alpha。

「文……」可惜眼神失去震慑力，年下依旧自顾自的抽插。

「老师。」

文星伊亲吻我晃荡的发丝，在一次顶弄发泄出来。

「呼……」隔着薄套能感受到温热。

抬眼，她按住保险套口，将肉棒抽离，抱着我回床上。

柔软的棉被、枕头包围我，将我酸麻的身体裹起与外头的冷空气隔绝。

当我以为就此结束，正要进入梦乡。

……

……

……

花梨木香气以及臀瓣间的硬物让我清醒。

「我还要。」

「嗯~」

力道刚好蹭得我想哭。

哭不是因为疼痛，而是因为太舒服。

「不要睡，再做一次。」

她温柔的吻与下身的动作形成对比。

我瘫软如棉花，任由她恣意妄为。


	132. 教科书式Lover-128.H

（A）

「呜……」Omega因为发情而渴望被Alpha全然充满，收缩着的甬道即是证明。

「到了？」轻抚她的背脊，记不得是老师第几次高潮了……在我抽动时她微微喘气，因愉悦而颤抖、蜷缩身体。

「呼……星伊...还没好吗？」老师趴在枕头上，语气有些无奈，大概是没想到会有今天？

以往皆是她用最有优势的O上位全力榨干我，由我求饶，但如今换她讨饶。

倾身环抱容仙，我含住她的耳垂，说：「还没。」然后扶着她的腰继续甜蜜的活塞运动，将对她的喜爱透过行动表达出来。

「嗯…嗯……」

老师的小穴夹了一下，挤出湿润，晶莹落在床单上，斑斑水渍充满清心的小苍兰味。

在Omega信息素蔓延之时，她开口：「太久了啦！」从语气看来似乎有点生气。

我心想——做到生气……真难得……

「哦~那么休息一会儿？」进到深处，停下。压抑渴望、暂止抽插，假休息之名折腾她，希望她求我。

「呼……不……」老师低着头，可怜的抓紧被单，模样十分惹人怜爱，像只可怜的猎物，面对猎人的追捕一点办法也没有。

默默扣住她的手，手指陷入她的指缝，我弯身舔拭腺体，安抚我的Omega。

「呼—」

舌尖点按脆弱腺体，她的身体开始轻颤，我能听见她倒抽一口气的响声。

「星伊……标记……」

紧接喘息着吐出破碎字词。

「标记？老师的要求很多呢~刚开始时不是希望不要标记。」

金容仙晚上提了很多要求，然后反悔。

1.

说想看我的脸，所以站到镜子前。

做一做又说不想看我，我们就回床上，继续以背后式交合。

2.前戏时表明不想标记，现在却要我标记她。

真是善变的Omega......

「嗯……让妳标记，妳就标记。」老师抬起臀部主动迎合，前后晃动使得肉棒抽出、没入。

「妳想要的不是标记，是这个吧？」扣住她的腰，我将她真正渴望的东西送进去。

「啊嗯~星……」顶到最底处停下，欣赏她扭动身体的难耐模样。

「求我，求我就给妳。」爱抚她胸前浑圆，我咬了咬耳垂，兴奋的神经因为她接下来的话语而发狂。

「呼……求妳……动……」

「动哪里？」

「动腰。」

「这样？」我向后撤离。

「妳……」

「想要什么？说清楚。」退出，分身抵着她的花核摩擦。

「呼……哈……」

「嗯……上我。」Omega的声音细弱蚊吟。

卑微的伏在床上，张开双腿。

性感的美背、纤腰，配上这句话谁忍得住。

「好。」气血上涌，我按住她的臀，刺入温暖花穴，快速在里面驰骋，碰撞、摩擦充满弹性的肉壁。

「嗯…嗯…嗯…嗯……」

「容，我喜欢妳。」

「呜……快点……快点射出来。」

她被弄到又高潮了一次，双手胡乱抓着枕头。

配合她体内的强烈收缩，我这才发泄出来。

「呃…嗯……星伊。」

「容，我爱妳。」

咬破她的腺体，将信息素注入。

Omega、Alpha的发情期终于告一段落。

——————

为什么说是告一段落呢？

因为隔天……

「呜……为什么？」金容仙起床后揪紧我的衣领窝进我怀里。

「昨天标记了，还想要？」

「呀！是妳散发的信息素味太重啦！」

「是我的问题吗？」

「星伊……O的发情期用标记就能结束，A的发情期呢？怎么结束的？」

「看来做得还不够……A的发情期是看A的欲望何时终结。」我缓缓开口。

「……」金容仙裹着棉被艰难下床。

回来时打开铁盒，塞了我满嘴抑制剂。

薄荷味药丸成了我的早餐。


	133. 教科书式Lover-129

【咕噜〜】

文星伊灌下一大口可乐，才勉强压下厚重的薄荷味。

见手机萤幕亮了几下，伸手点开。

‘****条新讯息’

忽略破千条的群组对话，文星伊选择假日就这么窝在金容仙家不管世事。

——————

直到搭高铁回学校的夜晚，文星伊才点开群组。

‘太劲爆了！ ’

‘这是真的吗？ @升云一’

‘大家把照片撤了吧！’

‘挖赛~精彩啰~不解释一下？ @升云一’

稀奇的一连串撤回让文星伊搞不清谈话内容。

‘班群怎么回事？ ’只好私下问了韩瑞正。

‘班上有人把升云一以前的照片贴出来，估计那真的是升云一，不然以他的性子会反驳的。 ’

韩瑞正简短的发了一句，然后就不吭声了。

「照片？」

文星伊点开朋友圈，看了其他同学的反应大致捉出实情。

三日内的朋友圈：

‘系花——我的女神居然和他在一起，无法接受。 ’

‘放生(升)啰~’

‘某人要不要考虑当整形医生，可以拿自己当范本。 ’

几个没品的人将升云一以前的照片摆在白诚熙旁边，故意嘲讽。

「整容又没有罪，这样贴照片……唉，不知道升云一现在怎么样。」

文星伊无语的屏蔽掉那几人的动态，点开只有五人组的聊天群，里面一片沉默。

显示‘升云一已退出群组’

文星伊手指停在萤幕上，却一个字也打不出来。

——————

自从升云一退群组，文星伊便无法再联系到他。

过去帅气的Alpha似乎化为一缕轻烟，淡然的从众人面前抽身离去，消失在熟悉的大学校园。

而对于他的去向，教授们仅给予「他成绩优良，早已完成必修部分，目前专心准备考试，请同学们也把八卦的时间拿去念书。」等官方回应。

留下的四人晓得无法寄望教授们了，只能等升云一主动联系。

文星伊看着少了一人的聊天群组，心情万分郁闷。当然白诚熙、韩瑞正、赵伊璇也因为升云一的消失也很不好过。

「他随意退出是什么意思，其他人就算了，我们是朋友啊！莫名其妙消失，很让人火大。」午休时间四人站在图书馆外的走廊聊天，韩瑞正首先发话。

「也许他考完试会联系我们，在等段时间吧~」

文星伊站在一旁吹风，看着赵伊璇安抚韩瑞正。

她不担心两名Beta，她比较担心白诚熙，白诚熙这几日估计没睡好，脸上浮现厚重的黑眼圈，要不是有化妆，会以为她根本没睡过。

「诚熙，要喝影料吗？」Alpha将从贩卖机投币买来的饮料递去。

「谢谢。」Omega接过，手指轻轻摩娑着铁罐表面。

……

等到两位Beta回去，两人间的对话才继续。

「星伊，这次的事情说不定是我的错……」白诚熙笑着，那笑容比哭还难看。

「嗯？」

文星伊愣在围栏边，靠着扶手以为自己听错。

「照片是升云一给我的，我也不晓得会发生这样的事情……但他似乎认为是我做的，怎么办？」

「我是不是应该从这个世界上消失？」

「……」

Alpha看着Omega的侧脸不知如何回应。

午休结束的当当铃声在耳边响起，像是敲击心门的警钟。


	134. 教科书式Lover-130

晚上9点。

文星伊坐在书桌前，勉强把知识塞进脑袋。

Salmonella

Virulence:

\--LPS(endotoxin)

\--tolerence to acids in phagocytosis

\--release prostaglandins, stimulate cAMP,and active fluid secretion

要不是金容仙交代她好好念书，她恐怕一个字也看不下去。

「唉~」内心烦躁，偏偏考试剩不到一个月的时间。

——————

两小时后……

11点。

Alpha盯着讲义，思考是不是该去泡个咖啡提振精神，否则又累又想睡。

当她起身离开座椅，手机发出震动声。

以为是金容仙打来的，文同学兴奋地立刻接起。

「请问是白诚熙的朋友吗？」

「呃，是。」

「我们联系不到白同学的家属，她给了我们妳的电话，方便的话请到**综合医院……」

没有等到金容仙的电话，反倒是朋友的生病通知。

从电话中晓得白诚熙犯了和金老师相同的病，服用过多抑制剂引发了嗅觉失灵，目前住在隔离病房。

——————

文星伊披着外套，踩着脚踏车，钻小路飙到附近的综合医院。

微风将她的发丝吹乱，令她抓握手把的指尖发白，直到踏入医院她的身体才逐渐回温。

站在隔离病房外，文星伊以为自己还活在未成年时期，傻傻的走往柜台和护理师借隔离衣。

「隔离衣仅租借给未成年人，成年者可以控制信息素，只要压低信息素含量就能进入啰~」长相甜美的Beta没拿出申请表格，而是灿笑着说明。

「好、好的。」

尴尬的摸了摸后颈，文星伊转身踏进622隔离病房。

推开房门，映入眼帘的是漆成白色的墙壁、洁亮的地板，感觉空间比先前金老师住的病房还要来得宽敞，室内摆有一张躺椅应是为探病者准备的。

「嗨，星伊，除了妳……我不晓得能找谁了……」白诚熙躺在病床上，脸颊发红、身上出着微微薄汗，颈部项圈已摘下露出脆弱的腺体。

「医生呢？他怎么说？」

文星伊抬手抚上她的额头确认她没有发烧。

「他帮我开了别种抑制药物，说是突然整个戒断、完全不服用，对身体也不好。」白诚熙举起打着点滴的手，透明管子由她的前臂延伸到輸液袋。

文星伊看着卷起病服的手腕，叹了口气：「唉~都到挂水治疗、嗅觉失灵的程度，妳到底吃了多少抑制剂啊？」

「没有很多，妳不要一副吃人的表情。医生说一两周就会好，没有留下后遗症的。」白诚熙心虚的闪避她的眼神，将双手缩回棉被底下。

「哦~没有后遗症？」要是真的没有后遗症，文星伊就不会整天看着金容仙的服用量，甚至以折价卷换取金容仙的服药数据。

「医生这么说？」

为了金老师，文同学学习抑制剂效果这块时特别专注，可不是能轻易打发的。

「咳，我自己就是医生。」

「瞎说什么，明明国考还没过呢~」

「嗯……考试……」

见白诚熙虚弱的喘息，文星伊心想——两周不能出院……等出院不就差不多考试了吗？

「对了，妳的考试怎么办？」

「……」白诚熙面色红润，以无声应答。

「还很不舒服吗？」

文星伊以为她身体不适，调高她的枕头。

结果白诚熙扯住文星伊的袖口、手指紧扣衣服，嘴上说着相反的话。

「星伊，快出去……」

「妳……怎么？」

深吸口气，空气中除了飘浮消毒水的味道，还有一丝淡香。

撑扶钻往怀里的Omega，文星伊觉得鼻子失灵了，因为空气中飘散着近似小苍兰的气息。


	135. 教科书式Lover-131

「容，我现在在医院。」

「喔某~发生什么事？妳受伤了？」

「有个朋友生病了，我来探病，放心，我没受伤。但现在有个难题……」只是听到金容仙的声音，文星伊就感到安心，她有股金老师在便能做出正确决定的预感。

年长7岁的Omega不仅是她的恋爱对象，同时也是老师，这点无庸置疑。在抉择有困难时金老师就像她脚前的灯，为她照亮前方。

花费十几分钟，文星伊将晚上的事情完整的转告金容仙。

白诚熙的病情、白诚熙需要咬痕标记，但因为某些私人原因排斥被陌生的A咬，以及医疗用A信息素昂贵所以……似乎只有自己能帮忙……

外加这几日升云一消失带给她的低潮，完全摊开在金容仙面前毫无保留。

「嗯……我不让妳联系是想妳可以好好读书，不代表出事情不能找我啊！」金容仙听完说到。

「那……老师觉得我该怎么做？」文星伊忐忑不安的踱步。她这人还是很看重朋友，要是老师让她不管事，她恐怕无法照做……这样发展势必会产生冲突。

电话一阵沉默，片刻才有人开口。

「白同学的医药费妳不用担心，我会处理，妳先请医师开医疗用A信息素。」金容仙自己生过病，能理解白诚熙不愿被陌生A标记。

「老师是担心我给予咬痕标记会出问题吗？」

「妳太招人喜欢了……我不担心妳，但我担心被妳标记的人，Omega发情时的无助感会引导出更多情绪，也许会对标记者产生奇特的情愫。」

「老师，这话听着像是妳对裴医生产生过情愫一样。」

「怎么可能呢？我那时就……」

「就？」

「那时心里有在意的人……没办法喜欢其他人，好了，别问啦！」

「那个人是我吗？」

「是个整天跑医院的学生会长。」

「嘻嘻，我明白了。」

文星伊心里像吃了蜜，甜滋滋的。

——————

Alpha通话结束还沉浸在刚才的对话，替白诚熙切水果时压不住嘴角，嘴唇微微上扬的弧度令Omega感到不解。

「发生什么好事了？」白诚熙看着她削苹果，总觉她会恍神切到手，干脆接过来自己处理。

「哦~有医疗用A信息素能施打，这不是天大的好事吗？」

「要不是认识妳超过三年，也许我就信了……笑成这样是和邻居有关吧~」

白诚熙很佩服文星伊，能和大七岁的Omega远距离恋爱，这么专一的Alpha她还不曾见过。在Omega发情时克制住自己，甚至淡然吃药的Alpha，文星伊还是第一个。

「妳的书，我明天帮妳带来，早点休息。」

离去时文星伊笑着说。

「好。」

白诚熙看着Alpha的背影，有点怀念升云一了，如果是升云一会陪在自己身边的吧！因为晓得自己最怕黑暗、孤独，总是陪自己聊到深夜。

假借临时恋人之名行恋人之实，依偎他身边已成习惯。

「如果我干净一点是不是就配得上他呢？」

深夜，病患开着大灯才能勉强入睡。

——————

梦中，巨大的黑影笼罩白诚熙。

腿间撕裂的触感将Omega抛入深渊，双手被压制的记忆浮现，吓得O流了一身冷汗。

「一、一。」

打给升云一，想当然尔升云一没接。

无助的O最终只能找上文星伊。

凌晨3点。

「喂？」

「星伊，能陪我说说话吗？」

「3点了，怎么还不睡？」文星伊半夜被吵醒，听着朋友搅糊的语音感到头疼。

夜里白诚熙像是变了个人，说了一堆自己听不懂的话。

「妳慢慢说，我不会挂电话。」

文星伊知道倾听生病朋友的需要是正确的。

但做正确的事，却让她感到心累。


	136. 教科书式Lover-132

金容仙已然习惯主动照看文星伊，7年之差让她觉得自己必须照顾小年下。她没注意到小年下随时间产生的变化，直到这次通话给了她不同看法。

「想来，星是顾虑我的感受才询问意见……要是以前，她大概先进行咬痕标记，事后报备。」思及文星伊越来越懂得让自己放心，远距离的负担似乎没有以往那么沉重。

给裴柱现发通知后，金容仙钻进被窝熟睡。

——————

隔日，文星伊带书给白同学时拍了合照。

“今天我们在医院念书，其实医院蛮适合念书的，单人间很安静。”

照片上不只有文星伊、白诚熙，还有韩瑞正、赵伊璇，画面看起来很自然。如避嫌般，不是她和白诚熙独处，而是四个人合照。

“考试加油。”金容仙短短回应。

她相信文星伊不会做让自己伤心的事，所以态度和平常并无不同。

回完星伊，划开朋友圈。

金容仙在姜涩琪的动态看到熟悉的人影。

黑色西装、深色领带，以及那张难以忽视的俊美脸蛋。

……这不是星伊的同学，升云一吗？

——————

升云一含着金汤匙出生，父亲是升天集团会长，身为长子的他未来全被家族规划的清清楚楚，即便选了个医学系也不过是为家族名下的医院铺路。

从穿着到外表，没有什么事是他能够自己做决定的，他仅有的自由在大学里耗用殆尽。

「为什么泄漏我的照片……」

「你自由四年，也该收心了，学校那里我们说好，校长会让你提前毕业，你这几日先和陈院长熟悉熟悉。至于手机……让人报废，那么旧的机型别再用……说出去还以为我亏待我的孩子。」父亲口吐出的一字一句均无法反驳，升云一沉着脸点头准备退出办公室。

「对了，离开前去看一下你妈，她等你回来等了快四年。」

「……好。」望着父亲的侧脸，升云一压下反驳的冲动。

他刚出生时，母亲因为他脸上的兔唇而不看他一眼，直到动完手术才勉强正视升云一。他成年后，父亲又在母亲要求下让医院给升云一动整容手术。

升云一受不了母亲对美的执着，他觉得和她相处很辛苦。

「我的帅儿子终于回来了~」浓妆艳抹的Omega女人抱过来时，升云一撇过头。

「母亲，我该去带行李了。」忍了几秒，Alpha向后退。

「明天一早的火车，您早点休息。」

为了和医界人士熟悉，升云一被迫和某大医院院长一起参与医学研讨会。

虽是被迫，但他很庆幸能借此离开家里，他宁可和陌生的外人相处，也不愿与家人同住一屋。

——————

升云一穿著名牌西装在人群间游走。

研讨会后的餐会，依照阶级不同而有相异的氛围。

在他快被领带、尬人的社交勒得喘不过气而走往饮水区时。

一个小孩抱住了他的腿。

「嘎~」

发出了可爱的单音。

「Bear~ 」一名外貌出色的Alpha手拿汤匙喂给坐在婴儿座椅上的Omega小孩，另一手朝升云一腿边挥手。

小小孩没有松开抓紧裤管的手，只是抬头对着升云一笑。升云一没办法只好抱起她往看似家长的那名女人走去。

走到桌边……

「谢谢。」举止优雅的女人缓缓开口。

「不客气。」

升云一初次见到比自己母亲还要精致的长相，在Alpha那略显淡然、冰冷的面孔上洋溢着如同暖阳的笑容。

他突然有点羡慕身为Omega的宝宝，如果有个人这么看自己就好了。

——————

等姜涩琪上厕所回来，裴柱现默默的对她说。

「我发现小熊喜欢长相好看的，之前容仙喂她，她就吃的很开心。此外，平常不让人抱的……看到帅哥就抓着人家裤管不放。她的选择似乎总和颜值有关。」

「我到觉得是她看多了妳的脸，所以标准变高了。」姜涩琪将热食递到裴柱现面前。

A为了让孩子吃饭，自己一口也没动。

「标准变高……」

裴柱现在内心哀叹，眼光这么高以后怎么办？

好险裴柱现所担忧的在文星伊、金容仙的孩子诞生后迎刃而解，颜值标准高的人一旦遇到欣赏的对象就很难变心了。

至于小熊的恋情……這是后话……


	137. 教科书式Lover-133

周末，深夜。

「唉~我想死。」

文星伊侧耳听电话另一头传来的哀叹，干涩的双眼在黑夜中眨呀眨。

「诚熙，早点睡吧~不要想这些……」

Alpha瞳孔如夜空失去星光般沉寂。

「我觉得活着没有意义。」

耳边传来Omega极度负面的言语。

「……为什么呢？」

文星伊不晓得自己为何问出口，也许是太紧绷导致思绪断裂，也许是太累……

总之她听完白诚熙的答案万分后悔。

对于好友沉痛的过去，听者充满愤怒、忧伤。

「妳要不要看心理医生？老师说过要适时的向专业求助。要的话我帮妳挂号。」

文星伊终于了解为何白诚熙宁愿找自己也不像家人求助……如果家人真如她所阐述的那样……

“被表兄弟侵犯，而出于家族面子，亲戚、父母压下整件事情。”

「不了，心理医生又帮不了我。」

听着挂断的响声，文星伊心脏跟着抽搐了一下。

——————

怕朋友真的想不开，文星伊快速穿上厚外套，拿了钥匙便出门。

【飕飕——】

奋力踩脚踏车时，呼啸而过的凉风将她细碎的发丝吹起，凉意仿佛金容仙的拳风擦过耳际。

「老师为什么学拳击。」

「教训不乖的学生呀~」

「我是问认真的。」

「嗯…可以教训不乖的Alpha。」

文星伊脑海浮现金容仙练拳击的画面。

想到老师的表情、回复就一阵心寒。

她总是把练拳击这件事看为老师的兴趣，一开始的老师是抱持什么心情在练拳她完全不知道，也许没有自己想的那么简单。

【哐当~】

抵达医院Alpha将脚踏车甩在入口附近，随即往医院内部冲。

「呼~呼~」搭载一人的电梯并未因此加速，看着变动的数字，文星伊无奈的在电梯内踱步。

「好困……」

为了白诚熙她已经连续几天没睡好。

看向电梯镜子里的人才意识到黑眼圈有多重。

这样下去还没考国考我就要累死了……但又不能把朋友丢着不管……

文星伊搓着冻得僵硬的上臂踏出电梯。

「妳怎么来了？」

踏入病房白诚熙好好的躺着，没有跳楼、没有自残，原来挂断只是手机没电。

……

和以前自己打电话给金老师那时一样。

当时以为老师发生意外，半夜麻烦辉人、姜校医、补升眉找人。

阿西~其实她们都只是手机电量不足。

为什么她们就不能好好充电呢~

文星伊心想。

「既然妳来了，就陪我到早上吧？」

「……我得给我老师打电话报备才行。」文星伊看着堆在窗边生灰的教科书，思考白诚熙是不是真的不想活，因为她连准备考试的心都缺失了。

「报备？」

「和Omega 单独过夜要经过她同意。」

「这间病房有摄影机。」

「还是要经过同意。」

「但妳这样不就要把邻居吵醒。」

文星伊咬牙，无法反驳。

最后她选了折衷方案，一个不和Omega独处又能不挖醒金容仙的方法。

——————

「文星伊，妳很不会挑时间……有事快说。」

「嗯~哼~」

文星伊不懂电话另一头为何传来两个人的喘息声。

等她看到韩瑞正、赵伊璇一起出现在病房门口才恍然大悟。

一进门韩瑞正便用外出买咖啡之名拖文星伊到医院走廊。

「咳！抱歉，我不知道你们在忙。」看着脸色沉闷的Beta，Alpha说到。

「赵伊璇说，要是妳知道我们在……的话就要把我灭口，拜托妳装死，千万别露出奇怪的表情。」

「……似乎来不急了。」文星伊看着后方眼睛冒火的女Beta。

「韩瑞正。」

因为医院不能大声喧哗，所以赵伊璇刻意压低声音，背光的面庞看上去十分冷然，眼底似乎有青色火焰涌动。

「保重。」

文星伊趁韩瑞正松懈的空档逃跑。

躲离低气压区，站在贩卖机前投币、按下亮起的按钮。

「为什么每次晚上打电话都要被秀一脸，好想老师啊~」文星伊没料到自己有这个特异功能，总能在最适切的时间打扰别人的好事。

「而且做到这么晚会不会太夸张……」

之前才把金老师做到差点观赏日出的文同学毫无自觉的喃喃自语。

P. S. 等文星伊买咖啡回到病房，韩瑞正藏在袖子底下的手臂多了数个淤青，然后背后贴着“文星伊咱们绝交”的纸条。


	138. 教科书式Lover-134

韩瑞正、赵伊璇的出现让白诚熙恢复平常淡雅的模样。

文星伊晓得Omega的心病还没根治，但又说服不了她，只能尽量营造轻松的气氛让她不要胡思乱想。

就这么瞎聊，直到四人累得睡着，趴桌子的趴桌子、趴床的趴床。

——————

快要天亮时，文星伊顶着熊猫眼接电话。

「喂？」

「星伊，妳不在家？」

「嗯。」听清楚金容仙的声音，文星伊吓得从椅子上跳起。

「有个人想找妳，我让他听电话。」

神秘兮兮的金老师，让文星伊脑袋加紧运转，思考是不是又做错了什么……

在一声长长的吸气声后。

「文星伊，白诚熙还好吗？」

是升云一的声音。

小年下这才松口气，转为震惊，她没想到金容仙连升云一都找得到，明明只是在电话提过几次老师便把人带来了。

「你怎么现在才出现……白诚熙……不好，很不好。」

文星伊想起夜晚白诚熙喊出的称谓。

“伊，我觉得很累。”

“伊，我想死，妳可不可以来我身边。”

之前连夜诉苦的“伊”指的压根不是自己，而是升云一的“一”，昨天过夜她才从白诚熙梦中呓语了解这件事实。

「妳是不是在白诚熙旁边，她也只能找妳帮忙了，妳骗不了我的。能让我跟她说说话吗？」

文星伊讨厌学霸的高智商，淡然的回应「要见面就自己来医院，##综合医院，病房号我给妳发讯息。」

「但我在……」

「你在我家附近，走过来顶多15分钟，现在把电话还给老师。」

.......

升云一尴尬的骚骚脸颊，把手机还给金容仙，然后听着好友用截然不同的语气和此时并肩的Omega的说话。

「容~怎么这么早打来，吃早餐了吗？要不我回去时买。天气冷，先进家门，记得毛毯放在……」

感受到差别待遇的英俊Alpha，对于文星伊的态度一点也不意外。因为身边这位Omega可是轻易把两名保镳解决了的高手，面对这么恐怖的O要不存敬畏之心……很难。

——————

在威胁下，升云一搭车到综合医院。

进病房前吃了韩瑞正两拐子、受了赵伊璇两句嘲讽、糟了文星伊两脚飞踢。

「快进去。」

文星伊三人看着升云一进门。

然后思考……怎么把门焊死。

因为他们受够了，为了照顾病患，一个Alpha睡眠不足、两只Beta做正事不得安宁。

「星伊我们先回去啰。」Beta情侣有默契的同时打了呵欠说到。

「嗯，我有点晕，妳们先走吧~」文星伊压下恶心感，靠着塑胶椅背休息。

闭上眼，她觉得胸口有块气郁结，闷且晕。

「呼~」她深吸口气，发觉空气中多了一丝小苍兰香气。

白诚熙长久服用抑制剂，小苍兰才是她真正的味道，同学们都被过去的香水味耍了，以为她的信息素味就是那样。 。 。

「诚熙？」文星伊以为是和金容仙味道相似的Omega出来了。

「星伊~是我。」

同是小苍兰，金容仙的味道更薄，淡淡的很温柔，暖和同她此时说话的语气。

「嗯？」文星伊睁开眼，见金容仙倾身发丝沿着耳后滑下，Omega伸出双手扶着她的肩。

「容……这……」

脸越靠越近。

小苍兰香气近得打在胸口。

正当文星伊以为要亲上，而准备闭眼。

金容仙却瞪大眼睛说了句。

「妳黑眼圈好深。」

「……」

「……」

「……」

「妳脸颊肉好多。」文星伊抬手捏了捏金容仙嫩白的脸。

Alpha自我安慰——早就知道老师不会在公开场合亲吻……这没什么的……嗯……

——————

「星伊。」

「干嘛？」

「妳刚才是不是想亲我。」

「……」

扶正脚踏车，文星伊拍拍坐垫没应话。

「快点回家吧~」金容仙像个学生坐在后方，环住文星伊的腰。

车轮转动，承载两人的重量。

树叶被微风吹得沙沙作响，Alpha听见Omega 融在风中的碎语。

「回家就……让妳亲……」

「……」

文同学脚下踩踏板的力道顿时加重，以比赶往医院时还要快的速度返家。

金老师察觉到小年下有趣的反应，收紧环抱她的双臂，靠着年下的背轻笑出声。


	139. 教科书式Lover-135

回到家，文星伊将金容仙按在沙发上，两手撑在她身旁，靠近、散发花梨木香的同时用鼻尖戳了戳她的下巴肉。

「容~」柔软的触感牵动神经，文星伊往上咬住金容仙的唇。牙齿抵着粉色唇瓣啃咬。

「呼……」

「嗯……」

接吻到深处，信息素味道加重、事情正要往不可言说的方向发展时，Omega突然冒出一句：「好累，想睡了。」

……

……

……

文星伊以为整夜会打得火热，怎知只有亲亲、抱抱就结束了。

——————

睡前。

「唉~」听着床上传来的呼吸声，文星伊走到书桌边，打开上层抽屉取出存款簿。

1个0、两个0、三个0、四个0……数字与她的目标还有段距离。

「这样怎么结婚……」文星伊强烈的结婚欲望在白诚熙出事后越发增长，但一头热的她无法忽视现实问题——办婚礼需要钱。

「还有求婚戒指……也需要钱。」

趁Omega熟睡，Alpha拿着细棉绳圈住Omega无名指。

「如果先登记，出社会后再拍婚纱、办婚礼……她会同意吗？」量完戒围，文星伊兴奋得睡不着，干脆跑到客厅躺在沙发上看电影，眼睛盯着萤幕，脑袋则估算着求婚成功的可能性。

——————

隔天早晨，躺在沙发睡去的小年下被年上抓个正着。

「怎么电视、电灯没关，妳昨天几点睡？」

金容仙踩着粉色拖鞋，脸上因为刚起床而带股不耐。

「咳，大概……2点？」

文星伊琢磨她的脸色小心回答。

深怕她开启教职模式、发动碎念攻势。

……

好在金容仙只淡淡说了句：「距离国考没剩多少时间，早点睡……在紧要关头生病，考差了又是一年呀~」然后慢慢走到厨房拿综合维他命。

「唔~」回来时白色罐身被她紧握于手心。

「……」

文星伊看着睡眼惺忪的恋人用力掰着塑胶瓶，双目对着Omega手臂鲜明的肌肉线条，默默吞了口唾沫。

「需要帮忙吗？」

Alpha总觉得瓶子还没开……就会先被她捏碎。

「嗯，奇怪怎么转不……」金容仙涨红着脸一副力拼到底的模样，求助的小眼睛看向文星伊。

「哈哈哈哈方向错了，逆时针才打得开。」文星伊走到她身旁拉过她的手，轻笑出声，年上刚睡醒特别糊涂，看上去怪可爱的。

「哦~哦~打开了。」

「好了，妳也吃一颗吧~睡那么久似乎还没清醒呀~」文星伊把椭圆状颗粒塞进金容仙嘴里，然后动作自然的递上白水。

——————

吃完维他命，金容仙外出买早餐。

提着装满食物的塑胶袋回来时只见沙发上打盹的恋人半眯着眼。

「星伊，妳两点才睡的话，要不再睡一下？」

「妳陪我睡吧~一个人睡好冷……」文星伊拍拍沙发垫示意。

「……回房间，房间有棉被。」

「地板凉，妳帮我拿棉被出来。」

「自己拿。」

「拜托~~」

「……自己去，妳有脚。」金容仙脱掉外套，决定今早不能太宠小年下，这次要让她自己回房。

「那把拖鞋借我。」

「唉~真是，明明没几步路……」金容仙踢掉拖鞋，压下把拖鞋甩到文星伊脸上的冲动。

「嘿嘿。」

文星伊向得逞的小朋友踩着粉色拖鞋回房间，不出几秒咚咚咚抱着棉被又跑出来。

「怎么不在里面睡？」Omega问。

「棉被都是妳的温度、信息素味，我不想让味道淡掉。」Alpha包着棉被靠近Omega，蹭着O的肩，挤到Omega身侧。

「星~坐过去一点。」

「我拿个遥控器。」

「……」金容仙看着擦过胸口的手臂，怀疑文星伊是故意的。

交往到某个程度两人之间的距离感被大肆消除，除了喂食、碰嘴唇，还发展出摸肚子、挠手指、勾下巴等技能，难道现在连吃豆腐都这么明目张胆了？

「新闻~新闻~」但是看文星伊的反应好像没有多余的意图……

花梨木香气亦淡淡的不具备攻击性。

「+++整点新闻……头条……」

在记者播报声包围下，两人各自吃起早餐。

「星……有这个，帮我……」

金容仙拿出汉堡，手指了指边缘黄色的凸出物。

「又忘记点特制啦？」眼尾瞄过电视萤幕，文星伊才收神挑出汉堡里的起司、生菜咀嚼咽下，确认没有残留后还给金容仙。

「我有说不要生菜、不要起司，也许老板早上还没清醒所以做错了。」金容仙随口说到。如果是高中附近的早餐店店员，不可能犯这种错，因为在原本的家没有文星伊能帮自己吃掉起司、生菜，所以她总是点特制，久了店员不用问也知道她不吃什么。

「呼~可能同我一样想着恋人而睡不着，失眠了精神不济。」文星伊偷偷吸了一口金容仙的红茶。

「哪来的恋人，老板还是单身。」年上报复性的也吸一口年下的可乐。

「哈哈哈，单身就体弱，看来下次要送她一罐维他命。」

「妳也体弱，有资格笑人家吗？」

「……我弱？」文星伊微微挑眉。

「是啊！拳击每次都输我。」

「呼~但我在床上赢妳呀~」文星伊吐出的气息打在金容仙鬓角。

「也就那么一次……」一阵酥麻感窜升Omega心头。

「有一就有二，有二就有三。」

「等等，妳……不是要补眠吗？」金容仙被A信息素熏得浑身颤抖、四肢发软。

「嗯。做完，睡眠品质会更好。」

Alpha圈住Omega的腰，故作无辜的眨了眨眼。

狡猾的花梨木香气循着路径蔓延开来。


	140. 教科书式Lover-136

「容~」文星伊抱住金容仙升温的躯体，手指钻入薄上衣。

正欲继续就遭受一记拐子。

「痛......」Alpha龇牙咧嘴的埋怨，低头查看本就存在感不强的胸。

「早上我订了车票。」金容仙尴尬的放下汉堡，从沙发上跳起，蹦回卧房整理行李。

「……」

文星伊看着吃到一半的早餐，内心哀叹~~

“金容仙怎么变这么节制，再这样下去我就要憋死了。”

“好想要啊~为什么她没有反应？”

待在客厅的Alpha以为只有自己忍得辛苦，殊不知回房的Omega颤抖着打了两管抑制剂。

「呼……那个混蛋。」金容仙放下卷起的袖子遮掩针孔。为了让文同学专心准备国考，只能委屈自己，减少见面时间免得一耗就是两三天。

毕竟距离考试不到两周了呀！

「星，考完试前不要想着玩耍，游戏机我带走了。」拖着行李箱，金容仙交代文星伊好好准备考试方踏出门外。

——————

回到高中教职宿舍，已是下午。

金容仙拿出行李箱里的衣物，将之分类、整齐挂好后才前往裴柱现家。

裴柱现、姜涩琪的家离高中很近，小社区在广阔校园的左侧，仅隔了一条商街。

隐蔽的小区被绿化植物包围，藤蔓缠绕绿色铁门周边，给守卫打声招呼后金容仙搭电梯至7楼，按下熟悉不过的门铃。

【哔~~】

「容仙xi 。」来开门的姜涩琪露出憨厚笑容。

「涩琪，柱现xi 不在家吧？」金容仙拖掉布鞋换上室内拖，进客厅时左顾右盼一副松口气的表情。

「在家，今天休假……我不在家的话，妳又要做什么坏事？」裴柱现戴着圆框眼镜，无法遮掩的黑眼圈透出她的疲惫。为了让两只宝宝睡觉，昨天她哄了三个小时，整个休息日几乎没休息到，依旧睡眠不足。

「哦~我以为妳住医院。」金容仙尴尬的摆手，眼睛对一旁的Beta射出求救讯号。

然而迟钝的Beta接收失灵，误以为Omega是想吃东西、喝饮料，故转而走向厨房，留二人独处。

「别想转移话题……妳知道我现在不住医院的，况且怎么可能连休息日都不回来帮忙照顾宝宝。」

「哦，这里不是离医院有段距离吗？」为了让姜校医上班方便，裴医生刻意搬到这附近，即便这儿距离医院比较远。

「……别绕圈子了。直说妳是不是抑制剂不够，所以才来找涩琪。」裴柱现因为哄孩子睡觉，耐性磨得所剩无几，除了姜涩琪其他人都很难得到她的好脸色。

「咳、咳，其实我是想跟她借车。」

「借车？」裴柱现没料到是这个答案。

「星伊考试那天我想载她去考场。」

「哦~借车，可以呀~」刚回客厅的姜涩琪将钥匙交给金容仙，让她练车。

——————

为了照顾宝宝，Beta选择待在家，由Alpha随行。

练车时段。

「红灯！容仙xi 。」随行的裴柱现感觉自己要被安全带勒出内伤。

「保持安全距离……」

经历紧急煞车、碾过分隔岛、开上人行道等行为，Alpha不经佩服起老婆的驾驶技术。

……

……

……

「柱现，为什么大家都往反方向开，是前面出车祸了吗？」

「容仙xi……我们逆向了。」


	141. 教科书式Lover-137

金容仙练完车，内心受到打击。

因裴柱现郑重表示：以这种技术载文星伊上考场会迟到，而载文星伊回程恐出意外而损失一名准医生，所以建议她放弃。

「妳们觉得裴柱现说的有道理吗？」

手握方向盘，不死心的金老师问到。

「蛮有道理的，感觉您的车技已经固定了。」

丁辉人原先坐在后座吃炸热狗，但因车子晃动过大……怕竹签会刺到嘴，如今只能作罢，把热狗递给位于前座的安惠真。

「哈~还好这台是二手车……」

副驾驶座的车主接过纸袋将炸热狗、竹签分离，直接用手拿着吃了起来。

「二手车……哇啊~会不会车没解体，我们就先解体。」和泰然的三人相比格格不入，补升眉缩在座椅一角，思考自己干嘛想不开上这台车，此刻性命堪忧。

容：「没事啦~妳看我们还是开在平地。」

辉：「而且时速没破100。」

惠：「最重要的是，比这更严重的车震都经历过了，我相信咱家的车能挺过这关~」

听着三人热络、乐观的对话……

「放我下车！」

补升眉扶额，欲哭无泪。

——————

数日后，临文星伊参加国考那日……

「怎么这么多人？」

考生背着后背包，望向两车的陪考人员，一脸不敢置信。

「快上车，今天我载妳去。」金容仙靠着车门帅气的拉下太阳眼镜，一副跟着我准没错的模样，与之相反……站在一旁的裴柱现脸色铁青。

待Omega上车后。

「文星伊记得系安全带……这个给妳。」Alpha医生面色严肃的递来一个塑胶袋。

「嗯？为什么给这个？」文同学愣住。

「搭过游览巴士吧！他们也提供塑胶袋，原本是要给妳晕车药的，但太晚吃效果不好。记住！这是我妻子的车，妳敢用脏就完蛋了。」Alpha顶着黑眼圈交代，然后深深叹口气，清透的双瞳像在看即将被牺牲的祭品。

「……好的。」文星伊不懂她这么做的缘由，淡定的坐进车内。

——————

十分钟后……

「容~开慢点。」Alpha感到头晕目眩，车子疯狂急煞、晃动震得她想吐。

「放轻松，到啰~」Omega飙过两个转弯后甩尾停进一个白色方格。

「恶……」

Alpha被这一甩给甩走了半条命。

「星伊，考试加油！」Omega心满意足的拍拍Alpha 肩膀。

「……我的确需要加油。」

爬出车，仿佛爬出地狱。

「能见到你们真好，还以为要死了……」

从未晕车的文星伊被晃得一阵反胃，看到考场的大门宛如天堂之门。

同样选择这个试场的白诚熙、升云一就像天使般迎接她。

「星伊，有人载妳来呀？」

「真幸运，不像我们要挤公交车。」

「我宁可跟人挤……」文星伊说完捂着嘴往厕所冲刺。

——————

几分钟前开二手车跟在金容仙后方的两位Beta早不知去向。

「哈哈哈哈，跟丢了~原本是怕金老师出事我们可以帮忙载星伊去……她们只能靠自己啦~希望一路平安。」丁辉人抱着腿看向身旁的驾驶。

「呼~明明是婴儿车，却开得比我们还快呢~」安惠真将车驶往小巷，将车头朝向树丛后熄火。

「婴儿车？」

还未察觉危险，丁辉人可爱的歪头。

「车尾黏有Baby in car贴纸。」

「哦~贴纸是为了两个Omega宝宝吧！」

「也许我们车上也该贴一张。」

「为何？」

「Because you are my baby.」安惠真解开安全带，准备来一场更胜金老师的车震。


	142. 教科书式Lover-138.H

「嗯……」  
「呼……」  
身在副驾驶座的短发女孩接吻时被拉向驾驶座，身体受牵制不得不坐往长发女孩的大腿。

于狭小车内，两名血气方刚的Beta激烈拥吻，唇舌交战的水声打破早晨的宁静，在隐蔽角落开启应属夜晚的激战……

「呼……」

起头……  
两人狂野、毫无章法的解开对方身上的遮蔽，没有习惯的程序，她们一向凭感觉走，宛若漂浮河流之上的小船，顺着水势摇向远方。

「呃……」

「呜~」  
在上的丁辉人着墨于安惠真的衬衫扣子而大意了，夹紧双腿轻呼出声，恋人的手指猝不及防的探入。

「嗯~哼……」  
纤长深插、爱抚，另有柔软的指腹按压花核，丁辉人发出小声的呜咽、唇齿轻颤着，身体后倾靠着方向盘。

「嗯……嗯……」  
比信息素还炙热的气息于她们之间扩散，Beta 没有发情期却比有发情期的AO更加失控。无法抑制的潮水从洞口涌出，温热泉源打湿了身下人的指尖。

【噗滋——噗滋——】

阵阵水声后抽出，安惠真将潮湿的手指塞进丁辉人口中，让她帮自己舔干净，另一手则取出置于车门扶手储物盒的助兴用具。

「呼……」舌头卷着指尖，丁辉人看到圆形盒子随即打了个轻颤。  
「不要……」吐出安惠真的手指，摇摇头。

「嗯……这次只用一些。」秉持my way 精神的安惠真露出邪魅笑容，手指抚过恋人颈侧的刺青，安抚似的摩挲。她晓得丁辉人是不会拒绝的，在欲望驱使下最终会举白旗投降。

「呼……不行……」丁辉人抓住安惠真的双手制止下一部的动作，抬头时眼眶内似有晶莹打转，恳求着爱人的怜悯。

「真的不要？」

「把药收起来……」

「确定？」安惠真利用长裤底下胀起的分身，顶了顶上方的人儿。

「不……」

「会很舒服的~」

「嗯 ……」

几番纠缠，终于换得恋人首肯，安惠真快速旋开圆盒，挖起一点白色膏状物，两指塞入Beta体内，沿着内壁均匀涂抹开来，覆盖黏膜表层。

「嗯……」  
湿热包围，软膏在内里融化慢慢起了效用，丁辉人的喘息明显加重。

「呼……动一动……」

「等等。」  
在药效发作之时，安惠真撤出手指。

「呜……痒……进来……」  
这款药物能营造出Omega渴求Alpha的感受。  
沁凉感渗透到体内、甚至血液，酥麻的渴望凌持身在上方的Beta。

「我想看妳自己做。」安惠真分开丁辉人双腿，引导她自己进到花穴。

「呼……犯规……这和说好的不一样……」丁辉人被玩弄到差点哭出来，药效折腾她的神经，迫使她讨好安惠真，而安惠真摆出随性的姿态望向她。

「哪里不一样？就这样进去摩擦，到第三指节的地方往上勾。」安惠真握住丁辉人的手亲吻手背，再将她的两指并拢，教她怎么做才会快乐。

「……我不想。」

「乖~妳自己先动几下……我就进去。」

「唉……真是……」丁辉人无奈叹气，闭上眼将自身的手指送入体内。

「嗯~」亲身抚慰甬道。

「咕……呜……」整个过程微微喘息，羞于面对恋人炙热的目光，没敢睁开眼。

安惠真欣赏着她的努力，解开裤子。

「满意了吧？」抽插几下，丁辉人撤出手指因欲求软倒，脸颊靠着安惠真颈窝以哭腔说到。

「满意。」安惠真安抚怀里的人儿，扶着她的腰往下压，过程轻柔、缓慢。

「呜……」恋人浅灰色的西装外套延肩膀滑下刚好遮住臀瓣。

「呼……坐到底。」

「嗯……」

安惠真于丁辉人坐下时感受温暖、紧致全然包裹的舒爽。


	143. 教科书式Lover-139.H

「嗯……」  
忘记是第几次在车里做，次数多得数不清了，然初次尝试时的羞怯仍存，无因时光化为干涸之井，丁辉人攥紧手臂挤出一滴羞涩，害羞的气息染红脸庞好诉说她有多情动、难以自拔。

「哈……嗯~」丁辉人咬紧下唇，乏力的双手环绕安惠真脖颈、坐在安惠真腿上动作，身下快感强烈……逐渐吞噬她的理智。

「累吗？」  
安惠真将座椅后移并调低椅背好方便她摆动。

「呜……累……」因为药剂的影响内部发痒，可怜的丁辉人主动摆腰尽20分钟才缓解部分药性。她以前就尝过这药的苦头，但没学乖……自己再次跳入火坑里。

「那换我来吧~」待上面的人坐下时，下方的人狠狠一顶，直接撞进最里的软肉。

「嗯……」丁辉人被撞击得趴伏在安惠真身上，由矮墙反射的日光打在她光裸的下背，滑嫩的皮肤似是被晒得发烫，然发烫的原因是因为刚才臀部快速的摆动、吞吐挺立。

「呼……嗯……」恋人秉持一贯的作风、随心所欲，自己也就由着她索取。

「嗯~嗯~嗯~」  
细碎的喘息、呻吟像是化开的糖由顶峰流下，黏腻糖浆气息随着抽插蔓延开来。

「深一点……」  
没有顶到最里面就如隔靴搔痒，估计坏心的某人把药膏涂到底，以致没有靠她的分身就无法解除欲望。

「这样呢？」  
「够深吗？」  
很少开口的人儿抚摸臀瓣，边揉边继续……

「啊……嗯……」紧致咬着分身，成熟的身体被搅动着，丁辉人曲起指尖，在高潮时刻颤抖，脚踝的刺青在日光底下跃动。

「哼~嗯~」

没放过高潮后的敏感躯体，安惠真反倒加速进出，抱着丁辉人向上猛顶，聆听她在自己耳边的哀求、讨饶。

「啊……够了……」

大幅度交合，以致在上者偶尔会蹭到方向盘发出暧昧的响声，摩擦声混合娇吟最为合适。

「嗯、嗯……」透明的爱液从穴口往外窜，在肉棒捣入时沿着周围满溢出来。

「呜……停……」丁辉人诱人的嗓音驱策安惠真进行一轮快速、疯狂的占有，直到爱人分開的雙腿間有热液灌入。

「呼……」隔了一层保护措施，白浊无法直接灌到最里面，但高温几乎熨烫丁辉人的甬道，使她舒服的喂叹出声。

「哈……」她能预想将来真的灌入时会有多舒适，内心不经涌起一股冲动。

想结婚了……

——————

完事以后。

不知恋人内心所想的安惠真捡起副驾驶座上的西装外套，弄平后套到丁辉人身上，并替她拉好由肩膀下滑的长袖免得着凉。

「完蛋……明天还要上班……要站一整天……」担任受方的Beta想到隔天的工作，随即哀声叹气。

「明天请假找人代班吧！」攻方手指梳过散乱的发丝，整理得比较像样后滑到恋人的腰间轻按。

「嗯，也好。」

「既然妳不上班，那……」

「嗯？」

——————

回到家，安惠真假帮忙清理的名义，在浴室又要了丁辉人好几次。

「在浴室做……要是怀孕怎么办？」丁辉人摇摇晃晃，看似站立不住。

搂着她的安惠真直觉回应：  
「嫁给我，我负责。」


	144. 教科书式Lover-140

「要不要换我顾，妳看上去很累。」

「还好，如果小熊按时吃饭就更好了。」

裴柱现和姜涩琪的生活自两个孩子出世以来就没轻省过，因双胞胎的性别为家人不看好的Omega，所以小熊、姜姜一直是由二人亲自照顾，没有让父母帮忙。

为了照顾双胞胎，姜涩琪办理留职停薪在家照顾小孩，经济的重担全压在裴柱现肩头。

「孩子睡了，我们也睡吧~」

「要不要一起看个电影。」

「唉~我很累……要不妳看完在进房睡。」

在医院手术、家中孩子的双重夹击下，裴医生感到心累，和姜涩琪虽然没有争吵，但也很难再增进什么情感，她们没有一对一的约会时光，也没有喘息的空间。

闲暇二字与裴医师相隔甚远。

「好，我看完再进房，妳先睡吧~」姜涩琪理解她的压力，给了她晚安吻后独自看了刚上映的爱情电影。

听着剧中的甜蜜对话，Beta思索两人有多久没有好好聊聊了……？

1个月、两个月、三个月？

Beta晓得Alpha是爱自己的，只是身不由己。即便想深入与对方交流，也常因为体力、突然的意外事件而无法好好沟通。

「唉~」看着电影的快乐结局，Beta轻声叹息，关掉电视后选择在沙发睡下，免得睡姿影响卧房已然熟睡的妻子。

日复一日。

医师组这样紧凑、疲累的步调在金容仙借车后方出现转机。

——————

文星伊国考结束的一个月后……

【哔~~】门铃响起。

姜涩琪打开门看着如期登场的金容仙、文星伊，露出感激的眼神。

「放心交给我们吧~」通过医师国考的文同学因为休假而神清气爽。

「两位好好度蜜月。」金老师也因为暑假而有为期两个月的休假。

「嗯……食物应该够他们吃两周，卡里的钱不够的话在和我说。」裴柱现临走前交代着，深怕遗漏了什么。

「他们两个特别不爱睡觉，可能要花很多时间哄，还有哭的时候尽量……」在姜涩琪补充之下嘱托变得又臭又长。

作为双胞胎的家长，两位医师把平常用的字汇量硬是提升一个等次，滔滔不绝。

「了解，我们会照看他们。」

「我们会看好双胞胎，妳们无须担忧，放心休假~」文星伊、金容仙异口同声，在继续下去不晓得还会冒出什么规矩，赶紧把人送走才是。

「好吧！有紧急情况，记得电话联络。」「噢……孩子生病的话，特约医师是……」

裴柱现、姜涩琪一前一后离去，脚已经跨出门槛，但嘴上没停过。

「我们明白，要找妳医院的O小儿科医师。」

「嗯，先谢谢妳们了。」

「不客气……柱现xi ，我看妳搭飞机时最好睡一下。」金容仙没想到裴柱现会因为孩子、妻子改变这么多，变得这么虚弱，连度蜜月都是顶个熊猫眼去的。

「会的，容仙xi 。」

好在朋友虽精神不济，但心情不错。

裴柱现扯动嘴角勾起一抹笑，左手牵着姜涩琪、右手拖着宽大的行李箱往外走。

文星伊关上门，透过门间的缝隙往外看，医师组的背影十分相衬，宛如一对神仙眷侣。

——————

送走两位医生，文星伊和金容仙开始了为期两周的保母生活。


	145. 教科书式Lover-141

「熊宝宝，吃饭饭啰~」

吃饭饭……？？？

「咳、咳……」文星伊对于金容仙逐日增加的叠字感到格外不适，刚含入口中的泡菜呛得她狂咳嗽。

「星伊，姜姜的汤匙掉了，能帮他再拿一支吗？顺便拿一双公筷。」

「哦~喔……」还好对自己没有用叠字，否则估计又要咳一波。

文星伊站起身，拉开椅子、走往厨房翻找小汤匙。

白色抽屉收了各种餐具，就是没有合适幼儿的。好不容易翻到一支，回到餐桌却……

「小熊的汤匙也掉了，多拿一支吧~」

「汤匙就这么几支……我洗。」作为家中唯一的Alpha，文星伊像个佣人，可怜的被使唤来、使唤去。

等她洗好汤匙递给金容仙。

「呼呜~~」一旁没什么眼力的小熊以略带挑衅的眼神看向文星伊。

「小熊，张嘴嘴，吃饭饭。」

「星伊妳看，小熊真的很可爱呢~我喂她~她就笑啰~」和姜涩琪长相有几分相似的小熊对金容仙露出灿烂笑容，成功引起金老师的疼爱。

「……是吗？那换我喂她，姜姜给妳照顾。」

年下回忆早上喂小熊吃早餐的情况……

那时仅仅把汤匙靠到嘴边就被狠狠拍开啦！明明是只残暴的熊，为什么却对金容仙就这么和善，肯定居心叵测。

「好呀~」金容仙坐到文星伊这一侧，让出小熊儿童椅旁的位置。

文星伊移往小熊身旁，稍微用手指试探了一下，确认熊的攻击性没有提升。

毕竟早上才败过一回合……

「嗯……这是妳喜欢的吧？快吃。」

「……为什么不吃，是装太多了吗？」

文星伊疑心刚放下，小熊就投以一个不屑的表情回了一个字：「屁~」

……她刚是骂我吗？

文星伊以为自己听错，握紧汤匙再次凑到Omega宝宝嘴边。

「快吃饭。」

「屁~」这次听得可清楚了。

「屁~屁~屁~」小熊把碗拍到地上，兴奋的挥舞手臂。

「容~她刚才藐视我。」

文星伊边收拾地上的狼藉边向金容仙抱怨。

「妳在说什么呢？她还是个孩子呀~而且我喂就没问题，也许是妳们还在磨合期？」

「她居然叫我屁，呜呜呜。」

「妳的绰号不就是文放屁吗？别闹脾气了，赶快收拾收拾。」金容仙没发现恋人和宝宝之间的火花，依然故我的进行喂食工作。

第二回合：文星伊败

「……文放屁是人人能叫的吗？」以抹布擦拭地板，地位最低下的Alpha小声碎念，不敢大声反驳Omega。

——————

由于小熊、星伊水火不容，后来只好由金容仙继续喂食。

「……可恶的熊。」直到用餐完毕，文星伊都垄罩在名为小熊的阴影之下。

「对了，星~我带他们去洗澡，妳记得收拾餐桌。」

「……好。」抬头看向精明的小熊……文星伊有种恋人被抢走的感受。（殊不知以后女儿也会被这位抢走。

——————

晚上8：30

当Alpha双手沾满泡沫，沈浸於洗碗的惆怅。

灵活的耳朵竟捕捉到不得了的关键字。

「姜姜、小熊，洗澡澡~」

洗澡澡……

「等等！不行！」

放下盘子，文星伊往浴室门口冲。

「不行什么？」

「妳要和他们一起洗？」

「对啊~」

「不可以。」

一个是和裴柱现长相相似的姜姜，一个是充满威胁的小熊，文星伊无法接受。

「呀~妳又怎么了？」金容仙看着她手上她泡沫轻笑出声，大致猜到她的想法。

「妳是我的，谁都不能看……」

「Omega宝宝也不行吗？」

「当然。」文星伊说得理直气壮。

「哈哈哈，好，我只是帮他们洗，看只有妳看得到啦~」金容仙冒着被洗碗精泡沫沾到的风险，贴近吻了文星伊的唇。

「嘿嘿。」一吻结束文星伊朝皱眉的小熊比出胜利的V字。

第三回合：文星伊胜？


	146. 教科书式Lover-142

当初就是金容仙提的条件太好，姜涩琪才答应让她借车……

毕竟能有人帮忙带孩子，而且一带就是两周。这诱惑非常强啊~

——————

拢起衣领、踩过拱桥，正在度蜜月的医师组手牵着手，两人似乎回到很久之前……还没有生宝宝，总是紧紧相互依偎的日子。

「我给妳拍张照吧~」姜涩琪摸出手机，这才发现手机里的个人照片还停留在拍婚纱照的时期，自从双胞胎诞生，手机里就没有属于裴柱现的独照了，每张照片都有双胞胎出镜。

也可以说双胞胎占了更多记忆体。

毕竟整天照顾两个宝宝，Beta除了陪他们玩，唯一能做的就是照相、录影啦~

咀嚼回忆，姜涩琪划过相簿跳到照相模式。

「涩琪，可以了吗？」

裴柱现精致的脸庞透过镜头进到姜涩琪眼底，出色的美貌让姜涩琪连拍了好几张。

「再一下。」感觉每个角度、光影都有不同的风味，裴夫人透过拍摄享受着只为自己担当模特的姜夫人。

「哈哈哈，妳还没看腻这张脸吗？」裴柱现走回她身边，端详手机里的照片。

单一个场景，姜涩琪就拍了十几张。

「不会腻，很好看……」Beta的手指停留在萤幕，轻轻摩挲着萤幕上的Alpha，眼神充满留恋。

「不会腻？怎么说？」出于调戏的心态，Alpha挽住Beta的手臂，面上扬起温润不失优雅的笑容。

「嗯……妳一直都好看的，而且耐看，现在就很多路人再看妳。」Beta被Alpha的胸蹭着，脸不争气的红了。

「哦~我不是问路人，我是问裴太太……」

察觉旁人的目光，Alpha也没有松手，甚至搂得更紧。

「我……我……」

胸贴得更近.....在裴医生的引诱下，姜医生感觉心脏快要承受不住，脉搏疯狂的节拍让她有种整个人要炸开的预感。

「说不出个道理，就是打心底觉得妳好看，嗯……」裴医生工作忙碌、疲惫时的影像占据姜医生的脑海，以致如今的甜蜜有点对不上。

被动冷淡无活力vs主动热情有活力

姜涩琪一时分不清楚，到底谁才是真的裴柱现。或许两者都是，但太久没见到主动的Alpha，时隔数个月……她快要遗忘了……

「我也觉得妳好看、耐看。」裴医生淡淡的开口，情绪和撒娇要喝热可可时没有分别，似以习惯对妻子释出柔软的一面。

「唔~」姜医生久久平静的湖面被激起浪花，仅是微小的水花就让她的手指兴奋得颤动。

「往前走吧~我给妳买吃的。」

「嗯……」

配上周围宛如童话故事的场景，姜医生恍若置身梦境，被裴柱现牵着……整个人没有实感。

——————

晚上。

旅游在外，医师组仍不忘关心家中情况。

「要不要给他们打电话？」

「早上再打吧，估计那儿还在休息呢~」

裴柱现解开浴衣带子压到姜涩琪身上，冰凉的手指延着Beta光滑的腹部往下走。

深夜……姜涩琪靠着柔软的棉被，揪紧枕头看着上方的Alpha，进入时裴柱现亲吻她，眼眸温柔的似乎要溢出水来。

然所谓的梦境终有被打破的时候。

两人间的粉色泡泡因为一通电话破灭。

「请问妳们把尿布放在哪里呀？」

过去因为尿布而被出卖的金容仙，冥冥之中扳回一城。


	147. 教科书式Lover-143

文星伊、金容仙经过13日的保母生活，对于两名Omega宝宝已驾轻就熟。

放古典乐、陪玩积木、偶尔带双胞胎去公园散步……

习惯成自然，金容仙内心突然涌起一股不安。担忧之后分离会不会有空洞感……

「星伊，我好像带他们带出感情了。」焦躁的年上走到沙发边扯了扯年下的衣摆。

「嗯？」趁着双胞胎午睡，小年下躺在沙发上玩手机游戏，见年上脸色不好随即放下手机、坐起身，空出双手拥抱自家Omega。

「唉~」

「怎么了？」听着金容仙的叹息，文星伊内心一阵酸涩，不知从何安慰，只好释出温和的花梨木香包围怀里的人儿。

「感叹时间过很快……还有……很多、很多。」靠着文星伊的肩头、闻着花梨木香，金容仙莫名的想哭。

结婚、度蜜月，就连最简单的同居都无法享有，Omega长期压抑的委屈骤然冒了出来，像是倾泻而下的凉水，浇得她内心一片冰冷。

身为年上，她知道文星伊正在努力所以长久以来都避开这个话题，不去谈太现实的东西，对于未来的蓝图也是勾勒的模糊不清。

「嗯……」文星伊圈住她的身体，试图感受在她的年纪会有的担忧。

“大七岁的O……估计在职场上遭受很多异样眼光吧！但还是为自己撑着。最终，她选择了我呀~这是多么荣幸，现在该是我给她保障的时候。”

在脑海走了一遍求婚流程，正欲开口。

房间便传来双胞胎的哭泣声。

「啊！我去看看他们。」

「……」年下被晾在原地。

Alpha暗自下了个决定，在结婚的头两年绝对不要生小孩，免得打破他们美好的两人世界。

——————

快乐的时光总是流逝特别快，两周对姜涩琪、裴柱现而言就像过两天般快速。二人沉寂的情感，透过这两周很好的被翻动、再次活络起来。

「小熊~姜姜~」回到家中姜涩琪看着熟睡的双胞胎，脸上洋溢着幸福感。

「嗯……难得他们这么早睡。」裴柱现对于文星伊、金容仙没有熊猫眼一事感到困惑，后来获得了解答。

双胞胎的活动力很强，让他们白天多玩一点，晚上累了自然就会乖乖睡觉。

「……所以你们陪他们玩什么？」

「简单的拳击。」

「……？？？」

裴柱现不懂什么叫简单的拳击。

经由金容仙解释才弄懂，原来是文星伊当沙包给两个小Omega捶。

「奇怪，他们怎么不捶我。」裴柱现自己在家尝试了一下，两个小可爱只会抱着自己的腿傻笑，不然就是笑咪眼在怀里求抱抱。

——————

她不晓得，文星伊会被捶是因为金容仙的强烈示范。

他们带孩子，过着惬意闲适的日子，甚至闲暇之余两人能在家打打拳。

所谓身教重于言教。

文星伊陪金容仙练拳的画面深刻在应该午睡的双胞胎心中，从此以后文同学的地位便一直居于下风。

帅气的拳风亦在小熊、姜姜心中烙下了金老师是强者的印象，终身无法磨灭。


	148. 教科书式Lover-144

文星伊在金容仙眼中是个随性的人，年上认为小年下对于求婚、结婚没有太多的想法，没有任何具体规划。

然而真是如此？

当然不是。

文星伊内心深处有个时间表，她不是不行动，只是认为时机未到，等状态更为成熟才会主动、更近一步。

——————

「容，晚上要不要出去走走。」文星伊套上高中时期的情侣帽T，手摆到后颈将头发从衣领处带出后戴上白色鸭舌帽。

「好啊~」金容仙换掉聚餐时的西装，穿上和文星伊成对的帽T、柔软舒适的棉裤，整个人顿时充满年轻气息。

两人仿佛回到高中时期。

成熟、小心翼翼的金老师和青涩、游刃有余的文同学。

踏出家门，迎向清爽的凉风，Alpha牵起Omega的手，面上故作轻松。

「容……我想去学校看看，这个时间还没关门，绕过去……附近刚好有一间炒年糕，可以顺便买宵夜。」

「现在去学校？」

「我今年的校庆没回去，有点怀念了……」

「喔，好呀~」金容仙顺着她的话往校园的方向走，经过校外矮墙、园丁妥善照顾的花圃，进到空荡的回廊。

缺乏灯光，路有些昏暗，金容仙拿出手机想调成手电筒模式。

「星，怎么弄。」

「等我一下……」文星伊扣住她的手指，点开手电筒功能，毕竟金容仙搞不清手机功能不是一次两次了……早习以为常。

「这样就可以了。」

「嗯……」纤细的指尖从指缝穿过，一股温暖的花梨木香飘散开来，黑暗中金容仙觉得很奇怪，有什么东西贴着自己的手背，凉凉的。

「看得清楚吗？。」文星伊波澜不惊的收回手，没有针对金容仙怀疑的目光做出解释。

——————

在简短的插曲后，两人继续闲适的散步。

携手穿越绑有浅蓝色气球的走廊，文星伊为刚才的失误后悔不已。她紧张到将求婚用的戒指握在手心怕弄丢，怎知不小心暴露了……

「妳手里的东西是？」

对于金容仙投来的目光，她晓得她想询问什么，估计就是这句。

「我们去学生会室看看。」想办法转移年上注意力，年下抛出新对话，同时脑袋飞快的转着……思索要怎么把求婚导往最好的方向。

「星伊，妳是不是有事情蛮着我。」上楼期间金容仙不知何时走到另一侧。

膀臂刚好碰在文星伊握有戒指的那只。

「……没有啊~」

「那妳把手打开。」

「……」

就着阴影，文星伊机灵的把戒指塞进帽T口袋，才战战兢兢的张开手。

「嗯？」

「就说没有吧？」

「文星伊……妳知道我不喜欢说谎的人吧？」

「呃…」求婚还让妳事前知道……那不是太没情调了吗？文星伊尴尬的说不出话。

「呼……到底是什么？」

「唉~」

「妳不说我就自己来啰？」

金容仙释出小苍兰香气、身体贴近，手径自探入文星伊的口袋。

——————

留校服务的Beta学生会长抱着纸箱，脚步轻快的哼着歌。

「oh yes~Um Oh Ah Yeh~」

走到转角处时，他看到两个重合的人影。

「不行……我说不行……」

由于光线不足，看上去就像有个人被压在墙上，而另一人伸手探进被压制那人的衣服。

怕麻烦的的学生会长转身打算走另一条避开两人，怎知脚下踩空……

【碰！ 】纸箱从他怀里滑落，巨大的声响引来阴影处两人的注视。

1秒

2秒

3……

凉风吹过

光线照射，一张冷笑如鬼魅的白色脸庞突然出现。

「哇啊~」

原本就有些阴森的教学大楼，流传各种恐怖传说……胆小如鼠的学生会长吓得落荒而逃。

「容，把手电筒移开，太亮了。」

金容仙后退时手电筒模式的白光由下往上打在文星伊脸上。

「刚才那人是妳的学生吗？怎么慌慌张张的跑了？」

「我想……应该不是……」


	149. 教科书式Lover-145

文星伊手握刀叉，俐落的切下一块牛排放进金容仙面前的圆盘。

「容，快吃吧~」

「好。」Omega兴奋的咬下鲜嫩多汁的牛肉，脸上洋溢幸福的笑容，灵动的双眼飘到Alpha的西装外套口袋。

「……」

可怜的文同学自错过求婚时机以来便承受着金容仙时有时无的期望目光。

像是提前知道秘密生日派对的孩子，金老师总在她预备开口之时露出一副——我了然的模样，微笑着等她说话。

筹备已久的美好惊喜提前曝光令文星伊感到万分挫败，浪漫、深刻的求婚宛如泡影消逝。

「星伊，妳让我吃，自己却没怎么吃呢~」

「……」

文星伊心想——还不是因为妳，妳一脸期待的看着我……让我如何是好，从一周前就开始刺探，搞得我迟迟不能求婚。

「这间店的食物不错吧~不愧是涩琪推荐的。」

「嗯……」文星伊暗自摸了摸口袋，戒指盒子静静躺在里头，至于它何时能见光，还真说不准……等到老师松懈怕是半个月过去后的事。

「对了，妳的西装外套有点皱，所以我昨天帮妳烫平。」

「喔，……谢谢。」差点脱口而出的脏话卡在喉咙，文星伊懵了。

估计金容仙连戒指的样式都晓得，她思索要不要现在开口、放弃挣扎，搁下对于惊喜的执着，好好求婚。

——————

隔几日，医生妇妇家。

「星伊最近很奇怪，总是躲躲藏藏不晓得要干嘛~」

金容仙背靠着沙发椅和休假中的裴柱现聊天。

「……她不是要和妳求婚吗？」Alpha抱住腿上不断想爬往Omega的小熊，努力保持脸色淡然的状态。

「不确定，如果是求婚的话，星伊早就行动了，不至于错过这几天的机会。我们这周的约会特别精致，但也不见她有什么动作。」Omega专注的回想，然后面色凝重的叹了口气。

「……嗯，看来她有其他的规划。」强忍笑意，姜医生压抑着嘴角，想到昨天文星伊来拜访的事便觉得好笑。

‘要怎么跟金老师说，她是打乱文同学求婚计画的元凶。 ’

——————

裴柱现、姜涩琪是金容仙的好友，同时也是文星伊的咨询对象。

文星伊来和他们抱怨求婚插曲时，裴柱现难得的安慰了她。

「可以想见容仙xi的表情，被那么注视着……的确无法求婚。」

估计是有了孩子，Alpha医生的性情变得较为温暖。

「创造一些金老师无暇思考的时机，趁她松懈时求婚吧~」一旁单纯的Beta提出令两位Alpha神经震颤的建议。

「咳、咳。」

「嗯？无暇思考？」

文星伊抓住蠢蠢欲动即将出手捶打自己的小熊。

看着张牙舞爪的Omega宝宝她好像知道该怎么做了。

——————

「星伊，没想到妳会主动找我练拳~」

「嗯……」看着金容仙结实平坦的腹肌，文星伊吞下一口唾沫。

她心想——为了求婚，这一战绝不能输。

「妳怎么了？」

「没事。」将垂于肩的发丝拢起绑好，Alpha戴上拳击手套。

环视空无一人的台下，两人轻轻碰了一下拳头，开打。


	150. 教科书式Lover-146

才开始不到1分半。

「容，轻一点。」

「我只用了半分力。」

「好哦~」

Alpha心想——天啊~求婚前我会不会先死在她拳下。

为什么当初会自信满满，认为自己有能力击倒她、来个帅气的地咚求婚。

现在光是逃跑就耗尽心力……哪有办法想求婚的事。

向后退，躲掉一个上钩拳后，被逼到角落、无处可跑的文同学决定冒着被爆打的风险说谎。

「容，妳背上好像有一只蟑螂。」

「呀！！」

趁金老师慌乱跳脚，文同学一个拐子将金老师压倒。

「呀~妳把我压倒的话，蟑螂不就死在我背后吗？」

「也许我看错了，其实没有蟑螂。」

「文！星！伊！」

看着金容仙冒火的双眼，文星伊觉得糟透了，这和预期的情况截然不同，但该做的事还是得做。

「其实，我有件事想说。」

「嗯？」

「请让我一直陪妳练拳击，嫁给我吧~金老师。」

……

【碰！ 】

文星伊挡下金容仙的左钩拳，一记重击辗压神经，眼前似有濒临死亡的跑马灯闪现。

「容，我好像听到骨头裂开的声响。」

「不是说了，我只用半分力。」

「妳确定只用了半分？为什么我觉得拳头擦过的地方有一股刺痛感？」

「嗯？刺痛感？哪里？」

「这里呀~」坐起身，文星伊提起擦出红痕的右手臂。

「……让我看看，也许是受伤了。」

「没受伤啦~只是让妳小力一点。」

「……」金容仙突然面色凝重，撑起身体、拆掉拳套一语不发的靠近。

「妳、妳要做什么？」

「脱掉。」

「脱？」

「拳击手套。」

「哦，喔。」

要不是空气中飘散的小苍兰信息素，文星伊还以为这是哪来的Alpha……怎么有这么恐怖的威压。

「虽然妳是医学生，但还是要小心，有些伤从外表看不出，我看还是去趟医院的好。」金容仙解开拳击绑带，手指在文星伊的皮肤表层来回滑动，表情认真。

「容，我觉得还好。」

手的确有点酸痛，但比起看病，现在有更重要的事情。

求婚答案呀！！！

——————

求婚不但没得到答覆还被金容仙拖到最近的市立医院。

可怜的文星伊心不甘情不愿的做完检查。

「请问您是不是被家暴了？我们可以为您提供验伤单。虽然A是受害者的情况比较少见，但也不是没有。」在Beta医生注视下，Alpha收到尴尬的消息。

陪自家的Omega练拳击，练到骨裂……

「我不是被家暴，只是陪我女友运动。」

「运动？哦~」Beta医生了然的点点头。

「咳、咳，进行某些运动的确要温柔一点，否则会被O爆打呀~辛苦了。」临走前Alpha护理人员的嘱咐让文星伊怀疑他们误会了什么。

出了医院。

看着打上石膏的手，

她思考帅气求婚的计划是不是哪里出差错……

——————

多年后，文星伊穿着睡衣坐到餐桌前。

「星~咖啡~」刚拆开汉堡咀嚼便见小熊满面笑容的替自己端上咖啡。

「谢谢。」差点忘记柱现、涩琪的孩子来家里借住。

……奇怪了，小熊不应该对自己这么好的呀，怎么突然帮忙端咖啡，还给自己好脸色看。

文星伊还在疑惑之时，刚满10岁的女儿咚咚跑来、爬到自己腿上。

「星星，这是容容要给你的。」咬下一口汉堡，女儿刚好松开纂紧的拳头，露出一个让文星伊食欲全无的东西。

蟑螂玩具……

快速拍掉那个碍眼的东西，Alpha转头看向淡定吃早餐的裴艾琳、姜陆云，有些担心他们的身心发育。

回去会不会被医生妇妇责怪，把他们的孩子教坏……

当天晚上。

「亲爱的，以后可以换个方式暗示结婚纪念日吗？」文星伊喘着气抱住坐在身上的金容仙。

「亲爱的，妳求婚时就该考虑后续问题的。」

Omega轻笑一声，然后吻住Alpha的唇。


	151. 教科书式Lover-147

咬下烤得外脆内软的松饼，甜甜的香气窜进鼻腔，丁辉人坐在咖啡厅一角，享受难得的下午茶。

「辉人，安惠真当初是怎么和妳求婚的，金老师这几天完全无视我，当求婚没发生过呢~」

「嗯？难不成金老师忘记了？」

「我觉得她没忘，估计是求婚手段出了点问题……」

「说来听听。」

「哦，就是我骨裂的那天约金容仙去练拳，想说来个地咚求婚，结果……」

文星伊插起一块蛋糕，悠闲地描述那日的过程，以及金容仙的后续反应。

金容仙是怎么转移话题，以及接连数日怎么闪躲自己的，无一遗漏。

「这么重要的事，妳没有预先规划吗？」

听完近五分钟的叙述，丁辉人本应美好的午后变得一点也不美好，因为文星伊的分享，气氛全然变调。

「有啊~拳击求婚。」

「拳击求婚是什么鬼？网路推荐的？」Beta艰难的咽下松饼，边暗自庆幸安惠真没有用那种离谱的方法求婚而是以『脱离不了激烈但显然更温和』的方式，至少……没有骨裂。

「不是，我自己想的，不觉得很特别、很有记忆点吗？」

「的确。」太有记忆点了，还好我吃完了松饼，否则估计都要外带进安惠真的肚子。丁辉人心想。

「戒指的样式也还行呀~」

「不是戒指的问题，也许老师喜欢浪漫点的求婚方式。」

望向不知问题出在哪的Alpha，Beta决定给予一些建议。

丢了几个有关求婚的网址，希望能扭转Alpha先前求婚的败笔。

——————

(下为恶搞章节可略过)

孺子可教。

不出几日Alpha擦亮戒指、挑了花束、买好一套合身西服，然后打电话预约餐厅。

「星伊，妳后来选择的求婚地点是？」

「喏~记得容仙最喜欢这间。」文星伊从口袋挑出手机，上网搜寻店面照片。

「嗯……」

「看得清吗？」文星伊干脆把手机交给补升眉。

「等等，妳预约炒年糕店？」补升眉放下用来夹蛋饼的筷子，接过手机。

眼见熟悉的店家摆饰，不正是高中时期文星伊、金容仙最常去的炒年糕店？

「妳不是逗我的吧？」

小会计师脸上写满担忧。

「不是啊~容最喜欢这个。」

「我也觉得炒年糕店不错，求婚还是在熟悉的地点比较好。」

「是吧~」听到早餐店老板的附和，文星伊信心大增，一改先前踌躇、犹豫的态度，变为胸有成竹的模样。

「苍，闭嘴，星伊再求婚失败的话，作者会难为的。」

「哦~」

无辜的苍老板闭上嘴，默默到角落洗锅子。

「我刚好像听到作者……什么的？」

「哈哈哈，一时口误，我想说的是……金老师会难为的。话说，你真的不换个地点？要穿西装进炒年糕店求婚？」补升眉被文星伊注视得有些不自在，握起筷子快速的将蛋饼扫入肚腹并转移话题。

「穿西装进炒年糕店……太有违和感，也许改订高级一点的餐厅，但现在订是不是要等一段时间，求婚又要延后……唉。」

见文顾客唉声叹息，旁观的苍老板忍不住多加一句。

「我看你们省略求婚，直接结婚算了。」

「苍，你是不是没吃早餐。」补升眉夹起一口蛋饼塞进老板嘴里。

「呜……咳、咳。」

苍老板感觉除了蛋饼还有两根硬物戳进喉咙。

补升眉给恋人拍背顺气、递水止咳，趁主角不注意在老板耳边说了句。

「苍，今天话特别多啊~不是告诉過妳，不要把读者们的心声说出来。」


	152. 教科书式Lover-148

在朋友提点下，文星伊最终选择一间坐落于河岸边、评价极好的餐馆。

「领带、西装、戒指盒……」确认过隔日要用的衣饰、物品，文星伊才放心的钻进被窝抱住外表已然熟睡的金容仙。

——————

其实，几分钟前。

金老师看着文同学小心翼翼的背影，唇角因为文同学细碎的自言自语微微勾起。

心想——

这个傻子，明天要求婚，所以今晚睡不着吗？

我家Alpha也太可爱了。

为瞒过文星伊，金容仙憋得近乎内伤。

直到文星伊的手臂环上腰身，身体被熟悉的花梨木香气包围才有所缓和。

回到现在。

装睡的Omega抬眼望向平整的墙，圆形时钟高挂墙面。

从圆心延伸出的金属指针依旧绕圈行走，与刚搬进教师宿舍时的情况相同。

「呼……」

金容仙突然意识到身后的人陪伴了自己近6年时光。

从高中开始，

经历远距离的大学，

再到繁忙的国家考试。

……

然后是破绽百出的求婚。

时间于平凡无奇的年岁底下快速消逝。

「星伊。」

侧身欣赏文星伊好看的眉眼，金老师等了十几分钟才开口。

「容？还没睡着？」文星伊打了个寒颤，她有个不好的预感，总觉得金容仙是要提明天求婚的事。

「我有件事想和妳說。」

「……」

「关于求婚。」

「咳、咳，哦~」果然……

听到这句文星伊想撞墙的心都有了，离明天只差一点，怎知又提前破功。

「妳知道怎么求婚才浪漫吗？」Omega拉下棉被慵懒的跨坐到Alpha腰上，垂下的发丝勉强遮住美好的胸部线条。

「嗯？」她不是应该提明天的事吗？怎么会是这个问题？

瞳孔地震，Alpha顿时拿不准情况。

「身为老师，我有必要教导妳……怎么求婚。」无视在下者的犹疑，在上者暧昧的弯身、绑起头发，深而清晰的沟壑瞬间暴露在空气底下。

「什么？」要不是恋人双目清明，Alpha还以为她要进行许久没做的床上运动。

「唔~附近有没有盒子？我给妳示范一下。」

「有、有。」眼尖的文星伊发觉床头柜放有Omega装抑制剂的铁盒，随即伸手取来，交到金容仙手中。

「首先，最好有个甜度适中的开场。」

「哦？甜度适中？」头脑一片混乱的小年下愣住，思考什么叫做甜度适中。

「例如……就算妳在求婚时提了某种昆虫，我还是对妳不离不弃，我相信我们一定是真爱。」铁盒顺着指尖滑入年上手心，看上去是那么自然。

「好的，我了解了，以后不会再犯。」

「开场之后就是重头戏，要问：妳愿意嫁给我吗？」

「妳愿意嫁给我吗？」

「现在是我问妳，我在示范。」

「噢、噢。」

「妳的回答呢？」

「我愿意。」

「好的，我们结婚吧~」

「等等，妳是不是在梦游。」金容仙打开铁盒，文星伊以为她要拿针管扎自己，眼明手快的按住她的肩。

「有人梦游求婚的吗？洗洗睡吧妳~」金老师无奈的叹口气，然后取出戒指套到文同学指上。

「……不是教学吗？」一脸不敢置信的文同学开口。

「这才叫出其不意，哈哈哈妳想达到我的境界还早得很。」金老师低下头，鼻尖抵着恋人的脸颊磨蹭。

「真是，被摆了一道呢~」

被蹭得脸颊发痒的人闭上眼睛。

深吸口气，近身的小苍兰气息是如此安定、淡薄，没有一丝慌乱，好像一切都在预料之中。


	153. 教科书式Lover-149(season 3 end)

金容仙想过各种情况，但终不敌现实。

她没料到文星伊会在拳击台上求婚。

如果目标是要让自己出乎意料，那小年下做得极成功。

「容，医生说骨头裂了……」

诊疗室外看着Alpha僵硬的表情，Omega想起她的求婚台词。

‘请让我一直陪妳练拳击，嫁给我吧~金老师。 ’

「没有裂得很严重，过几周就会恢复。」

「轻微骨裂，愈合后不会有后遗症。」

「……」

星伊，有考虑清楚吗？真的要依照求婚词，一直陪我练拳击？

下次可能就不是骨裂这么简单了。

考虑文星伊的生命安全，金容仙选择不回应这次的求婚。

(一方面是因为星在求婚时提及某种生物)

而是反过来，思索是否改由自己求婚。

——————

由于受伤，金容仙让文星伊请假在家静养几周。

虽说是静养，但文同学哪静得下来。金老师上课期间，闲得无事便外出和朋友聚聚，顺便讨教求婚问题。 (详见147章)

重新准备求婚、以为脱离老师视线便安全无虞的文同学不晓得寄住在教师宿舍是个败笔。

「这是……哈哈哈。」

看着文星伊手写的流程图，金容仙忍不住笑出声。

乖乖将垃圾分类回收的人儿肯定没想过，自己精心的安排会于老师倒纸类回收时曝光。

「这个注记是？炒年糕店……亏她想得出来。」纸张背面整齐排列一长串餐厅名称，除了灰灰的圆圈还有几个以红笔打星号的选项。

打了三颗星的那栏正是高中附近的炒年糕店。

金容仙忍不住想像了一下，稚气的文星伊捧着炒年糕说：「老师嫁给我吧~以后想吃多少炒年糕都给妳买。」

「噗哧，哈哈哈，她应该不至于这么求婚吧！」

其实不一定，以星受国考摧残后的脑回路……这种事很有可能发生。

「还是我教她求婚，比较实际。」将那张纸叠好收入口袋，Omega脑海已浮现假教文星伊求婚，实为真求婚的场景。

——————

几周后的某个夜晚，Omega把戒指套到Alpha指上。

至于隔日的计划……Omega以为Alpha会就这么算了，反正求婚只要一方完成即可。

怎知……隔天……

「容，就算妳练拳击时将我揍到骨裂，我还是对妳不离不弃，我相信我们一定是真爱。」

「妳愿意嫁给我吗？」

餐厅、

星光满布的夜空下、

于微风吹拂的河岸边。

文星伊帅气的下跪求婚。

「我愿意。」

出门时文星伊没有穿西装、打领带，而是穿着高中时买的情侣帽T，轻松随兴的模样让金容仙以为她放弃实行求婚计划。

没想到小年下没有放弃。

「结婚后妳就是文太太了，我的文太太。」

「妳怎么也向我求婚？」看着帮自己戴戒指的文星伊，金容仙指腹轻拂那抹发亮的银色。

「老师，学以致用。」

抬起金容仙的下巴，文星伊用鼻尖轻触下巴那块软肉。

「啊~昨天晚上的事……你还记得呀~」

「当然。」

在小年下触碰下，年上似乎听到浅而雀跃的笑声。


End file.
